Children of Brimmir
by Balthwin
Summary: Time have passed in the world of the twelves and yet Yugo remain barely affected by it. His body seemingly just entering his 16 while his mind is far older. But even then, there is something else that remain as ever, Yugo is a hero and an adventurer. And when a pleading reach from beyond a Portal, so different, yet so Familiar, there is only one kind of Path to follow.
1. Prologue: The King beyond the Star

Children of Brimmir

 ***Author's Corner***

 **I Have no claim to own neither Wakfu or Zero no Tsukaima.**

 **Well, it was quite a long time that I wanted to write a fanfiction myself and such, as a first...please be gentle ;p**

 **More Seriously, I accept all criticism, but please avoid senseless flaming. Also, I don't have a Beta reader yet and don't really know what to do about it. Especially since English ain't my birth language and I am not immune to mistake.**

 **Now concerning the Story, well, I sadly observed a cruel lack of Wakfu Crossover, and I have found some idea that promise to be interesting.**

 **Now, on the side of Yugo, I have chosen to place the event far after the end of the Special Episode. So obviously Spoiler. And for those of you interested in the material used, i'll base myself on the first two season, the Special episode and the Manga. As for the why choosing a future Yugo, I have three main reason:**

 **1: I Like how in the Special they begin to realise what the longevity of the Eliatrope truly entail. It kind of baffle me how they originally shrug the fact that he is basically a near eternal being from far beyond their world, with the ability to reincarnate as long as his Dofus ain't destroy. I just merely wished to bring that point to its logical conclusion.**

 **2: It lets me give him access to some of his adult Skill. He will not be at the level of a full adult, because so far we don't know about how they fight that well. The only exemple is Quilby, but since he was using the Eliacube, he was somewhat buff by an unknown margin. Neither will he be at the level he had with all the Dofus. Not Even the Elves could do anything to him in this state, he teleporte a whole moutain into space and then send it crashing into the equivalent of hell for heaven's sake. But he will be able to use what was shown in the series a little better, as well as some skill from the final of the second season.**

 **3: Let's be honest, it's more convenient to me :D**

 **If you ask about pairing, I currently have no idea. I just know it won't be Louise, or not as she is in the serie at least. She is not that good a character inside of it (and I speak nicely here). And since I will avoid unjustified OOC, that only left what Character developpement I can create for her. So the romance road isn't probably the one I will follow with her.**

 **So, with that said, onward with the show.**

 ***Author's corner Closed***

Prologue: The King beyond the star

The city of Bonta was brimming with activity. Merchant importing goods from the rising kingdom of Sufokia. Restaurant exhaling scent of diverse food. The usual adventurer party forming in the hope of treasure and gold.

Somehow a pretty common day for the great city. Except for one big alley, where people were massing and observing.

The reason … was a fight.

Now usually people wouldn't mass themselves toward a fight. Because for starter, fight were pretty common in the land of the twelve, or some would say in any close proximity with a Iop. And second, well... people generally want to avoid being sucked into one, except once again for the Iop, there was even a secondary brawl going on, to know who would join the battle. At the dam of everybody a little too close...or with any form of valid hearing, Gods were they loud.

Well, in summary people should have been running away, not toward.

However, it wasn't so much the fighting that people were interested in, but Who was fighting.

It all begins really small. A few member of the Smiss family trying to rob some noble house, or in other word Thursday.

When in a rare row of bad luck. That is the official reason, and I will stick with it. No Smiss decided they were curious about some unknown defense mechanism and activated it just for "future reference".

PS: 10/10 would activate again.

So after this incredible bad luck, the guards begins running in.

I hear you there, a bunch of guard against the Smiss family would more often than not, end with good friends of the guards telling guards story while praising their honor and lowering their coffins. But it was not to be.

Why You ask ?

Because as the battle started and the guards bravely or stupidly, if you are into snark, launch their charge. Two blue blurs pass at a speed defying the human eye and impact the first Smiss. Thankfully a wall was there to stop his flight, avoiding him the painfull contact of the soil.

And Quickly what should have been a scream of terror turn to a cry cheer. Except for the Smiss, it was more on the line of painfull moaning. As the figure of two heroes stand in the light .

The first was a young man, seemingly sixteen, while a little small for his age or really small for his age for those who knew it. Wearing blue pants and an orange shirt. What was particularly noticeable however was his hat. Looking like a long blue hood with two spaces resembling cat ears, light brown hair sticking out over his face.

The Second figure was small...smaller, which was quite a feat already and was wearing a hooded dark blue bure, obscuring his face, only his nose stabbing out of the shadow. Said figure wielding a Hammer nearly as big as him.

"Yugo, seems like you'll have to postpone your journey a bit."

The voice of the smaller of the two was clearly amused. The now named Yugo, for those that didn't recognize him, let escape a sigh. Then began to laugh;

"Look like so Master Jorris. But that's what make us heroes. "

And in a flash of blue, the great hero Yugo and Master Jorris jump into battle.

* **Scene Change** *

A small girl with pink hair was coursing the hall of the academy with a slight expression of... discomfort. Yes discomfort a Noble doesn't know fear. Yup, no matter if she was currently pale like a ghost and her stomach was trying some strange dance.

Louise was not having a good day, nor a good week for that matter. And as far as concerned, she had serious doubt that thing would go better in the future. It's not that she was pessimistic, or that she just exploded a classroom. Again. She was just resigned in a way, that the universe hated her.

With the coming of the second year at the Tristain Academy of Magic, it was tradition that all young mage would summon a familiar. A being forever loyal to the mage, who would obey and serve him. That being would also indicate the element of the Mage.

Said ritual was tomorrow.

Obviously, such an important event in the life of a mage was to be met with joy and pride, a symbol of the power of the nobility, a representation of the gift the Founder made upon them with the creation of Magic. A wonderful moment baring one little fact.

Louise was all but happy. The Reason ? Well her comrade would be all too thankful to remind her every little second of her existence.

"My, My Louise the Zero. I wonder what kind of familiar you could possibly summon? If you could summon anything else than a explosion."

Speaking of the Devil, that comment was produced by none other than her grand Rival, Kirch Von Zerbst. She was Tall, Tan, with deep crimson hair and she had...feminine advantage.

An advantage that Louise was sadly deprived.

To make matters worse, her Family the Valliere and the Zerbst had an ancestral enmity. Not only were they two big and powerful Family on both sides of the Tristanian-Germanian border. Meaning their family were the first to enter the conflict whenever a war burst . But on a more personal level, the Zerbst had Stolen a Valliere Lover. And every historian know, war and cruelty thrive on this kind of scandal.

"Shut up you cow! I Will let you know that I will summon the greatest, most beautiful and Divine Familiar that will surpass all ."

The Boastful comment was not met with a laugh or a cutting remark, but with an Interested look from the Germanian.

"I Would like to see that." Was all Kirch said before turning and walking away. Louise was rather surprised usua- "If it survives the blast of course." Forget it nothing good can come from a Zerbst.

Still, as much as it pains her to even admit it, the cow was right. Her spell tends to be on the volatile side. All her spell, no matter their original goal or simplicity, always end up in explosion. And to her growing anxiety, she began to fear. Not concerning her boast, but the very fact that maybe, she could fail.

To Fail the summoning ritual, would be one of the worst thing that could happen to a noble. Not only would she be expelled from the Academy, but that would mean great Shame for her family. Louise could not prevent a shiver through her spine, wich, considering the size of said spine doesn't mean many things.

Should she fail, she would have to face her Mother and... she prefered not to think about it.

She would summon a Familiar that would be Powerful, Majestic, Divine. She had to.

The pinkette run toward her room, to read her books. For all her magical inadequacy she was great at studying and with a little luck... or miracle rather, she would find something, anything to bring her success.

* **Scene Change** *

A fist landed in the face of one poor thug, who then proceed to fly into a nearby fruit cart. Because, what is a fight without a little bit of destruction. A spar, nothing more.

Yugo Looked around him, most of the guards were fine and a group of eniripsa were making sure the other would at least survive. The Smiss on the other hand. They had seen better days. A few were still standing, but the outcome was obvious. Look like an epic fight worthy of story. A shame if someone were to miss it.

Yugo raised a finger and create two portals successively, sending the second through the first, causing a Laser to suddenly erupt. Shooting the gun out of the hand of one of the remaining thieves aiming at Joris. Said thief joined his friend in the land of dream when a hammer fall heavily on his head... Gonna leave a Mark.

Joris then made a quick sign to the guards. Who like a pack of wolf jump on the remaining rogue. Causing an amusing round of smoke and dust were fist and sword erupt from all side. Saind ball of violence who double in size when the last Iop standing join the melee.

"That shall take care of it." He then let escape a sigh with his raspy voice. "Gonna miss working with you Yugo."

Yugo look at his smaller friend with a sad smile. "Me too, Master Joris. But you know I have to do this."

Joris turns back toward his friend. "Please call me Joris. We have been protecting this world for more than 80 years, I guess you could simply call me by my name."

"Thanks Joris" And for a moment, the man appearing to barely reach toward his sixteen, let himself be reminded, how old his mind truly was.

* **FlashBack** *

Yugo remembered when this all starts, his research of his family, the battle with Nox. Meeting his friend and forming the brotherhood. After that it was like an adventure after the other. He believe it would last forever, in a way, he was right.

Thing start to change after the whole mess with Quilby. He was somekind of extrawordly being, eternaly reincarnating. Protector and king of a race whose world was destroyed and goddess was said disappeared. A brother to Dragonkind, born from the same Dofus as them. On the moment he didn't understand what it mean pretty well. He was even happy, his homeworld was destroyed but his people were alive, sealed in the Eliacube till the time to resurrect heir kingdom.

He began to realize the fine print of his situation later, during the event with Jiva, he first believes he was just having a late grow spurth. But has years passed his friend continue to grow, while he remained unchanged. As a firstborn Eliatrope, a creation of their goddess, he enjoyed a far longer life span than most. In fact he didn't even know if Eliatrope could die of old Age. But wath was sure is, Adulthood take far longer to come, heck when thinking about his size maybe that was the reason, it's not he was small. 12 year Old for an Eliatrope Primus was considered younger than the 12 year old for a human. He grow, like every living being just at a rate so slow it was hard to see on a year base scale.

Made all the more apparent during the story with Ogrest. How unfair, he considered all this. He looked barely older than Frelin and Elely the child of Evangeline and Sadlygrove.

It was still unfair in his eye, but he is just better at dealing with it. Or maybe he was just resigned, not willing to let his condition depress him.

There is however no world were being stuck in perpetual teenage year is fun, it had taken him a great deal of discipline to control his never ending hormonal reaction.

As time flows, his friends ended up passing away. They had a full life for sure, a life of adventure and heroism. But it was hard, especially when came the turn of a certain princess.

He loved her, and stand by her side till the very end.

He ended up moving on. But when he was alone, or asleep sometine a dream would lancine in his mind. Reopening old wound.

He wasn't alone mind you. Most of the Half God had quite the long life span. He had often come to the help of Frelin and Elely, out of the trouble they get into most of the time. If not all the time. Elely even now as an "adult" seem to be worst than his father if possible, draging his poor brother along the ride. Has well as both him, Chibi and Grougal. She made the initiative to call it "The New Brotherhood".

Speaking of Chibi and Grougal, he has taken care of them since Alibert passing, he was really close to them. since his own brother...he rather not dwell too much about it. The situation was complex. Thing were better between the two buuut, none of them would show any regret for what they did.

Remington still appears from time to time, even if he was more on the "management" of the Smiss Family.

He visited Ogrest and otomai once a year. Ogrest had gone on a quest to repair the damage he done through the century.

And Goultard...was Goultard. He would appear whenever he want, however he want. Kick some evildoer and then go back to were he was hiding... Probably using some Monster Lord as a footstoole, look like Yugo was the only one to ever feel sympathie for his enemies.

And he had memory, so many memories, so grand and vibrant. A full Haversack of it, legacy of Ruel. Containing his Shovel, golds and a life of memento.

After his friend passing, he and Chibi made a decision. It was time to find a land for the Eliatrope, and as their King it was time to assume the role. Sadly, thing were rather hard. He had let quite the impression on the world. And the idea of a whole civilization holding this kind of power, without speaking of the whole logistic nightmare of the sudden appearance of 10 000 Children...Well, that tend to cause a sudden cold feet even amongst his more harduous ally. That's when Joris as ambassador show how much his title of Master was deserved.

To change the opinion of a whole world was not possible, but an alternative was.

Together with him and Chibi, they found a compromise. And today was the day it was to show results. By showing his worth as a future King, by the side of Joris, he had reclaimed the Eliacube. If he was now able to find a land able to sustain him and his Kingdom, he would be autorized to call himself master of those lands.

Sure, it was nothing more than a glorified way to tell, "Take care of your own business", but to be able to keep the Eliacube without obstacle from the other lord, was in itself a boon.

And now he had a plan to meet with The new brotherhood in Emelka and start what amount to his Final journey as Yugo the adventurer and his first as King Yugo.

 ***End Flashback***

Yugo emerged from his reverie upon arriving at the border of Bonta.

"So this is goodbye I guess. Well, then good luck once and future king of the Eliatrope." The ambassador said with a smile.

" Eh eh. Thanks Ambassador of Bonta, great master Joris." Respond the young Eliatrope difficultly holding back a snicker.

Then the two burst into laughter. "You better come to my Kingdom Joris, I will show you the beef blanket, Alibert Style, Royal edition. "

"Now I couldn't simply miss that." And after Sharing a last hug the two friends followed their route.

* **Scene Change** *

The day of the summoning ritual was here. And Louise advance with all the grace and pride the Rule of Steel dictate. The Bags under her eyes were nothing but light plays of the sun, and not any sign of the horrible night she had.

The Fact she would go last was absolutely not stressful at all, her comrades would already all have obtained their familiar. And as such would be entirely focused on her.

Just Great.

The Pinket then just decided to Jinx herself a little more. "How could that be worse ?"

"I can't wait to see your supreme Familiar Louise." And just like a huge cosmic joke, the universe answer was to send the providencial Kirch.

Now that Louise had received the world response toward her challenge, she was able to saw a girl, smaller than her, to the point where the universe began to question "What's with this story and short people? Is it realized by a Dwarf?" Wich upon the writer would respond I'm not short, you are just tall.

Said Girl, realizing the great triumph of being smaller than Louise. And sporting short blue hair and glasses, was Tabitha.

The girl was a friend of Kirche. Not that she ever saw her actually speak, nor look up from her book. But she was always present near Kirche. So they must be friends, Right ?

Yes, her and Kirche were like night and day. But maybe deep down, they hold some kind of common ground? Maybe Kirch under her barbarian aspect was a decent Human being. Or Tabitha was in fact quite libertine ? From Louise perspective, unlikely. Tabitha was far too introverted, and any use of Kirch and decency in the same phrase, outside of a negative exemple, was wrong. Just an odd friendship.

And said Tabitha happen to have for familiar... a Dragon. As blue as her hair.

Wonderful.

To honor her boast she just have to beat a Dragon...

Maybe she should just focus on beating Kirche.

Said Kirche who just summoned a Salamander... and a big one at that. A red Monstrosity that was without a doubt bigger than Louise, not that it was hard, but damn.

Maybe if she stays still and silent, they would just forg-"Mister Colbert! Miss De la Vallière haven't summon yet."-you damn cow,you are gonna pay for this. Don't know how or when. But on the name of Louise françoise Le Blanc de la Val-"Please Miss Vallière would you advance."

It should be noted she hadn't even needed to make a step. Every other student just back down with the swiftness of the great river, and were now cooperating to create a defense system based around a combination of Magical and Physical barrier.

"So Miss Vallière, I'm Waiting." Colbert was watching with a certain interest the sudden formation of what could be called a Fortress, right in the middle of the court. Before offering an awkward smile toward Louise. "Advance toward the summoning circle."

Louise didn't Gulp, and she definitely didn't shake either. Only Germanian propaganda. She, however did strengthen her hold on her wand before taking position in the middle of the court.

And as she began her chant, everything, and everyone holds their breath. For the Human, in expectation of an explosion.

For the rest, like an instinct telling them to. Like they would be devoured, shall they even move.

After all, if Dragon and Human were the apex predator of every land they install themselves in. Then what about, one who was both. One created by a Goddess and chosen to rule over his kin?

" My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!"

* **Scene Change** *

There is some theory, in the research academy of Tristain, who thinks that through Brimmir, magic is both somehow alive and sentient.

Even if Brimmir have nothing to do with it, they are right. Magic posses a form of sentience. Or rather, some spell does.

It's not really a sentience similar to how human apprehend it. More like a sense of knowing what to do, and a desire to accomplish it. Most curses are like that, and so is the summoning ritual.

For that reason, it is always best to limit somehow those spells. The alternative being the magic going out of control. And the consequences aren't often pretty.

Those effect can be countered by employing the right formula or chant. By doing so, the same spell would have more or less the same effect. That is why, when Louise decided to change the classic line, instead of searching the best match through Halkeginia, the spell was sent careening through the star.

Desirous to accomplish its duty the spell seek to first determine it's limitation. It was meant to bring forth a familiar, someone to protect the caster, and seeing who was the caster, it was to choose wisely.

" My slave, who lives somewhere in the universe!"

The concept of slave was stranger to the spell, it "thought" that it could mean familiar so it understands. It Also understand the universe, so it expended far beyond its limit, far beyond the two celestial bodies circling this world, their name meaningless to it.

"Oh Divine, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!"

It didn't understand the principle of beauty, too subjective for it to recognize. However, he understand the Strength and Divinity aspect. If maybe not in the way her caster expected. So it continues to expend endlessly, discarding immediately countless possibilities. Either to weak or lacking Divinity.

Then on a world so far from its origins, it felt something, a familiar energy, so similar to his own, so close to creation. This world was overflowing with it, shall it find someone, it was to be here. Even if there was a price to have such entity as familiar. Many were those who check the condition, but for most, the price was either too dangerous for its caster deal with, or far too unequal in regard to what they would bring to their summoner.

And finally it found someone. The price to have such a being serving under her was high, very high. And even then, the bond would be small and frail, she would have to work hard to sustain it. But at the same time, the spell knew, the spell felt, the spell remember. Yes, it was unclear and such thing should not have been possible, but it remembered. And far more impossible, it hope. Hope for her caster to be able to accept the price when the time come, and for this person to be here with her as long as she would need him.

Time to accomplish his duty.

* **Scene Change** *

Yugo was jumping through the forest, he was still a long way from Emelka. In normal times he would have used a Zap Portal. But he had the Eliacube with him.

And the two piece of Eliatrope technology tends to strangely resonate with each other. For some Epic consequence upon arrival. So with the noble desire to avoid unnecessary panic or violent Wakfu reaction, he chooses to instead travel via his own brand of portal.

The Sun was slowly setting behind the horizon and soon he would need to stop for the night.

Night in a forest was a different experience when in a team and when you were alone. He wasn't scared about it, his aura vision would reveal any would be assailant. But it was dark and cluster. And when only yourself were present, the shadow of a fire had a way to play tricks upon the mind. He would need to seek a shelter against the beast and the wind.

So he continued for a few hours, till the sun was no more, and found an old abandon cabin. He would sleep there. Or at least that was the plan.

" .y ..ave, w.o li... so...here i. the .niver..!"

Yugo freeze on the spot.

"Is here somebody here ?"

Maybe the cabin was not as abandoned as he thought. He calms his breath and tried to concentrate on the sound around him. He wasn't on the level of a cra, and definitly not on the level of either Frelin or Evangeline. But it was enough to realize how eerily silent everything was around him.

He was in the middle of a forest, even at night there should be noise, either some nocturnal beast or the leaf in the wind, but nothing. He remains wary, as time pass he began to think that maybe he just imagined it.

"O. Divin., beau..ful an. ..rong fa...iar .pirit!"

There was something, he was sure of it, but he wasn't able to catch it. Like it was really far away.

He places himself into a fighting stance.

"If you are here, show yourself !"

Silence again, he frown and began letting Wakfu accumulate in his eye, activating his aura vision.

Nothing, no sign of life around him, except for the tree around the old cabin. Maybe the source was really far.A band of adventurer lost in the wood ? Possibly, if a party of adventurer wanted to avoid paying the Zap and preferred braving the forest.

Maybe he should go help them ? The cabin wasn't big, but there was enough place for everybody. Better than the humid soil outside.

He relaxes his position a little, but not his aura vision, if there was truly someone outside, he would need it to locate them.

"Here I desire and plead from my heart!" The voice resoned in full clarity.

He heard that... it didn't look like someone who was lost.  
More like a prayer, from a little girl it seems. What was a little girl doing in the middle of a forest. And how was she able to elude his vision. She should be near enough for him too see her if he could hear like that.

A ghost ? No, even ghost had an aura. A Sram hiding her presence ? Why would she reveal herself by praying ?

He holds his haversack closer, now was not the moment to lose it.

"Answer to my guidance!"

He felt it like a sledgehammer against his sense. A wave of Wakfu was blasting through the Forest. Like a pillar of light to his altered vision.

It wasn't visible to a normal eye, but to every person able to sense Wakfu. Let's just say Bonta would probably soon send a squad to investigate. Wouldn't surprise him if his brother in Emelka was able sense it too.

Then to his shock the energy began to condense, slowly forming something he recognizes all too well, a portal.

The "young" eliatrope approached slowly the portal, it seems to be stable. Then for the second time this night he froze.

It couldn't be. The Wakfu around this portal, it was too similar to those of his own or of the Zap Portal. Yet at the same time it felt so different, so alien.

The Irony wasn't lost on him. And for a moment he waited, was it connected to the voice ? But he shouldn't be able to hear it before the portal was open. A Coincidence ? Maybe something would leap out of the portal and attack him, or maybe it was an invitation ? So many question, and not a shadow of an answer.

It wasn't the first time he saw a portal simultaneously close and different, Anathar had used one too drag him and his friend in the Shukrut. And he wasn't particularly willing to go back there, especially after he kinda drop a mountain size meteor there... He was a troublesome kid sometime ain't it. At least the wakfu was not corrupted like those of the Shushus, but it felt... empty. Like there was something missing.

To make matter clear, it was as if, instead of a gate toward the destination, it was a hole above it.

Sec turn to minute and nothing suddenly came out of the portal. Green portal, he didn't remember learning about portal this color. And he had the Eliacube, though he never really searched for the different color of portal.

A part of him, really wish to enter it, to explore the other side, or just to discover if it was the source of the voice who try to call upon him. But he had a mission, the Eliacube was with him, his brother and friends were waiting for him. It sadden him bu-"Please, Come."

The voice of the young girl calls from the other side of the portal. And there was something else to it. Desperation, Sadness and... Fear ?

All the muscle in his body contract. Yugo was, when we think about it, many things. A King, a guardian, a cook, a prankster and even an alien from some dead world, whose even the name was lost to time and war.

But there were two things he was above all, an Adventurer and a Hero. He remembers pretty well the discussion he had held long ago with Evangeline, how he was always postponing the most important mission just to help a few people on the side. Well, guess he still is the same after all those years. A young girl in pain was asking for help. And he'll be damn if he turns his back on her cry.

Who knew what kind of danger was waiting for him, Grovy would probably tell him it was a trap, then charge anyway. Evangeline would give him a look saying "you had to do it again."then come to help anyway with a smile, Amalia would... He stops for an instant.

He let a sad smile grace his lips. "Some thing never change Amalia." And for a fleeting second he saw a smile from a woman with the skin color of the tree bark and Hair color of the leaf. The beautiful Sadida he loved fo so long.

He gets on his knee for a few second, a blue light flashing befor him, as he burn a message in the soil. People would surely come to investigate, he didn't know how far that portal go, or how long it would take to come back. Better to let a message.

Rising his head proudly with a grin, he jumped head first into the portal.

* **Fast Change** *

A young boy with White hair shot awake.

"Brother ?"

Three figures, emerges from their sleep after hearing him.

* **Fast Change combo** *

In a canyon, a dragon with white and blue scale felt a sudden shock.

" Yugo ! What is that idiot doing again ?!"

* **Fast Change triple Combo** *

In the profoundeur of a cave, a man laugh in a mad glee as gears stir awake.

* **Endless Fast Change** *

Under a fiery mountain a low growl slowly erupts, before a shadow beyond the scope of man return to slumber for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 1: Zero Apocalypse

***Author's Corner***

 **I don't own neither Wakfu nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

 **Well, that said, here come my second chapter.**

 **I still have no Idea of pairing, or even if I should do a pairing. Writing a fanfic is harder than I originally thought. And to pull off a romance that didn't feel forced or fake. Well, that's hard. On the other side, the familiar of zero universe made it easy, with one of his themes being Fan service. And whoever I may choose. That couldn't possibly be as unhealthy or forced as the original main couple. Admit it guy, Louise and Saito aren't the definition of functioning couple. Afraid to see how their kid would turn like.**

 **Then on a different matter, things may be happening to fast or too slow ? I have yet to get a firm hold on the Pacing. In the End You'll be the judge.**

 **I still don't have a beta...But well, I'm a little lost Newbie. Don't know how to get one.**

 **Enough rambling, the show must go on.**

 ***Author's Corner End***

 **Chapter 1 : Zero Apocalypse**

Yugo was floating in a great sea of nothingness, in any other time he would wonder how different this portal felt in comparison to his own. His portals were always so full of energy, like a constant stream of Wakfu enveloping him. For the other it was sickening, like being thrown into a whirlwind or a Maelstrom. He lost count how many times, one of his friends were...inconvenienced upon arrival. But for him it was, homy. This portal, however was, empty.

If he did take his time, he would have maybe realized many interesting points that later, would have avoided him some problem. Like the strange glow the Eliacube was emitting from his bag.

No, the only thing his mind could think of was, how long it was taking him to travel.

Whoever called him, she was desperate and afraid. The last thing he wanted was for the cause of those fears to have finished his business, before he even had the time to intervene.

The King had no doubt that, even should he not be able to defeat it, he would be able to save the possessor of the voice. Then he would think about a plan.

So he needed to find how to go faster.

He was inside a portal, a portal of unknown origin. To use a portal in a portal, as far as concerned, tends to end with quite the energy blast. To be there in time, just to find out the girl he wanted to save was reduced to embers, by his own attack no less, would be dramatic.

Or in the case of a heartless observer, pretty funny. The universe was an heartless observer.

So he tried to think differently.

Taking an aerodynamic position, he let escape a constant jet of Wakfu by his hand to launch himself.

It should be noted, that Yugo is not a stupid guy. In fact, he could be pretty smart, and under the right circumstance even cunning. But if there was a point to remember about him, it was that, when it comes to helping people, even more so his friend. He had a tendency to disregard the consequences of his act as well as the little detail around it.

Little details like, for example, how his Wakfu was expanding into this sea of Nothingness, or how the Eliacube was now erupting with a dangerous level of energy. Yes, little detail.

It was poetic in a way, that both the mage everyone considered a failure, and the King revered as a hero, were both as much destructive to the scenery.

Wait ! That's wrong ! Louise didn't cause any meteor fall while trying to use a cataclysmic power. The Hero was far more destructive.

* **Scene Change** *

Irukuku was bored, her big sister had asked her to stay for this event, even if she had been summoned some time ago.

Yes a whole twenty minutes, kingdom could fall in twenty minutes. Their tree of life drain till the last drop.

And worse, she didn't let her eat any of the strange animals. So she was lying down near her sister, watching the people call upon snack... familiar.

It was the turn of a girl with pink hair, she was the last one. Maybe after, big sister would bring her something good to eat.

Then she froze. A great pressure was forming in the air. And she slowly smelt the apparition of a familiar energy. Wakfu, the source of creation itself. A quantity and quality beyond anything she ever felt since big sister became big sister.

So yes, since 20 minutes ago. She used to live among dragons after all.

It was accumulating fast, all the animal were becoming restless, yet none would move as their big brother and big sister remain there. But she had an advantage over them. Her Big sister was smaller than her. Not, that is was hard to be bigger than Tabitha. She catched her big sister, threw her on her back and deployed her wing.

The young dragon quickly flew away with the surprised Tabitha.

She raised an eyebrow curiously at « Sylphid », for her it count at surprised.

* **Scene Change** *

All the student had their eye fixated on Louise. She just had finished her chant and yet no explosion happens. In fact, nothing seems to happen at all.

Truly a Blessing. They should be cheering.

Louise was becoming paler, by the instant, she was able to feel it. Her willpower was slowly draining away and yet nothing. So that was it, her ultimate act as a noble, an ultimate failure. Not even an explosion. Just her withering away as her willpower left her meaninglessly in front of everyone.

« Please, come » She was beginning to cry, she could hear the shield of their comrade falling apart and snicker replacing them.

It was a prayer, a pleading to Brimmir and whatever being would respond to her call. And suddenly she felt it. Something was coming, she knew it.

« Miss Vallière, I'm sorry, but » Professor Colbert was about to say something but she cut him. « Not now Professor. »

Colbert would usually see this kind of sentence as a last ditch effort, a last cry of a Noble who knew everything was coming to an end for him. But there was something different here.

Louise was not afraid anymore, she was confident. So he let her continue. Even as the others were laughing.

He shot a somber glare toward them, who collectively gulp then continue to watch as the Zero was making a fool of Herself. Colbert sighs this kind of behavior was improper for a noble.

Only two didn't laugh.

Tabitha, who was just kidnapped by her Dragon and Kirche who watched said event with curiosity.

She wasn't friend with Louise, this was a given. However, she liked to think she was a decent human being if a Seductive one. Her enemy had another adjective with a S, but she silenced them with a good old fireball.

Still, she knew what would await Louise if she failed her. Sympathy entered her mind. It was not how she wanted to win against the Vallière. Not with the small girl crying as she was condemned before she could even shine once.

Of course it was all derailed when Tabitha was kidnapped by her Familiar.

Said Familiar was panicked, a dragon was afraid.

She ran. Maybe she would find a big enough tree to hide

* **Scene Change** *

Louise began panting, whatever was coming, it was big.

No, really not, but she had no way to know that.

And then it began to become easier, like a resistance became absent. Or you know, a brake loose.

Pain, unexpected, overbearing and sudden. It was like a fire was coursing through her vein. The Rule of steel was the only reason she wasn't screaming now. She felt like one of her explosion was bursting inside her.

It only worsens as her willpower fade. Like a tide submerging her now that the dyke fall. But she fought the fight of the damned.

She regains control of her breathing. Her head felt light, and the sound was muffled. The pain was gone and above was a blue sphere of energy, exhaling a light so warm. It reminded her of Cattleya. But more important, she succeeded.

She brought a familiar to her, he would leave from that portal any moment now, and she would no longer be a failure.

There wasn't even an explo-

* **Scene Change** *

 _Report from captain Agnes Chevalier de Milan, Captain of the Royal musketeers Squad to Princess Henrietta._

 _The tremors have finally ceased._

 _No loss of life was observed, but the injuried counted in the hundred. The material damages are countless. Roads are cracked and numerous Noble's Mansion suffered heavy damage._

 _The cause of this sudden earthquake is currently unknown._

 _However, some witness report having seen. « The Sky splitting in two, as brimmir sent a pillar of light upon Tristain Academy of Magic, to smite them for their arrogance »._

 _Obviously the exaggeration from some impressionable farmer._

 _But, seeing as Lady Henrietta plan to soon visit the Academy for the Familiar fare,_

 _I Would like to investigate upon the situation._

 _* **Scene Change** *_

Tabitha was struggling to remain in control of Sylphid's trajectory as powerful wind blown around the HUMONGUS LIGHT PILLAR, that erupts in the middle of the court.

A work of art if I know one.

From her position she could see the student being blown towards trees or the soil, all the while hurling unintelligible insult toward Louise.

The bravest of them were opening their mouth the widest, they were rewarded with a meal of bug and dirt.

She didn't have time to take care of them, look like they would survive anyway, if a little bruised. Especially since her own opponent, the Wind blast, was a merciless fighter.

A wave of energy separates from the main pillar and shot at her like the skeletal branches of a tree of light. It was too fast and she was bathed in the light.

Something came down from the pillar. A shadow shooting down with great speed.

But it passes second in her mind. Her magic was going wild. She let a scream as the embrace of her own ice was hurting her.

Irukuku sensing her big sister pain, decided to find someplace to land. She was attracted to that pilar of wakfu, and she was sure she felt the energy of the brothers of her kin. But Big sister is big sister. And she needed help. She would first find a place for her to rest. If a brother of her kind was here she could greet him later.

* **Scene Change** *

Kirch was impressed, no really. She always knew Louise was powerful. One couldn't chain explosion like that while being weak. But that ! It was just ridiculous.

She couldn't even call it an explosion. That pillar of light was beyond that. In a way it was a Wonder of magic, if such spell was controlled and used on the battlefield... She couldn't prevent a shiver, it would be worse than Karin the « Heavy wind ». Pure unadulterated destruction.

Really, if Louise was able to use such power as this. She would finally recognize her as a true Rival.

She was tempted to applaud such a wild performance. If it wasn't for two little detail.

The first one, it was a summoning spell, it was obvious that whatever was summoned.

It was dead.

No shadow of a doubt, if it wasn't, well, she would come into class disguised as a maid for a week.

Unless, of course the pillar was the familiar. The stupid idea of a pillar of destruction following Louise everywhere appears into her head... she finds it disturbing how fitting a familiar that would be. She would even be able to confirm her win in her little bet. It was surely Stronger than anything she knew.

The second...she was too much occupied holding a tree for dear life.

She would have to find a way to thank the gardener. It was truly a great job. To hold its own against the exploding chaos, as the wind was sending her comrade all over the place. The earth was cracking under the strain and all the familiar too heavy to fly were running around screaming.

She saw Guiche and Montmorency crash into another tree, followed by a giant mole.

When the pillar disappeared an immense cloud of dust and debris was covering the whole court. Follow by total silence.

This event would forever be remembered as « The Zero Apocalypse »

But for those still conscious to see what came next, and follow in the years to come. It would be known as « The Coming of the King of mist. »

* **Scene Change** *

Yugo difficultly arose from the earth.

That was one trashy landing. He stands on his two legs, and try to retrieve is balance, his ears were ringing and his vision was troubled.

A few second to focus his vision and his heart nearly stopped. It was a scene of destruction and despair, he was too late.

In truth, he wasn't, but once again he had no way to know that.

He activated his aura vision and fell to his knee. He scanned the field for survivors. By the grace of the goddess, everyone was alive. The state of chaos was nonetheless deserving of Samuel Barber's Adagio for string.

People were laying all over the place, pitifully moaning.

Something like « Damn Zero ».

The Soil was scorched, covered in breach in rubble. Animals were running around in panic.

He concentrates more Wakfu in his eye. There were two people near him. One had the size of an adult and was quite disheveled but only slightly injured. The other made his heart sank lower if that was even possible.

It was a little girl, she couldn't be older than twelve. She was covered in burn marks and her cloths were torn.

Creating a portal he jumped near her, there was tears mark under her eyes... She had been crying. Was she the one who created the portal ?

He had failed her.

« Hey, wake up ! Are you alright ? » The girl slowly began to move. He smiled at that. « I'm here now, whoever did that, I will protect you. »

If the Universe had a voice he would say « It was you, Idiot. », Goultard would then laugh telling he was following the philosophy of the Iop.

Wait, no. The Universe would first laugh too, then he would point at a random guy and say « that's his fault over there. ». Probably someone with a really bad Karma. Some person like Moth, or Richemont. The Universe would then shake his fist and proclaim it would soon be their turn. While laughing evilly.

As it turns out the universe simply and silently nod in approval. Then get back to torture some poor Harem Anime Protagonist, for the crime of being denser than a black hole.

* **Paradigm Shift** *

To his credit Professor Colbert was the first to awake.

That sure was something else. The single more powerful explosion ever produces by Miss Vallière.

He should recognize it, she may lack mastery, but she sure had power. After today he would never doubt it. Neither would the nearing countryside.

But well, he fears whatever familiar could have come, was probably nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash.

It was a hard situation for him, if the Familiar died during the summoning was it consider a fail-

His brain stop in his track, in front of him, hidden by the smoke, there was something.

It has been just a sound, muffled by his ringing ears, impossible to detect to most mage. But he wasn't a normal mage, and he hadn't always been a professor either. They were times he rather forget, but there were skill that remains. To detect a concealed opponent was one, and as sure as day, there was something near them that wasn't here before.

To better understand what came to pass, One should remember that in normal time, only beast could be summoned. Nobody could imagine that a Humanoid could be there. And most of the beast were dangerous by nature.

So when he saw Two bright blue glowing orb pierce the cloud of dust. Colbert ceases to move and slowly take hold of his rod.

It was a logical reasoning. There weren't many beasts that had glowing eye. And most were qualified as highly dangerous Magical beast.

That thing was scanning the field, and with all the student knock unconscious, if it was hostile or worst hungry.

He shook his head, he would not let this come to pass.

The entity eyes became brighter. Not a good sign.

The entity didn't saw him, or if it did, it didn't give him any thought.

Good if the need arose, he will have the advantage of surprise.

The creatures eye stop. Was he preparing himself to jump, he griped his rod harder.

Ready to shoot at the first movement. A static and Silent spell, testament of his skill, acquired through bloodshed and tragedy.

He didn't want to shoot yet, it was probably Vallière's Familiar that survive the blast by some kind of miracle. Or was he responsible for it?

Both option carried dreadful implication. To stand after such an impact would mean an extraordinary constitution, he would need to go all out to stop it. And in his condition it was not going be easy.

And if he was responsible... He didn't want to know if he could reproduce it.

But if that thing was a threat to his student, he would strike it with all he got.

For now the beast staring at a small shadow...

LOUISE! The girl was unconscious, he could guess her small figure through the Cloud and rubble. The thing was staring at her. Nononononono, she was in no state to complete the ritual. And far too close to the thing. He prepares to cast a fireball.

He was interrupted by a flash, and the creature was no longer in front of him, it was near the girl.

The situation turned more dire by the instant. That thing had some kind of ability. And if he launches a fireball now he would also injure her.

But he wasn't once known as the flame Snake for nothing. He concentrates the fire, instead of a ball it would be a Ray. It had a head, it was more likely a weak point. He prayed it would be the case, worst came to pass, it would distract it. And in a feat worthy of his title of square class mage Colbert simultaneously dispersed the dust with a wind spell and take a quick shot at the now revealed form of...

A Child !?

« Behind you ! » He tried to scream to the kid.

He never though a Human could have appeared, were the blue orb a trick of light ? Was the kid a mage himself ? He could just watch in horror as he would take the life of a child. Again.

What he saw cause his eye to widen.

The Ray was deviate. No, it was absorbed, then release in another direction. There was no chant, no wand, just a move of the hand.

Was that a Counter ? Did the Vallière Girl summon...an Elf ?

Colbert Gulped loudly, if it was indeed an elf, thing could go really wrong, really fast.

Maybe he truly was the one behind the pillar. The reason then was easy to guess. Elves hated humanity, being summoned by your enemy could have that effect, and in regard to their strength.

It could be said that facing an elf was akin to face an Half-God.

If he wanted to salvage the situation, he would need to think fast and play it well.

The ray of fire crash into a huge wall who didn't even budge from the impact. In fact, even with all the destruction, the wall of the fortress were unharmed. It was after all said the wall were created by brimmir himself.

Yugo turn in front of the man.

Colbert was tired, and covered in soot, but he was standing firm.

Both took a stance, heart beating faster. And for Colbert the breath short.

« Who are you and why did you attack me ? » Was it a trap, was the man the responsible for all this. He wasn't sure, after all his injury seems far too real.

And then, he lowers his stance.

« Excuse me, sir, but I believed you tried to attack miss. Vallière. I didn't realize you weren't some monster.»

The man was tense, was he afraid of him ? Why ?

As far as he remembered he never met him.

Maybe he was near Brakmar, there were some nasty rumour about him there.

But another point attracted his attention.

« Why would I be a monster ? Are Monster responsible for this destruction ? » Yugo slightly relaxes his stance. So Monster were responsible. Was that the beast who were running around. They sure were impressive, but not dangerous. Furthermore, most of them had a link of Wakfu with the down person...Were they Osamodas...They didn't look like one.

« So I take, you aren't the one who caused this. »

The bald man made sign toward the chaos around him.

« Why would I do that ? I didn't even know you. » Then he remember an important fact. « The people are hurt, we should call an Eniripsa to heal them. We could talk later »

If that man wasn't gonna attack, and acted upon behalf of this girl. Miss Vallière. Then he could trust him. He let his stance fall.

« Eniripsa ? » the man muttered curiously. But Yugo didn't hear it.

It wasn't the more careful of action, but Yugo was one to trust in all, and that everyone deserved another chance.

Yes Yugo was the one to have sympathy for the Devil, feeling remorse, even for Nox or Quilby.

So it would be senseless for him to hold a grudge to someone who fight on behalf of another. After all Grovy and Rubilax were once his enemy. Okay, more like possessed and berserk but he stood by his analogy.

On his side, the Man, Yugo should really ask his name, release his old on his rod. But there was still tension in him. « Without wanting to offence, sir, but are you an Elf ? »

« A what ? » He didn't know why, but the man seems to abandon all tension in his body. And sigh a « Thanks the founder ».

Miss Vallière began to move again, so did the others around.

« Could we please talk some other place, I will call a servant to bring Louise and the other to the Infirmery. »

So Louise was her name.

« I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and there is a lot I need to ask you too. » The bald Professor gave him a gentle smile.

Yugo smiles in response, yes answer would help a lot. « I will take care of bringing her, where is the infirmary. »

The Man indicates an aisle of the fortress.

Or is it a castle.

Yugo just hope the current state of the Girl would prevent her from the teleport sickness.

And in a series of flash he was gone.

* **Scene Change** *

« Did you see that ? »

Obviously nobody would seeing as everybody else was still unconscious, but she couldn't forget it.

That Kid, No that man had just deviated some ray from professor Colbert then use some kind of strange Magic to carry the Vallière girl.

And he was rather cute.

Yet again Men for Kirch fell under only three categories, Handsome, Cute, or Boring.

She would need to speak about it with Tabitha...

Now that she thinks about it, where was she ? She saw her fly away with her dragon, but she should have already come back. A dreadful feeling began to build in her stomach. A women intuition.

That Familiar could wait a bit. « Flame come, I may need your help. » The big reptile nodded and followed her passionate Master.

* **Scene Change** *

The situation was now finally calmer, and he could enjoy tea with his strange guest while Louise was sleeping Nearby. Colbert remains nonetheless on alert.

The person in front of him may have told him he wasn't an Elf, but he knew no spell able to travel in that way.

He wasn't able to observe it well, but it looked like some form of magical portal. And to create them wandlessly and so fast. It was without a doubt Firstborn Magic.

Good reason not to underestimate the man in front of him, yes he, looks barely older than a first year student and just taller than Louise. But as far as first born magic was concerned, it was meaningless.

At least he seemed friendly.

Speaking of friendly he beamed a Smile.

« My Name is Yugo, thanks for the drink. »

« Oh, it's nothing really, And I'm Professor Colbert, a pleasure to meet you Yugo. » At least he had a name now.

« Now that the presentations are out of the way, I have some question. What about, that ? One question each ? If I may begin, how did you learn firstborn Magic ? »

Yugo slightly tilts his head and look at him with a perplexed look. « First Born Magic ? »

He was concerned a first born Eliatrope, but he wasn't sure Colbert was referencing that.

« Yes like how you counter my Ray or when you use those strange portal. »

Yugo realizes something was off. Without wanting to boast, even if he wasn't well know, everybody had somehow heard about the Eliatrope... Or the Eliotrope, being similar to them that begun to appear as knowledge of the Eliatrope spread.

Maybe he was further than he thought.

« Those are quite uncommon I guess. »

So even amongst first born magic there were rank of rarity, he quickly take note, it was maybe the first time in Halkeginian history that someone could speak calmly with a first born magic user.

« That's because I'm an Eliatrope. » Colbert stoped.

« An Eliatrope ? » It was the first time he heard about it, was it another race that live in Rub'al khali ? The land beyond the Elven territory. If so, it was maybe an even bigger event. The first proof of the existence of another being outside elves and men. Then a thought enters his brain, and a shudder followed. « If I may add a question, In what God did you believe. »

Religion in Halkeginia was, after all, serious business, it was by the right given to them by Brimmir and the founderism that Noble rule.

To see someone from another faith could be problematic. Colbert and the headmaster were maybe more open minded, but they were a minority .

He asked multiple questions already, but Yugo didn't seem to mind. Concentrate more on finding his word.

« Eliatrope, you could say are the brother of the dragon. As for what we believe, we followed the goddess Eliatrope and the cult of the twelve... Are you Alright ? »

Not really, while the brother of dragons was interesting, he would need to search in his book about it. That second part was more dreadful, he didn't know much about elven Religion. But he was sure The Cult of the Twelve and The Goddess Eliatrope weren't part of it. So even another one, he would like to hear more about it. But he needed to prevent a potential disaster.

« I fear I don't know them. By pure luck the name Brimmir tell you anything ? »

« Brimmir ? No, never heard of him. His it what you are ? »

The both of them were now coming to dangerous conclusions. Albeit of different kind.

For Colbert it meant he wasn't just an heretic, he was a Pagan. To refuse Brimmir was obvious for an elf or their ally. To not know about him. That was preposterous. And yet, Yugo seemed honest. He wasn't really good at reading people. Or he would know how to speak to the beautiful miss Longueville. Were the Elf blocking even the knowledge of Brimmir ?

For Yugo, to ignore the existence of the twelve. He was maybe even further from home than he thought. He would need to consult Gruffon as soon as possible.

« You see, how could I explain it... The Brimmiric faith isn't really...accepting of other Religion. »

« WHAT ? » That seemed to shock the Eliatrope greatly.

« Even Brackmar accepts all Religions. » There was no way he was still on the world of the Twelve. To have a Deity strong enough to block all the other and remain unknown, it was... not so impossible in fact. Nobody had even heard from the Eliatrope for a few millenium. Maybe it was an Islande isolated from the rest of the World by the Chaos of Ogrhest

Colbert in Front of him was... taking note ?

« I'm sorry about it, there is no excuse I can give you. But please try to be discreet in your faith. It could cause a problem for many. »

« I won't betray nor deny the goddess , but I will not go screaming it on the roof either. If I can avoid trouble for you then I'll be prudent. »

Yugo wasn't happy about it. But he would comply with this.

Good, at least one person here who wouldn't aggravate the situation. And if all he said was true. Maybe he could learn a lot more about other culture.

Yugo was meanwhile musing how Chibi was going to kill him. At best he was in some secluded part of the world. At worst, well he would need to check both on the star and Gruffon when all this was over.

But hey, maybe he could obtain a few answers too.

« Professor Colbert, can you tell me where are we ? » Better to be sure.

« In the Magical Academy of Tristain. »

His smile seems to remain stuck in a frozen state. « Tristain ? From which Archipel ? »

« We aren't on a Archipel, this is the continent of Halkeginia. » the man responded helpfully.

A continent, a whole continent unknown to him... That seald it. He was really far from home. But he needed to remain positive. Maybe. This land could actually present an opportunity to accomplish his objective. To recreate a lost Kingdom... Not near this Tristain however. A Holy war isn't a good thing for a young Kingdom, especially when all of them were still children. Powerful children, but experience could beat power. Ruel had nothing more than a shovel, and was the best fighter when Godly power wasn't taken into account.

The discussion was instructive, and the host was pleasant, sure. He even uses his strange power to create a silencing barrier around them. Less out of a question of discretion and more because the moaning of the other student were annoying.

But there was a question he had delayed enough.

« So, why was I summoned here ? You didn't call on me just for having tea, right ? »

Colbert look at him, then let a gasp. Look like he had forgotten, too much taken into his note. Yugo was amused. It reminded him of Quilby, always taken with his invention and research. How many times, as they grew up, did he had to quench a fire or destroyed some mad technomagical creation.

There were difference however, in the fact that Colbert seems to be a bit of an airhead... Better this way than Nox. His creations were more of the deadly kind. Evangelyne had told him about those uncanny puppet or this Razortime.

« In fact, what you saw was the result of a...Familiar summoning. » Colbert eyes were avoiding him. « Let me tell you, Summoning a sentient being is NOT something usual. In fact, you are the first Eliatrope Tristain may have ever encountered. »

Yugo... simply didn't kown how to respond.

Wow, a familiar summoning. Someone summoned him to be a familiar. Yes, he was a Dragon in a stretch of the term, but Wow. And if he understanded the situation well, it was an accident, they didn't even know who they would summon. A shushu may just have find it's way right in reality and start a massacre in the middle of what he guess were student.

He was, after all, in an academy.

Wait something was amiss, there clearly was desperation and fear in this Louise voice. And this Chaos. If they just wanted to have a summoning contract. There shouldn't be so much somber feeling.

« That girl, she was afraid of something, and what about the destruction when I appeared. »

Colbert looked surprised. « Oh, that. You see Louise as kind of a... bad Habit. »

The Eliatrope was intrigued. « All her spell end up in Explosion... »

« Wow » So the whole destruction was just the result of one spell. No wonder she was tired. It looked like Osamodas threw a party there. Irony intended.

« And you mean, that will happen each time she summoned me. »

« I don't think you understand what being a familiar entail. » Colbert was trying to placate the boy. To convince a sentient being able of first born magic to become the servant of a young girl wasn't going to be easy.

« As for the fear... Those who fail the ritual are expelled from the academy and... » Colbert fell silent.

« Well, she succeeded, she summoned me, was that all ? »

« As I said you don't really understand. To be a familiar is to serve and protect the mage. It isn't just a summon, you have to stay by her side. »

Yugo blanched at that, so she called him to be her servant. « Can't she redo the ritual. »

« No, this is a sacred ritual. This summoning determines the life of a Noble. So It can't be remade. » Colbert was really strict on that.

But it attracted a point. The Noble ? Does that mean the rest of the population don't have to.

« And what are the consequence of failing... » This answer would determine what he would do.

« At best her family would marry him to another noble, at worst she would be stripped of her title, banish from her family and.. » « Stop » Yugo interrupted him, and he wasn't happy.

They would reject their own family because of a failed spell ?

For Yugo who came into this world an orphan, whom his adopted family, his friend, even his brother thought their relation was strained were everything. It was an outrage.

For Yugo who fought Nox, who saw a man destroyed by the loss of his family. Who saw a mad man crying on a pile of rubble as his dream, evrything he struggle for lay broken at his feet...

Was this the fate who awaited Louise if he refused ?

Yugo hope there was more to this land than this. Rejection of other faith, Family who abandon their own.

But his course of action was clear. Yugo was a Hero. And hero doesn't let people suffer without doing nothing.

« And What will happen to me if I accept ? Is it worth it ? »

« I can't tell. This is the first time such a situation present itself. I guess it would be better to discuss about it with her. But please, be careful with revealing and using your power. People may mistake you for an elf. »

So He couldn't tell he was an Eliatrope, he had to be careful with the use of his power and now he had to create a magical contract with someone he know nothing about except than should she use her power for destruction it could be terrible. Seems about right.

Was that retribution for the destruction following the fight with Ogrhest ?

And if he refused, said girl may suffer rejection and abandonment . From her own family, he had a hard time to even accept the concept and he would like to never have to . Bonus it would be his fault. He could have well been the one to lower the blade on her fate.

« How long last the contract ? and what is an elf ? » The first question was the most important. But he was curious about the being whom a simple comparison could cause such fear.

« The contract last till one of the two die »

Yugo winced at that, but he knew that worst in the worst situation, he was immortal.

« The elves are quasi-divine immortal creature who hates humanity. Or at least are as uncaring for us as if we were ants »

Yes, he could see how he could pass for an elf in the eye of others. He was somewhat Divine in nature, he was immortal. 2 on 3. Yes being confused as an elf could be problematic.

« Well, all that remain is to wait. Maybe you could tell me more about your land ? I am rather curious. »

* **Scene Change** *

If she could the spell would let a sigh of relief. Going so far only to have the « Familiar » simply leave and go would have been...disheartening.

It was strange, but the spell was, feeling. The ability to feel wasn't something spell should have. A will maybe but, sensation that was new. Ever since the « Familiar » had entered this realm she begin to change.

She was She. No longer a it. Or Maybe She was He. Couldn't tell right now. But a sense of self was emerging.

But, She had to work hard. She couldn't control the « Familiar », She could however pick his curiosity.

The spell had doubt, another novelty, she could ever control him, not in the way she did with other « Familiar ». He was too powerful, and there was something, a memory she couldn't access telling him that she Shouldn't. Witouht even speaking about the price. That was strange, but she would respect that. His « Familiar » seems to care for the caster by himself. She would wait now.

* **Scene Change** *

Louise was having a beautiful dream, she saw Cattleya hugging her with a great smile. She wasn't sick anymore. And she told her she would protect her.

Then she awoke, she was on a bed inside the infirmary. And she remembered.

She had failed. Even with all she did, it ended up as a giant explosion anyway. She would probably be expelled and then...

« Are you alright ? »

Huh ? She didn't recognize the voice. It looks like she wasn't alone in there. To show them weakness was against the rule of steel. But at this point she didn't really care.

There were two people, professor Colbert, who shot her sad look, he probably was the one charged to give her the bad news. The other looks younger than her and just a little taller.

Considering his strange cloth, he was probably a commoner. Said commoner was smiling at her. How dare he be happy. Didn't he see what happened ?

« No, I'm not alright, How could I be alright ? I have failed the summoning ritual and now... »

« Please calm yourself miss Vallière, the situation is a little peculiar but you didn't fail yet. »

Louise raised her head at that remark, there was a little hope.

« You did actually summon something...or rather someone. » Professor Colbert looked at the commoner.

« What ? » It couldn't be, right ?

« Hello , I'm Yugo. Happy to meet you. » Why was he smiling again. Didn't he just realize what it means... And who heard about a commoner being a familiar.

So like her, even when she didn't fail, event conspired to make her life a living hell. She could already hear the mocking. And what did it mean about her element ?

« Please, calm yourself miss Vallière. You succeed, all you need now is to complete the ritual. »

Easy for him to say. « Nobody heard of a commoner for a Familiar, Couldn't I just... »

« No Miss Vallière, I already discussed it with Sir Yugo here, the ritual is Sacred and can't be redone. » Louise Sigh. Then there was no other choice. Wait ! Sir Yugo. Was he a Noble ?

No, it couldn't be. Other while. If her mother knew about it. She would...

« Hmm, excuse me, but you have forgotten something. » The hopefully commoner took parol. « I may be willing to help you Louise... » « Call me, Miss Vallière please. » She would not draw conclusion, rather be cautious than to piss a Noble who already had quite a number of reasons to hate you.

« Then, Miss Vallière »

He sighed, then smiled again, Louise was seriously asking herself if he had only one expression.

« I am okay to help you as your Familiar and lend you my ability. However, you shall know I have been given an Important Task. I am not in a hurry, I would be perfectly able to help you, but I will try to advance it whenever I am able to. So what about it, I'd rather like to be friend with you. »

Yugo believed the message was clear, she was a prideful girl, there might be difference, but noble stay noble wherever they were he guess. And he wasn't stranger to dealing with them, Guess he would thank Jorris for that the next time he'll see him . So he needed to butter her up to placate her and yet remain firm on a few point to not be walked over.

After that he hope just being nice would do the trick, there is after all a huge difference between being able to manipulate people and being willing. And he really wanted to be friendly. After all Amalia...Amalia was a noble, and him too, in a way. Through he guess it, seeing her reaction, to hide this lttle tidbit of information.

Louise from her side didn't know what to think about it. He had a sense of duty, she couldn't blame that. In fact, her mother would be proud of someone with this kind of dedication. But he was, or will be, Her familiar. Who has heard about a Familiar who obey her master only when he wanted to ? Outside of cat.

« Are you a Noble ? And what kind of task would justify to disrespect your duty as a familiar. » She would be judge, she would need to show herself as a Master. If she couldn't make her authority respected by her familiar, she would only aggravate the insult against her.

Yugo seems to ponder about something. After all, his quest wasn't an easy one. And if this land was so little accepting, they may make thing far more difficult. He couldn't just say that he wanted a land to build a Kingdom. A kingdom with a different Religion and Species.

On the other side Louise could be a great ally, He needed her to at least, not be hostile to him. The best case situation she would follow him on his quest.

He doubted it, and he was quite ignorant of the way of this land. So staying there could be a good solution. Till she either graduate or The New Brotherhood located him.

It's not like time had any meaning to him... Well, he had a solution. For Now.

« You don't need to concern yourself about it for now, I will remain by your side the time being. Leaving now wouldn't be in the interest of any of us. Speaking of which, I came from a far away land, has such I don't know this land pretty well. Maybe in exchange of my service, you could teach me more about it. And for the Noble part... Not really yet. »

Louise was lost in thought for a moment. The situation wasn't appearing so bad. She didn't know what that kid would be able to help her. Since he was a commoner by his own admission. Annoying, but considering the alternative... she didn't have that much a choice in the matter.

« Your demand seems acceptable, and as a Noble I won't pry more into this quest of yours as long at it doesn't impede your duty to me. So come closer. And be happy, no commoner would normally get such an honor. »

« Pentacle of the 5 elements, bless that humble being and make him my familiar. »

And to Yugo's biggest astonishment, she kissed him.

* **Scene Changed** *

The Spell was overjoyed, look like the familiar would be easier to deal with than he thought. That means less of a price to pay from her mistress.

And the contract sealed she would begin her last duty. She would engrave herself upon the Familiar...Or it should have happened.

Instead of being absorbed to form the Familiar Rune. The spell felt herself entering the stream of energy inside the boy. And accumulate inside his arm.

It wasn't part of the plan, for sure. She would still try to complete her mission.

And surprisingly She saw herself succeed. The Rune were graved into his left Arm.

Of course that part about engraving the Rune would obviously succeed, so what was so surprising ?

First was the fact it was painless, it was like this stream of power was arranging itself naturally instead of being forced upon him. That stream name was Wakfu. She would dare say the Wakfu was eager to acquire the Rune.

The Second surprising point was...She was still there. Her Work was done. She had brought the familiar. And marked him. She should have gone back to the Void.

So why ? What would she do ? For now She waits. As something else happens. A little part of her had been transmitted to the master. So even with a willing familiar she wouldn't escape the price. She thought it was sad.

That's when her ultimate realization hit her.

She could think.

* **Scene Change** *

It was a strange turn of event for sure, following the kiss the Eliatrope King felt a strange sensation of cold in his left arm. And when he looked upon, he found it had turned White, With luminescent blue Wakfu Stream running across it. And those stream entangle themselves into strange letter. Strange letter he could read. It was reminding him of Quilby when he was using the Eliacube or those strange Eliotrope.

A foreboding thought to have. Was it how it all starts with the unforgeting Eliatrope ?

And there was this strange Wakfu signature he was feeling into his arm. He hoped tomorrow would be calmer.

The Universe laugh.

Speaking of his left arm, Colbert was already holding it. Could he teleport to ?

The comedic Jump Cut is indeed a terrifying power.

« Fascinating, I never saw such reaction following a contract. And those runes... I wonder what they meant. »

« Gan...dal..fr ? » Colbert freeze and looked at him with...Star, yes Star in his eyes.

« You can read the familiar rune, Oh, I need to research this. Please, come visit me in my workshop latter. There is so much we could learn together. »

Yugo could not stiffen a laugh, the more he think about it, the more he was enjoying the presence of the Man, he couldn't call him an old man, Yugo was after all older than him. And he wasn't so old, he wouldn't consider one as old, till he found some person who physic equal Ruel.

* **Scene Change** *

Inside his tower, Headmaster Osmond cough. A 100 year old man with a magistral white beard.

His secretary, A beautiful young woman with glasses and green hair snatch a Pipe.

« Now I told you to stop smoking. »

« But miss Longueville » Whine the powerful old man.

For all answer, he received a punch. « And no peeping, Pervert. »

* **Scene Change** *

« So Louise ? You have succeeded this spell, and without any kind of explosion. » Her familiar was talking to Louise in a felicitating tone.

Louise Stop, and launches a dark look toward Professor Colbert who had the good grace of looking away. How did her familiar knew about her record was pretty obvious.

« Please call me master, from now on. You are after all My familiar. »

Yugo was about to argue when he heard a feminine voice talk into his head « _Let it Go. It's just a child wanting to enjoy her success._ ».

Yugo began to look around. Causing the surprise of the other two.

Unable to locate the source, when he concentrated on the unknown Wakfu signature. « Was it you ? ». « _Wait, you heard me...WAIT, I could SPEAK_. »

« Familiar, did you hear me. » Louise was beginning to fume as she was ignored by her familiar.

« Yes, Yes, Master. But please, call me Yugo, I would like to be friends. » Yugo was a nice guy. But he had limits to how much he would do. And if he let her do as she wished to much, she could grow spoiled. He didn't want her to turn like Brakmarian Nobility.

« You are not my friend, you are my Familiar...Ouch. »

« LOUISE ! » Louise was clutching her head, and clenching her teeth, before she calm herself.

« You shall continue to rest for now. » Colbert pushed her back into her bed and quickly she fell asleep. « Yugo could you ask a servant to bring water please. Look like her willpower was too much depleted. Better for her to rest. When you come back, I shall see to find you a room to sleep in. »

Yugo jump to his feet, ready to Portal his way to the nearest servant. « And Please, remember not to use your power if possible. »

this whole thing was slowly turning into a hassle. « _Please, don't think that, I'm sure you'll find what you seek in this land._ » And there was this voice too. He would find a better moment to talk with it later.

He was about to open the door, when two girls erupt from it. Or rather a big and tan girl followed by a giant lizard holding smaller one. The Salamander was happy. He couldn't wonder why.

« Miss Zerbst, what are you doing here ? Is that Tabitha ?! »

« Yes, I came to check on her, and I found her like that. » Kirch was holding herself but fear was present in her feature.

She Knew Tabitha better than anyone else, and what she went through. Even if many details were evading her. To see her suffering like that and be unable to help was infuriating.

The young girl was panting heavily and her skin was an unhealthy red. She was crying while holding to the salamander with all her force. And more important to Yugo, She was creating so much Wakfu it was burning her from the inside.

« It's a critical situation, at this rate she won't make it through the night. Put her on this bed and call a Water mage. » Colbert was screaming. Too much, too much happened in so little time. The Explosion, the Eliatrop, now This strange Sickness was threatening to take her student life.

There was a flash of blue. Yugo had jumped near Tabitha. And began to search through his bag. Had he had something in his possession that could help ?

What he saw would burn himself in his memory, has he extract a glowing blue Cube.

* **Fast Change** *

« Y.E.S, I C.A.N F.E.E.L I.T . T.H.E.Y A.R.E H.E.R.E . »

The booming voice reverberate inside the cave, as countless men were working on fixing him.

Two Shadow, an elegant Man with blue hair and a shine of madness in his eyes, the other a woman with Long black hair and a revealing black and purple outfit . Watch the process with interest.

* **Fast Change** *

« So How long will it take ? »

A Cra ask toward a child with Black Skin and White hair.

« Grougaloragran can't tell Friend Frelin, The Portal who takes our Brother was Complexe and Powerful. »

Another person a young boy with white hair and a brown hat identical to Yugo Stand.

« This Portal may elude us, but not the Eliacube, if we can track his Energy, it should bring us to Yugo. Of course, if your sister doesn't kill us, out of boredom. »

The cra named Frelin sigh.

« Why do you say that ? »

« She began to train with Rubilax. » answer the boy with a deadpan.

3 sweats drop simultaneously appears shortly after as a dead Bwork splatter in the middle of them.

* **Fast Change Combo** *

Lost in the middle of a far Desert Land. A Woman far older than she looked, open her eyes.

And the Universe remarks a pattern here. How many characters actually look their age in this Story ?

« Someone, Go seek Bidashal. »

* **Fast Change Triple Combo** *

In the Luxury of the Royal Palace. A woman garb in a cape and armor, with cleanly cut to her shoulder blond hair knelt before her Monarch

« Captain Agnes ! »

« Yes My princess ? » Responded the valiant Musketeer.

« I want you to go along count Moth, and investigate the explosion at the Academy. »

« It will be done princess. »

The princess, a beautiful young girl with a nice figure, gentle face and purple hair, seeing her friend and captain leave couldn't contain her worry.

« Louise, My dear Louise. May you be alright . »

She then tried to arrange herself in her seat, since the tremors she had those little spike of pain in her chest from time to time. And even as a water Mage she could merely ease the sensation when that happen.

* **Endless Fast Change** *

« lady Echoes, I have a request. »


	3. Chapter 2: Duel and Dragon plus Maid

***Author's Corner** *

 **And Here I am, Back again.**

 **So in last chapter thing didn't quite go as cannon, and believe me it's only the beginning. Before anybody scream OOC. I will tell you that I'm doing all that I can to remain in character (even if sometimes I fail.). However, I'm not a fan of Idiot plot like TvTropes called it. For those who aren't affected by the Tvtrope virus (poor you, it's great, try it.) An idiot plot is a story who wouldn't happen or be immediately resolved if it wasn't for everybody acting like a complete moron. So no, They won't suddenly act like idiot to follow the plot. Louise while disdainful of commoner have a great sense of honor. Colbert is smart enough to create an engine by himself. Yugo has shown to be able to trick his friend into helping other people (like with Xav), and in this continuity, passed some time with Jorris, So he would gain some diplomatic and speaking skill even if it isn't his speciality. So if people act smart, it's because most of them are.**

 **Oh yeah on another point, You may question why is it M rated when I try to even avoid Curse word. Because for one, curse doesn't make thing mature, and two, I want to be able to write whatever I want without having to check if it remain in the line.**

 **\- To Helpful Guest: Thank you for your advice.**

 **Edit: it was brought to my attention that things could be confusing without a precision on the POV. So I have decided to add them. I hope it will be helpfull. However I won't precise the POV in the fast change. Since it is either obvious or willingly cryptic.  
If any of you have any kind of advice outside of flame. Please go ahead I'm still a beginner after all. Speaking of which all my thanks to LordGhostStriker.**

 **With that out, The show must go on.**

 ***Author's Corner end** *

Chapter 2 : Duel and Dragon + Maid.

Louise saw herself fly through the air, followed by rubble and lumps of metal. Her hat was ruined. She should have died, she was sure of it. She had used everything on that attack.

Then She felt, for an eternity, she descended to her cruel end. To survive the fight, only to fall to her death, the death she could have avoided had she even a speck of ***** left. Sorry ***** look like she would be left alone.

She closed her eyes and wait. She lost count of time, but no impact.

"You can open your eye, you know ?"

She looked around her, she was slowly descending like something was keeping her from turning to a living missile.

And when she was low enough, the effect cut and she sat on a dune of sand.

"Wow, I never saw someone like you. Who might you be ?"

It was a young man with White hair. He made her think of her brother. And he had saved her With her most beautiful smile she answered.

"I'm **** Thanks you."

 ***Dream End** *

Louise shot awake. What a strange dream it was. She had a hard time even remembering it. Like she wasn't meant to saw it.

She was still in the infirmary, the other student had left already. Their injuries only minor.

She looked around her to see if her familiar had waited for her. She found him near another occupied bed, with Professor Colbert and...Kirche !?

That cow, she hasnn't even had that familiar for more than a few hours and she was already trying to steal it.

She raised her voice ready to scream at the greatest crime against decency ever conceived by man.

"Zerbst..." She was growling, holding her wand, ready to strike when she realized something whom greatly shock her.

Kirche was gnawing at her Nail and had...teary eyes ? Was that truly Kirche? Or would she later learn Kirche had a physycally identical twin with a reverse personality. If said twin existed, could she switch to this one instead.

"Shut up Zero, Don't disturb them !" No, that was Kirche alright. She was probably going to answer with a witty and cutting remark about some indecent aspect of the Germanian. when she understood what was happening.

Tabitha was there, and she looked, bad. It was remaining her of her Sister Cattleya when she was having one of her crisis. Was it what was happening here ?

She hoped not, the bluenette may not have been her friend, but nobody deserves that. However, there was something else to take note. What was her Familiar doing exactly to her ?

* **Scene Shift :POV Yugo** *

Yugo was tensed. The situation was bad. And while thing were starting to look up, it could turn for the worse at any time.

It was by pure luck that he remembered quick enough that the Eliacube had the ability to stock Wakfu. And he was using it to absorb the Excess energy that this young girl emitted. It wasn't as efficient as Nox's noxxin. But for now it was enough. And he would never use a noxxin against another living being. The Idea of those Wakfu-Draining mechanical bugs being put to use again...he felt a shiver, happy that the last was destroyed with the fall of Harbourg.

Colbert had tried to ask questions, surely intrigued by the strange contraption. But he shrugged them for later. He needed all his concentration. The Eliacube was powerful, he was best placed to speak about it. Has he after all, had witnessed his missus no less than three times. He didn't want to up that number while trying to help this girl.

He was trying to find what was wrong with the Wakfu in this Girl. Alas, this kind of operation wasn't really in his area of expertise. So right now, all he could do was drain the Wakfu with the Eliacube and hope her body would take care of the rest.

 ***Scene Change** *

Yugo didn't know how long it lasted. But by the time this girl, named Tabitha, had recovered a stable level of Wakfu. The night had settled outside.

He was forced to recognize she had a pretty high level. She must be used to fight. Yugo wonder what kind of situation could lead a girl this young to develop her power that much.

The Irony of him saying that wasn't lost on him. He was only twelve when he first begin his own adventure.

But the important point was, Tabitha was okay. It was a relief. He sure gets a new appreciation for the Eniripsa.

Looking around him, he saw that both Louise and that tall girl called Kirche were asleep. They had both remained by his side for the duration of the operation.

Louise was kind curious and asked many questions, but he told her he would answer that later. And then she remained here saying "A master who abandon her familiar has no right to call herself a mage."

At least she was taking the familiar business seriously. Which seemed to please the presence in his arm.

Kirche had remained for the sake of her friend, and began to fall asleep when she saw that whatever he was doing, it was working.

With thing under control, Colbert had left to talk with a man called Old Osmond. Who was the Headmaster of this Academy.

For the first time since his arrival, he was alone...Or at least the only one awake. He takes a few second to enjoy the calm. There was nothing he could do anymore with the girl. And he thought it would be enough anyway. Her breathing had returned to normal and her skin retrieve its color.

He first tried to make contact with the presence in his arm. He was able to feel her movement, he didn't know how but she felt like at her. Said presence was curiously probing at his Wakfu. But for now she remained silent. Look like it was too soon to seek answers on this side.

So he chooses to find about this little other point who was bothering him.

He took his Haversac and put his hand in a certain roll of parchment. Opening it, he was graced with a smug face speaking to him in a nasal way.

" _ **Hello Yugo, it had been a while.**_ " this was Gruffon, a minor Shushu sealed in the parchment whom he had to guard. Fact Gruffon took with pride has only Major Shushu were normally put under the custody of a guardian.

The reason he had let him out of the bag, was because thanks to his power, the parchment was able to turn into a magic map. And he had the serious need for one right now.

"Yes, sorry about that Gruffon." The Eliatrope knew what would come next.

" _ **That wouldn't do, you are my guardian Yugo. It is your duty to take care of me. For that I shall not tell you anything.**_ " Yes, Gruffon was like a Diva. It was like a game to him. Trying to be infuriating in petty ways.

Yugo only smiles at this, after all he knows the counter. "I wonder how are the Arachnee in this land ?" Threat functioned how so well against him. Yugo wasn't much for intimidation, but Gruffon would only react to this. He guesses it was his way to convince himself it was a normal Guardian/Shushu relationship. Both threatening the other with a terrible fate.

" _ **Yugo, you wouldn't do that to a friend right ? We are friend. To prove it, I will let you consult me.**_ " Good, the formality out of the way.

"I want you to show me how far I am from Emelka." Gruffon's Face disappears, a sign he was searching. However, as second pass and no map were appearing, Yugo began to wonder if there was a problem.

"Gruffon , you are taking longer than usual."

" _ **Sorry Yugo, but I am unable to locate Emelka**_." Yugo had a really bad feeling about this. No matter how far he was, or how secret was a place. Gruffon could localize it. He was able to find Ohma after all. To not be able to locate something. Either said thing were gone. Or something really powerful was occulting them.

None of thise option sounds really good. He needed a little fresh air, and decided to go open a window. The night air was cold, but it was quite a sight to behold. Without the cloud of Rubble Yugo realize that the place was quite beautiful. A large fortress with what he Guessed 5 great towers. A Castle in the middle, clean grass and behind the wall that circle around the whole edifice he could see the light of a far away town, he would ask Gruffon later about it, as well as clear and green plain under the mellow light of the two moons...Two moon !?

Yugo didn't spit take, after all he didn't have any drink. So he did the next best thing, he let Gruffon fall on the ground.

" _ **hey, Careful with the paper. I am a delicate thing you know.**_ "

* **Fast Change** *

Chibi, slowly working on tracking the Wakfu signature of the Eliacube, felt the sudden need to punch his brother.

 ***Fast Change** *

So that was another world... The Third time now. The difference this time ? it was a fully willing jump.

No death machine hell bent to eradicate his people, No Shushu to make a forced jump and no Eliacube dysfunction. He had chosen to jump into the unknown through a mysterious portal because he heard a voice that could have been a trap.

Was he turning into Sadlygrove ?

" _ **Yugo, there is dust on the ground, it's not a place to let a map. What if there is Arachnee ?**_ "

Siging, he retrieved Gruffon. He was there now, no point in lamenting. And that voice from before was right. In this new world, there was potentially a land of his people.

"Gruffon, show me the land around there."

A few second pass and a detail map of the Academy and the land who border it appears. There was a passably big town near. It wasn't Bonta, nor Brakmar (Thank the Goddess for that.). But If he could find a way to get there he may be able to find any necessary material. He didn't know if they accepted Kama. He needed more information, and hopefully either Louise or Colbert could give it to him.

"Thanks Gruffon. You can go back to sleep."

The map vanished and he closed the parchment.

"You really brought many wonders with you." Yugo jump at the sudden noise. Colbert had come back from his discussion with the headmaster. And was now right behind him looking at the magic map.

When did he come here ? Yugo was seriously considering he had portal too, or a special training as a Sram.

"Do you have any more fascinating object in your Bag ?" It was an honest question. Considering the two object he just used. And it was the occasion to get an answer to his latest question.

"A few, yes , But mainly it's memories and some Kama." Considering he had access to a good part of the Strood Finance, some was an understatement. When the need arises where he needed too sleep in his bag (it's his bigger on the inside), he could use the money as a makeshift mattress...

What? He was a part Dragon after all. Sleeping on treasure was a racial thing.

"Kama ? What are those ?" And just like that his hope had been crushed. Gold was gold, but without any knowledge of the change, he now had a pile of potentially unusable money. "Money from where I am from.". "I never heard of such a currency, is it common in Rub Al Khali ?"

"I don't know, I'm not from there." Neither from anywhere on this world on that matter.

"Wow, you are from beyond Rub al Khali ?"

Yugo would regret those words. "If I believe Gruffon and the two moons, I'm probably on another world."

It was not a tirade, nor was it a monologue. It was a true diatribe. In less time it takes Remington to draw his Shushu pistol, Yugo had been buried under a thousand of question, theories and Hypotheses.

The answer Colbert get out of it somehow calmed some of his worries, only to replace them with brand new one. It explains some of the Magical artifacts he saw and his power. But he had to explain to Yugo to be even more careful with this. While numerous hypothesis existed on the existence of another world, such a proof and the potential the power it brought, would be sought by all kinds of people.

Yes, Colbert was talking and speaking two different things at the same time, great multifunction

"...explain the apparition through a time of Artefact beyond Elven technology. And before I forgot, the headmaster wants to see you tomorrow to discuss about the situation... Yugo are you alright ?"

Yugo was feeling dizzy, one hour, one full hour of question and knowledge he had no way to grasp. He and Chibi shall never meet or he feared about the consequence. He was patting himself on the back, not to have mentioned the Space faring Vessel, The Zenith. Or they may still be at it.

"Yugo, about the headmaster ?". Yugo nods to the Professor. "I'll go tomorrow."

A faint moaning was heard from behind them. They had totally forgotten about the three girls who were sleeping in quite uncomfortable position.

"I will put them on the bed here for the night, Yugo can you find a servant and ask for more bed sheet. I'll see to find a quarter for you after."

Yugo smiled, and left the room.

 ***Scene Change** *

He was in the castle. It was close enough to the Bontarian's Manor in style.

He was walking without too much knowledge of where he was going. He may have seen the map, didn't mean he would already remember it. He ends up passing a Blond young man trying to woo another girl with brown hair. He gives them no mind, it was not his business.

He was tired, it was a long night for him and with a good number of draining moments. So he wasn't really attentive about his surrounding. So when a Young woman in Maid uniform burst from behind the corner, he ended up crashing into her, both falling to the ground.

The maid was terrified from an instant, she had just finished her hours and she was pressed to regain her room and read her latest book. So she didn't see there was someone behind the corner. If she had hurt a noble, he could ask her some terrible thing in compensation. However, what met her, wasn't the angry scowl of a Noble ready to punish her but a small young boy, entering his teenage year who shot a sheepish smile at her.

"Excuse me, I didn't see you coming." Yugo excuse himself, in front of him was a Girl with a cute face and hair of black. Who once again was possessing huge advantage...

Was it a trend here? Go Small or go Full airbag.

Yet Yugo had a shiver when looking at her, it has been just a second, and she didn't realize it since herself was scarred.

That was the second time, was he that scary ?

Coming back on the shiver, she felt familiar, but The Eliatrope couldn't say from where ? And How ? It was a different world, Colbert had spoken about strange artefact that hint a pathway existed, but another person would have attracted attention.

But no time to ponder over that. "Are you hurt ? I was once told I have a hard head eheh."

"No ! Excuse me, sir, I didn't know you were there. I am really sorry. Please disregard this accident." He was nice, and she didn't recognize neither he nor his cloth. But for all she knew he could be a foreign nobility.

"It's My fault really. I should have been more careful." His stand on his feet and give his hand to help her. The young maid blushes.

"Excuse me, but are you a noble ?"

Again with this question. Had he a sign over his head telling 'Here is a potential King'? "Not for now. Neither Am I an Elf." He noticed the slight paling at the word.

They must truly be horrible being if the simple mention of their name caused this kind of reaction. "Actually, I was just summoned as a familiar."

"Uh ?" Siesta was surprised, she wasn't really knowledgeable with the subject of magic, she was a commoner after all, but could Human be summoned ? She trembled at the thought, to be a plaything of a noble, treated like an animal. What kind of terrible abuse could they inflict on such ill fated one, without nobody being able to do or say anything. "I'm sorry, I didn't know such thing could happen. But I didn't hear about such an event as a Noble summoning a boy. Who summoned you?" She hoped for that strange young man it wasn't one of the worst kind.

"Louise Vallière."

Siesta froze for an instant. "Wasn't she the one who unleash the Zero Apocalypse ?".

Your daily reminder from the universe that, no she wasn't.

Yugo let the name sink in. "Yes, we could say that. Oh ! I had been asked to bring more bed sheet to the infirmary, could you point me where to find some."

"Of course, let me help you." The Boy seemed nice, and cute. To have been forced into service of a noble, she was sad for him. She had 7 Sibling, younger than her, to imagine any of them in such a predicament was, heart wrenching. He was smiling right now, but what was he really thinking.

*Grumbl * About food.

When we think about it it was a logical guess. He was, after all, here for quite a long time, and he was taken right in the middle of the night on his side. Add the tension of taking care of the blue haired girl's Wakfu and Well, he was in the body of a young adolescent. No matter how old was his mind, his body had need.

An Adolescent need food badly.

"Once we bring the sheet, I can show you the kitchen, Chef Marteau is already there." More like always there, but she wouldn't precise this point.

He beamed a smile at here. "Thank You...uh...Sorry we never presented ourselves, I am Yugo." "Siesta". "So thank you Siesta." They walked together in a comfortable silence. They were fast in retrieving the sheet, and made way to the infirmary.

 ***Scene Change** *

Colbert was watching over the three girls while discussing with an old lady. She had the same strange attire as his, with the symbol of a healer. Or at least Yugo thought of a healer.

He Couldn't help but wonder where was she during the event of the day...oh, yes, taking care of the countless student caught in an explosion.

That he had unknowingly caused.

He had forgotten about them. Proved how chaotic was the situation. They were well now, so no bad thing he guessed.

"Ah Yugo, thank for your help. I will take those." Colbert uses his wand and levitated the sheet toward the bed. What a convenient power to have. "And thank you too." Siesta nodded, it was rare for Noble to treat commoner well, the academy was one of the few place where you would be able to find some. Still a rarity.

"I'm Afraid however, that we don't have any room prepared, you could sleep there if you want ." Colbert could do nothing more than offering an apologetic smile. "Hu...There may still be free room in the servant quarter." Siesta hesitantly took parole.

"It could be a solution, I guess the final choice is in your hands"

The Eliatrope thought about his answer, honestly both options were okay with him. But they were still his "master" to take into account. " _You shouldn't let her alone now._ " That voice again, he couldn't say why. But he was sure to have heard it. Long ago. Inside a green and lush plain.

He would care about this later, that voice was right. "Thank for your offer Siesta, but I'm sure Louise will need help upon her waking. And have a lot of questions." he muttered the last part. Siesta look at him sadly. Why ?

His Stomach grumbles again. "I will however take you on your previous offer." He let a childish laugh. He may look older than he was when he began his quest. And developed an Athletic build. He still was rather small. And his hat gave him a childish aura. He was young after all, by Eliatrope Standard. No matter if he was nearing beyond the century old. Siesta responded with a smile. It was a caring, motherly smile...So why was it felt so wrong, like this expression of peace shouldn't be on her ?

The universe, all knowing heartless bastards, Smirk.

 ***Scene Change** *

Chef Marteau was an exuberant man, he resembles Alibert in some way. Said man was looking at him with a sad look.

"Such a Young fella condemn to serve a noble in such a way. Here, take this you need to have strength if you want to endure this ordeal."

And So he was given another portion, he was happy his portals were burning a lot of energy. Because said portion was big, and it wasn't the first. Siesta had told him how he was summoned and made a familiar by a noble.

"Thank you, but it couldn't be that terrible right ? "

Both Siesta and Marteau look at him with surprise. Then sigh while looking at him like he was lost in some cruel delusion. It didn't reassure him.

"You don't seem to know nobility pretty well." Being friend with a princess and an Ambassador he thought that he knew them well enough. "We commoner are at the mercy of their whim." Okay, it was maybe exaggerated a bit, There were noble like Brakmarian but they were a slight minority.

Siesta add her piece "Nobility have a right of death and life on commoner." What, Yugo stop in his eating. "They could take whatever they wish from the commoner, Land, Possession...Family member."

"That's not what they should be !" Both his interlocutor look at him, surprised by his outburst. "They are meant to protect their people, to defend them in time of strife. How could they ? Ain't the King saying anything ?"

Now it should be said that not all society with noble are Monarchy, but in the world of the twelve it was the case. So Yugo assume there must have been a king. It was right, but quite a leap of logic.

"You must be from pretty afar to not know such thing. The King is dead, the Queen has retired. And while the princess is well meaning and see us as more than cattle. She is young and quite inexperienced, many are those opposing her." Marteau indicated helpfully.

"And the people say nothing ?" If such an event happens in the world of the twelve, it would probably end up either in a war or a martial state, or whatever you could qualify Brakmar.

"A Commoner hold no power against a Noble, they possessed magic." So that was it, it was bullying. "Then I'll protect you." The word left his mouth. This was not something he could look away.

"Your word touch us, but what can you do ?" Right, good question. He didn't know enough about the situation. But he knew some were trying to set thing right. And while he could launch an attack against nobility it would just be considered the will of one individual, further more all of them didn't seems as corrupt, he could hardly see a person like Colbert Burning a whole town on a whim. "I'll find a way, there is always a solution."

A long silence followed. "Wow, the ambience became quite grim. We shouldn't take our head on those depressing stuff. The Academy is treating us rather well in comparison to other noble. Let's enjoy the present." It was a clear attempt by Marteau to change the subject. Well, he would take it. He had no solution now, but he had some possibilities. He needed more information. "You seem to be from a distant land, why not talk about it ?"

 ***Scene Change :POV Siesta** *

A few hours had passed and Yugo left the kitchen to join the infirmary. Siesta was helping Marteau with cleaning the dish. The Young man had proposed his help, but was denied repeatedly.

Siesta was happy to have met him. He was cheerful and had a good heart, but there was something else who was bothering her. The Story he told about the land he was from. It was obvious he was hiding many things about it. And evading some specific question. But it was a wonderful story. Land of heroes and monster, were Noble acts like in her book. But it wasn't what surprised her. No, it was a story, it was just a passing line, he didn't elaborate on it. But one of those stories. Was the same as her grandmother would tell her about before going to bed. One story in particular had slowly come to her mind, a story of a great battle and of a hero. A hero with a blue hat, and whose name was...

It couldn't be right ? Even if it was true, if those stories were more than just stories...Then he should be really old. And that kid couldn't be older than her.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

The Eliatrope decided to pass by the court, a little bit of air would do him good. It was far past midnight. He had told Marteau and Siesta about the land of the twelve. He had, however occulted the gods and the power they give to their follower and children.

He promised Colbert not to use his power or reveal about his religion if he could avoid. Speaking of Colbert he could ask him more about the treatment of the commoner. Maybe he could ask that Headmaster too.

At least if he understood well, this place was treating the staff well. With a few exceptions. He would look out for that. Still, he made new friends, so he was happy.

Indeed Yugo was in a far better mood, he would really need to look upon this noble problem though. If he was to be stuck here a long time, then he could change thing, he was able to cancel a Shushu invasion and two Apocalypses, convincing a few noble shouldn't be too hard, right ? And if he must, he would reveal himself as a Kin...

He was suddenly interrupted by a sudden and powerful tackle coming for him from above. Said tackle was followed by a powerful blast of wind and a happy shriek.

 ***Scene Change** *

That was an unexpected development, truly, it was not the first time he was made captive. Yes Yugo wasn't above being captured by his enemies from time to time. Rubilaxia, the Bellaphone, heck, even Gruffon had succeeded in pulling off a nice trick on him when he was freed from his prison.

And it was proof of his own resourcefulness and the one of his friend that he survived each time. After all, once you escape from both the Justice tower and the Shukrute, in less than a day. You begin to wonder if you are just that good to escape, or that bad to be captured each time to begin with.

But that was the first time the kidnapper was a Dragon, and that said kidnapper was hell bent on hugging him to death. All the while yapping about thanking him for saving big sister and stealing some of the food he had kept with him after his passage to the kitchen.

"Please...can't...breath." The Dragon looked at him curiously. She was rather cute...for a giant reptile crushing his spine. Why can't she have chosen her humanoid form, he knew for sure All dragons had one. Or was it only true for the Eliatrope one ?

A full suite of question followed in his head. What was a Dragon doing here ? Was there other Eliatrope in those lands ? Who was she speaking about when talking about big Sister ? Would he die crushed by an over affectionate Sister of him ? Or was it cousin ?

All those question were meaningless as he fall unconscious. Sylphid, or her true name Irukuku look as the Eliatrope King fell asleep. Look like healing Big Sister had tired him.

It was alright as a young Dragon, she would have the honor to look after the King of her Brother's Kin. So she rolled over herself and put the King under her wing.

* **Scene Change: POV Tabitha** *

The Ray of the Sun slowly reached the windows of the infirmary. Where the three girls were sleeping.

Tabitha was the first to awake.

She looked around a little lost, last thing she remembered she was inside her room clutching in pain. Someone had brought her here. As soon as her eye became clearer, she could see Kirche sleeping near. So that's what happen, Kirche must have found her and take her in the infirmary.

Right now she was feeling fine, if a litle hungry. She was always one to eat a lot for a girl of such small size.

Louise was also here, but considering the explosion of yesterday it was expected. She was about to leave her bed when the door open. revealing Professor Colbert.

"Hmm ? Yugo isn't here? Strange." Who was this Yugo ? Another student who suffered from the explosion ? She didn't know nor really care. "Miss Tabitha ! So you are awake. You made quite a scare yesterday, we believed you wouldn't make it." Her situation didn't seem so serious, in fact she could said she was in perfectly good health. "Fine". Colbert looked happy. "That's good to hear."

He then scaned the room again. "Say, Have you seen Yugo ?". Tabitha shoot him a curious look. She really had no idea who he was talking about. "Oh, Right. You weren't conscious. He is Louise Familiar." So he was...what ? Something survived this summoning ? And more important "He ?"

"Yes, he is..." he seems to hesitate on his word. "Someone from beyond Rub'al Kali. He is a young boy with a blue hat and a big bag full of strange object."

Obviously Colbert couldn't just say he was a being who called himself an Eliatrope and posses first born magic. It would be better if he could find him soon before some incident occurred. "We were to discuss his situation with the Headmaster. But I can't find him anywhere. "

"Muhnya" Look like Louise was emerging from her sleep. With a varying degree of success. "Ah, Louise, have you any idea where is your familiar ?" This seemed to awake her, if only barely.

Louise was not a morning person.

"Tabitha !" She was then caught in a hug by Kirche, look like she took her by surprise while she was distracted by Louise. She...was restrained. Kirche refused to let her go, even as she began to taunt Louise.

"I shall admit Louise, you have a wonderful familiar, I wonder if he would enjoy a better Master."

And like oil on the fire this signal the start of a noisy Morning.

* **Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

It was dark, and warm. Yugo was trying to move after regaining consciousness. But look like the Dragon was not bulging. He activated his aura vision and use it to find a way to escape.

With a flash of blue light and two portal he was standing on what seems to be the roof. His little trick had disturb the Dragon who then opened her eyes and look at him.

It was Strange, this dragon was far bigger that Adamai and yet she seemed far younger. "Hello King." And she knew who he was. "Thank you again for helping big sister."

"Big Sister ? " He still had no idea to whom she was referring.

"Big Sister is Big Sister."

Not the most useful of comment. "I really don't know who you are talking about ."

"Then I'll bring you to her." She seemed to realize something. "But big sister said I shouldn't speak to people or I may attract bad people!" Irukuku was depressed about it, what if she gets no treats.

"I won't tell. Promise. But who would be dumb enough to attack a dragon ?" For an instant three certain red Head flashed into his mind. He considered using those three paragon of Iop philosophy to answer, was cheating. But the Dragon was Happy

"Irukuku thank king. Can irukuku have a treat ?" How old was she ?

Well he was an Eliatrope, being by the side of dragons was part of the reason his race existed so. "Later I promise to bring you a treat Irukuku."

Excited by the promise of future diner Sylphid, or Irukuku, caught Yugo in his arm and Dive from the tower toward her master.

 ***Scene Change: POV Colbert** *

Colbert was running toward the Headmaster's room, he didn't find Yugo, but the Eliatrope has said he would come, and he didn't look like one to run away in the middle of the night. Maybe he decided to remain with that young maid...Ah to be young.

But here was not the matter. He knew that the name Gandalfr was familiar to him. No joke intended. It was one of the four great familiar of Brimmir himself. To see one has such in modern time was borderline miraculous, to have this power falling into the hand of a firstborn magic user on the other hand was...threatening. He sincerely hoped he didn't read Yugo's Character wrong.

Nearing the door of the Headmaster he saw Miss Longueville the beautiful secretary of Old Osmond. "Salutation Ms. Longueville. What brings you here ?" he was pressed, sure, but it wasn't a reason to be rude toward the young Lady.

It was common decency, not because her slender figure, her beautiful green hair, her legs...he was loosing the subject here.

"Hello Professor Colbert, I was just speaking with Old Osmond. But I'm leaving. There are some bugs I don't want to be near with."

It was one on this day.

The principal had probably used his mouse to peep again. With all of his extravagance, one would forget he was one of the more powerful Square class mage in Halkeginia.

He burst through the door. "Headmaster, I couldn't bring The Familiar here yet, but I have found something that could interest you."

His only answer was a cold and serious glare from the Headmaster. It causes him to back down a bit. Then he realize, they weren't alone in the room. Two more people were present and sending him an annoyed look. Seems like he had interrupted a serious discussion.

The first was Count Mott, a messenger from the palace who came from time to time in the Academy. And Act rather...ungentlemanly toward Women.

The other person caused him to stop in his thought. It was that girl. He would recognize her anywhere. The one he had failed the most in his life. The one against which his sins were the more abominable. The Current And First Captain of the Royal Musketeer Squad. Agnes D'Angleterre. Currently known as Agnes Chevalier de Milan.

"Look like I came at a bad time, I will be bac..." "Please stay here Mister Colbert. Those guests wanted to know of the event of Yesterday, concerning the Pillar of Light incident. Being present during the event your testimony is necessary. After that they would like to see the Vestri court where the event unveil." Colbert took a serious expression. "For the familiar, let's keep this matter for another time, shall we?" The message was clear, when he had first reported it to him. Old Osmond was against sending a message to the palace regarding the Eliatrope.

Who knew what some general with too much time on their hands and such an unknown factor could do.

"Very Well, It all started..."

As he began his summary, he prayed that Yugo would know to remain discreet on that day.

 ***Scene Change: POV Kirche** *

"FAMILIAR WHERE ARE YOU ?!"

"You don't need to scream that loud Zero, I'm sure he can hear you pretty well. It's just that I don't see why he would come to you." Louise growled at Kirche.

"Cow why exactly did you two need to follow me already ?" She disregarded the Germanian "When I put my hand on that lying dog..." Louise shot a look back. "What are you even wearing ?"

Kirche was indeed in a Maid uniform, if you could call that an uniform. She had commanded it at some Inn in town. She looked like some waitress in a seedy bar. And obviously all men in the academy were leering at her likes mad dogs. The fact she was holding Tabitha like a doll only increased the look she was receiving.

She then smiled deviously. "For your familiar, of course, when he'll see the difference between us, he will obviously choose me over you." It was a Lie, but the bait was far to tempting and getting rise out of was Louise just too much fun.

"GRAAAAAAH" Louise ran. Screaming in the distance.

"What a spitfire..."

"Your fault." Kirche hugged the smaller girl harder. To think she almost lost her.

"Tabitha are you sure you are alright ?" The young girl nodded. "Good." Kirche even with her charm didn't have that many friends. So she really cared for the one she did have.

"Why didn't you call me when you have begun to feel bad ?". The little one lower her head. "No time."

"It's Alright Tabitha, if that happens again tell me immediately, Okay ?" Kirche smiled toward her friend.

"Thank you."

Kirche Answer was to laugh. "No need to thank me for that, I am not Kirch Augusta Frederika Anhalt von Zerbst. The most Wonderful mage of Germania ?"

Tabitha hides her face beyond her book, then look at it with surprised, she didn't have her book with her a minute ago. How ?

Before she could think more about that, a screeching noise followed by a scream...or was that a laugh? Could be heard. Then a blast of wind passes them as two powerful wing flap near them.

* **Scene change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo had all reason to be terrified, a Dragon who already once threatened to accidentally crush his spine was Tower Diving with him caught in her "arm".

But to someone whose portal could reach such a speed that nothing he could turn from his onlooker to a blue trail reminding of a comet. It was fun. And Nostalgic.

He didn't flight with a Dragon like that since he and his brother...had a disagreement. He knew it was his fault back then, but held no regret. Sadlygrove would have been killed, and the Sadida kingdom would have drowned under the sea of tears.

The sudden stop on the other side shake him up a bit. He was now in front of Kirche and the little girl with blue haired. In a sort of strange coincidence, both were held above the ground in the arm of someone.

For a first meeting, there was worse. Well second meeting, but the first time she wasn't in a state to remember anything.

"Hello Kirche, and ?" He knew her name, but rather make like it was the first time and give her a chance to present herself.

"Hello Yugo, this is Tabitha, thanks again for your help yesterday. I Didn't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there." Kirche was faster to answaer, or Tabitha simply prefered her to speak in her place if possible.

"No need to thanks me, it was all natural." "FAMILIAR" Look like Louise was there, and she didn't look happy.

"Where were you …." She lost her word as she saw the strange predicament in front of her. Yugo sheepishly waves his hand at her, from the height of the dragon, who just gave a glance at Louise before refocusing herself on her big sister.

Louise facepalm, "Tabitha, could you ask your familiar to released mine ?". Kirche let Tabitha down. "Sylphid." And with a happy screeching Irukuku released her hold on the Eliatrope. Who proceed to crash on the ground.

"Sorry Louise, I had a little incident last night." Louise simply sighs. "It's Master to you, just come. I'll overlook your attitude this time, but it better not happen again." He rather be thankful for her good grace.

 ***Scene Change** *

The small group entered a big court, where countless student were sat at tables, drinking tea while eating cake. All around them were creature, some common like cat or owl, even if said common pet were unusual for Yugo. Other more rare like that strange eyeball thingy.

Louise helpfully explained. "Today we were given free time to learn how to communicate with our familiar. I don't think there is a need with you. But there are questions I would like you to answer."

Yugo aquiesce, knowing what she would probably ask. "And why is the cow still following us ?"

Okay, Yugo didn't expect that one.

"I am rather curious what your familiar is capable of." Especially after what she saw after the summoning. When everyone else was down.

As the small group, well, as small as a group with a Dragon and a Giant salamander could be, approached they were interpeled by a chubby blond kid.

" What is Louise the Apocalypse, doing here. Didn't you fail your summoning ?" This was followed by a wave of laughter and confirmation.

" I'll have you know that I did summon a Familiar, Malicorne the common cold. "

"Oh ? And where is that familiar?" The question was asked by the blond fop he saw yesterday. By his side was a different girl than yesterday. She had long blond hair with drill on the side.

" _Defend your Master !_ " He would have even if the voice didn't ask. "That would be me !"

The court went silent, then exploded in laughter. "Ahahahaha, Louise summon a commoner, so worthy of her." "Be honest, how much did you pay him to play this act." "Hey be nice, it must be hard to have for partner the Zero."

Insult continue to rain on the pinkette, in another time Kirche would be along them. But after everything that happen. She just remained silent.

Louise on her side, remain proud and calm, in appearance at least. Then she caught the sleeve of Yugo. "Let's go, there is a free table."

"Why did they do that ? That was mean." Louise remarked that Yugo was not smiling, so he had different expression. "Don't mind them, they are not important." Of course it was a lie, she was affected by all this. But the rule of Steel must be abided to. And at least that seems to impress her familiar. One person she impressed, it was a beginning, sad it amount as much as impressing a dog.

 ***Breath** *

Once everybody sat, Sylphid and Flame standing behind their respective master. Yugo remarked that numerous person were looking at them. Or rather, at Kirche, it took a great deal of mental fortitude not to blush considering her current attire. And the fact that she was flaunting it.

Curiously, in his direction. The Eliatrope King had knew more subtle attempt, he had after all developped a reputation of lady killer, strange considering that except for Amalia he never really shown this kind of interest. He still wonder what was a sexual tyrannosaurus all about ? What was even a tyrannosaurus ?

Coming back to Kirche, the notion of subtlety was to her utterly alien.

And while he was really old, his body was not. The battle against hormone was one of every second.

"Louise, what were you wanting to know ?" It was a tentative to detourn the attention from the pseudo-maid in front of him. Judging the Smirk on her face, she knew it too.

"For the last time, it's Master for you. You better not forget or I will have to discipline you." Yugo frown, it was going further than just a desire to prove her success, but before he could protest. " _Please forgive her, you saw what the other do to her. Let her have at least the satisfaction of one person respecting her_."

He would try to give her that, but she rather not confuse Respect and Obedience, if she does ...

Let just say the servant of Nox were very obedient to him, but as soon as Nox was beaten, you couldn't find anyone of them to come and help him.

That pleased the voice, who seemed to also accept his point. Good to see the presence was intelligent.

"Master as I said, I wish to be your friend and I will help you at the best of my ability. But I am not an animal you could order around and threatened." he raised his voice a little.

Louise turn red from anger. "How dare you familiar, I am your master. You ought to serve me." What a temper, remark most of the women he knew had quite the temper themselves.

"And I Will, that doesn't mean I have to take everything in stride." "My * **umph** *" Louise was brutally interrupted by Kirche, who simply let her chest fall upon the girl. He didn't know if it was a tentative of seduction or suffocation on his "master", probably both.

"Not that your little lover's spat isn't amusing to watch. But what about we begin with the more interesting subject."

Louise after an epic struggle obtain her freedom from the marshmallow hell. "Will see about that later Familiar, but by some miracle of the founder. A Zerbst said something right."

In all those moments, Tabitha simply reads her book.

Kirche bent herself on the table, Yugo suspected she enjoyed making him squirm in his battle against hormone. "Let's start with the most impotant part, what was that artifact you use to heal Tabitha. " Said Tabitha raised her head at the mention of a healing artifact.

"It's not really a healing artifact, it's... I'd rather avoid saying too much about it. The Eliacube could be as much a tool of great good than a terrible curse if given to someone ill advised." Image of Nox flashes in his mind. How the man was persuaded it could talk, the insane wreck he was in the end. "I've seen the example first hand."

"Then care to tell us how a commoner happens to put his hand on such a dangerous artifact ?" Louise was rather suspicious about this. It sounded more of an excuse to her. After all, if a commoner could use it, then anyone could.

"It is connected to the task I have been given, it was once a possession of my...Family, and I had to handle many tasks to obtain the authorization to keep it."

"Can I see ?" Tabitha had let her book, and was now observing the Eliatrope Curiously.

Yugo hesitated a little, but he had admitted using a potentially dangerous artifact on her. He could at least show it to her. Yugo took his imposing bag and extract a blue cube from it.

All the familiar went silent, the magical nature of the artifact obvious to anyone looking at it.

A few gasps could be heard from the person who catch a glimpse of it while looking at Kirche. Well, not exactly at Kirch. You got the idea.

Tabitha could feel a powerful sensation of cold while gazing at the cube, like he was singing to her promise of power. Kirche could feel something but it was faint, small.

But Louise could see through it, an energy, a generator of power unlike anything she was used to. And more, thousand of eyes gazing at her through a veil. Some curious, some judgmental other just sad. She couldn't avert her eyes from this Artifact. Like caught in a trance. Then Yugo put it back in the bag.

Multiple breath were released as if everyone had been holding it till now. And in a way that was the case.

"Wh...what...what is this ?" She was able to see the cube when he used it on Tabitha but now, now she could observe it. Louise didn't know what to think right now.

"The Eliacube, a reminder of my family. A relic from a time long gone."

A long silence follows, some student still starring at their table hoping to get a better look at this strange object. Many eying the bag with a certain curiosity and envy.

Yugo began to realize it may have been better to wait another moment to show this.

"For Tabitha I just use it to drain the excess Wakfu she was producing."

"Wakfu ?" It was Kirche this time, she was the less affected by the Cube. "The Energy of creation in every living being." Turning toward the bluette "You were releasing so much you were burning from the inside so I used the Cubed to counterbalance it. Everything shall be alright now." Yugo smiled again.

Tabitha hides herself behind her book. "Could that heal other ailments ?" Kirche was surprised, it was the longest sentence that Tabitha had muttered in a long time...And it was about healing someone. Could she have someone sick in her family. On Her Side Louise too was interested in the answer. She thought about Cattleya. "Maybe, Even I don't know the full extent of its ability. In fact, even his creator seemed surprise regarding some usage that was made of it." Again to reverse the flow of time was supposed to be impossible.

"Then Give it to me !" It was a clear order. If there was a chance such an object could save Cattleya she would take it. There were many powerful water mage working for the La Vallière. Maybe one of them could find how to use this Eliacube for Healing her strange Illness.

"What ? Didn't you hear me ? It is a dangerous Artifact. If wrongly use, it could cause countless death." Louise stands on her feet and raise her tone. "All the more reason, I am a Mage! Such an obviously magical artifact would be in far better use in my hand, than in those of some commoner who couldn't even know about his use."

"A mage who till now only ever caused Explosion." Yugo realized what he said just after the word left his mouth. "I'm sorry Louise, I let myself..." "I don't care" Louise looked like she had taken a slap in the face. Difficultly holding back her tears. "You can do whatever you want with your magic box I don't care anymore." And just like that she left.

…

"Look like I really blew it this time." Yugo added sadly, the two girl nod, followed by their familiar. "I'll have to find a way to excuse myself. But there are point I simply can't let go."

Kirche simply shrugs "It's not to me you should explain yourself, even if I am curious about your quest."

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather avoid to talk about it now, I'll tell you soon." "It's a promise ?" The look in Kirche eye was different, it hold a devouring passion. The passion of someone who throw herself in his desire whatever the cost. Between her red hair and that attitude she sure would have made a great Iop. "Yes, It's a promise.. Well, better go to Louise."

"No" he was interrupted by a small voice. "Too soon." Tabitha had retrieved her book, and Kirche had asked for a tea. Meanwhile a certain blue dragon looked at him with pleading eyes. Well, he may be in a not so great mood but...That chubby guy from earlier was looking away and had a cake on his table. In a flash of blue the cake disappeared and quickly reappear in front of the reptile. Who swallowed it instantly. The perfect crime.

He'll walk for a bit and then would search for his Master. Why must thing be this complicated.

 ***Scene Change: POV Siesta** *

Siesta was running around the park, holding a tray with tea and cake for the student. When she saw the face of a certain young man.

"Hello Yugo. Having a nice day ?" Looking more closely, the familiar of la vallière was looking a little sad. "Yugo, are you alright ? Did Miss. Vallière cause you problem."

Yugo let escape a sigh and try to smile. "Not Really Siesta, just got into a dispute and I may have make her sad." Siesta tried to reassure him "You must really be a nice person if you care about someone who stole you from your home, don't mind it too much, she is a noble she probably can do with a little harsh."

"I guess you're right." the eliatrope then took notice of the tray. "Need any help with that ?" "No need Yugo but thanks." "Please I used to work in an Inn and really need to change my mind a little ?"

Siesta Seemed to think about it a little. "Can you take care of the cake, I'll give the tea."

It was a long time since Yugo had simply served meal. After Alibert passing, he had let the INN to Mia and her child. He would have loved too keep it or to start one of his own. But he never had neither the time nor the occasion. And between his complicated current Master and his objective, he doubts he would be able to do so in this life.

He would ask Marteau if he could help sometime. It would be a way to repay him for the food.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

It was indeed calming in a way, at least it occupied his mind. Yugo launches a plate with precision. Surprising a couple of students. The plate stoped between the two. Hey, he didn't lose the touch that much.

From time to time there was an insult hurl at him. "I see the Familiar of Zero is used to the best of his ability." "A Job worthy of a commoner." "hey Cutie what about working for a true master."

He would always arrange some little prank for them. Displacing cup and plate when nobody was looking, chair mysteriously breaking, Familiar going on a bout of panic and causing mayhem. It wouldn't surprise him if soon rumoured of a poltergeist began to circulate.

Then a commotion, start to appear, many noble were rising from their seat and approaching the place. Hoping to discover what was going on. Seeing as nobody was interested in cake anymore, he decided that it would be a good time to have a talk with Louise. He couldn't let the situation like that.

Colbert wouldn't mind if he told her about his power.

A girl passed him, leaving from the place of the commotion in tears. He saw this girl before, wasn't she with the Blond fop yesterday? Said Blond fop who was with another girl this morning? Yugo facepalm, yes, he had a good idea of what was the commotion about.

Seriously, it wasn't his business, he was a hero,sure, but against two women scorned !? Yeah, the kid was on his own. He could hear laughter followed by the noise of a slap. The blond girl left the place with a furious expression. "Stupid guiche!"

So the name of the fop was Guiche. Hope he learned his lesson on this.

Don't anger a woman in love. In fact, don't anger a woman. At least those he knew tended to be really powerful.

And through the universe, thousand of Protagonist religiously nodded as one.

He would have let it at that, just a random event of an idiot getting is retribution. There were thing who never changes no matter the universe. But something made his skin crawl and clench his teeth.

The Sound of a whip followed by a scream. The Scream of a Woman, he began to run, hoping not to see what he believed to have heard.

* **Scene Change: POV Guiche** *

Blood drop on the soil, tainting the grass red. Siesta was holding her face, she couldn't feel her Left eye.

Guiche winced internally, but kept the haughty facade, he didn't mean to draw blood. He wanted to alleviate his honor by putting the blame on the commoner. Maybe rough them up a little but it looked like a serious injury.

He needed to calm down, now the gig was up. If he stopped now he would only appear weak and cover himself in more shame. Better be seen as callous rather than as weak.

"How dare you commoner break the heart of two young ladies." "Please..my..lord." Now she was crying, and there were blood coming from her left eye. He prayed for her to stop looking at him. He remained focused hiding his disgust. She was a cute girl, he didn't want to do it. He would be sure to pay for a water mage to heal her in secret after that, maybe give her money to ignore the event, but for now he would have to...dear founder may someone stop him. "I fear I'll have to teach you proper respect toward a noble."

He raised his wand again, who formed a whip of energy, he won't avert his eye, he would have to accept what he did that day.

And as he lowers his hand, he was stopped.

Thanks founder.

Sadly for Him, when he turned his head toward the person that blocked him, he didn't find the placating face of another noble, trying to convince him to have mercy. But the utter Rage and fury of the Zero's Familiar. His facade shook for a moment. Those eyes...there was something wrong with them. They had a Barbarian, animalistic shine. Like he was wondering either to tear his throat or gouge his eye.

For thos Knowing how much Yugo care for his friend. It wasn't that far, though less clawing and more Zapping.

But in a way it was good.

"And care to tell me how you dare prevent me to correct that commoner ? Or do you believe your place as zero's Dog make you bet..." A gasp pass by the fool as a powerful fist land on Guiche. The Guy hit hard he could give him that, he was flaunt like a rag doll.

But it was good, now everybody would be focused on him and forget the servant. "How..dare you lay your hand on a noble. I could ask your death for it." "And what right do you have to touch Siesta like that. What did she do to deserve that ?" He was clearly in a rage, but right now he had the advantage, all he had to do was to put him in his place and everything would go his way "Is this all dog? Know your place, if you prostrate now in front of me, I'll be merciful and let you go with merely a beating."

Every attention was on the familiar, he had hit a Noble and was connected to the Valliere. Everybody would side with him. "Show this commoner what it means to defy us." "Yeah prostrate yourself, dog." And indeed it did the trick. Sure, some were looking at him with repulsion, but they wouldn't speak and oppose the majority.

"Please...Yugo..do what he say...I don't want you to die because of me."

Yugo ? Was that his name. He looked at the maid and put a hand on her shoulder. "I say I would protect you. I can't let him get away with what he did." "But.." "Don't worry, I've faced worse than a few kids believing to be above others." He looked at Guiche defiant. "I won't bow in front of the like of you." Hook, line and Sinker.

"Then face me in a duel, I'll show you the difference between a Mage and a commoner. Come in 30 minutes at the Vestri Court."

As he leaved he heard the familiar say "Tabitha please bring her to a healer." Good he would make sure to pay the mage.

He would not kill the boy, he could admire fighting for a beautiful flower, and he didn't want a problem with the La Vallière, Louise may have been a failure but her Family was powerful, really powerful. He would just beat him till he yield. A few good words and everything would be alright, he would be the hero and everyone would forget about the incident earlier. He could even play the magnanimous lord and ask for forgiveness in the eye of other for his bravery. The perfect plan.

All he had to do was to win.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo was fuming. Is this what Siesta and Marteau were speaking about? This was far worse than he thought. He could not allow such a thing to continue.

"Please, you're gonna get killed if you go." Siesta was crying both in pain and in fear.

"keep your strength Siesta! Tabitha Could you search for a healer ?" The young girl took Siesta's Hand and help her stand.

"Come." "But...but...Yugo." "Later."

Even in his state Yugo could realize how efficient Tabitha could be to convey messages with such few words.

Kirche her was looking in the direction of the fop with such Contempt.

"Please Kirche Could you ask Louise to come. I know you don't like her that much, but..." "It's Okay, I will" Then looking at him, with eye so calm in appearence yet with such fire hidden, threatening to burn the blond guy till nothing remains. "Will you use what you did against Colbert?" Tabitha stops at that, looking in their direction. "If it comes to it, but I promised to restrain using such technique."

"Don't! Crush him." Such a scary person, yes, she should have been a Iop. Her passion and determination could let her fight by the side of Goultard...In retrospect, having Kirche and Goultard in the same place for long could have other more...explicit result.

Yugo smiled at the redhead. They were good persons, only so little of them he met so far, but they were here too. He would fight for them. " _Show her, show her she could trust you. She'll need you in what is to come._ " Ominous. But he learn better than to question this voice for now.

He took an object in his bag. "Gruffon, show me the Vestry court." " _ **I love this look in your eye Yugo. You should try Fury more often. You'll see it's fun. I pity the fool who will stand against you.**_ "

He didn't mind the look of surprised he got from the other three +2 Familiar. Gruffon on the other side with enjoying every bit of attention.

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise** *

Louise was on her bed crying.

Stupid familiar and his box. What did he know about responsibilities and hardship?

Why couldn't anything go right for once? Her life was a mess and even that damn dog was making fun of her now.

What if Cattleya could have been saved? It was all she could think about. Her big sister with her sickness no mage could heal. Damn that Familiar.

"Louise ?" And now that cow. Did she come to the Final Blow ? "It was for telling You..."

 ***Scene Shift** *

"HE DID WHAT ?"

Louise took her riding crop, look like she would need to go the hardway.

 ***Scene Return: POV: ?** *

A being beyond human understanding slowly turn his eye towards the vestri court. Even from his dark prison, he could see what was going on. And even has he had no mouth, he smiled. It was like a gigantic firework waiting to blow up. He was not fully awake yet, but he could observe just fine.

If Only that damn woman would come quicker. He had already waited for 60 years after all.

* **Scene Change: POV Colbert** *

Colbert was guiding Count Mott and Captain Agnes toward the vestri Court. So they may look at the damage. The main part of the damage had been repaired, but for some reason, areas who were singed remain burnt no matter what magic was used. Officially it was a freak effect of an abnormal summoning, officiously Colbert knew it was connected to a certain extra Human going around.

He hope he could be quick with it. He had a lot..too..discuss...

The three people looked around toward the mass of student. They were forming a circle with Guiche de Gramont in the center. And soon was joined by...Yugo! Damn, what was happening ?

"Professor! What is the meaning of this ?" The voice of the Musketeer was cutting like a blade. How fitting. "I don't know ? Uh? You there Malicorn de Grandple that is, what is going on ?"

"Guiche is gonna duel The Zero's Familiar." "WHAT ?"

Malicorne then proceeds to explain the situation. Not realizing how the three faces slowly evolve.

Agnes grew colder and colder. Ready to let her musket speak about the situation. Mott just laughed at the situation. But Colbert grew paler by the second. Forget not using his magic for discretion, not murdering Guiche publicly was in priority now. And The palace messenger and Royal guard captain were there too.

He shot a prayer toward Yugo, to everyone he looked like he was praying for him to survive. He was praying for him to have Mercy. Yugo was a good guy he was sure of it. But he didn't like when a good guy reached the limit of his patience.

This was a rule, the nicest the guy, the worst the anger.

At least The Eliatrope saw him. Argh! How could thing go worst.

Then he saw Louise running toward her familiar with a riding crop..."Founder give me Strength."

* **Scene Change: POV Guiche** *

Guiche was in the middle of the circle, around him a large crowd. His plan had functioned, everybody was cheering for him.

Not exactly everybody. Near the front he saw the maid and Tabitha. Tabitha didn't have a book in her hand and was staring in the direction from where the Familiar would come. The maid was searching everywhere for someone to stop the fight, she understood what would happen.

Guiche sigh, he would really need to find a way to make it up to her. Kirche was coming too, shooting death glare at him...She was a triangle class mage. He would need to really play it well if he wanted to avoid getting burned. Montmorency was here, thank you founder if he shined well enough, maybe he could get her to forgive him.

His eyes suddenly widen when he saw three people enter the place, a professor followed by Count Mott of all persons and the Royal musketeer Captain.

*What is that chubby idiot of Malicorn telling them? You are going to pay for that...God now that woman is looking at me like she wanted to shoot. Okay, calm down. There is no rule saying Noble couldn't duel commoner.*

Speaking of commoner, The familiar just arrived. Time for the show.

"So you came. I can commend your bravery for not running away." The crowd cheered "So impressive, I will even let you a chance, kneel before me and recognize my superiority to you and I'll let you go."

He looked defiantly, unflinching when an event nobody could have predicted showed her pink hair.

Louise run behind the commoner hurling "FAMILIAR!" he returned himself toward her and didn't expect the riding crop hitting him in the face. The strike hit hard enough to break the skin, letting blood fall to the ground, the maid blanch at that.

"I have been far too nice with you, YOU DOG! Now you will cease your idiocy and excuse yourself immediately in front of Guiche."

This was just too good. "I heard of men being whipped, but here this is the first time I saw it. But at least you master is right Dog, Sit down and accept your place Commoner."

The crowd laughed, the Maid was nearly crying...And Was the musketeer aiming at him.

 ***Scene Change: POV YUGO** *

"Why don't you..." Louise became silent, in Yugo's eye toward her were not anger nor defiance but a look she grew accustomed too. Disappointment.

"Is this your belief? The teaching of your founder ? That bad person should stand unpunished and proud while the innocent suffer ? Is this what being a noble mean to you ?" Louise raised her hand again but was stopped by Yugo "Please trust me Louise, I'll show you why this task was put onto me. And the power that could be yours." Louise shook her hand out of his grip, letting her crop fall, snaped in two. How did it break ?

"Please stop this duel ! This is forbidden !" Then to her horror count Mott himself intervene. "Only duel between noble are forbidden, furthermore, this commoner raised his hand against a noble. He should be given death. That sir Gramont authorized him a duel is a grace on his part."

Louise fell to her knee. "but..." tear began to form.

"So you were worried ?" She turned herself toward her familiar "You tried to stop this because you were worried for me." He sigh massaging the back of his head "I'm really bad at this it seems, I would have need to take more lesson with master Jorris. Well then... "

He got near her and whispered something into her ear. Her Eyes widened at that, and she began to pale, like he had told her that a ghost was just behind her, on the point of devouring her.

Then he looked at Guiche letting his master rose to her feet. "You aren't a bad person Louise, now let me take care of this." She squander out of the battlefield.

Yes with those patches of burned grass and crack in the ground this place look like it saw a war. She then sat by the side of Siesta and Tabitha.

She looks just like a kid then.

It was then that Yugo understood. He was still angry but he understood.

Those were kids.

Kids who all their life were told that they were superior to others. At what point did he forget it, this Guiche was treating it like a show, because for him it was. He knew how to deal with a kid, he would still clearly make him regret his action, but he won't just zap him mid monologue.

Fortunately the crowd was far too occupied laughing to take care of this little scene with Louise.

Only the three adult were looking at him. Comprised of Colbert, who was making desperate gesture at him, he responded with a smile and a nod, that seem to placate him. That strange noble who was now eyeing him with curiosity and Evangeline ? No, but she looked like her. She also looked like she was going to murder Guiche. There was also Siesta, she had a bandage over her left eye and was pleading him to kneel, he just smiled even as blood continues flowing from his cheek. Kirche and Tabitha were also looking at him, Kirche with a glare telling to honor his word.

Without his knowledge the young bluette had used her wind to listen to his whisper and was now looking at him, studying his movement.

They wanted a show, they would get one.

 ***Scene Change: POV Guiche***

Guiche finished arranging the crowd, nearly all cheering upon his name. It looked like the familiar had finished his business with his master. It had gone slightly out of hand, but now he had everything under control time to put his victory into motion.

"So does the dog finally get the authorization of his master ?" "Show him Guiche". Yes anger clouds the judgement and lead to mis.."Yes, she was afraid that if I bite you I would cath whatever venerial diseased you got.." What ? "So shall we begin or are there a third girl wishing to add a slap mark to your collection ?" That little! It was weak, worthy of a commoner but it mark a change now his opponent had calmed, he was confident. Let's wipe this smug smile from his face.

"I am Guiche the bronze, and so this Walkyrie shall be your opponent." My glorious construct leaved the ground a beautiful armore in the shape of a divine lady. Armed with a lance and a Shield.

…

Were the eyes of his opponent always blue ? Seems like they changed while he wasn't looking;

Sadly for Guiche Yugo had met far bigger Golem in his life. With a power beyond what his current level could manage.

"Are you that bad with girl that you need to create one to not be rejected." You little...attack! He gave the mental order as he pointed the commoner with his rose and the walkyrie threw herself at him.

Now is a little trivia that only few know. But all golems have a sigil, a symbol acting as the connection point were Wakfu enter for letting them move. That sigil was a golem main weakness...To bad for Guiche that Yugo knew this trivia after he had to reclaim Grougaloragran Dofus. Even worst, he could see them with his aura vision.

Icing on the cake, Guiche had no real experience in a fight. So the Walkyrie's movement were sloppy and predictable. As the walkyrie was about to impale Yugo, he simply had to roll on the side of the construct and unleash a direct hit from his left hand in its back..

He had been trained in martial art by Shonli after all, he then released a charge of Wakfu as he impact the point of the Sigil. Few were able to saw it, in fact, only those with a big experience in fighting or those who were looking for it realize the true nature of the impact.

The booming noise, like someone exploding a bell could be however, heard by all, as the Walkyrie fell lifeless to the ground. Yugo slightly winced in pain, punching metal was not a good idea in the long run.

Only the silence followed the noised of the bell. Guiche click his tongue, he had underestimated his opponent and let himself fall to anger, as he ad been taunting his opponent before so was he being taunt in turn. Now he was paying the price for it. Well he would not fall twice in the same trap. This time he created three of the Walkyrie, making them less beautiful, but more sturdy, especially in the back.

He didn't know what the familiar did to destroy it so easily, but it won't happe...What was he doing. He had put his bag on the ground and taken a strange ball of wool with two horns of the side. "What are you doing, playing toy during a duel." He then began to jungle the ball with his feet.

"It's a ball!" He spoke with a tone one could translate as "Are you dumb?" . "You seem sorely lacking in that department, so I wished to show you what it was."

That caused the crowd laughter. Not good. Charge !

The familiar shoot the ball and the impact released a yellow sphere of energy piercing the first of the Valkyrie.

What was that ?

For notice it was Gobbowl charge.

He was so stunned by the event he stoped in his thought, and with it the assault lost cohesion. The disadvantage with controlling multiple golem. As such he didn't see the familiar move and retrieve the ball shooting it again. There wasn't a Yellow impact this time but the ball torn apart the head of a walkyrie before gently rolling toward his feet. He immediately order the remaining walkyrie to attack while he secure the ball. It had a hard core, It was coated in wool but whatever was inside was heavy and solid. He was tricked again.

It was bad, he had already lost 3 of his walkyrie and the familiar was unscratched. In fact, it looked like he was playing around.

Just now he jumped on the remaining Golem and punch the head in.

Holy Shit...What were his bones made of ?

Wait, he wasn't that unscathed, blood was dripping from his fist.

So he was tiring himself and suffered some injury, things could still be salvaged.

Still, he had acted rashly again. He should commend it, the commoner was good. But he wasn't finished. He needed time to think. He created 6 armors, and made them as hard as he could. Creating spike upon them, if he punched them he would without doubt hurt himself more.

The Familiar looked with fake sadness at the destroyed constructed and with a solemn tone "Sorry, even your own creation left you."

Ahah not this time. "Like that would work, be serious !"

He stopped, and his smile fall. There it was, the rage, the fury he saw. "You want me to be SERIOUS ?" He posed his sack again. Like he would let him take another of those strange item. Charge toward the bag!

There was flash, then...a disturbing sound, similar to a wood chipper, if any of the person present knew what it was. Chunk of metal were sent everywhere. The Familiar was looking at him, murderous with a feral expression. In his hand was...A Showel ? A showel sharpen like a warblade. He had made it turn so fast the Walkyrie were reduce to bit of metal blasted everywhere. A dead silence was invading the court. But more terrifying was his arm with blue bioluminecent vein extending from the rune shining on his hand, and a white color slowly propagating on his skin.

The familiar spared a glance at his arm, surprised. Then at his showel. He shruged. And then run at him.

One would usually be more stunned by this transformation but the rune were alleviating the shock.

Guiche was terrified, was it how he would die ? The familiar began to spin his showel like a Saw.

He should Yield...What a shame. Again.

He had playe the two timer with Montmorency, when discovered instead of trying to excuse himself, he had blamed a servant, when he wasn't able to face his act he shift the problem on someone else, all the while praying that someone would come. Then he Humiliated him, provoked him into a fight, and now...now that he was loosing he was once again trying to run away?

To ditch the problem on something else and hope there would be a branch to catch him? Shaming himself a little more in the process? in front of Mott no less.

So he would not yield. He turns his wand into a sword, a meaningless act, till now he was outclassed, his opponent was clearly trained to fight while he knew only the basis, no need to have his father as a general to understand the cruel tactical mistake he made. At least in death he could alleviate all this shame.

He closed his eyes, not that opening them would do him any good now. He was afraid, and braced for impact.

The shovel never came, only a violent wind passing near. Then a punch land on his gut. If the first one was violent, this one felt like a Griffin had used his body as a landing point.

He spat blood and saliva.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground and the familiar was standing above him.

He had dismissed hin weapon (More like threw it, it was planted inside the castle wall.) and returned to normal. The blue vein and white skin receding in his right arm. His expression was cold, not one of a boy barely the same age at him, that expression would normally only be founded on some knight or general looking at a captured enemy leader.

"Tell me! Guiche. What is the goal of a noble ?" Uh ? This question came out of left field. A second ago he was sure he would have to die, now he was answering some question his father would ask him from time to time. But there was something in those eyes. No anger, neither fury only authority and...sadness ?

"Answer me!"

"To guide the people." It was after all the mission granted on all Noble by Brimmir itself.

"And about the commoner ? what are you to do?" So this was were he was going.

"We are meant to protect them..."

"What did you do then?"

He couldn't really deny it now.

"I acted...like a...coward." Word became hard to speak, look like he had a few broken ribs. He thought again, in what alloy were his bone made. But it wasn't important right now. "A Shamefull...Coward." Guiche answers seems to surprised the familiar a little, like he was preparing himself for some counter argument or self justification.

He had been a Jerk, no need to be preachy about it.

Someone snickered at that. Prompting the familiar to turn toward the rest of the crowd. "Did any of you tried to stop him ? It was easy, you just had to intervene, with all your magic and power...If you didn't, then you have no right to laugh at him." How ironic in the end The familiar was defending his honor after having won, quite the reversal of the expected situation.

"If someone could heal him, he is badly hurt."

Whose fault was that ? Guiche deadpanned internally, but he admited it. It was somewhat deserved.

The Familair no, he couldn't just keep calling him that, not after having drawn each other blood. Especially is own maybe, but he wasn't indemn either. "Yugo was it ?"

Yugo stoped. Guiche weakly took a purse in his pocket and lauch it toward him "Take this! This is the money for a water mage, give it to that maid, it was what I should...have...done...from...The begi..." He didn't had enough strenght left to speak.

"Siesta is it Okay ?" Guiche didnt heard the answer but he believed to have seen her nod. He was loosing consciousnees.

He could guess a flash of energy and heard the sudden noise of the crowd, but couldn't understand it.

They were blond hair, majestic, drilled blond hair, and something wet hitting his cheek as someone took his hand.

'Montmorency, is that you ? Well, look like I didn't loose everything.' Those were the last thought of Guiche has darkness took over his vision. He would not run away anymore he coulds promise. But right now he was so tired.

 ***Scene Shift: POV Yugo** *

Yugo took the money and brought it to Siesta. Nobody dared to move.

"Siesta is it okay ?" She looked at him, he was smiling, gone were the anger.

And back was the young boy she had met. He had defeated a noble for her. "Yes, thank you." But in the same time, he had been scary, terrifying.

"I promised isn't it ? That I'll protect you." She blushed. "Speaking of..."

He then looked at the whole crowd, all of them, eyes locked on him, except for the drilled hair blonde girl who had jump to Guiche. He let her go.

To go back to him after what he did, and for him to accept his fault and retribution. There were more to those noble than meet the eye. They just needed a wake up call.

He had a message to them. "Remember this day, and mark my word. The next time any of you believed that his power give him right to abuse the commoner without reason. I'll! Be! There! Again and again to let you remember. They are protected. And maybe next time. I won't hold back!"

To intimidate their oponent, it wasn't rare for dragon to deploy their wing to their fullest, as to let their enemy know exactly what they were fighting. Yugo had wing of his own, but he wouldn't show them yet, he could count the number of non-Eliatrope knowing what was under is hat on his hands. And would reserve this knowledge for those he trusted.

But he had an alternative choice, canalizing his Wakfu into the Eliacube, he opened it from inside the haversac, said bag was placed on his back.. It was a mere trick of light, but for all the person present here, all they could see were two blue wings of raw power sprouting behind him.

The student scattered, afraid, like seeing the face of a monster. The effect was greatly helped by Sylphid deploying her own wings and roaring. In fact, she probably did most of the effect.

Irukuku looked shyly at her big sister, she let herself lead by the ambience. But she would understand, right ? It wasn't often a King showed his roar.

The Not-so young king scanned the place around him...He may have overdid it. Only a few people remain in place, the fact he knew each of those by name said everything. Except for the two adult, said adult were studying him warily...He will have to excuse himself to Colbert. As he was draged by the two other inside...

He could care about that later.

Right now he had another mater to take care, said mater was looking at him with bright pink eyes. Mouth a gap.

"If you keep your mouth open like that you're gonna swallow a bug." She closed her mouth. She was impressed, and a little afraid too. Yugo give her a hand. "I'm sorry Louise, I said thing against you that were bad, we barely know each other I shouldn't judge you. So...We start over ? My name is Yugo, pleased to meet you."

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. Will you be my familiar ?"

"As long as you respect my goal, and accept me as a friend I'll put my ability under your orders."

Louise was...pouting. "I don't even know your quest."

"If you call me by my name I'll tell you. It's tiring to always have to hide things from your friend."

Louise looked sad. "You would still call me a friend after..." She stared at the blood on his cheek. Yugo put his hand behind his head. "I'm the kind who always give another chance."

The girl deadpan at him "I'm sure Guiche would like to contest that point."

"I could have done far worse believe me. So shall we go?"

She karate chops the back of his head. "Tell me..Yugo! Where are you believing to go with those wounds ?"

"Hmm, to my...wait where is my room ?" He could always sleep in the haversac, his gold mattress was great, but for whatever reason it smells like a Dragoturkey died in there.

Maybe that was the case, he would need to take a day and clean his bag a little.

"I'll show you my room, I'll have a bed moved there. But first I'm bringing you to a water mage. A master who doesn't take care about her familiar is a poor one."

"And we'll finally get the truth behind all this !" Louise found this situation too good to last.

"How long will I have to suffer your presence cow."

"But Louise, I couldn't let Darling all alone with you."

"DARLING ?" and they fought again.

It was like having Eva and Sadlygrove again. Tabitha was following them a little behind speaking with her dragon. And Siesta was looked at him with reverence. He smiled at her and she look away blushing.

He was starting to have an interesting group around him once again, and he had no doubt he would soon also joined with the new brotherhood. Thing were starting to look up.

 ***Fast Change** *

The Headmaster sigh, erasing the image on his mirror. There was no way the Palace wouldn't act now. He could smother the rumours concerning the fight, but he could do nothing about the Palace messenger, further more the Familiar made his stance clear about his action. Honourable action, but it made thing more difficult right now.

"Miss Longueville, Please ask Guiche, Louise and her familiar to come here as soon as they have recovered."

He sincerely hoped it wouldn't be too late.

 ***Fast Change Combo** *

The entity closed his unique eye, that was fun.

He couldn't use his power now. But it was slowly coming back. And thanks to this little spar, and the raw emotion released into the air the process was accelerating. He would be free soon.

If only that damn woman could finally put her plan into action.

 ***Multi Fast Change** *

Yugo was in Louise's room with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Siesta.

Siesta had retired her bandage, and had put a medicinal cream around her left eye, giving the impression of a red tattoo. Strangely, that cause him a sensation of fear.

Siesta misinterpreted his look with one of disgust. "I knew this was Ugly..."

"No, you are beautiful. It's just you remind me of someone. But I simply can't tell who." She blushed at that.

"Excuse me, Darling. But could we begin." Why was she annoyed ? Oh, right...

"Where should I Start ? Well, by that I guess. I come from another world..."

 ***Endless Fast Change** *

Chibi was facing the current Sadida King. He had located the land where is brother had been taken...On another world. Damn that idiotic Big brother. But now he needed something to open the gate.

"In the Name of the new Brotherhood of Tofu, I Chibi would ask permission to retrieve our two Dofus."

 ***Fast Change Breaker** *

The Blue haired man was humming happily as he watched the mechanical monstrosity being repaired in front of him.

"Sheffield, I need more Stasis. I guess it's time to shake thing a little more in Albion. Go retrieve the ring at the Lagdorian Lake and bring it to Cromwell. That ought to make thing far more interesting."

 ***Unlimited Fast Change** *

"Master Jorris, Grave news from the Royal Safe."

"Speak Sergeant Palot Poynt !"

"One of the Dofus was Stolen !"

* **Resurection of Fast Change** *

"Bidashal is here My lady." The Woman stretch her leg then got toward a "Man" with long blond hair and really long and pointy ears.

"Thank you, You can go." The servant leaved the room.

"Are You sure you could move as you are My lady?" The Elf named Bidashal get closer to the woman, helping her stand.

"I Haven't fully recovered from that monster assault, but I fear we have no time. I could feel it. There is another one."

"Shall We act ?" The woman raise her hand at this remark. "Not yet, we know too little, send a message to our spy."

"Trusting Human again. We could..."

"Stop! Please Bidashal, I know what you think of them. But nothing good can come from this kind of belief."

"If you say so." Bidashal was not pleased, but he would respected her decision. But shall the human abuse her trust, he'll be sure to act upon himself to punish those barbarian.

 ***Scene Change** *

"Are you sure of what you said ?" The Princess Ask skeptically

The throne room was empty except for four person. The princess Henrietta. The Royal Musketeer Captain Agnes, Count Mott and Cardinal Mazarin.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about it, The Professor Colbert may have said he was a mage from Rub'al Khali. But Those rune and effect when he used a weapon. Those weren't normal." Count Mott explained.

"Those indeed remind me of the Story of Gandalfr, sadly without proof Even I can't say a thing. Especially considering what that would mean." Mazarin adds his own piece.

"Tch, to think they would hide such a thing from us. Those mage truly should learn to respect the crown." Agnes wasn't please by the situation.

"Please Captain, don't jump the gun too fast, each of us here are loyal to the crown before. But what if...some other noble far too ambitious were too learn of such a thing ?" Mazarin tried to be the voice of reason. He wasn't the regent for nothing.

"Louise Would be turned into a lump of meat in the political game of some unscrupulous Noble." Henrietta would never let such event happen to one of her rare friends.

"Furthermore, you tale intrigued me, I have studied the scripture for a long time, and while The void Familiar possessed numerous incredible skill. None of them possess such...strange effect. Are you sure you couldn't see his ear ?" The underlying message was clear. If the Familiar was an elf...

It wouldn't be the first time an Elf became familiar of the Void, didn't change the fact it tends to end really badly for their master.

"I'll see for myself during the familiar exhibition. If what you say his true. Better for us to speak with Louise and her Strange Familiar first." She would be sure to secure her friend, and such a potentially powerful ally.

"No, you can't my grace, it's far too risky." Agnes Objected.

"Indeed, however, I have a plan." Everybody turn toward the Royal messenger. "It's a little dangerous, better for you not to know. If I succeed, It will let us learn what we need. If I don't...Use my failure to your advantage."

"What are you saying Mott ? Our ally are so few, we couldn't risk losing you." Mott was not a pure man, in fact he was quite the opposite. He had quite the reputation as a lecherous man, and for Agnes it was deserved. Yet he was loyal, incredibly loyal. And between the Noble, most only acting for their own gain and the rumours about reconquista. To be able to trust someone was outshining most vices.

"I Know, but as you said Louise is your friend. And even if she isn't a Void User her familiar is powerful. If I can at least be sure you'll be able to speak with him, then...I'll do it." He was determined, really, didn't prevent the sweat pearling on his head.

Nobody said a word. He was going to play with fire, and feared he would get burned. That Maid's name was Siesta yes ? It wasn't going to be easy, but...For the Kingdom.

 ***Fast Change return** *

"... And that's why I now search for a land where my people will be able to live. And as such assume my Role as their King. There is a little more but that's already a lot to take. So any question ?" He had occulted the fact of his Divinity or true age for now.

…

They reaction were better than expected. The fact Louise and Siesta suddenly fainted,While Tabitha and Kirche froze meant they had believed him. Right ?

 ***Countdown to Fast Change** *

Once everybody had left the room except for Agnes, Henrietta could let her muscle rest.

"Is it the Pain again ?" Agnes looked at her Liege with worry.

She couldn't do anything about that mysterious ailment who was hurting the Princess.

Henrietta Smiled "It's alright Agnes. Just a little tired. For now I'm able to control the pain far better."

 ***Final Fast Change** *

The spell replayed the event of the day in her mind. Though should she called herself the rune now ? Maybe she could find a true name.

Return to the matter. As she rethink what happened today, she could more and more understand the situation and approve of some of the Familiar's choices. She should be careful toward the decision of her master too.

And just like that, the Rune discovered, She could disobey.


	4. Chapter 3: A last Breather

***Author's corner** *

 **Hello again, as always I don't own neither Wakfu nor Zero no tsukaima.**

 **First, sorry for the delay, Real life got in the way. I'll try to update the next chapter faster.**

 **After it being pointed to me, I realize that my writing could be a little messy. So I will try to find a way to make thing clearer and easier to understand.**

 **If any of you have advice to give or a comment to make. Please, let me know. I will read every review and even try to respond to it. Either in those corners or by MP.**

 **Speaking of wich:**

 **\- LordGhostStriker: Thank you for the advice.**

 **\- mredt and edboy4924: Happy to see you like my story.**

 **\- Slavok: A special thank you to you, these kind of review are greatly helpful and liked. And yes, turning Yugo into an OC is one of my fears and to see I succeed in keeping him in character is good. As for the power, yes, Yugo is truly powerful. But believe me, I won't let it be a story where Yugo One shot everything alone while the other character watch in awe. There will be curbstomp from time to time, but everybody will shine...and the enemy will get their deserving power up too.**

 **And So the show must go on.**

 ***Author's corner end** *

Chapter 3: A last breather.

 ***Dream on: POV Louise ?** *

This time Louise was in a room. Many parchments were laying on the ground, and decoction with exotic smell were cooking up in cauldrons.

She was sitting on a little chair, while the man with white hair from the last time was writing a ceicle around her.

She asked hesitantly "Hmm, ******* ? Are you sure it's safe ?"

The man answered with enthusiasm, "Yes **** I'm sure of it. With this I could study your strange power and see if it's similar to my ****..." The man continue to talk. But Louise or at least, the person she was in this dream, wasn't able to either follow nor understand all those principles.

The fact some of the words were hidden to her didn't help.

"... And as such, it will let me isolate you from exterior energy while I observe your Wakfu."

She understood that word. Her familiar spoke about it in his explanation. She had a hard time believing it. An entire aspect of magic unknown to all...

An aspect maybe she could control ?

She didn't trust the word of her familiar entirely, but after the duel and some portal he showed them during his explanation. The possibility existed.

Maybe...if she was nice enough...he would teach her ? But How ? Buying him a weapon ? Men love weapon right ?

Yes, from what she heard he didn't have any weapon outside of this Shovel. It would be the ideal bribe.

Who heard about a knight fighting with a shovel anyway ? She would buy him a weapon deserving of his role as her familiar.

The dream was continuing and the White haired man had finished his circle. A circle who felt familiar to Louise.

"Now **** don't move, I will create a temporary connection for a better observation of the data."

"******* be care..." The person Louise was standing as, tried to warn the man about the little pile of parchment he was stepping on.

Too late.

As he lay his feet down, he slep up on it and fell on her. Causing them to...kiss.

A powerful blush marked her cheek as outrage began to boil.

There was a moment of silence, a cold deathly silence in the like of those preceding an execution. But before the dream pinket could react, pain set in. A burning sensation in her arm. Like an exterior power was forcing its way into her, before fusing with her own energy.

When the pain fell down toward a more manageable level a new addition could be discerned on her arm. It was...The Familiar Rune !? It was the same as those on Yugo's arm. What was the meaning of these ?

The White haired idiot holded her hand. Unaware of the state of mind of the woman in front of him.

"Fascinating! It's like our power..." He interrupted himself. Dread creeping on his face. Maybe because he just realized what he did or...Was it because he was now facing the face of death itself.

With a nearly pleading voice in trying to placate her. "*-*-**** are you a-a-a-alright ?"

It failed.

She was smiling at him, with tears running along her cheeks. It was neither an happy smile nor tears of joy.

"******* ?" The pissed off pinkette ask.

"Yes ?"

"What are those ?" It was said in a singing voice, barely concealing promise of death and damnation.

"hmmm...Rune ? Connection Rune ?" He was also smiling, the terrified smile of a boy trying to explain to his mother why the jar of cookie was broken on the floor.

"Temporary ?" It was not just a question. It was a judgement in waiting, to see if the sentence should be death or a lighter punishment. While making it clear the Jury and the precedents were stacked against him.

"From what I can understand...no." She just nodded.

Then Louise felt a power coursing her vein, it was different from when she "used" magic. She tried to remember the sensation, it could be useful shall Yugo accept her offer.

The reason ? A portal had formed over the idiot's head.

"Any last will ?" Short and concise, the Judge had made her choice. Another portal formed above the first and slowly lower himself toward it.

"G-G-Good joke. You are joking, right ? Nora ?" So Nora was the name of this woman.

"Goodbye." Louise in the body of Nora lower her hand.

And when the two portal touch.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

 ***Dream end** *

Louise emerged from her dream. It was always a little strange, like it was all real.

She was currently alone in her room, the other girl had left after the tale. Or so was she told, after she and the maid black out.

You know at the fact she had summoned a FREAKING KING.

Okay, she overreacted a bit.

He was not a King yet, neither was he a noble if she decided to believe his story. Didn't change the fact that he could become one. And that there were multiple thousand of children holding power similar to him waiting Void know where for him to find their promised land.

Yes, that could cause a problem with the church. Even more if there were a whole new race of being who never heard of Brimmir. It was the hardest part for her to swallow. If Brimmir wasn't the one who granted them their magic, were they like the Elf ? She shuddered at that eventuality.

Does that mean her Familiar is the Equivalent of an Elvish Prince ? Will her mother allow her a quick death when she discover it ?

She paled at the thought, to summon Nobility was already a big enough offense, to call upon a foreign non human dignitary. She hoped those Eliatrope were nicer than the Elves.

And the Eliacube, he didn't talk too much about it, but just what he said. "That is the artefact I'll use to build the Kingdom, and to bring my people." A kingdom building artifact. People would kill for such a thing, and in a way it was in her possession.

Yes Yugo wouldn't let it go. But since Yugo was her familiar. She was in possession by proxy. She didn't think Zerbst could boast of such a thing.

She left her bed, said familiar wasn't there, maybe he was still with the maid. She knew he had brought her back to her own room, he could have decided to remain there. Usually, she would chastise him for leaving her side for acting like some perverted dog with a commoner. But after what happened just the day before. She would ignore it this time.

 **TOC TOC**

Someone knocked at the door, surely Yugo coming back.

Louise put some cloth and opened the door. It wasn't Yugo behind the door, but Miss. Longueville the secretary of the Headmaster.

" ère. The headmaster would like to see you and your familiar regarding the event of yesterday." She had completely forgotten, her familiar had beaten a noble in front of representatives from the palace, and then proceed to use what could be assimilated to first born magic.

"I don't know where is my familiar, I think he is with that maid from yesterday."

Ms. Longuevill sigh "Well then let's sea-WHAT IS THAT ?!" Louise suddenly turned toward the cause of that scream only to freeze herself.

There was her familiar's bag against the wall, said bag was now open and a whole arm was sticking out of it. Then the arm began to move causing color to drain from their face.

The arm posed his palm on the ground and push on it, soon follow by the body of her familiar leaving from the bag, like some human Jack in the box.

" I really need to clean it inside... Hello Louise, and lady ?" He then put his bag on his back.

Is he some kind of snail!

More importantly...

"HOW DEEP IS THAT THING ?" He jumped at the sound. He was the one surprised ? She would never more be able to sleep near a bag, from fear some creature would just come out of it.

"Why are you screaming already ?" Her familiar daring to launch her an accusatory look.

"Why were you in your bag ? Idiiiot!"

"What an interesting bag ? Where did you find it ?" Longueville, who shrugged her surprise was now eyeing the bag with a certain interest.

"It is a legacy from an old friend. You don't have Haversac in those lands ?"

Wait, you mean there is more than one bag like that ? From now on, she would put every bag of unknown origin in the hand of the guards or behind sealing rune.

"A haversack ? I never heard of such a thing." Miss. Longuevill was really interested in this bag now.

"A magic bag used by adventurer for carrying our stuff and loot. Or in my case as a makesifht bedroom, I'll be happy to show you, but right now I really need to clean it. "

"No matter how much I would like to see that, The headmaster wish to speak with you and Louise."

His familiar slap himself, good she wouldn't need to do it.

"I totally forgot about him, I'm sorry. Could you show us the way."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo***

He was guided up a large tower, it was a somewhat gloomy place. They really oversell the dungeon aspect. He was half tempted to check for traps.

Finally, at the highest point of the tower, they reach the headmaster's room.

It was a well lighten place with big windows watching over the academy. A mirror was placed in the corner.

In the center of the room was installed a desk, made of massive wood and covered in parchment with an alphabet unknown to him. At said desk sit an old man with a beard that could give Ruel a run for his money.

In front of the desk there were three chairs, on one of which was a frighten Guiche. Seeing the glare The headmaster was sending him, it was understandable.

" ère sit down !" Louise immediately took the chair on the other extremity from Guiche, letting him take the one between the two noble.

He admitted the headmaster kinda look scary. More than many enemy, he fought. It was surely related to the fact it was the first time he was stared down like that by an authority figure who wasn't out for his blood, meaning he couldn't shrug the stare with a jab or a banter.

It was the stern look of a teacher whose student just did something really stupid.

"I guess you know why I ask you to come here ?" Well, he knew for himself, since he had a meeting with him appointed to yesterday. For Guiche he could guess. But why was Louise here ?

"Is it related to what happen yesterday ?" Guiche tried hesitantly.

"Could you tell me what pass by both your head ?" He was keeping a hold on his voice, but it was pretty obvious he was more than just annoyed by the event.

"And In front of envoys from the palace no less. Have you any idea of the trouble that could cause ?" So those two person were Palace representatives...and he had revealed the power he was meant to keep secret in front of them. He goofed up. Colbert didn't tell him about the risk, but he had been serious when he asked to try to hide his ability.

"Is Professor Colbert Alright ?" He saw the two bring him inside, who knew what happened while he wasn't looking. Damn, he felt so stupid, maybe the danger wasn't even on him to begin with. His presence could be a permanent hazard for everyone else.

The headmaster looked at the sadden face of the Familiar, musing maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

"Professor Colbert is alright. However, we'll have to talk about it once we take care of this matter." Osmond sigh "And this matter is quite grave, do you know why Duels are forbidden ?"

Yugo couldn't tell, The world of the twelve was quite a violent world, it wasn't rare for people to duel for nothing more than fun.

Gucihe and Louise seemed to think about it. "Because the Church forbade it ?" it was a tentative by Louise.

"No! Well, yes, but that isn't the only reason. Tell me ère ! What would have happened if your familiar had killed Guiche ?"

Louise blanched at that, it was right that. Even if he didn't intended to go seriously against the blond noble, from an outsider's standpoint, it wasn't so sure. He knew it, he intended this effect.

"And you Guiche! What would have happened if you had permanently injured Louise's familiar ?"

Guiche was on the verge to retort something, but couldn't do anything more than a few terrified noises. When Old Osmond, one of the most powerful mage of Halkeginia, with a mere, look defied him to say anything.

"Regarding some news I received, the Palace won't hold any of you responsible, and this time they accept to look the other side." Both noble breath in relief. "But that doesn't mean I will let you go without punishment. Guiche de Gramont, Miss La Vallière ! You are to help the servant in their duty for the next week. And no magic while doing so."

"What ? But Louise didn't do anything ! She even tried to stop me." Yugo was prepared to face his punishment and even defend his action if need be. But to see someone else punished for what he did wasn't something he could easily accept.

"I know, but the fault of a familiar is the one of his master. If Louise isn't able to control your action, then she is responsible for it."

Yugo rise from his seat. "That's not fair !"

Not that the punishment was cruel or anything, heck it would do them some good he thought. But on principle he couldn't let someone get punished for what they didn't do, or from what was right.

"I know, but those are the rule of this land, and all of us must abide by them. If you don't want to cause problems for your master, then you shall not bring trouble."

"And what was I to do? To divert my eye when someone gets beaten in front of me ?" Wakfu was commencing to erupt, slowly from him.

"You could have simply ignored Guiche once you rescued her ! You could have brought her to safety, then bring the matter to me, who taking care of problems is my Job." Silence followed suit.

Yes, he could have done that, he should have done that, but he was so infuriated by what he saw. And so used to deal with everything without the help of official authority, when he wasn't the official authority himself. That it didn't even registered as a possibility.

"Don't mistake my words, I recognize what you did as brave, and in a way you were right. But it doesn' t mean you can just resolve all your problems by punching them."

"I, know it's just...at least let me help them. I won't lie and say I regret what I did, but at least Louise doesn't deserve to do this alone." Indeed, he doesn't regret those actions, yes, it was more violent than needed, but now noble would have to be careful with commoners. They wouldn't be able to bully them into submission.

"So be it." Old Osmond let a sigh, "Your punishment is to begin next week, with a little luck Sir Guiche You'll get a better appreciation of the commoner out of it. You can leave. Except for you. Yugo there is still mater I wish to discuss with you."

 ***Breath: POV Osmond** *

Osmond was now alone with the familiar, though he could guess Louise was probably just on the other side of the door. And from what Chu-chu send him, look like she wasn't alone. There was now a little group behind the door, trying to spy on them, a group including her secretary.

Black garment would be better for her.

He took his rod and launch a Silencing spell, now they could talk without risk of being heard. He could focus his attention on the problem in front of him.

Sure professor Colbert brought him a lot of intel of great importance regarding the child, as well as countless trivia. But there were some point he didn't know. Important point that could mean problem in the long run. Without even bringing the mess with the palace messenger and the letter he received earlier.

"I'm sorry that our first meeting had to be like that, but you understand that considering the circumstances."

The familiar seemed to be resigned to the situation.

"I know you didn't like my judgement, but you see, I'm old. I've seen more than my fair share of duel ending in a tragic accident. I have to be unbending with the rule if I wish to avoid other stupid tragedy."

"So you punished the both of them. You wanted other to see what would happen if they tried and that you wouldn't make any difference regardless of who loses and who win." Yugo's answer was calm and composed.

Osmond simply noded. He expected more complaint. Pleased to see his expectation turn wrong this time.

"I've been in charge of this academy for a while. You end up picking a thing or two on how to manage people."

"I still have a lot to learn when it comes this kind of thing it seems. But that won't change the fact I would do it again if I could help someone." He was determined.

The Headmaster smiled. "So you will, but I'd rather prefer you don't resort to such flashy moves. If what I saw is correct, you could have defeated Guiche without going serious."

"If I was serious I would have just zapped him while he was bragging." Zap him ? He didn't like the sound of it. He may look like a child, but he was not human and he could use first born Magic.

"Well, if this matter is resolved, I have some important question to ask. As well as something to show you. First of all, You said to pray another God..."

"Goddess" the young man rectified.

"...another Goddess, could you tell me what are her teaching."

Yugo thought for a moment. "I...Don't really know."

What ? How could he not know such basic knowledge ?

"The Goddess Eliatrope was generaly believed to have disappeared thousands of years ago, our homeworld was destroyed, and outside of me and the other original Elitrope and Dragon, the whole of our race consists of Children, and they were sealed away a long time ago. Even then outside of...one exception we lose our memory upon reincarnation."

Yugo decided to let the secret of his reincarnation out with the old Man. It would be a test.

And what a reaction he got. Original Dragon ? Reincarnation ? It was big.

"How old are you ?" The Eliatrope in front of him looked solemn, he had been prepared to let this secret out too. The headmaster had shown himself wise...at least Yugo Hope.

"In this life, more or less one hundred. As an entity I have no idea how long I existed, neither do I know of my life span."

Old Osmond took a second to think about that. What kind of being had Vallière brought to this land. No wonder he didn't care about being a familiar, outside of a few annoyances he originally brought to Colbert. He could just wait till Louise died from old age and he'll be free to roam the world.

He needed to be extra careful now.

"If it doesn't offend you, can you tell me more about your power ?" There were clear sign of hesitation. The familiar not knowing if he should reveal more about him.

"Well, I guess I can explain a bit."

Followed an explanation about his power and the nature of his ability.

Osmond was both impressed and relieved. Yes, those seems powerful, and if he had learned to master them, with time he could be one of the most powerful being of Halkeginia...

But he wasn't an Elf.

His power, albeit terrifying had limitations. Their functioning while Alien, could be understood even if he thought they couldn't be reproduced. In a way it was close to a Rhyme Dragon. Considering he called himself a brother of the Dragon, he should have thought of it.

The Familiar was basically a human Rhyme Dragon. Sure, if what he heard was right, a really big Rhyme Dragon, with tricky ability. But he wouldn't be able to lay waste to whole country alone.

"Of course, I'm still just a teen by Eliatrope Standard, so most of our more powerful abilities are still out of my reach yet. And I have a Few artefact whose effect could be useful."

And just like that the relief was gone. Yes Rhyme Dragon could be defeated...while they were young. An elder Rhyme Dragon could Deal with a little band of elves. And he had magical object he seemed to carry in his possession. Osmond was half tempted to kill him now.

A surprise attack. Those Eliatrope didn't posses a passive counter like the Elf. If he acted now he wouldn't have time to react.

But at the same time, he was potentially a familiar of the Void. And in those troubled times, let just say his power may have been the reason of his summon. Furthermore till now he didn't show any sign of clear hostility, he even rose to the defense of the commoner. Add his child like appearance.

Should he give him a chance ?

"By artifact you mean the bag, this strange cube you used to heal a student and that terrifying Shovel ?"

He exploded in laughter at that. "Sorry" he said while holding his stomach, barely falling from his chair during his fit of amusement. After calming down a bit. "The bag and the cube are clearly magical, yes. But the Shovel is just the weapon of an old friend. It held no power and if it was a great and powerful artifact, then Ruel himself didn't know about it."

That sadly confirmed a lot of things "Then, what happenned during the fight ?" The not so young man shrug.

"It may be connected to this". He showed his rune. So it was indeed the doing of a familiar of the void.

"Well, last thing before I let you go. What are your plan in this World ? " The answer for this question would determine his next course of action regarding the Human Rhyme.

He looked sad. It could be a bad sign. "As I've said, the children of our race were sealed...I have a way to bring them back, but." He slump in his chair, like the world had fallen on his shoulder.

"There are 10 000 children." Osmond hold his breath at the number, had each of them similar power?

"And I'm not that arrogant to think I could take care of them alone. Even with the help of the Dragon Balthazar, who took care of them in this other dimension. Here there is the matter of Monster and Danger, without speaking of the people and how they would react. All I want is a land for my people to live in, but what they need, is a home. Parent to take care of them and help them till they are old enough to live by themselves. And while I could do many things for them, and they are probably used to help each other to survive..."

He fell silent and for a while he simply look at Osmond.

" What I plan , is to create a Kingdom for my people, or find a land where they could be happy. Maybe some people in those lands will help. I'll need to know them...local money would help too..." He slumped even more, slightly shaken before the task at hand.

There was no answer, both simply looked at each other. Then the headmaster rose from his seat and walk toward the windows.

"I presume none of those child would convert to brimmiric faith, ain't it ?" He taps a loose brick on the wall, revealing a hidden compartment. This compartment was full of old wooden pipes, and enough leaf to aliment them. Thankfully Miss Longueville hadn't found his little secret reserve.

"Convert ?" It was a small question, but one that made Osmond eyebrow rise. "What do you mean by that ?" There wasn't any deceive in that question, the pure concept of conversion was alien to him.

"It means to change faith."

"WHAT ?" The Human Rhyme was, shocked. "But how could that be even possible? To change your race." It was Osmond turn to be surprised.

"It seems thing are far more different between our kind than I Thought. And I will take that as a no." He lighted a little fire in his pipe. "Can I ?" He showed his pipe toward the Eliatrope, some student didn't like the smoke. Yugo shrugged. "Thanks, between the student and my secretary, to smoke my old pipe became such a rare event. Back to our problem, Colbert told you about Brimmir right ?"

"He told me they weren't that accepting of other faith. It kind of anger me when I heard it, but now I don't know, like you say, things are different here." Yugo still didn't like it, but he would wait to discover more about this world before trying anything.

"Then you know such a thing could cause unfatomable chaos. The only other race with a different Religion we know about..." He maintained a pause for dramatic effect, and to savor the fume of his pipe. "...Are the elves and our relation with them are at an all time low. If another race were to appear so similar to them and with a different Religion to boot." He turn toward the hidden compartment and began rumaging through the leaf, till he felt the hidden wand he put there. The Kid seemed nice, but if a war were to burst because of his goal, then he would have no other choice.

"Maybe there will be a way for my people to be accepted, people said the Princess was a good person, I could try to speak with her. And if it isn't possible...Then I'll search for an other place. Either in this world or in another one."

Osmond grips his wand, it would be his chance, the Human Rhyme was lost in his thought. If he attacked now the whole thing would be over. And yet, he looked from his windows toward the Sky, his thought to a certain Island. And then to the letter he received. No this wasn't the way to go about that.

He let the wand go, and closed the compartment. "Please come report to me or Colbert anything that happen. I may not look like it, but I have quite the influence. All I want is the best for this Land, and I'd rather avoid any trouble bringing chaos in it." His eye grew cold. "And You should remember, while I could be a great ally in your quest. I could be an even more terrible enemy if anything were to befall my people."

Yugo smiled. "I understand, Thank you. Now, may I go ?" Osmond nodded and the Familiar left.

Once the door closed, he stopped his silencing spell and slump in his chair, contemplating the form the smoke was making as he let the leaf consume.

He had let him go, and he wasn't sure if he would ever have such an opportunity to strike shall the need present itself.

War would come anyway, by Reconquista or the Eliatrope. And he was to be right in the middle of the whole political storm, a storm the letter he received announce. He just hope he didn't made a mistake by letting him go.

He had originally planned to show the letter to him, he didn't like this new machination but he chose to play along in the end. If the Palace wanted to play with fire, so be it.

To say he had just seriously consider to murder a child, only on the possibility he could bring trouble to a land he himself try to change.

He closed his weary eyes, letting a puff of smoke escape his lips.

He could either support the child in his quest and try to influence thing from the shadow toward the best outcome or he could try to sabotage it, appearing friendly, but at the same time preventing a war between this new race and the church...by making sure Children would never find a home...

Both choices would cause a lot of suffering. Such an ordeal falling on his old back.

For now he would observe, see if the familiar was worth the risk he would take. Or if he shall stop his ambition. May the founder help him. And may He help that fool from the palace in his stupid plan. Because that idiot will need it.

Well, that was done now, a smile found his way on the old man's face. He would have time to take care about the most important news of the week.

Numerous female student complained about a certain germanian choice of clothing. Especially since it caused many male to turn heads.

Only one thing to do. "Chuchu ! Quick show me the best view !"

He was dropkick by his secretary, who litteraly came flying from the door.

Can't a old man have fun ?

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo closed the door on this scene of torture and cruelty, may his founder help him. Because not even the goddess would try to stop a woman scorn...maybe she would even cheer on the scene.

He liked the old man, he reminded him of Ruel. A more scary and powerful Ruel, who not so subtly threatened him, but hey, he took what he could.

He could understand that, chance are he would probably do the same if it means protecting his own people, and he had caused countless destruction at multiple point in his quest. The game at Brakmar ended up with a part of the town reduced to rubble, the meteor storm during the fight with Ogrest, some bontarian manor following an adventur with Joris...Damn was he a ruckus. He would need to be careful or he may become the cause for senseless destruction in this land.

The Universe would like to remind everyone that he already did, in fact, it was the first thing he did in this world. Chaos and Mayhem.

Anyway, he had to talk with Louise. Who was now friendly chatting with Guiche. Both had chosen to wait for him and start talking about Eliatrope know what. And now they were arguing like two old friends.

"And I tell you, my sister is used to take care of animals. You don't need to bath a mole."

"But look at this beauty, those brilliant furs, it's obvious my sweet Verdandi enjoy it."

So they were talking about Guiche Giant mole. Said mole was posing between the two...How did it come here ?

"Louise ?" He tried to attract their attention, but they were absorbed in their talk. He decided to let them be for a while. He sat next to them, using his bag as a seat.

Louise was now explaining to Guiche the way to take care of his familiar correctly. And Guiche was taking note. It was hard to think those were the same two young teens he had been accustomed in the last few days.

A few minute pass before they realize Yugo's presence.

"So, What did the Headmaster want ?"

Yugo jump to his feet, removing the dust on his bag. "It's connected to what I told you yesterday." Louise frowned. "We'll talk about that later." Guiche on his side looked curiously, not able to understand what it was all about.

"Well, Yugo I came to a decision." The young pinkette took an air both solemn and a little haughty. "Seeing your willingness to defend us, I decided in my greatness to not further punished you."

"Thank for that, Oooh, great master." Yugo deadpanned. Louise nodded happily, if she had detected the sarcasm she didn't show it.

"Perfect, then in regard to what happen yesterday and the fact tomorrow is Void day. We will travel to town to find you a weapon."

The Eliatrope King was actually looking forward to explore the nearby town. However, he didn't really needed a weapon. And he had Ruel's trusty shovel.

"I would like to see your town, but you don't need to buy me anything." Proposed the blue hat teen.

"Unacceptable, Osmond told you. As a familiar you represent your master. It would reflect poorly on me if you appeared like a plebeian. So you'll need a sword...and other cloth too." Louise said that last part with a certain wrinkle of her nose.

"What are the problems with my cloth ?" Yes, he had worn them since he left Bonta...oh.

True on the road changing cloth was a luxury. But in town, it was preferable to wear clean cloth.

And it was right that he left Bonta with only the minimum, thinking he would pack more once he reached Emelka. "In fact, yes more cloth would be useful."

"Happy to see you, hear reason." His master now had a smug smile. It gave him a cold sensation.

"If you're going into town, may I follow you ? I have a present to buy to Montmorency. And I could help you pay for the cloth, I have a good idea of where you could find some interesting choice too. You could see that as a peace offering between us." Guiche extend his hand toward him.

He didn't hold a grudge against Guiche, and till he found a place to change his Kama, he wouldn't spit on some help. So he accepted the gesture.

"You realize what you did was wrong, I have no reason to hold it against you."

Louise also adds her bit "And I'll accept your offer Guiche de Gramont. I don't have so much money following...the incident."

Both knew what incident they were speaking about, the reparation of the Vestri Court wasn't made for free. Yugo was, however completely left unaware said incident, even if he was the cause.

" Shouldn't you student be in class right now ?" Both Guiche and Louise froze, Longueville had finished with the headmaster, Who was left broken and battered on the ground.

" Argh we're gonna be late !" Both student exposed.

Yugo would probably regret it. But he was already discovered as possessing strange power. And they had tried to be nice. So this once...

"Hold on me, I'll bring you in time." The late student panicked and then obeyed.

How foolish they were.

 ***Fast Change** *

Strange rumours were coursing through the Academy about a ghost haunting , there has always been strange sound in some room as the night fall. The poltergeist of the court who had move object away and broke chair may have been overshadowed by the duel, but people wouldn't forget it either.

And now a new proof would be added to this growing list. Many staff members, who were cleaning the corridor were witness of a strange new phenomenon.

A blue light moving quickly through the academy ignoring all obstacles while unleashing two ghastly scream. Like two banshee howling in disharmony.

The poor staff witnesses were given an augmentation and a few day of vacation.

 ***Fast Change: POV Tabitha** *

Tabitha was reading her book while waiting for the class to begin. But her mind was not on it.

Following Yugo's story she realized an important detail. Irukuku had called him King, and this before he even explained about it.

So she questioned her after coming back to her room. And what she learned was overwhelming. He was basically considered as a being of Divine origin by the Rhyme Dragon. With a form of immortality to boot.

If she understood well, he was some kind of reincarnating humanoid Elder Rhyme Dragon. Currently in his child phase.

She would need to hide all those facts about him from her uncle. Who knows what he would do if he learn about it? Especially considering that woman's presence.

Just in case she would need to keep an eye on the Familiar, she didn't like it. But better be safe than sorry. If should come a time they need to fight, she better be prepared.

Still, it was a scary prospect, to fight one consider divinity among the Dragon.

She must have a hard time hiding her worries since a hand gently pose on her shoulder. She turned to look at Kirche. Since her mysterious illness Kirche had been more protective of her.

She liked it, she was warm. There was far more to her than meets the eye with her. She accepted it would be easier to see, if she didn't flaunt what meet the eye with the subtlety of a Siege weapon.

She was, after all, still in her "maid" uniform. For the pleasure of the male population and the outrage of the female part.

At one point she had tried to buy one for her. But she had successfully avoided this fate.

By jumping through the windows and calling Sylphid.

Her musing was stopped when the door open, revealing Professor Colbert pushing a strange contraption.

"Hello everyone." Everybody greeted him. "I don't see neither Miss Vallière nor Mister Gramont. Does anyone kno-"HERE" Everybody turn their head following the flash of light and the exclamation of Yugo as he stood near Colbert. Had he just teleported here ? Oh Right, the portal.

By his side were Guiche and Louise. Guiche had turned green and was now drawing his final breath on the floor.

Louise had turned white and her hair were disheveled, like blown away by a powerful wind. She was gripping at her familiar with such strength she tored one of his sleeve off.

Yugo seeing their poor state simply said "Too fast ?"

Only the silence answered them. Many of the students were present during the duel. And saw his two wings of power. Many were speaking about him as a vengeful demon or as an Angel of Wrath. She even heard some speaking about signaling it to the church.

It could become problematic, especially if this kind of news reach her uncle, she would need to silence those rumours.

"Hey Darling ! Why don't you come here ? You can drop the zero over there too." Kirche was wawing her hand at them.

"What about Guiche ?" Yugo made a sign toward the down form of the fop.

"Let him Rot."

Of course she wouldn't be mindful of the situation in the slightest. Kirche was not one to be cowed or silenced.

Yugo hesitantly brought Guiche near Montmorency who facepalmed. Look like she wasn't as afraid as the other.

Then he came to sit near Kirche, Louise remained stuck to his arm the whole time and what little bits of sleeves were bravely holding.

"Hello Kirche, Tabitha, everything alright ?'"

"hum hum." Colbert signaled himself. Causing the boy to become silent.

On his side Yugo didn't really wanted to be there, but Louise simply wouldn't let him go. At least he would learn a little more about the magic here.

Tabitha took back her book, she already knew all she had to do concerning the lesson and since she wasn't connected to fire she didn't have that much interest in it.

The lesson continues for quite a time, from time to time she would cast a glance toward the others.

Till the professor brought his contraption.

"This is the proof that fire can do other thing than destroy. See my latest creation, I called it the happy snake." Professor Colbert then light a little part behind the contraption who began to tremble and let a lot of sound. Finally, after a few second the top of the contraption opened, revealing a toy snake.

A long silence was followed by a general dismissal of the student. Tabitha muted their voice and came back to her book. She disregarded the rest of the event till she heard those fateful word. "Louise why don't you come and try to make the Snake happy ?"

She began to run, no time to lose in this kind of situation.

Everybody else was already taking cover, the only two exceptions being Yugo, who was looking at the whole thing with interest and Guiche who was still unconscious on a desk, and was now used as cover by Montmorency.

Without looking she extend her hand toward the door wishing to open it and before she knew, she was in the corridor...And the door was still closed.

How ?

The thought was interrupted by a powerful headache, when it receded she heard a great explosion.

"Happy Snake ? Happy snake..?" the sound of gears breaking apart was heard followed by a scream. "SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE."

 ***Scene Change: Yugo POV***

Standing on the edge of the crater, Yugo pushed the rubble and bits of metal gear the explosion sent flying everywhere. Colbert was kneeling in the center of the deflagration holding the remains of the Snake. There was a symbolism in this that was lost to him.

It was quite a blast, he had wished to observe Louise in action, he heard the rumours about her only being capable of explosion, but the truth was a different problem. Something he would never believe to see wielded by a young girl, or any normal living being.

He didn't even need to use his aura vision to recognize this power but...

How could Louise use Stasis ?

 ***Scene Change: Louise POV***

Louise was in a poor state, between this and the portal she looked like she had been caught in one of her mother's spells.

"Sorry, I messed up a little."

"You always messed up !" "A little, why don't you drop out walking apocalypse!" "You are nothing more than a Zero!" Of course the insult would fall, it was expected but Lousie wouldn't falter under them She woul-"SHUT UP !" Everybody ceased to talk.

Nobody expected this scream, even Professor Colbert let go of the Snake Contraption. It was her familiar. And he was looking at her with eyes full of...apprehension ? It was like something had startled him. She was used to look, of disappointment or of contempt, but this one was a first.

Yugo was near her instantly surprising the whole room. Not even trying to hide his portal.

"Follow me!" He caught her arm and drag her toward the exit.

Colbert rose "But-" He was immediately silenced. "I'm sorry for your snake, I planned to clean a little my bag and I may have a few things you could use to either improved or help in your study in exchange, but I really need to talk with Louise Now."

Louise never saw her familiar, like that, well she never knew him that much to begin with. "Kirche ! Come with us too !" What ? Why would she need the Cow now of hold time.

Said cow had a disgusting smile "How daring darling! The both of us at once."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU COW!" Couldn't she read the mood ?

Before any of the two could argue more he caught both their arm and drag them outside. It seems to be serious. They made way through the corridor, somewhat along the way Tabitha ended up once again "secured" by Kirche who was holding her like some giant doll.

They reached a window. He caught them.

"Wait, you wouldn't." There was a blue portal in front of them and once again Louise ended up in this strange energy swirl for a millisecond before exiting right in the middle of the court.

Louise felt wobbly, but a quick glance told her she had fair better than the Germanian, she was holding herself sickly on the ground.

It wasn't a jump for the weak of hearts.

On her, side Tabitha seemed alright, she was looking curiously at Yugo. For a first try at portal travel, she was rather calm.

"So, now you brought us all here. Care to explain us, why ?" The Million Gold Question.

Yugo remained serious, and without warning his eyes flash blue. Emitting a powerful light. She remembered he used this skill during the duel. But to see them staring at you gave her an eerie sensation. A reminder that even if he looked human, and act as such, her familiar wasn't.

"I need to verify something, and if I told you what, it can affect thing wrongly. So please Louise can you cast an explosion in that direction." Huh ? To willingly cast an explosion ? Usually she wished to avoid creating them, not making them on purpose.

But she wanted to have her familiar help her with her magic, so having him do this strange experience may help.

She concentrated for a bit. It was the first time she tried to cast a pure explosion. At least she couldn't fail that one.

"Explosion !"

The result was awe inspiring, the range of destruction was wider than anything she had cast till then, she didn't even use the chant. What could happen if she did ? What was the chant for that matter?

"I must admit when it comes to blowing up, you certainly are the best." Trust the Zerbst to sour the mood.

"Please, Kirche can you cast an explosion too ?" The three girls shot an interrogating glance at him.

"Hmm, Darling explosion is not a spell. The fact Zero there can do it is quite surprising when we think about it, hadn't I seen the effect right now I would have just believed it was another failed spell of epic proportion."

"Familiar, can you explain what is it all about ?" She didn't want to show it, but if her familiar knew something relevant to make her a better mage she wanted him to say it.

"For the few I saw, if all your spell are the same, then I think I know why your spells explod."

 ***Scene Shift: POV Yugo***

The face in front of him was priceless. It was like Louise's jaw dropped to the ground. It quickly gave place to a mix between hope and fear.

Louise had searched a long time for such a reason without never finding any. "Ex-explain yourself familiar!" She tried to remain composed but it was clear she was hardly able to contain a very large panel of emotion.

"I have no idea how it came to be. But you produce Stasis." Ni use to beat around the bush.

Kirch and Louise were confused, but Tabitha was now scrutinizing him warily. Switching the subject of her focus between Louise and Him.

"Stasis ? This stasis...is the reason I can't use magic ?" The hope was slowly winning against the fear, now she had a name to place upon her plight.

Yugo was not a Specialist on stasis, after all, Eliatrop normally couldn't use this energy. It was a power residing in the endless void circling the Krosmoz. A power who stand as an exact opposite to Wakfu.

A power that Quilby extensively studied long ago and put every discovery inside the Eliacube.

"You remember how I said Wakfu was the pure energy of creation flowing in every being. Then Stasis is the pure energy of destruction, flowing in the Void." And in some mechanical creation going against life. The Mechasm and some of Nox construction came to mind. He didn't have many good things to say about both. Still, if Colbert was the extent of their techonological problem he was happy to know he wouldn't encounter Stasis Monstruosity here.

 ***Fast Change** *

In a gargantuan cave a being turn is head toward the east, eldritch gear rotating.

"S.O. A.N.O.T.H.E.R. O.N.E. I.S. H.E.R.E."

A servant run toward a room far above to relate the message of the being to his master.

 ***Fast Return** *

Yes, at least one threat he wouldn't have to face...he felt like he jinx himself. On the other side the three girls had blanched.

"When you say void, what do you mean ?" It was Kirche who asked.

"I can hardly speak on the subject, my brother could speak whole hours about it. But I'm more knowledgeable on...practical aspect." Like punching and zapping thing, he never was a scholar. Even with Master Jorris he learned by either being present for it or doing it himself.

Chibi on the other side was only ever happy when he had a tool in his hand.

"Practical aspect ? Does this mean, you could teach me how to use it ?" It was a pleading, a sincere prayer of a young girl seeing the end of a problem who plagued her whole life.

" I don't know. Maybe I can find something with the Eliacube. But I can't do more than tell you the very basics." "Then do it! Please." Desperation crept into her voice. He may have underestimated how much the situation mean for her.

" _How could you say no to that ?"_ And now the voice was back. And was doing puppy dog mind's eye. Refusing would be like kicking two puppies.

Yet at the same time it was dangerous. One does not play with the energy of destruction without risk...

Why does he try to oppose ? Louise even if she could be annoying, was a friend. And he had a way to help her.

"Ok, but you have to be cautious, it's an unknown path even for me." She smiled, now that he thought about it it was the first time he saw her smile. False smug smile doesn't count.

"Teach me too." This one was not expected. It was Tabitha "About Wakfu and Stasis".

Yugo was not a teacher, and he doubted he would be able to offer them as much as they would like. But at least he could help them a bit.

"Alright, but I will need some time to prepare everything." A low growl cut everything. "But first, let's eat something, I'll join with you in front of Colbert's laboratory in two hours."

Yugo left, going to the kitchen where Siesta was probably working at this hour. He didn't had time to check on her since he brought her back in her room..

 ***Scene Change***

"Another cheer for our Guardian Angel !"

" **CHEERS!** "

How did it come to this ? Oh yes, his word and action during the duel had reached the entirety of the staff, and with each retelling had become more epic.

So when he entered the kitchen hopping to see Siesta, the whole room, turn to him and begin either praising him or thanking him.

A table was put for him and quickly Chef Marteau had started cooking something while the others were asking question about his power. And once he told them he wasn't an elf, a fact confirmed by Siesta, they deduce he was an angel.

Obviously Yugo had no idea of what was an Angel, but he guesses they must be good ? Right ?

Speaking of Siesta, she was now far better, she still had this red mark around her eye where she put on the medicine, but she was smiling. He suspected she was the one who romanticized the event the most. He considered the rumours that he was a young knight who rejected his nobility to defend commoner and was searching to create a kingdom, who would become an utopia for commoner, as a confession.

That and the smiles she beamed at him when he asked her about it. And for a reason that still evade him, that smile made him shudder. He would really need to start investigating why.

"Is there something wrong Yugo ?" Siesta looked at him concerned.

"It's nothing Siesta, is your eye better ?"

The Maid nodded. "I will need to keep this cream over my eye for a while, but I can see without trouble now. And it didn't hurt anymore."

She looked a little abated at the fact. She wasn't over the event. If an innocent smile was strangely unfitting for Siesta, sadness was even worse, or maybe it was just Yugo not liking to see a friend in this state.

He comforted her by putting his hand on her shoulder "Don't be afraid Siesta, I promised I would protect you didn't I ?" He then Smiled at her.

Causing her to blush.

This was caught on by the other member of the staff. "Hey, Siesta have catch the eye of an angel everyone, cheers!"

" **CHEERS!** "

Her blush deepen if possible.

The room was full of life and laugh, and in this warm ambience the lunch continue for the Eliatrope. It reminded him of the time in Emelka when Alibert was organizing feast with the whole town.

 ***Scene Shift***

Inside the main hall, a bunch of hungry noble were waiting, the servant were particularly slow today.

 ***Scene Change***

"...and then the noble excused himself and leave running."

Both Yugo and Siesta laugh, as they were walking toward Colbert's Laboratory. Yugo didn't think about it when he gave the appointment with the other, but he had no idea where the professor puted his workshop.

"It's good to see I made a difference. But I wonder what will their parent will do when they learn about it. I had to deal with Noble for a long time. They can be quite annoying when they want." This was a gross understatement from the Eliatrope.

"It's not me who will contest this, there is countless noble out there who treat us worse than cattle."

"I'll change this, even if it takes hundreds of years, I'll make sure of it." Yes, he will, after all he had a loooooong life span, better make use of it.

"I'd rather like if you could do so sooner." She giggled.

Soon the two arrived in front of the reinforced door leading to Colbert's Workshop. In fact, the whole building was both reinforced and covered in silencing spell. All with the goal of avoiding damaging the school or disturbing the student with the noise of failed experiments.

Yugo really should have thought of this, with the mess Chibi called his labs. He would have saved himself a lot of trouble and Kama. Without the silencing spell of course, the idea of his little brothers screaming for help without anybody able to hear them was terrifying. He became kind of protective after Jiva kidnapped them once. Even if Grougaloragran was already powerful enough to shrug any kind of damage...well nearly any kind of damage.

"Hello Darling." Kirche was already waving at them, holding Tabitha in her arm and Louise was tapping her foot on the ground, looking as far away from the Germanian as possible.

Frost and lightning fill the air as the maid and the false maid looked at each other.

A tense standoff between two entities draped in black and white. For the sake of a same objective. Both scrutinizing their opponent, then with a smirk both savage and defiant the two acknowledge their rival.

And pushing up their "advantage" both pounce on the Eliatrope like feline predator. Tabitha using the opportunity to free herself. Before everyone got blasted away by an explosion.

"Sorry, my hand slip." Louise eye was twitching.

"So will we begin our...Tabitha when did your Dragon kidnapped my familiar again ?" Sylphid was now sitting happily holding Yugo. She had caught him mid flight following the blast.

And after checking him for food and retrieving the offering to her Draconic Majesty, she then put him near Tabitha and screech with a pure and innocent smile.

"Sorry Yugo I got carried away." Siesta was blushing heavily, realizing what she was just about to do. She didn't tell that to many, but her family were all pretty hot blooded. And even if she rein on her "nature" sometime her grand mother's "legacy" is more apparent than she would like. "There is still work to do, I'll see you later Yugo."

The maid left the group. Accelerating as she left their line of sight.

"That was something..." Yugo would have never believed Siesta had a feral side. Yet, it seemed normal, like she was meant to be wild. Why did he even have such a thought ?

He opened a portal to his freedom, enticing the sad cooing of Sylphid. But he had many things to do. The Eliatrope like the dragon like any of his people would. Still, he made two promise today, occasion to kill two piou with one stone. More like three pious since he was going to use the situation to clean his haversack a little.

 ***Scene Change***

"Please be careful an instant, I will make some room." Colbert began to put away many papers and mechanism.

The room was indeed messy, Look like having a clustered chaos is part of the job with inventors. Many bits of diverse contraption were lying around, and so much paper on the ground the floor was entirely hidden.

"Careful not to slip and kiss someone." That was oddly specific of Louise, and judging the surprised look of the others, not something she would usually utter. " What ? It already happens ."

Kirche get closer to her in a second "Oh ? Could it be someone finally melt the heart of the Zero. And the both of them ended up..."

"SHUT UP BARBARIAN! We ain't all like you. It's just I already saw it happen once." Kirche then questioned his Master to obtain the name and place of the two poor soul. Gossip was a dangerous thing in the world of nobility. But it was more like common teenager stuff so he just found a place to wait near the Dragon.

Yes, he didn't know how, but the Dragon had passed the door and enter the place without breaking the door or anything. Tabitha was currently scolding her. Said Dragon didn't help with the lack of space.

An explosion shook the place. "It wasn't me !"

"No, problem, just some...kof kof...experience laying..kof kof kof...around." Yugo seriously considered counting the explosion. So many in so little time couldn't possibly be safe.

After a few minutes, Colbert successfully "cleaned" enough space (A table with enough chair and some empty space for the Dragon.

"I didn't expect you to come with so many people." Colbert had taken some pot of tea, said pot were floating and serving everyone, this magic sure was useful.

"I found Louise could use Stasis, and she asked me to train her. Then Tabitha asked for teaching too . Since I was going to show you what was in my bag, I could use the occasion to find the necessary material to help them."

"Stasis ?" True, people here didn't know anything about the most basic of thing regarding Wakfu, so imagine stasis. He sometime wonders how much different were thing on this World.

So he took some time to explain what was Stasis, not releasing the information about the Krosmoz yet, it would probably be a long discussion and he already had one with the Headmaster this morning. So he kept it for later.

Colbert asked many questions, and he saw Tabitha following his word with interest. But since he knew this could take a looooong time white the professor, he told them he would explain more about the origin of Stasis on a later date.

"So many of those information would be precious, to only have me hearing about it is such a waste. I will see with the Headmaster if we could organise a special class to speak about all this. "

Yugo would protest that he wasn't a teacher, but he had already been forced to explain and answer questions over and over, regarding the same thing many times. To be able to tell everything once to everyone and be done with it could be good.

"So could we be going on with the training now ?" Louise would lie if she said she wasn't interested, if she was able to use this strange power, or at least found a way to reduce it enough it wouldn't cause her problem, that would mean finally getting out of her Zero Nickname. However to have this possibility so close to her and yet doing nothing but talking about it was grating on her nerve.

It may have been impatient of her, but she could be a little selfish sometime, isn't it ?

"Yes, let's first search for what we need." Yugo then put his bag on the table.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV Louise***

Yugo put his bag on the table. "Let's search for what we need."

Her familiar opening the bag fully, a shadow hiding it's countenance. He then postionned himself above the bag and prepared to jump.

Wait! He wouldn't...

He would.

With a childish smile he jumped inside the bag. "See you inside."

Stupid familiar. Louise face palmed. All the other were frozen like statue. Of course Louise was the only one, with to know it was possible to enter a bag like that.

"Did Darling just...?"

"Yes." She tried to remain perfectly calm, at least one she would have over the Germanian.

"How ?" It was Colbert's turn to be speechless.

"Bigger on the Inside." If her familiar thought it was a good enough explanation for her, it would be good enough for another. "A common commodity in his land for what I understood."

Colbert was shining and sparkling, like someone told a child that tomorrow would be his birthday and he could choose any present he wished.

"It's wonderful, imagine the possibility ? How big is it ?"

The answer came in the form of Sylphid, who decided to put her head inside and then proceed to enter the bag entirely in all her Draconical glory.

Okay, even she was a little shocked at the vision of a whole Dragon disappearing in a bag who couldn't be bigger than her.

It was the weirdest thing she ever saw.

Then the head of the dragon shot out of the bag, caught Tabitha and drag her inside.

Her brain left the group. It was simply too much for the poor thing. It accelerated as soon as he was out of sight.

At least a whole minute pass before Kirche got near the bag, and entered it, contrary to the other she lower herself slowly till she reach her chest.

"Oh No, I believe I'm Stuck." She wouldn't have believed her even if she didn't saw the Dragon enter without problem. If only for the devious smile she sent at her.

"Like Hell you are." She push the Germanian inside. Before slipping and falling. In her fall, she caught Colbert hopping to slow herself, only to bring the man inside too.

It was not a dignified way to go, but at least it was bold and in a place no Halkeginian had gone before.

 ***Scene Change***

It was dark and the smell wasn't very pleasant. At least, something soft cushion her fall. She heard a faint moan as she pushed over it to get up.

"Oh My... Louise I didn't knew you liked them so much." There was an Explosion.

Yugo decided to begin the count: 1

"Careful over there, there is some fragile stuff." Louise looked in the direction of the Voice.

Okay, that was it. She was officially shell-shocked.

In front of her was an immense pile of Gold and Treasure, something deserving of fairy tale and myth . Ironically enough, there was a Dragon now standing on it. Using Tabitha as a doll, Sylphid was putting jewelry on her who proceed to hide her face behind her book. There even was a small golden crown on her head.

On the zenith of the pile of Gold stand proudly the Shovel he had used against Guiche.

"Darling, you hide this little bit of info. With this You could become a Noble in Germania." Those barbarian and their Gold.

"Most of them are marked by the symbol of my land, I'm not sure they would be accepted here." Forget the mark, the pure quantity and the Jewelry could by itself finance a whole campaign. Or finance any kind of Science project as Colbert quickly remark.

"But it's not the reason of us being there... Don't play with that Irukuku."

" **Free me, and I'll grant your any wiAAAAAh** " There was a strange lamp with a being imprisoned inside...Was it a Genie? Did her Familiar just capture a genie. Said genie had been flown by his familiar in a pile of Silky cloth.

"Before anyone asks. No, he is lying, he can't grant any wish and will probably try to kill you." Yugo had at multiple time tried to free him and have him behave in a way that wasn't criminal or dangerous. But he couldn't make miracle...Yes, he knows he was of Divine nature, but Divine doesn't mean miraculous. Or at least not this kind of miracle.

"Follow me, and careful not to lose yourself." Yugo proclaims, followed by a faint echo.

"What is the Size of that thing ?" Her familiar looked sheepish "I may have used the Eliacube to make this place bigger that it originally was. But with all the treasure I find through the years, it became kind of cramped...and that's without talking about Chibi dropping down his "prototype" on me." The last part was muttered. But there was another point who had attracted her attention.

"How long have you been adventuring ?" At many points his familiar had talked about having passed whole years accomplishing some task or adventuring.

"I've been at it since I'm twelve." That was not so young, sure it was young, but considering the ways he spoke about it, she believed he passed a decade on the road. So she imagined he start at seven or six. He barely looks older than them and again he was quite small.

Yet it couldn't be more than five or six years of adventure, even though the story he told them could have unraveled on less than three years. Three really intense years, but wait...

"So you amass this fortune in just four years ?" Ok, this was impressive.

" **Four year ! It's been decAAARGH** " The lamp was buried under an avalanche of cloth of diverse origin. And countless exact copy of the one his familiar was wearing. Okay, change of plan first she would call Guiche to go through this cloth to find something before going to buy more. They were even a few dresses there. She didn't want to know how or why he had obtained them.

"Ignore him. He'd been grumpy ever since I caught him again." Yugo then made signs to follow.

What welcomed them was astounding, Professor Colbert was nearing having a fit. Mechanism, countless clocklike mechanism vibrating with energy. Others seemed even more complexe, but the most breathtaking part was the Siege weapon.

Yes a siege weapon.

It couldn't be anything else.

He had a siege weapon in his bag.

Who knew if one day they have the need to storm a castle he could always say "No trouble I have a freaking siege weapon in my bag".

It looks like a chariot with four gigantic shovel on the front...had his familiar some kind of fixation with Shovel ?

"That is...Magnificient. Where did you get those." Colbert was already foraging amongst the diverse construct.

"The Drill is a legacy from the same person who gave me the Haversack and part of the money you saw, most of the more strange appliance are the creation of my little brother. As for the clockwork...they were the possession of an enemy of mine long ago, after a few person tried to reactivate his technology with ill intent I decided to simply keep them safe myself."

Yugo seems to reminisce a few bad memories on the last part.

"Could I study some of those ?" Yugo hesistates, then again, Colbert didn't look the axe-crazy omnicidial maniac kind. "Well, there is some stuff I also found on my travel, I could lend them to you. My brother already studied them, and as long As you are careful it should be alright."

Yugo would have added "And don't create an army of machine hellbent on draining every living being of their life force." But he trusted Professor Colbert.

Louise was kinda lost with it all, she didn't believe no use could ever come from Colbert's contraption, so to think at least three people from the other world dedicate their life to create more complex and sometime scary thing was above her.

"Now for us, I put most of the tool and artefact further. There must be a few things helpful there."

Following their guide...

She could hardly believe she needed a guide for visiting a bag. But life was strange.

They arrive in front of a little place (relatively), with object place with far more care.

In the middle she could see a table with a little book, A blue glowing wing and a painting of a woman in her thirty with brown skin and green hair. It looked like the painting of some nobility.

Yugo looked the image with melancholy. An instant of quiet and tranquility slowly building, as her familiar remembered what seems to be happy memories.

"And who could be this lovely lady." Of course nothing his sacred for a Germanian.

"She used to be my lover." There was a slight tensing among the little group. "She return to the Wakfu a few years ago."

"I'm sorry." "It's Nothing Kirche, you couldn't have Know." So The Zerbst could be sensible from time to time.

Wait !

"Some year ago ! How old were you when you...when you...?"She turned red, it wasn't rare for noble to take lovers younger than them. But to think her familiar had...

Yugo kept smiling. A little blush appearing.

"Did you...did you...?" This was becoming awkward. For her at least. Yugo just conserved his smile.

"How bold, Louise. To ask this kind of question. All isn't lost with you." Kirche was impressed. Her approval filled Louise with Shame.

"Shut up Barbarian !" She would rather forget about it. It was his life and she wasn't to judge...And blowing up the place when she needed to ask a service was not the noble thing to do. She would wait outside.

"But to think Darling would be an experienced lover, I wonder what kind of trick you know." Yugo had the decency to blush and look away. Kirch had the decency to fly away when Louise Blasted her. Nobility be damned with the Germanian "Band of perverted Dog !"

"2" Yugo though maybe he would need to keep a journal of explosion after a while. And anti explosion shield...

During the discussion Tabitha got closer to the book. "It was written by a friend of time long ago. She wrote most of our adventure inside. And a few more after she retires. You could read them if you want." Yugo was telling her helpfully while removing the sooth. Louise regretted nothing.

She passed behind Thabitha ignoring her familiar. The book was written in an unknown alphabet. And when Tabitha opened she could see that many images were drawn inside, reminding of a children's book.

On the front was a group of people. She easily recognized her familiar, though he looked smaller if possible. She was also able to identify the women in the painting but she was far younger.

Now that she thought about it, a little too young.

Either the painting was wrong or her familiar had lie to her concerning his age when they start their relationship...or maybe he was older than he looked. That wouldn't be that far fetch, he was not human after all, and Elf could live thousands of years, maybe so could he.

She'll have to ask eventually. Not that she really cares.

She saw an old man wielding the shovel he had used in the fight, he was as old as the headmaster and look like a bum. But if she heard her familiar, said man was possessor of the "Drill" and part of the fortune, maybe he found rich on the job. The dream of any treasure hunter.

The last two, however kept her attention a little more, a young man with a ludicrous haircut wielding a short sword with an eye. And by his side...an elf.

She had frozen on the spot, Tabitha herself seems to have taken root. An elf, she had a bow, long pointy ears...other assets that both the diminutive young girls were lacking. She turned toward her familiar who was rummaging through diverse item like plant doll, huge wooden shield and other mysterious artifact. Right now he was talking with a map.

After a while, he end up sensing the gaze upon him.

"Yes Louise ?" Louise pointed at the Elf.

"That's Evangeline, she is the one who wrote those books and a good friend of mine."

"She is an elf ?" There was a moment of silence.

"Yugo, you were friends with an Elf ?" Every person present felt a shudder, Elves were bad news.

"Elves are immortal from what you told me ?" They all nodded. "Then she wasn't an Elf. We call them Cra, Excellent bowmen, able to shoot with perfect aim from a distance were you could barely detect the enemy, and wielding magical arrow...But immortality isn't one of their powers, neither do they hate humanity."

That calm them a little.

"Proof she end up marrying Sadlygrove, the boy by her side, and had two children. Said children travel with me, and if I know my brother, you may end up meeting them."

"What ?" What does he meant meeting them ?

"We Eliatrope control portal, my brother is the same kind as me and we share the same objective. At the hour we speak, he probably is trying to create a gate to this world and join us...and punch me for jumping in another world without thinking."

"So I will be able to meet this young inventor." Colbert had teleported himself near Yugo, Louise was sure of it, he was one of those Eliathing too. How could one move so fast.

The Eliatrope on his side, lost all color, like the vision of a far apocalypse had revealed itsel to him.

Invention need testing, And Chibi always used the "help", more or less willing, of his brother for that...And Yugo had double the potential number of those creation. Speak about shooting one self in the foot.

Yugo deeply breath, then decided to ignore the issue for now. "Well, I have found what I need, the other books are there if you want Tabitha. Let's go back."

"What about the cube ?" Louise was curious, she didn't see the blue cube of power.

"We will not need it right now, but I will use it too if only to use the information about stasis inside. I rather keep it hidden when not in use."

"The cube ?" Colbert looked from behind the pile of contraption he retrieved. "You mean the healing artifact ?"

"I'll explain about it later." Yugo shall stop digging his own grave.

 ***Scene Change***

Truly the fresh air was good. For all the wonder of the Magic bag, the smell wasn't one of them.

Louise looked in awe at how the dragon leaved the bag, still holding a little pile of treasury. The myth of Dragon loving Gold was confirmed.

"That was a thing." Was all she could say.

Quickly she was joined by all the other, who proceed to exit the laboratory.

"Thanks again Yugo for those, It will greatly help me in my own research. Now, if you excuse me, I have someone to see. Be cautious kid when training. And do not fear to speak with me about your result." Colbert then took direction of the headmaster tower. He probably had a lot to report, couldn't really blame him for it.

"So what do we do now ?" Louise was eager to begin training her potential new power.

"I'll have to prepare a few things first. I was thinking we could begin training tomorrow."

Being honest Yugo was not the "let's train" and get stronger kind of guy.

He either learned new ways to use his power by mistake (like his laser) or while improvising in the midst of a fight . His aura vision being the sole exception as it was taught by Adamai.

So he had to search for a bit how to proceed, maybe he could speak about it with Colbert when he comes back.

"Actually, I had plan for us tomorrow." "Louise really became daring too!"

 **BOOM**

… "3"

 ***Scene Change***

"So this is what you meant ?"

"Can you remind me why are you here ?" Louise's hand was twitching around her wand. As she grip better her position on Sylphid.

"I couldn't let Darling go alone with you in town. Who knows what could happen ?" Louise really wanted to blast the Germanian from the top of the dragon. But it was really crowded there and didn't wanted any collateral damage.

Poor Sylphid was having a hard time under the number and yet, she refused to let any show of weakness. Truly a majestic being.

"There is a better question." The voice of her familiar was coming to her ears. "Why Am I travelling in this position ?"

Indeed, while every other person was sitting on the back of the Dragon, Yugo was dragged into the arm of the beast.

"Crowded." Was the only answer from Tabitha. Louise could only accept.

Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, That maid, and herself. There simply was no more room. Thought she envies Yugo's position. Guiche and that Maid sharing a place near each other made thing awkward. And the less said about the Germanian the better.

Guiche had tried to excuse himself for his wrongdoing, but there still was an uneasy silence going on. Silence that Kirche was trying to fill with embarrassing questions and comment.

"It's truly a shame none of those cloth were at the good size." Guiche tried to divert the attention on another subject.

She decided to show the cloth her familiar had in his bag to Guiche, he may have been a poor skirt-chaser, but he knew how to cultivate ones appearance. Sadly her familiar was far too small for most of them. Fact the Eliatrope was slightly resenting.

Maybe he had a few problems with his height in the past ?

Being Honest on Yugo's side, it wasn't so much the height who causes problems, but the reminder that he wasn't aging and growing at the same rate as the other.

Louise would, however engrave in her mind the face of the maid and Guiche when they enter the bag for the first time. The immense pile of Treasure and artifact, once again visited by Sylphid who even brought some trophy. Look like she was willing to transform Yugo's bag into her nest. Or at least a secret haven.

The maid had a dreamy look, whispering something about some book and a charming prince. She would ask more on the subject. Guiche was completely awestruck.

Good time.

"Town in sight. Can you release me now ?" Sylphid looked at him, then open her arm.

"Not like thaaat!" Sylphid had drop her Familiar to the shock of everyone.

Especially the poor maid who nearly jump herself after him.

"Really funny." Only for Yugo to appear by their side. Before disappearing again, the Eliatrope was jumping in and out of blue portal along their way. Sylphid laugh, like it was an harmless good prank, and not dropping someone to their death.

Even if by this point everybody here knew about this ability of him. What they didn't know was that Yugo could also fly, but it would need for him to remove his hat and if pointed ear were sufficient to cause panic, then he rather not imagine what wing could do.

Further more, flying was draining.

Yugo smirk, Louise didn't like it. "So Sylphid ? What about a race to the ground ?" A sense of dread invaded the little group.

Yugo sped up to the point of becoming a comet of blue light. Sylphid follow suit. Breaking her fall in the last second by deploying her wing to her fullest.

Yugo looked proudly.

Then was proudly sent flying away by an explosion.

Stupid familiar.

"4"

"Shut up!"

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo***

Tristain was an impressive town. It clearly wasn't Bonta, but The Eliatrope King was hard press to find another city who could match it. Brakmarr didn't count, you had almost as many chances to get attacked there than in the middle of a dungeon.

A beautiful city, with some grand architecture. The only bad point for him was the lack of diversity. He was so used to coexistence amongst multiple different race, all living together, that seeing everybody so similar was strange.

They were currently following Louise and Guiche toward a clothing shop first. Siesta was walking near Yugo, both were talking about cooking, the young king trying to convey to her the wonder of the _Blanquette à la Alibert._ While she was explaining some of the local speciality, Kirche and Tabitha following closely behind.

Irukuku was once again in his bag. He would have to see if he could use the Eliacube to extend its size again, he could boast of having probably the only bag in Halkeginia with a Dragon's cave inside hidden inside.

Speaking of bag, Louise told him to be careful. There was some thief going around, using powerful magic to steal.

His proposal to hunt down the Thief was quickly shot down. That Thief was extremely powerful for what she said. And nobody knew where or who he was.

Meaning to Yugo that they would probably fight him, or discover he was a good guy all along...or a genie. The Eliatrope pause an instant to reflect upon the weirdness of his life. It was like he was a magnet for trouble and strange character.

Till now that aspect of him was also carried into this new world.

If it is the case like he thought, he would be able to deal with the criminal. He didn't like the idea of someone who was attacking innocent (or as innocent a noble could be) running around unimped.

"Here it is !" Guiche had signaled them, cutting his musing.

In front of them was a little store named "Master Tailor Dumas".

From Guiche lengthy explanation, he was the tailor who design the musketeer Squad cloth and was commonly accepting comissions from noble and the church.

It was a cosy little shop, with many rolls of wool, silk and other material. A big man in an exuberant suit welcomed them.

"Welcome to Master Tailor Dumas's Workshop, what may I do to serve you ?"

"My friend over there need some cloth worthy of a great adventurer. I am ready to pay for it." Guiche act, shining with his natural charisma.

Yugo tried to dissuade him to pay, he had enough treasure for that. But Guiche insisted, it was a way to excuse himself from his behaviour.

So Dumas had brought him in and was discussing what kind of cloth he was wanting.

Yugo had little to no idea, he had to go on with nearly always the same cloth for a long time, and since he was growing slowly, he didn't need to change them often. The most he could think of was some image of the adult version of him, he found in the Eliacube, from the time he first confronted Quilby on their homeworld.

He would go with that. If he could remember well, a sleeveless white shirt and long blue pant. All that acompagned by a long blue coat covering him entirely... Or Shirtless, seems like his past self tend to dislike shirt. Maybe a trail to follow to explain his strange surname. Yet he guessed Louise wouldn't like him walking around like that. And Kirche would like far too much. Go for the light sleeveless shirt. Could always ask to have a Orange with that one too.

The man proposed to do something for his hat too, but the answer was negative. The hat stay where it is. However maybe...he asked him to add a hood to the long coat, whith enough place for his wing.

He didn't talk about said wing, he just spoke about space on the hood. The result on the blueprint look slightly like cat ears...that would do in case of emergency.

That made him think to ask if he could repaired his hat once he finished the command.

The poor thing had suffered quite a bit through the years and was looking like some strange patchwork depending where you look.

Dumas nodded without comment, the pay was good.

 ***Scene Change***

"We'll come back before leaving town, to retrieve the Cloth and give the hat...Though I don't understand why couldn't you just change it ?" The pinkette was lloking curiously at said hat.

"It's personal, this hat is literally my oldest possession, and it is traditional for Eliatrope." Louise accepted the reason, her mother had made clear the importance of tradition.

Guiche and Siesta had left while they would search for a weapon shop. Guiche was searching for a present for Montmorency and Siesta said something about helping a cousin of her.

"I see. Now we just need to get you a weapon."

"I already told you I don't need a weapon." Yugo could use them, he could even create a spear and a shield of Wakfu (even if it was still a work in progress without the use of the Eliacube or the Dofus), but he would rather use his fist. Or his laser in the case of monster.

"If you are to serve a noble, or be one, you should wear an adequate weapon. And since you can't use a wand." He never tried to see if he could use a wand, but he didn't need one and he didn't think one would fit him.

But well, he guesses image was important. As long as nobody asked him to dress himself like the Brakmarian Noble he would comply. He had dignity after all.

"Zero did you know where we are going ? It look like the slum here." Slum was maybe over reacting but it clearly was a poorer part of the town.

"Silence Zerbst ! I remember it was around here." Louise took some advance on the rest of the group.

"I found it." Louise was standing in front of a symbol with an Anvil. The shop looked old and decrepit. And the inside was not that much better.

The ground was dusty and presented some trace of mud. Many weapons were put on weapon racks on the wall and a few were put in a barrel on the side. Nearly all were covered in either dust or rust.

The shopkeeper entered from a back room. "Hoooo, my dear Lady, what can an humble man like me do for such an honorable group of noble Lady. After all, such great people as you wouldn't need a simple sword." Louise huff in pride in front of recognition.

The man was slimy and looked more like some Bwork than any honorable merchant. But he had his way with word and praise...or Louise was just that easy to sway.

"Glad to find someone who knows how to talk with a noble." The smug and superior demeanor lets suppose the later. "I need a sword for my Servant. Something deserving of a Noble."

Yugo sigh and looked around. Tabitha was still reading , it wasn't one of the books she got from him. She couldnt' read those yet and had asked him if he could teach her his Alphabet in exchange of her teaching the one of this world. A fair deal.

Kirche was waiting with a bored look, wich in itself couldn't end well.

So he decide to ignore them for now, searching among the blade. When he heard a familiar feminine voice who had remain silent for a while now.

" _Please, search in the barrel._ " It was the first time the voice asked for something who wasn't related to Louise. Maybe the occasion to learn more about it. *What is it that you search ?*

" _Look with your soul and you'll know._ " Cryptical. But he guesses she was speaking about the aura vision.

The following scream interrupted him.

" I COULD BUY A MANSION WITH THAT MONEY !" Yugo turned toward Louise, she was Holding a big golden sword. That sword was screaming overcompensation, and would probably attract every bandit in the region. Said sword was also ridiculously pricey for what it was.

Then Kirche approached the shopkeeper, leting him have a good sight at some part of her anatomy.

He rolled his eye, the shokpeer didn't had a chance. Then he activated his aura vision toward the barrel. He gasp in shock, attracting the attraction of everyone. Except the merchant. Who was lost in a germanian Valley.

One of the blades...had a soul. It should have been impossible, except if it was a Shushu, or a curse, or of Divine origin, or...Okay it was possible. But still unlikely. And never something "natural".

He reached for the blade and as soon as his left hand touched the blade, he felt the presence trying to travel from the marking on his right arm to it.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV ?***

The Rune tried to reach to the presence in the Blade, she couldn't tell why, but it was unbearable for her to let this presence alone. Like finding an old friend who was trapped alone for years. Maybe it was the case. She couldn't remember well.

Sadly the presence was sleeping and...Snoring? It wasn't clearly audible at this weak level of sound but the sword was clearly snoring at her. She got the unexplainable desire too bash the sword as hard as possible.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV Yugo***

Blue luminescent vein began to slowly appear as the presence expend through his body. His skin was slowly whitening.

"Could we take this blade ?" This strange happening was there again, and he had no idea what could have trigger it.

Okay that was Wrong, he probably guessed it was his somehow his contact with this blade that triggered it, like it was when he used Ruel's Showel. But he had no idea why. "A sheath would be good too." With a little luck, the "transformation" would stop once the blade was sheathed.

Though it was funny in a way, the shopkeeper was paling faster than him. He cut the aura vision spare him the blue glowing eye. Poor guy was terrified enough.

Imagine. Some unknow guy had entered his shop, take a weapon and was now transforming into a magical being he could not hope to comprehend.

It must be all so Alien to him. Fitting in his case.

Nobody was moving. It was fastly becoming annoying, was there a petrifying charm on this new form? He put a hand in his bag taking some precious stone, such a price shall be right for a Sword with a soul.

The slimy man look at the Jewel with awe then looking at him, his face became distorded by terror before falling unconscious.

Maybe the dragon head that left from the bag, with a curious screech at why someone had took a Jewel away. Followed by an accusatory glare, had been too much.

We shall had the Shopkeeper to the growing list of Destruction, mayhem and traumatised victim the King Eliatrop presence had cause. Thankfully the jewel shall be enough for the price of the Therapy.

 ***Scene Change***

Once again the strange transformation ceased when he released the weapon. He had taken a sheath for the Sword that voice in his head wanted so much to acquire. The golden sword had been taken by Sylphid who put it in her personal space, fair exchange for the Jewel Taken.

It was now official Sylphid had taken over his treasury.

He Didn't know if he should be honored or exasperated.

They were going back toward Dumas, the road was beginning to clear while chant could be heared from the multiple Inn and Tavern. Most people ignore them, not wanting to have any contact with a noble.

The girls were following him, Kirche and Louise hurling insults at each other like two Drunken Sailor on the Shore of Sufokia. He guessed Elaine would have been proud of Louise, her cursing evolving toward new heights. Some people even turn back in surprise toward the girls with such a foul mouth.

After a while as they reach the middle of their walk, entering the high standards part of town. The bickering finally stoped and someone walk to him.

"Care to explain us what happened ?" It was Louise who asked but the other two were clearly interested. Seems like their curiosity end up winning over their unnease. It just took a long quarrel to do so.

"About the Sword or the transformation ?" Both were strange in Yugo's opinion, but yet again so was he.

"Both. I would also like to know why you pay a rusty blade with Jewels." Fair enough. For someone unable to see wakfu or soul, that transaction must have appears completely insane.

"The Sword had a soul, I don't know if it is common in this land but in my own only Weapon with a Shushu sealed inside would have a soul. For the transformation, no idea what it is it about. Hoped one of your professor could explain it"

"A Shushu ?" Louise ponder about this strange word.

"There is no Shushu in this world? That would be good." The eliatrope was indeed more than able to deal with a few shushu, but there tend to be a huge amount of damage. Either by the Shushu's doing or by him when fighting them. Resulting in innocent people having to deal with the aftermath. " They are creatures of destruction able to possess humans or weapons. They tend to be really powerful and have strange ability. Only a strong guardian can wield a possessed object without being corrupted."

"So, it's basicaly a Demon ?" Was that how they call Shushu here? Or was that entirly different being ?

"Maybe. I never saw a demon so I can't tell if they are the same. I hope not, fighting a Shushu is no easy task and I have fight enough of them for a lifetime." Understatement of the century, he had whistand the presence of Rushu the King of Shushu, TWO TIME! He wasn't the one to fight him, but damn some people never even saw a Shushu.

"Darling as hunted demon? that is a surprise, it happens my body is possessed by a delicious sin will you **BOOM**

"Stop trying to corrupted my familiar ! And when will you change out of this cloth." Kirche was indeed in her Maid uniform. The only reason nobody tried to act upon it was because of the presence of two People beliveing her to be a servant of Tabitha.

Yugo sigh. "5"

"And you stop counting."

"Then Please Louise, don't explod people in the middle of the road." It was nostalgic in a way. Walking with a group in some unknown town, friendly bickering, he couldn't help to smile at that.

He advanced happily through town, till Dumas's Workshop was in sight. Both Guiche and Siesta were in front and talking.

This was a serious conversation, he could deduce this based on their grave expression. He slowed down a little, making signs for the other to wait.

It would be best to let the two talk over their issue. They continue speaking for a few minutes. It ended when Guiche look down and enter the shop leaving Siesta alone outside.

It was their cue to move. Yugo fastly being her, not willing to let a friend alone in time of need.

"Hey Yugo !" Siesta smiled at him. "Did you find what you need ?"

Yugo acquiesced "It shall be alright, and were you able to meet your cousin ?"

"Yes, she was happy to see me, they had a problem with some noble recently. And she could do with a few more helping hands."

"Anything I could do ?" He was counscious the Noble at the academy were considered soft, he could only fear what happened every day in the shadow, even in a calm town like this one.

Yes calm, every town looks calm in comparison with the city of Amakna.

"No, it will be okay for now. But I will pass the offer, I'm sure they will be pleased." while talking she had close the distance between them and took his arm, soon followed by Kirche. The two looking at each other with predatory glare.

So here he was, caught between two beautiful ladies in maid uniform. And Louise slowly rising her wand, aiming at him. He would need to think fast if he wanted to avoid the sixth blast.

Quick a distraction.

"You never told us where you cousin work." That was a lame try...

Siesta suddenly blush, then pull him toward the entrance. "Let's not make poor Dumas wait, let's go in, quick."

 ***Scene Change: POV Siesta***

It was far too close. The "charming Fairy Inn" was a nice place and help many young women in trouble. But it was a seedy bar. They may not offer _that_ kind of service, it didn't change it was embarrassing to admit working there to him. Not yet at least.

And Jessica would probably tease her about it.

Right now Yugo had retrieved the cloth and had asked for a place to change. Look like Dumas had operate some change regarding the cloth. The main aspect remain the same, but he had altered the cut giving him the aspect of some Mage knight. Probably the kind who use sword of light or something like that.

When he show himslef again in his new outfit Siesta let a dreamy sigh. He may look younger, but age doesn't really matter in love right ?And he was a Prince in a certain point of view. Maybe one day he would took her away on a white horse toward a nice palace and they would...

"KYAAAAAAA" Everybody looked at her. She had let escape that. Oops.

Yugo had looked away muttering something resembling "Damn teenage hormone" with a slight blush. He hadn't remove his hat yet. And asked for an instant before doing so.

Hiding himself, he removed his hat quickly and pull his hood instead. Holding cutely to his hat, like a child hesitant to let a precious toy go.

"Please take care of it, it's really important to me." The "young" Eliatrope gave Dumas his Hat. "Don't fear, We work fast, diligently and with skill. Your hat has nothing to fear, eheh. We will deliver it to the Academy tomorrow."

Yugo silently agreed and pull the hood of his coat a little more. The hood was cute, it had two catlike ears on the top...said hear look filled with something. And now that she look closely, there was a little blue light exuding from his hood.

She thought about it. She never saw him without a hat, maybe he was hiding something. She thought of him with little cat ears...she didn't kyaa this time.

She wasn't the only one who perceived this light, the blue haired girl with her round glass was staring at it with a serious expression. Like it would let her determined an important mystery.

"Well, if everything here is done, let's go back to the academy."

 ***Scene change***

The travel back to the academy was nice. Her and the false maid were staring at each other. Yugo was jumping along side the Dragon, Tabitha observing him, as from time to time the two cats ears of his hat would move by themselve, betraying the presence of something inside. Guiche was talking with Louise about the present he chooses for the drill haired blond girl.

And she was happy, it was a funny day.

She separate with the other once everybody disembark from the Dragon.

She says her goodbye and walked toward her room when she was interrupted by one of the professors. Chevreuse was it ? "Excuse me Siesta, but the headmaster would wish to see you."

Strange, did something happen to warrant such a thing this late ? She got there as quickly as she could.

She entered his room, there were three person here.

The headmaster who was looking grimly at her, His secretary who gave her a look of pity. And her heart skips a beat as fear began to seize her. Count Mott was there smiling. "I believe you will come with me."

 ***Fast Change***

In its dark prison the entity awaits, that woman was taking her time, but he knew that soon, soon he would be free again.

 ***Double Fast Change***

"How long till everything is ready Chibi ?" The Iop girl was bored, never a good thing.

"Creating a portal to a different world take time, and we don't know what we'll found on the other side. I want us to be ready when we go." The White haired Eliatrope tried to reason.

"Yugo is maybe in Danger and I stand there doing nothing." She was right in a way, while he and Grougaloragran were doing calculation for the jump, and her brother was searching for what they would need once stranded in an unknow land. Enely her, wasn't able to do anything. She was a fighter, a warrior, but when the battle was over, there weren't many things she could do.

"Don't be afraid, my brother is stronger than that. I'm sure he is fine." That appears to convince her. Now if only he could be sure that it was true.

 ***Fast Change Combo***

"Are you sure that's what he said ?" The blue haired man looked down on his servant from his throne.

"Yes, My lord."

"Did he tell you where ?" There was a form of delight in his word.

"No, he just turned his head toward the East."

"It is plenty enough, it is either Germania or Tristain. And Germania not being a Brimmiric country, it mean the other is in Tristain." The man standed tall. And throw a glass of vine on the ground.

It was useless, but it appears grandiose, and he could always buy back what he broke...This kinda annoyed the servant though, there were shard of glass all over the room and from time too time some of them or a visiting noble would hurt themselves. All the more reason to do it.

"Send a message to my spy there, I want their names and ability as soon as possible. Look if they can retrieve them too. Oh and before I forget, what are the news in Albions ?" He sat back lazily on his Throne.

"I could answer to that." A voluptuous young woman entered the room, blue rune flashing on her forehead. "I gave the ring to that idiot, and an incentive to accumulate more stasis for us. It galvanized the force of Reconquista beyond our expectation. By the End of the month The Tudor will fall."

"AHAHAHA, Great. And what about the user there ?"

"If there is one he or she is still dormant. The fighting doesn't ease our search, yet once Victory is in the hand of those fools we won't have any problem." The woman said with a smirk.

" See to it." The man signal a maid to bring him another glass. The poor woman was deprieved of her shoes and had to walk cautionously between the shard. The blood leting know she had experienced quite a few missteps. The man found this "game" fun.

"And what were you talking before my entrance ?"

As the gate closed and the servant repeated his message two mad Laughter could be heard through the castle.

In the cave the thing flash of red. He had to bear with it for now. In his current state he couldn't do anything.

The woman appear in front of him. He would growl at her if he could. Acursed Kind, he should have wipe them when he could.

"Soon you'll be able to walk the world again. And together we will bring back my ancestor amongst the living, for he shall grant to my master what his heart crave so much." She smiled in delight.

How he wanted to crush that damned head and her cursed rune.

 ***Fast change of doom***

The lady was hearing the report of her spy from the mouth of Bidashal. And a smile appears on her lips.

"Tell to our spy to remain on stand by for the time being. And to report any news."

"Are you sure? shouldn't we act ? The council..." Bidashal was cut by the Lady "The council didn't need to know for now."

"But My Lady, Who know what the human may do with him?" Bidashal was uneasy on the subject.

"He will have to make his own idea on the situation, once the time his right we will present ourselves."

 ***Hyperdrive fast Change***

No matter what he tried, he couldn't contact him or drag him here. Whatever brought him into this other world was powerful, or jamming his signal.

Well, if you couldn't bring the Eliatrope to the Zenith...

 ***Endless Fast change***

Mott would have to act fast, if he wanted thing to go his way, and there were many thing to be done.

He gave a glance to the girl, she was looking at him defiantly. She knew the Familiar would come.

Great! That was part of the plan.

He felt a pang of guilt. To drag an innocent into this, she was beautiful at that, he would have love to know her in different circounstance. Maybe he could win her over with his charm...and money.

No! No time to think about that.

Work before pleasure. The night was young, and he would need it.

A simple error in timing once the plan start could end up in a senseless sacrifice. And Nothing strenghten more the enemy than senseless sacrifice.

 ***Fast Change Service** *

"I'm sorry prince, but we lost Saxe-Gotha." The albiones soldier addressed his liege.

The prince Wales, heir of the throne of Tristain was pale. He had been struck by a mysterious illness two days ago. And the pain had reached such a level he had trouble moving. No matter how many water mage would come, it could just temporarily soothe the pain.

And in the midst of the war against Reconquista, it could only mean the end draw near.

Wales raise on his feet with difficulty. "Please leave me alone for a moment."

The soldier obey.

The prince took a letter and look at it. "My beautiful Henrietta, I hope so much that things are better for you."

Henrietta was Looking at the sky from her room, unknowingly sharing a similar pain, though far more manageable.

She receive a message a few minutes ago.

Mott had started his plan, she understood why he hide it. She hated it, and now she had no choice but to play along and hope thing would turn out well.

And the date of her visit to the academy for the fair was set.

Thing began to take speed and soon it will be her turn to act. And if she wanted the kingdom to be safe she would have to place both her life, and the one of her friend on the line.

Men and their stupid idea.

 ***For a few fast change more***

The Rune tried to reach for her "friend" again. But only snoring answered. Maybe she would need to establish a more stable contact with the familiar. If only so he could bash this lazy idiot on the ground.

 ***Fast Change ?** *

On a Golden Throne much decorated and magnificient than the one of any king, a figure draped in white and Gold desactivated his screening mirror.

"Julio, Be prepared, I'll soon have a great task for you. Things are finally moving."

The voice was as beautiful as it was cold yet devoid of malice.

Three of the four had been revealed. And the blood of the ancient started to reawaken.

The reckoncking draw near.


	5. Chapter 4: Checkmott

**(Author's Corner)**

 **Playing undertale has filled me with determination...**

 **Also, I don't own neither Zero no Tsukaima nor Wakfu.**

 **Let's look at a few things.**

 **First You may have remarked that Louise is far Nicer in this Fic than she is in canon. This is in part due to the fact that in canon, while she does have a bad temper. Most of her worst actions (at least before flanderization kick in.) were motivated either by her frustration to have summoned a "weak" commoner or Saito's Clueless and perverted attitude. Such problem not being the case here, she doesn't have as many reason to be always angry.**

 **As to how close I will follow the canon. Well, there is elements I will keep. For example the basics Arc structure will more or less remain. There will be an Albion arc and a Charming Fairy arc. However, outside of that, thing will go further and further away as thing evolves. After all, Yugo will have an entirely different impact on Halkeginia than Saito had, as such there is no reason for the event to end up the same way.**

 **To LordGhostStriker: But I love your Money.**

 **To alexkehling: Happy to hear you like this. As for the fast change. They'll become more and more clear as the story advance. I remain voluntarily shadowy about who they concern as they have yet to clearly act on the story.**

 **To mredt: A great thank you.**

 **Wolf Fullmoon: Sorry about that, there is indeed some spoiler for the serie.**

 **Guests: Thank you for your review, and for you know who MOUAHAHAHAHAH**

 **With that said, onward with the Show.**

 **(Author's Corner end)**

Chapter 4 : Checkmott

 ***Dream on***

Louise was once again having one those dream. Though she imagine it was more akin to a vision.

This time she was in a workshop, working on a blade. Or at least she guessed it was a blade, she was no specialist, but the eldricht abomination of steel in front of her would send any Blacksmith crying and wailing. And everybody else running away for dear life.

"Nora, What are you Doing ?" The White haired man had entered the room and was now faced with this abomination. Followed by a second person she couldn't see. Not with the way the metal tried to devour her at every second.

"Well, those runes seemed to activate themselves whenever I'm using a weapon, so I'm trying to create one. That way I will be able to use their power in a way I see fit." It was an interesting fact, maybe one she should try with Yugo when she wake up. It would also be a way to test how much truth does this dream holds.

"So you created a sentient mass of steel who eat people? Great choice." She ignored if it was mean to be sarcastic or not.

Nora Slump. "No, I was going for a more...classical weapon, but crafting never was my strong point. Those were more the speciality of my brothers."

"I could help with that." A new, femine voice makes itself known. "The Elves prides themselves on their skill in enchantment and craftsmanship." A voice full of Pride, and barely restrained Anger. "Maybe, in exchange you could help me break the neck of that pervert."

Nora turned herself toward the possessor of the voice and the white haired man. Freeing herself from the claw of steel. "Pervert ?"

She paused.

The Man was battered and bruise everywhere, his face swollen up. She then turned toward the cause.

It was a beautiful woman, with blond hair and long ears. Long and Pointy ears. Which means an Elf. There was an Elf casually walking amongst human. And said Elf look pissed. This is usually at that point that the human start praying. Preferably while running as fast as possible.

"I don't believe we have been presented. I'm Nora. Care to tell me your name ? And why you called him a pervert ?" She didn't bother asking about the beating.

The elf just revealed a part of her chest were familiar rune were engraved.

"I promise it was an accident..." The idiot tried to explain himself.

Louise remembered the way those runes were first put on her counterpart, and what was necessary for it to be applied.

Six portal were created and scream of pain resonates through the land.

Inhabitant of said land just shrugged.

******* had been an idiot again. Another proof being a genius doesn't protect you against true stupidity.

After long minutes of continuous energy blast. Justice had been served.

"I didn't know humans could use such ability." The elf gave a look between curiosity and satisfaction.

"Because I'm not, but you could consider me as one if you want." This answer seemed to surprise the Elf.

The idea of a surprised Elf was baffling, even if only in a dream. She saw the disbelief slowly forming on her face, and then focused on her. Like she realized something. "Excuse me, but could you remove this hat ?" Louise never realized Nora had a hat, now that she took a more careful observation, she could perceive the nearly ruined remains of one.

Nora was hesitant, but she had heard a lot about Elves. Annoying them without a reason was not a good idea, Louise would add annoying them was not a good idea period. And said Elf was already pretty annoyed to begin with. Maybe that could placate her.

She removed her hat. A Eliatrope Hat. Was this Nora an Eliatrope Too ? It was kind of obvious when she thought about it.

...

Okay, Louise was really curious now, she couldn't see what was on her head, but the reaction of the Elf was far too shocked for it to be normal.

Shock may have been an overstatement, she just widden her eye a little, but she was an Elf. So she could as well had been screaming her astonishment.

The Elvish lady got closer to her and touched whatever was on her head. If only To convince herself she wasn't hallucinating.

"Hmm, could you avoid doing that ?" Said an embarrassed Nora.

"Sorry it's just, it's the first time I saw..." "I Know." Nora interrupted the Elf as she put back her hat.

An awkward silence followed. Nora was looking away. She didn't like showing what was under the hat. And the Elf was lost in thought.

"I am Sasha." The lady finally Presented herself. "Maybe we could talk about all this in better company. Maybe you could also explain to me how someone like you ended up with someone like...him." She pointed at the downed idiot. "To see if he is just a perverted idiot or a danger to all women who should be suppressed." She brought the now revealed Eliatrope outside, walking on the idiot on the way.

Nora spared a sad look at the man. Then she remembered than he had more or less imposed a mark on two "young" women by kissing them. He deserved it.

Hell as no fury like two Women scorned, no matter their species. Especially when feeling was starting to appear in one of them.

 ***Dream end** *

Louise awoke with a scream.

Not her own, but her familiar, who resorted to new forms of cruelty for getting her out of bed.

"You don't need to deafened me stupid Dog!" Louise Spat. Holding her ears.

"You are the one who asked me to wake you up before dawn. Since you couldn't train after class because of your punishment." her familiar argued, but she was too tired to reply.

It was really early, maybe 4 or 5 in the morning, but it was the only solution she could find to train during the week. Still...

"Everybody in the tower must have woke up in alarm." She growled as she left her bed.

"Guess you are right." If it affected him, he didn't show it. In fact he was smiling. Bastard.

"Dress me, Please." Her brain was far too out of it to such menial task.

Yugo rolled is eyes. It was far too early to start arguing. "Okay, but only because it would take too long otherwhile."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

It was cold outside, in the time before dawn and the wind was quite strong. He was happy to have a coat.

Louise was shivering.

"Hey Louise, take this." Yugo took a heavy cloak of Wool from his bag. Some reminder of his travel in Frigost.

The smell wasn't great, but she accepted it anyway.

"Have you more of those?" The Eliatrope raised his head toward the others.

They had just arrived. Kirche was still in her Skimpy maid outfit and was paying it dear price with the cold. Tabitha was just fine, if stuck against Kirche who use her as a natural heater. Guiche was also here and was shaking like a leaf.

"Sure." He passed more of those cloak.

"Thank you darling." Kirche quickly caught two of them. One for herself and another she tried to force on Tabitha. But the short blue haired girl wasn't bothered by the cold anyway.

"We will begin everyone! Guiche did they tell you what we will be doing?" He had to speak louder to be heard in this wind.

"No..I was awaken by the noise and saw you leave the tower, so I decided to see what you were doing." It wasn't part of the original plan but it wasn't a problem.

"They asked me to train them with the magic of my land." Guiche seemed rather enthusiast.

"Truly, to accept revealing your knowledge, you are a great men, How much in your grace I am..."

"Enough with the melodrama, some are trying to listen." The poor guy was shot down by Kirche, but Yugo acquiesced. They were on limited time, and he didn't need to lose twenty minutes on monologue.

"Everyone, I'm no Professor, so I don't know how much successful we'll be. But I will try to guide you to the best of my abilities." Everybody look determined, even Guiche.

Yugo smiled at them. "Then first I will teach you how to feel the Wakfu around you. It's a technique of meditation." He put himself in the middle of them. "Make a circle and everyone holds hands with those around them. I will use my own Wakfu to guide you."

Everyone sat, Yugo was between Kirche and Louise. "Close your eyes, try to empty your mind, then concentrate on feeling what is around you, I will help you by passing my Wakfu through you, so please dont release your hands."

The exercise was arduous, especially with the wind and the cold, slowly gnawing at their determination and spirit. Many times where the connection in the circle cut or one of them lost their concentration.

He let his Wakfu flow, trying to warm them as it passed. Outside of the wind only the wind made himself hear it's mighty voice cut solely by the Eliatrope, when asking one of them to calm or to give advice. It was little thing, but he believed it helped.

By the end of the first hour, Louise and Kirche had still a hard time. Louise not able to empty her mind or shaking from the cold. While Kirche couldn't stop herself from moving, or getting closer to him. Unsurprisingly Tabitha was extremely fast to understand the basics, and even if she wasn't yet able to fully access her wakfu, she was able to grasp at his and expend a few of her own.

Far more unexpected, Guiche was strangely successful, far from the level of Tabitha, but with a little more time, he could reach it.

The main interruption came in the form of a certain near bald professor. "Hmm, Could you tell me what are you doing at this hour outside by such a cold?"

The group break out from their concentration. "I'm teaching them how to feel the Wakfu by meditation."

 ***Scene Change** *

The Sun had finally reached the Horizon and everyone could let drop their coat.

"That was interesting...really interesting. But don't be late to class." If asked nobody was taken aback by the fact Colbert had chosen to participate too.

The group had succeeded. Even Louise had shown result and was able to feel both are Wakfu and the Stasis. It caused a little break in their connection when it happened. As nobody expected the energy to suddenly release itself through the link he had created.

"It was the first exercise and you all pass. Next time we'll try to get you to meditate that way by yourself. Then we can proceed to some technique I could teach you." Namely, his wakfu Vision.

Everybody smiled. It was a good start.

"Oh, Before I forget" Colbert brought their attention to him. "The Headmaster told me that your punishment for the Duel would be reported to tomorrow instead of today."

It was strange, Why would he do that ? That doesn't really concern him he guessed. After all, he could take this time to research in the Eliacube how and what to teach to his "student".

* **Scene Change** *

It was promising to be a long and boring day. Outside of Colbert, all the other professor told him to stand outside. Claiming him to disturb the other student.

So he tried to search for Siesta, but nobody saw her today. Marteau had guessed that maybe she had to do an errand for the headmaster and would come back later.

Even Sylphid was absent...with his bag. She would doubtlessly come back with it. But in the meantime, he couldn't even use the Eliacube for research value. Also, he will probably have to seek inside his bag for any new "surprise" from the dragon.

At least he didn't put the sword in the bag, so it must be in his room. Maybe he could train with it? Or at least try to wake the soul inside?

He would have asked advice to Gruffon...but he was in his bag too.

Well, better than nothing.

 ***Scene Change: POV Agnes Chevalier de Milan** *

"HE DID WHAT?" She was ready to Punch a Noble.

Henrietta nod gravely. The little council of those lawful to the crown had been assembled. The sole exception was count Mott, who was putting in place the last element of his plan. Or as Agnes would call it, that stupid mess of a farce. Farce that would begin tonight and in which, if she believed the explanation they receive by his letter, she would have to play a part.

"It is indeed true that it isn't perfect, but his plan has merit. If he succeeds, not only will we gain a great ally. But we can both bolster our reputation with the Population and gain a potential spy." Mazarin was trying to defend this operation. Probably because his stupid hat was crushing his brain and making him forget the flaw.

"Am I the only one who think this whole plan is reckless and idiotic ?" It was a desperate cry for the Musketeer captain.

"Enough Agnes, I understand and Share your discomfort with this. But it's already too late to back down now. Count Mott Know the consequences better than anyone else. If he believes it to be the best way of action, we will believe in him. You know what to do now ." It was obvious the Princess was displeased with the whole thing.

But the Order had been made.

She left their little conspiracy room, and got to her quarter. She encountered sir Wardes on the way, always giving her those pitying eyes. She shrugged it, salute him as a fellow captain and continue her road.

Her quarter were spartiat and simple, but it was hers. And more important, it was close enough from her Majesty for the musketeer to react fast shall the need arise.

She quickly retrieves her musket, rapier and armor. The Count's estate was far and for it to work they would need to be there by nightfall. She couldn't afford to remain here for too long.

She called for two squadrons. Two teams of 5 young women garb in armor and bearing their namesake weapon. The musketeer move quicly toward their horse and sped through the gate of the palace, like Valkyrie of old Tale.

They were the hand of the Crown, commoner honored for their skill and equipped with the best weapon available. Sent when failure was not an option and even noble with their magic fear to thread.

Yes, their presence was probably uncalled and unnecessary for this plan. But Count Mott wanted a symbol, a sign of the Crown. And There was simply no better than them.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

It was a bright meadow in the middle of the forest, far enough from the Academy to not disturb the staff nor attract attention. It was a good thing, seeeing as soon as he put his hand on the weapon the transformation happened.

He could feel the presence inside him trying to again to reach the one in the sword without success. And if he wasn't mistaken, he could also feel the frustration from the presence.

He sat on the ground still holding the sword, and began to manipulate his wakfu to probe the sleeping soul. Yet no matter how much he or the presence tried to wake him, it remained unchanged.

Well, that was useful...

He sighs, now that he was there, he could train maybe? The sword was far heavier than his spear of Wakfu. And he was more used to his fist. But on the other side he could feel a boost when using the blade. And maybe, just maybe, if he already had a blade...he could try to put more power in his Shield of Wakfu? So learning to use it could have some advantage.

It was worth a try, and it could help him pass the time. And he was curious about how much he could controled his portal with his hands both holding on to a blade and shield.

What is the worst that could happen ?

First he would need to Form his shield...

 ***Paradigm Shift** *

The Rune hum in frustration if possible, that lazy bum was still asleep.

She was going to try another time when she felt a pull. Like she was suddenly pushed into a powerful stream and couldn't escape. She struggled, but nothing could do. She was dragged along through the Familiar's energy line as a great quantity of power began to bulge on the arm of her user.

 ***Fast change** *

Dumas was riding his horse toward the academy, he had repaired the hat the client had given him. And what a piece it was. While he considered it a simple and ruff cloth at first. The material was completely strange to him, and the quality was great. To replicate the process and fully repaired it had been a work of patience.

Clearly justifying the price given. He had been proud of the result.

May the heaven smite him if he could ameliorate it in any way.

The ground Shake and the Sky split in two as a new column of Light strike in the middle of the forest.

Sending rubble and tree flying everywhere, blast away by a windblast worthy of a meteor crash.

As Dumas runs away screaming about how he would upgrade the hat so don't smite him, a loud voice came from the Academy.

"And I tell you it wasn't me! Damn it !" Followed by another explosion.

In the forest a weak voice could be heard " 6 and 7"

 ***Fast return** *

In a meadow half destroyed amidst the tree the Eliatrope was standing before the destruction he wrought

"That was something ." A feminine voice said.

Yugo looked down and yes, his shield did indeed talked. Now there was a certain number of problems with that.

One, object with neither soul nor shushu couldn't talk. Which brings number two, said Shield had now a soul.

"Wait, I can talk? I exist outside of you? YEEEEESSSSSS" He didn't know what to say...again, what do you say to a shield ? Don't talk to strangers ?

An observation in Wakfu vision quickly told him that it was the presence once inside of him that was now residing in the piece of equipment. A really noisy piece of equipment...

"Thank you familiar. I don't know how you did it, but I now have a body." The voice of the shield was full of gratitude.

"I reassure you, neither do I. And please, call me Yugo." The Eliatrope decided to treat the situation like talking with Rubilax.

"Sure, after that, guess I could." The shield was brimming with happiness.

"Hmm, Do you have a name ?" Most sentient weapons he knew had one.

"Nope. I am a reflection of a person who once wield those runes. I don't have a name of my own." So he had to name it...Wait, so she could explain him a little more about the rune ?

"First the Name." Ordonned the shield.

"What about Gandalfr? since it's the name inscribed on you." It wasn't really imaginative, but in a crater, right in the middle of a ruined meadow was not the best place to think of a name.

"The Shield of God... Being an actual Shield. And used by a being with Divine origin. Yes, that seems right." The Shield of God, now that was an auspicious thing to say.

"If that wouldn't pose a problem to you. Can you explain me what are those rune about?" Some answers to his predicament could be good.

"I had originally planned to wait before telling you about it. But I can explain you as a thanks for this."

 ***Scene Change: POV Count Mott** *

Minutes had passed since the explosion, but nobody came.

"False alarm everyone, continue the preparation. If I read the Familiar right, he will come either tonight or by the end of tomorrow. We must be ready by then." Mott was hurling order left and right.

The whole manor was moving, rooms were emptied, guards and servant running left and right, likes ants whose colony had been stepped on by a giant boot.

Most of the servant were putting a Huge table outside.

Mott regretted to not have made the preparation in advance, but thing had been moving too fast. And with the last news coming from their spies in Albion, time was a luxury they couldn't waste.

"Count Mott, all the people unable to fight have been evacuated except for the Girls." it was a Young guard. The man was under a great deal of stress.

So was he, depending on how everything turns out in the following days, the event could become absolutely tragic very fast.

"Very well. Tell the others to keep up the good job." Even after he turned towards the men moving unused wardrobe and decoration out of the way, the young guard stand behind him. "Is there something else that you want?"

"If you'll excuse me, my liege. The men aren't very sure with this plan." The guard was looking away. Fleeing the curious glance of the count.

"We are playing with fire. Ready to consort with a non human entity who could or not be hostile. And all that with the threat of war looming above us. This plan reeks of desperation. Of course, nobody is sure about it." Count mott restrained a chuckle. "I'm sure I could have hear the Captain of our dear musketeer squad calling me an idiot from there."

"Then Why?"

"Desperation is all we have left. And the country is in great need of a hero." Mott didn't have that many virtue. But Loyalty was one of them. "Listen Kid, How old Are you ?"

"18 My liege." 18 years old, just a kid. He probably never held a blade in a true fight. The count sighs.

"Tell to all the others! Once the preparation are finished, they are free to go if they wish. Thing may become ugly pretty soon, and I understand if you don't want any part in it. But if any of you desire to stand by my side, when will come the time to face the founder. We will be able to say that in the end, we made the right thing."

The Young man saluted. When the sun set behind the horizon. No man nor women were missing from their post.

"Now all that remain is to wait."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

The information he received from Gandalfr were interesting and served to shed light on his situation.

For what he understood Louise had access to the Void, which is some incredibly rare power. And since it also needs far more training and time to master, when come the time of the summoning, instead of a normal familiar, they received a being able to protect them till they reach their full potential.

As well as covering for them on the battlefield.

Void spells were somewhat longer to cast than usual spell. That's also why the rune offered power to their bearer. His rune gave him mastery over weapons, as well as strengthening him when holding one. The only limitation was that it must have been meant as a weapon. That's why the ball had not triggered it.

That also explained the transformation. It was a strange reaction to the boost, similar in a way to a prolonged contact with the Eliacube.

Sadly, it was all the Shield could say.

She had no idea why the Rune on her and on his arm were in a Dialect so similar to Eliatrope neither why was she so drawn toward the sword. Except that said sword was a Lazy Bum and that she should reawaken him.

So he passed most of the day, trying to get used to this new power. With his Shield giving him "advice". Or in another term, screaming consign. Over and over.

By the end of it, he had obtain a far better understanding about how to use a shield even without the rune. Also to ask Colbert if they had spell for headache.

Seeing the sunset tainting the sky red he decided to get back to the Academy.

The students were still inside, doing Eliatrope know what. And he decided to ponder on the day event by exploring the Academy a little more. Or at least the exterior of the Academy as he played around climbing buildings and jumping from tower to tower using his portal.

That's when, as he reached the roof of the Highest tower, that he found the impossible...his bag. And since they were no Dragon in sight, she was probably inside.

He breath deeply, then with a big Smile jump right into it. "Found yOUCH."

 ***Breath** *

Yugo hit a wall.

As in a literal wall.

In the middle of his bag.

Massaging the bump on his head, the Elia-king wondered how such a structure came to be. Before realizing it was not the only one.

Multiple wall were being magically built inside his bag. Furthermore, some of his brother's creations were patrolling inside, saluting him as they pass among the construction site...

Said construct that shouldn't be able to work anymore following multiple incident, but whoever reanimated them hadn't been noticed it seem.

What was happening here? Who activated those cronstructs and made those Wall? Was it Sylphid ? Was it Colbert ? Did the two gang up to turn his bag into a fortress?

Realization came down when he saw the mechanical construct put trap. They weren't building a fortress...They were building a dungeon. Inside his bag.

He passed among the multiple unfinished room, (he had room now, how does he have room ?) till he reach the Throne room...He had a throne room. Someone puts a Giant Golden throne inside his bag. Where did they found it ?

And in the middle of the Throne Room a Young woman was unconscious.

"WHAT DID THEY DO?" Yugo jump toward the woman. She was beautiful and had long blue hair in the same shade has Tabitha.

Was that it ? Did Sylphid Kidnap a Princess now ? That would explain the Throne. Would adventurer come here to fight him, free her and claim the treasure before going into the sunset ?

Before he could voice his worry for either her or the dungeon. The woman turned toward him.

"King You are here ?" And the woman hugged him.

That Voice ? NOOOoooo

"Irukuku is that you ?" Yugo eyes were close trying to keep his cool.

"Yes. Irukuku is Irukuku." Yugo nodded to her answer eye still closed.

"Can you tell me why are you in human form ?" He knew Dragon had one, after all, his brother and Grougaloragran had shown their multiple time.

But still, her human form was far more...Human. With Adamai or Grougal you could always tell that they weren't normal person. Little detail like Surnatural skin color, horn or even their eyes. But Sylphid or Irukuku no matter how you named her looked entirely human.

"I came to create an den for the king, but the cube was too small for big claw, so I turn smaller. " :3

She used the Eliacube to aliment this Dungeon... he didn't know what to tell. He open his eyes to give an incredulous look and quickly closed them again. Slowly turning redder.

He discarded that point when believing there was a danger, but now he couldn't ignore it.

"Irukuku ? Can you tell me why you don't have any cloth on ?" That was the problem with the perfectly human looking body. And teenage Hormones, don't forget those hormones, this whole world had been an exercise in self control till now.

He thanks his decades of experience for not succumbing to his base impulse.

"Cloth ?" Asked the Dragon turned human, her voice full of innocence.

…

That's it. This world would be the end of him.

He got up. Took some Dress that Amalia forgot there one time, and gave her to the Now human dragon.

Once she was dressed he walk up to the Throne. And decided that fighting this madness was pointless, rearranging his coat he sit on it with a Smirk.

After all Kings and Dragons were prideful being, and he happens to be both. He may not be as affected by it than others. It didn't mean he couldn't indulge in this crazy game with Irukuku for a while.

"Show me what you've done already and I'll help you create a Dungeon worthy of a king." He hams it up a bit, Irukuku's eyes began to shine.

The dragon exclaimed a "YAY." While jumping up and down in happiness. Yugo blushed and look away, did Amalia's cloth were always so...revealing ? This world was making everything so hard for him... Somewhat that sounded incredibly wrong.

A stray thought crossed his mind, and a crooked smile worthy of a certain Golden king appears on his lips.

"Maybe I could use the result for training them."

So was born the terrible legend of the Eliatrope Gauntlet...Or "Irukuku's fun trip" as she called it, which for some obscure reason was even more terrifying.

 ***Universe Disclaimer** *

The Universe encourage you to test it for yourself. Imagine a disobedient servant who fail you. Which sound the more threatening to you?

"You shall be sent to the Eliatrope Gauntlet !" or "Bravo! you just gain a walk to Irukuku's fun trip." Then laugh like a maniac either way while he is dragged away screaming for mercy.

See ? It's therapeutic.

Damn the Universe is sick.

 ***Scene Change** *

Night had fallen when Yugo left Irukuku. Not before promising her not to reveal about the event of today concerning the Human form. Seems like Tabitha wanted to keep this secret from other noble, who could want harm on the Young Dragon.

He could understand that. Dragon were wanted creature, and one both young, innocent and from what he understood rare. That was like begging every ill willed hunter and mage to try their luck.

Louise had been searching for him after the end of class. But was far too much tired to complain. It had been a long day and she was just thankful not to have to clean everything. Opinion shared by Guiche.

The reason for her to search him was rather obvious. If there was an explosion and she wasn't the source, then he probably was. And she was right. It was like a mutual form of understanding.

"So What happened ?"

"I made a Shield." Said the Eliatrope has he pointed to the Glowing shield strap on his back. He discovered that since the presence was now inside, he couldn't dissipate it and it had become it's own existence. He was still able to call on it like his regular one, which was a good thing.

"And pray tell which part of creating the Shield required an Explosion?" Said like that, he guessed it was a little strange.

"It was an experimental process." Poor as much power as possible into the Shield and see what happened.

Louise couldn't say anything without being the pot calling the kettle black. So she said nothing and a part of her acknowledging that yes, they were indeed master and familiar. Like a parent recognizing a long lost child. It was touching, and sad truly that their main link was in how much destruction they wreck.

"Hi Louise."

…

"Did You shield just called me ?" She was looking at the shield with a complete deadpanned look.

"Yes, Yes, she did. And I believe she know a few things that could help you." It may not be many, but having a magical item recognizing her ability and clearing a few points would be good for Louise.

"She ? Did you give your shield a gender ?" She was now looking at him with a mix of incredulity and exasperation... That slowly morphed to pity.

"A name, he also gave me a name. Call me Gandalfr." The silence who permeatted was total and overbearing.

Louise Sigh, put her hand on Yugo's Shoulder and with a tone full of fake Sympathy. "If you felt so alone you should have told me, as your master I would have found you another dog to play with."

Did Louise just made an actual joke at his expense ?

"So You have a sense of humour." Yugo act with the convenient level of surprise and shock...which is to say he overplayed it.

"Only because I'm to tired to blast you."

"You shall be tired more often."

It was a nice conversation between two friend. Kind of rare with Louise.

Truly a Shame it was interrupted.

"Hm, Excuse me?" It was a young maid.

Louise was the first to answer. "Yes? What is it maid?"

The Young woman was hesitant then looking at the Eliatrope she reassured herself. "If You would excuse me but...Have you seen Siesta ?"

A creeping feeling course Yugo's back. "No, we haven't seen her anywhere today."

"Nobody knows where she is, not even the chief of the staff nor the professor." Yugo didn't like it. "The headmaster may know something, but nobody dare interrupt him for it. You promise to protect us, so please. Guardian Angel discover what happen." Yugo didn't like it at all.

"Rest Louise. I must go." Yugo rushed toward the headmaster followed by Louise, who attached himself to him when he began to jump through his portal.

No one saw the maid jump through a windows and disappearing in the shadow of the night. Through some heard a horse gallopping toward the exit.

 ***Scene Change** * (*)

"I could deal with that by myself, you are already tired. Why did you follow me ?" Yugo shot a worried look at Louise, who was nearly sleeping on her feet.

"A master who abandon her familiar is not worthy of being a mage." She was struggling to remain awake and yet...

"I'm also your friend, you could trust me." He was pleased that she cared so much, but he doubted she could do anything in this state.

"Aren't you the one always talking about not abandoning your friend ?" Touché... "And the last time I let you alone, you caused Brimmir know how much destruction with a simple shield." Double Strike, critical hit.

"I resent that remark, I am no mere shield. I am Gandalfr the Shield of God." Not helping was the Shield.

There was a pause.

"Sorry, A Blasphemous Shield." He felt the presence in the shield ignore the Pinkette.

Did his shield just Pout ?

Back to the important matter, they were now in front of the headmaster's room. Once again. Yugo hesitated to create a permanent Zap Portal there. He would gain time. In fact, he should put similar Portal through the whole Academy. Heck to install a good portal network through the country could be a good proposition in return of an alliance.

He knocked at the door, who open by itself.

The Headmaster was Alone in the room, the only source of light being the flickering of an old Candle.

A Chair was waiting empty in front of him. Proof he was waiting for someone.

"Yugo I was waiting for you, I didn't expect you to bring Louise with you Though." Another Chair joined the first.

"So I guess you know why I'm here?" Yugo let Louise sit first as she was barely holding and then sat next to her.

"Yes, And I also Know what would come next. That's why I let you have this night free." He rose from his seat, taking an old pipe and some leaf. The fire forming in the pipe offering another source of light in the dark as the fume form strange shape. "I'll cut to the chase, Siesta has been brought by a Noble."

Yugo's Eyes widen, he wasn't an innocent kid anymore. He knew very well why a noble, especially in a land where they were known to be corrupt, would want a beautiful young woman like Siesta.

His anger began to boil. "AND YOU DID NOTHING? I THOUGHT YOU PROTECTED THE COMMONER!"

"The matter is far more complex, the buyer is...count Mott." Louise even in her state gasp at that revelation.

Yugo was trying to rein on his emotion. To imagine he was playing around, when who know what was happening to his friend. "In what does it make a difference?"

It was Louise who answer to him. "Count Mott was the palace messenger here when you made your duel."

Yugo blanched. There was no way the Count couldn't have recognized Siesta, nor ignored what would be his reaction. Only meaning this. He was after him, he had taken one of his friends to act against him.

"I don't know what you will do with that information. But know this. Me as well as the whole academy isn't responsible for what happen outside of our walls. We won't intervene in this matter. Be it in good...or in Bad."

So they will close their eyes on the issue.

That was all he needed to know.

 ***Fast Change** *

Rage, Fear, Sadness. It Started feeling like home. The Entity had his eye fixed toward a certain Eliatrope.

Its only regret was he couldn't be there for the bloodbath. But he knew soon he would be free again. So he waited.

Look like that women had finally got herself a plan.

 ***Fast Return** *

"Wait Yugo! You can't just attack a noble like that!" Louise was hardly following him. He was searching from a balcony from which he could jump toward the Count's Mansion.

"And let Siesta in his hand? Who knows what he is doing to her as we speak?" A fine balcony there, he retrieved Gruffon from his bag.

"We could send a message to the palace. The Princess would understand." He wasn't stopping to her argument.

Gruffon was delighted by his expression it seems, Shushu were violent creature after all, because as soon as he saw it. An immense smile split the map and his destination appeared without him even having to say a word.

"It would be far too late, and you know why he is doing that. It's me he want, even if your method work, he'll just find another way to get to me." He had the position, he was ready to go now.

"Then I'll come with you !" Her voice tremble more with tiredness than anger.

"You can barely stand, what could you even do ?"

"I can speak to him, I'm noble don't forget. And from a powerful family at that. He will be forced to listen at least. It doesn't need to end up in a fight !" She was determined it seems. And yet...

"Please Louise, I have already cause danger to one of my friends. I don't want more of them getting in trouble because of me." His shoulder slump, it was hard. He hadn't even been there for more than a few weeks, and already danger followed him everywhere.

"You've been nothing but trouble, a little more won't change a thing." She got closer to him. "And you have already taken on yourself to help me with your magic when everyone was giving up on me. I wouldn't call myself a noble if I abandon you now." She took his hand and with a solemn tone announced "So As your Master I'll follow you in your time of strife."

"And so shall we." Another voice ring out from behind them. "Sorry to interrupt but you aren't that discreet and we were already searching for you Darling." Kirche was there with Tabitha and even Guiche.

"I have still a debt toward that maid. A debt of blood that I will now honored." Guiche was his usual flamboyant self. Tabitha just nodded.

Yugo's mood brightened at that.

"Then what do we wait ? We've got a friend to save!"

* **Scene Change: POV Agnes Chevalier de Milan** *

The Ride had been made in silence. The Eleven of them were now in position hidden around the Estate of Mott. It was a small number for such a big territory, but more could reveal their presence too soon.

For now they should wait and observe.

She was hidden amongst the vegetation and tree bordering the entrance. She would be the first one to see the "Angel" coming.

She saw the kid during the Duel, if a kid he was. And he didn't look like an angel back then. He looked like some predator cruelly playing with his prey before dealing the final blow.

Not that the prey didn't deserve it. And thing ended up well, so she didn't have anything to complain about. A noble tried to bite more than he could chew and end up with a few broken teeth.

And she wouldn't lie about not liking the idea of someone sticking to the commoner for once. Herself would have liked to punch the bratty noble.

Still biting more than they could chew was probably what this whole plan was about. They had little to no knowledge info about his power, a few flimsy deduction of how he may react and the only thing they were sure was that he doesn't like people misbehaving with the commoner or the person close to him...exactly like Mott just did.

Pretty obvious why she didn't like this plan. If you want someone else help, you go to him and ask him in front. No need for such underhanded tactic.

A noise shook the forest. She quickly looked around and ceased all movement.

She saw a dragon exit a portal with a whole bunch of mage with it. The Target soon leaving from another portal.

"Well, Shit!" Agnes muttered while camouflaging herself in the bushes.

The plan had already gone to hell. They had doubts the kid got more power that what they saw, but that was unfair. To just drop your troop right behind enemy line. The only reason she even heard something was because the dragon had exploded a tree when leaving the portal.

At least if by some miracle Mott could salvage the situation and convince him to join them, that would be some tactical advantage they got.

Or a terrifying assassination ability, she would make sure to adjust the protection protocol in accordance to this new development.

Agnes imitated the cry of some birds. It was a code. A call to the other to say the "Target" was here, and he didn't come alone.

The kid's eyes flashed blue and he stared in his direction. She stood still among the bushes trying to conceal her presence as best as she could. With little success, it seems. He was looking directly at her position.

He was going to close on her, when he was interrupted.

"Yugo, Darling, Where are you going ?" A woman of Germanian origin came near him.

"Nothing Kirche, let's go. Siesta is waiting for us." The kid flashed a last look in her direction. Then disappear in a new portal.

Well, she would pray to Brimmir for the Count if she didn't had such an urge to claim. "What were you thinking moron ?".And also the fact she wasn't really a brimmiric.

She disappeared in the wood. Searching for her comrade. Hiding was useless now. At least they could get a better view of the show and with a little luck getting more information on their "target".

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

They had been detected, it was not even a question. There was someone hidden amongst the plant. And that person signaled their coming.

That confirmed it. They were waiting for him. In other time he would have rushed in, all laser blazing calling for the Lord of the house. And reclaiming his friend.

Not a smart move, but he used to act a little rash when his friends were concerned. Especially considering all the rumour he got about Mott on the way there.

Seems like Guiche had a particular dislike of the guy. As well as all the female gender of the Academy. The Man was a lecher. And he was being polite there. To think Siesta was in the hand of such a man.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." It was Thabitha. The young girl had her usual stoic expression.

"Thank you." He had promised Louise to at least give diplomacy a chance. Speaking of Louise she was slowly walking by his side. The sleepiness obvious, but she was willing to at least fake awakeness for his sake. He should not waste it all away by acting like a iop.

They got near the gate, ready to be welcomed with spear pointed at them and...

"Welcome Angel we were waiting for you, shall we notice the master some of your friends will join us ?"

To his denfense all the others had the same incredulous reaction. Except for Tabitha. Who was sporting a perfect deadpan look.

The two guards in front of them were in costume and greeted them with a big joyous smile.

Louise walked her way to the two guards.

"I am Louise françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. I seek an audience with Count Mott." She spoke with clear eloquence. Deserving of a girl of Noble descent.

"As the Master of the Angel, your presence was accounted. Will you follow us to the garden? The master had made dress a table for you, and though he didn't expect so many of you, He will surely be pleased by the surprise."

To his credit, nobody remarked the man's sweat slowly pearling on his forehead.

"Please be at ease, this way." The man then invited them inside.

Yugo was...disturbed. It wasn't often his opponent were this...civil. Maybe there could be a peaceful resolution to all this ? If they let Siesta go and she was unhurt, he would accept to simply drop the matter this time.

Yugo wasn't pleased to let such a man go like that, but if he hadn't done anything yet, he would not be the one to start the hostility.

He was in a grand Garden. Multiple statues were standing around a small lake. Most of the statues were depicting young women in their birthday suit. Guiche was shooting glances at them. He tried do so stealthily but his grin betrayed what he was doing.

Yugo remained unaffected by them, he saw much more and the inhabitant of the world of the twelve were a little less prudish in their choice of cloth. An understatement if there was one. It was a fact that greatly helped him resist to Kirche's advance.

Outside of that the Manor was splendid, worthy of the biggest noble on Bonta. This land must truly be prosperous, if he believes the town he saw and the size of this mansion. However, there was no light on. Seems like it was empty of all life. Where was Siesta?

Finally, they reached a great table with a red and golden tablecloth, multiple magical light flying above them. Four maids were standing by the side, Siesta wasn't amongst them. And on the other side, standing in a grand costume, probably a used Military outfit refitted for the occasion, was their host. The count.

"Ah Angel, you brought company I see, Good. Sit among us there. I guess we have a lot to talk about."

 ***Scene Change** *

It was a feast. Countless plate of roasted Chicken, extraordinary and alien fruit exulting a sweet odor, meat of animal Yugo never heard of. A spectacle normally reserved for royalty.

And for drink, Vine of the greatest quality and other beverage from land unknown to him.

Truly a culinary marvel. And yet, Yugo didn't touch anything. Not that he believes the food to be poisoned. Tabitha had already consumed most of what was around her. In that aspect she was similar enough to her Dragon. And she let them know it was safe...well, she nodded in their direction in approval, and Kirche interpreted it that way.

"Please mister Angel. Enjoy some of the rooster. It's delicious with a little vine." The Count was looking at him with a smile.

He gave a glance toward Louise. She was holding herself with as much dignity as she could. And understood what he was asking.

"Excuse me Count Mott, But my familiar's name is Yugo, not Angel. And while I greatly appreciate your hospitality. I think it is time to raise the matter of our visit." A noble education all right. It wasn't Jorris Level of skill with word, but one couldn't easily compare to an ambassador with centuries of experience.

The Count remained jovial.

"You mean the Maid isn't it ? Don't fear, no harm was done to her. And if what I believe is correct you will be able to leave with her tonight. After all, I just needed her to have you come here."

Yugo kept control of his emotion. His voice, however slightly betrayed his inner turmoil. "Why? You could have just asked me! You didn't need to bring an innocent into it!"

"But I needed commoner to witness our fight." The temperature drop. The silence that statement brought only broken by the sudden clang of fork and knife falling from his friend's hand.

"What ?" Louise was exasperate. What was it with Noble wishing to fight her Familiar ?

"Why ?" What kind of goal could this fight achieve.

The count became far more serious. "Tell me, Sir Yugo. Did you know the political state of our Kingdom ?"

Yugo thought of what he learned of Colbert, Siesta and Louise. "I know your King has recently died from an illness and your queen was overcome with grief. I also Know the commoner are commonly mistreated, but the Princess tries to make things change, even if with difficulty."

Count Mott had a glorious grin. "Correct, but sadly incomplete." He made a sign and the maid left. "The First thing you have to know is that the King was in perfectly good health till the very day of his death. There never was any illness." At that the noble face became grave. "It was an poisoning."

"WHAT !" Guiche and Louise shot in outrage. All doziness entirely drained from the small girl. Tabitha's attention was totally enraptured by the news. Even Kirche had a serious look, so rare for her, yet better not to forget that Kirche was also a powerful mage from a bordering country, born in a military family at that.

"Who..Who could have done such a treachery ? Was it Gallia? those barbarian of Germanian ? The Rebel in Albion ?" Louise was taking this matter to heart.

Count Mott sneer. "No need to go this far, My young lady. The assassin of our dear king are inside our border. They are no less than our fellow Tristanian Noble."

The news had the effect of a slap in the face of the pinkette. "How...how could they ? Why would they betray their honor...their King."

The answer was made matter of factly. "Power. To know some family like the Vallière still have respect for virtue and value like honor or loyalty warm my heart. But those are quite rare a bunch nowadays. Many would burn down half the world if this means more power. And those same are now opposing the princess."

Fear and worry crept their way on Louise Face. "The princess? What are they planning with the Princess?" There was an edge of panic in her voice.

"Tell me Yugo! Did the name Reconquista ring any bell." He turned toward him.

"I heard the name, but nothing outside of that." A few of his friends had quickly evoked the subject, or sometime he could heard about them in a land called Albion from the mouth of a professor. But nobody really explained anything about them.

"A few months ago, some fanatic called Crowley announced to all that he had the power of the Void." The Count started to explain.

"What ?! It's a lie." Answered a voice on his back. Eleciting a curious gaze from everybody outside of Louise.

…

"Did your shield just ?"

"Don't mind her, continue please."

After that interruption Count Mott cleared is voice and came back to his story. "Of course the reaction of your shield..." He paused a moment, thinking about what he just said. Then decided it wasn't worth tormenting itself with it. "...was kind of the norm. Just the saying of some mad priest who lost his mind. Then he talked about overthrowing the king and Uniting Halkeginia, suddenly he had quite a following to hear him. The rest is history, The noble and a part of the population assemble against the king and began to launch a revolution."

"A Rebellion you mean ?" Louise interjected, but she was shot down.

"No, the Royaliste may have defended themselves well, but they won't last more than a few more months. A year at best. Add the fact that Crowley seems to have some strange power and the backing of a few shadowy organisation. No, it's a Revolution. And Soon the noble will feed upon the remain of the old Kingdom and claim this power as their own...An idea that seems to seduce more and more Tristanian Noble. To the point many here secretly are helping Reconquista."

Guiche was the one to speak this time. "What you are speaking of is trahison. We will not stand idly while those betrayer plots a coup."

Count Mott smirked at that. "The Whole point of your presence."

Yugo was lost on that point. "I understand your situation, and how dire all this is but, what is the connection with..."Yugo pointed all around him. "...that. If everything is so bad, why kidnap Siesta ? Why waste your force on fighting each other. Instead of rooting the traitor ?"

Count Mott Sit back, Visage stern. His voice was low and calm, tainted with resignation. "During the revolution in Albion, the Noble couldn't have half their success if they hadn't the Commoners behind them."

"What, How dare they rebel against us, after everything we did for them." Louise was fuming, still panicked for a reason who escaped Yugo's understanding. Was she close to the Royal Family ?

The Count simply turned toward him. "Yugo ? When you talk about the commoners being mistreated, can you elaborate ?"

"Noble beating commoners for no reason." Guiche flinched at that, looking ashamed. "Kidnapping wife and daughter for forcing them in being their mistress." Mott Grimly nodded. "Or stealing from the commoner."

"A good summary, but again an incomplete one, you could add, Torture, Rape, Murder and slavery. I'm sure I forget about some of the horror some fellow noble seem to indulge in. But you get the idea."

"Th...that's not...the rule of steel. We are not." Louise was disgusted. She looked around the other. None would disclaim that sad truth. "That's not how a Noble should act !" The Steel came back in her. "Those things are what the princess is fighting against ain't it ?"

"Yes, but here lie the problem. There is only so much the Princess could do. Even if she can locate and arrest a noble, Only the most Damning of Evidence could hold against them. And many would be free by the End of the day. And for each noble who get away, the commoner gets swayed a little more by their anger in the sweet lie of the very one who prey on them."

The light flicker and one by one begun to disappear. The count rise from his seat.

"Yugo, You are the guardian angel of the Commoner in the Academy, Will you be the Angel for the Whole of Tristain?"

He slowly walked toward them. "If a hero were to protect the people of our Land regardless of their origins, One who couldn't be traced back to the crown by its opponent. And that Hero claims his support to the Princess. Then maybe the commoners would rally behind him instead of the traitors. One they know would prevent the worst of us to treat them like cattle. One against whom their crime shall no longer remain unpunished."

He continued walking past them. "That could give the time necessary for the Princess to deal with things on the long term, while the Hero deal with the immediat threat."

Never leaving the count out of his line of sight Yugo spoke. "I don't see why they would be a need for us to fight. Neither do I understand the use of this farce. I would have helped the commoners anyway." Why going this far to ask for something he would have given freely ?

"But you see young man. What is the best way for a Hero to shine that by triumphing of a great evil ?"

Realization hit Yugo. His face grew somber. "I don't think I like where this is going."

Count Mott muttered something under his breath "Nobody ever does. But that's why..." Then hamming it up while laughing. "That's why people need the like of us. Hero to praise and Villain to revile. And For the part of the Villain, Who can be better than me ? A perverted and Deviant Noble with a reputation of kidnapping fair Maiden to do them Founder know what." The Noble flashed a dangerous smile. "That's also why I had Girls taken all over the country for tonight."

"What? Are you insane?" It was going too far, Yugo could see the other raising and Drawing their wand or Staff. The reason, guard in armor and armed with swords were getting closer.

"Yes, All the more reason to defeat me. Who knows ? If you decide to leave, I may decide to make those rumours true? All for getting you to come at me." The guards were circling around them as their master slowly got to the door of his manor.

"Why ? One innocent wasn't enough ?" Yugo was half-tempted to strike him now, if that didn't defeat the whole purpose of convincing him to surrender without a fight.

"Well, More girl means more witness. And by taking them from all over the place, I assure that the more place can hear about your glory. Damn, I even called the Musketeer to arrest me once I'm beaten, to give more credit to the event. Enough talk, I'll be waiting in my mansion, just follow the room with my guards inside and you'll find me and the Girls. Your friend can play with those one ,while you take care of me." The last of the light fall and the Mage enter his manor.

"You may not like it, but it doesn't look like we have a choice." It was Kirche, gone was the flirty girl and in her place came the Triangle class mage who had burned those who slander her name or trample her pride.

"He is right in one Thing, you are a Hero Yugo. So let those runt to me. I'll catch up with you once I'm done." Guiche was already summoning Walkirye.

Tabitha kept silent and began firing Ice missile at the enemy.

"Are all men Dumb ? Familiar, has a representative of the Vallière, show this stupid idiot to not play those tricks with us!" Louise had retrieved are footing. She was still shaken by some of thing she learned, and she would vent her frustration the only way she knew. By blowing stuff up. And there was just right there a bunch of idiot lining themselves to get blasted away. For once her explosion would be useful. "What are you waiting for, Do you think the Count will just catch himself?"

Were all the other accepting this insanity? Well, just like old time.

Speaking of insanity, Yugo opened his bag, releasing the Dragon. Then speed inside the manor.

Leaving outside 4 mage and a dragon against fifty guards.

Quite an unfair fight. They would need more guards.

 ***Fast Change** *

This night the Academy was awaken by the sound of distant conflict. Many students rushing toward balconies, and pointing at beam of spell glittering the night above the forest. Where Mott's Estate were established.

Some talked about a fight with Fouquet the Mysterious Thief attacking nobility. Others spoke of assassins from Reconquista launching a secret assault against Tristain.

Only a few exceptions weren't following the mass in their speculation. One was a young girl with drill hair searching for her probably cheating boyfriend. The others were Osmond and Colbert, looking pensively at the destruction.

"You are sure Colbert?"

"Yes a few students went missing tonight. All friend with Yugo."

Osmond breath the smock. "Then it BegiOUCH! Please stop miss Longueville!"

"Where did you get that Pipe ? Are you hiding some leaf again ?" Scream a Ire Driven Secretary

"KYAAAAAA" The headmaster cried in fear.

"Don't Kya me old pervert." And so another conflict burst into the academy. With the terrible resultant being the discovery of a concealed case of Pipe and leaf.

The headmaster was caught (in a headlock) and sentenced to a lenghty explanation on the unhealthiness of smoking (While still in a headlock).

 ***Fast Return** *

The door closed themselves has Yugo crossed them. Toning down the sound of the Pandemonium being unleashed outside.

Inside, contrary to what he was expecting, the room was empty. Or rather it had been emptied for the fight. Because on the opposite side of the room, Fifteen men in arms were waiting in rank. All of them filled with determination.

"Salutation Angel." Exclaimed the oldest of them. "We are here to delay your advance. However, don't underestimate us. If you are not worthy of the title given to you of a hero...Then you'll fall by our blade."

All of them draw their swords in unison.

Yugo,for him, remained unharmed, they weren't some monster. They were men. The only reason they had to fight him, was because they believe it was the best for their country.

He would knock them out but never raise his blade, even less a magic one, against them.

Yugo launch himself first, he was faster than them. And had far more experience on the field. He impacted his fist into the first man's leg (advantage of a smaller build,) aiming at the joint of his armor, before releasing a wave of wakfu and sending him flying in the two men behind him. All three crashing against a wall.

Surprised by the strength behind the strike, there was a paused amongst the guards, a paused that cost them two more men, in turn send to the ground by the follow up strike of the Eliatrope.

The sudden loss of five of their comrades pushed the other to act smarter, raising a wall of shield around Yugo. And all attacking as one. It was an efficient strategy, but a flawed one against an Eliatrope. Even if he couldn't easily force his way through their sword, he could jump through it thanks to his portal. And in an instant he was behind them.

The Ripost was swift, with the whole of them facing back from him, he plunged into their rank like a beast, four more of them K.O'd before they could remanoeuvred.

"I'll Hold Him! Open the Gate." A young guards throw himself at him. He was rather good, each thrust of his blade having been well practiced, and done with the aim worthy of a True Soldier.

With a little more experience he could have been a threat, but Yugo had been evading attempt on his life since he was twelve, and from entity on a whole different scale. The ripost was swift and a mighty punch caved his armor

However, his duty had been accomplished. As the other guards had open the gates to the next room, revealing a squad of soldier armed with musket. All pointed at him.

"Uh, Oh." Yugo throwed himself out of the way of the shot. Impacting a downed guards, effectively breaking his fall at the price of a sharp pain. Said guard had a good quality armor it seems, and it would probably bruise. Yet they were more pressing matters.

For example the other guards had taken the occasion to surround him and try to dogpile on him. He rolled to the side, barely avoiding the fall, it had been close.

Seeing the guards difficultly untangling themselves, he jumped on the occasion to portal his way behind the musket, jumping between each as he neutralized them one after the other. But before he could move to the now rushing guard he heard a voice.

"Behind you!" It had been his shield who tried to prevent him as someone jumped on his back.

It was one of the four maids who had sneaked up behind him from the shadow. Now knowing what to look for, he could see the three others servant, armed with dagger, leaving their hiding spot. He could now also recognize amongst them the servant who alerted him of Siesta disappearance.

Clever bastard.

The maid was trying to strangle him with a choke hold, all the while her reinforcement taking position against him. Before attacking even as the woman was clutching to him.

He did his best to evade all of them, but the woman made it difficult and tried to prevent him from casting his portal. He was now sporting a few cuts on his side where he had been a tad too slow.

"Sorry, that may hurt." he open a portal in front of him, with the exit point behind the maid on his back and punch through it as he headbut her. Being simultaneously punched and heabutt the maid gasp and release her hold, letting him throw her off.

More guards came out of the next room as the three remaining Sram-like maids took position to get the jump on him. Look like even if Mott wished to be beaten he wouldn't make it easy.

From what he guessed, he would probably speak about making it as realistic as possible.

Well, let's not disappoint him then. Yugo charged.

 ***Scene Change: POV Siesta** *

Siesta was struggling. She and a group of other girls had been put to sleep with a spell before being tied up and drop in some dark room.

She had been thankfully awaken by the sound of fighting going on toward the lower level of the manor and was now trying to break out of her bind.

It would have been far easier if it wasn't for the guard standing by the door. Said guards was alternating his attention between them and the noise of the fight below.

Right now it was on them. Siesta didn't like how the man was oggling her body.

An explosion resonated outside as a Dragon pass in front of the windows. Followed by a few screams.

The Guards impressed let escape a whistle. "They really are going at it outside. Wonder if the Situation is as messy with the Angel."

"Wait till he comes here."

The guards turn in surprise to her. "You are awake? "

Sigh, why had she Spoke, how dumb could she be. Never waste surprise. Her grandmother had inscribe that in her brain.

"With the noise outside how could I not be ?" The guards look at her pensively.

"Guess you are right." Another Row of Musket open fire. It had been the third. Yet the battle would not stop. Yugo wasn't halting his advance.

"You should release us. The Angel could break you just with his fist." If surprise didn't work. Then Maybe intimidation.

The Guards gulps. "I would really like, and believe me, I really don't want to go against an angel, or whatever that kid is. But It's all part of the Pla...Forget it. You are a hostage so stand here and shut up till you get rescued."

…

"What plan ?" So it was a trap. She needed to alert Yugo.

"Nothing, There is no plan, if there was one I wouldn't tell you." The guards cross his arm and tried to look down on her. Tried.

"You are new at this right?" The Guards flinch under her look.

"Excuse me if I didn't expect this when I sign up in a Noble House, keeping some girls in a dungeon till the Hero gets to save them." He became depressed. Going to sulk against a wall.

He then began to wall bang his head in rhythm. She almost felt guilty for him.

"Okay, come closer. What is your name ?" Siesta tried to reach out for the poor guy.

"Me ?! I'm just some nameless guards." He had a really poor self-esteem.

"Just come closer. I will give you an advice given to me by my grandmother."

"Oh really? What could thaAAAAAAAARGH MY NECK."

Siesta used her unbounded legs to catch the guard's neck and throw him on the ground. Then profited he was down to cut the rope around her hands with his sword.

"When you tied someone up, don't forget the leg." The maid had a sweet smile on her lips. And as all sweet smiles in those kind of situation, it was terror inducing.

"My nobe, you gobba pay fob thi." He searched for his sword. Only to saw it at the maid feet.

Siesta had an atrocious week thanks to nobles, her friends may be in danger because of her and with all the chaos already happening nobody would blame her if for once she...just...go...wild.

 ***Censor Jump** *

"Eeek My Legs, how could they bend that way. No, not my armaaAAAAAAARGH. MERCY. MERCY. PLEASE MERCYYYYY."

"HYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" A madden laughter resonate from behind the door.

 **CRUSH**

"KYAAAAA! I SURREND! I SURREND!"

 ***Censor End** *

The guard was crying in the corner. The sound of the his weeping had caused all the other girls to wake up. One of the youngest was looking at her with fear.

Siesta took the weapon and got clos to them. Enticing them to back down in fear.

"No, No. I don't want you any harm. I will free you now, show me your binding." Her nice and motherly personality had come back. But before anyone could react. She made the weapon flash with the light of the spell outside. "But Nobody is to tell what I just did to anyone." All the girl silently accepted.

"But what about the guards outside ?" It was a young girl, probably no more than 11. Taken from a little village, she guessed. How could the Count be so depraved to go after such a young girl.

"There is a Guardian Angel outside that have come to help us with that." The young girl looked at her with curiosity, like all this was just a bad dream that was on the verge of having an unexpected happy ending

"Now follow me, Let's find him." And crushed any opposition on the way was left unsaid by the maid.

Exiting the room they found themselves on a balcony, and under them.

"Wait! Is that ? YUGO !"

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo made it to a grand room with a grand walk of stairs. His once pristine coat had been cut in many points, and blood was leaking from his side. He lost count of the number of enemies who fell under his hands and were now nicely sleeping. He would do with sleeping right now. He was already tired thanks to his training and the late hours, if he could find Mott now it would be great.

And like an answer to his prayer, a Big ray of light illuminated the high of the Stair, in his center the Noble standing dressed in his old Military uniform.

"So you finally arrived here Angel. Were you holding back ? Or did I overestimated your ability ?" Was Mott enjoying it ?

"Mott ! Enough! There is no sense to all this! You can still surrender !"

"It's Count Mott for You! Or do you believe besting my men made you my equal!" ...Okay he was clearly enjoying it.

"YUGO" What? It was Siesta. She was on a balcony above them, followed by a group of girls.

"So your friend was able to come by herself to wistand your defeat by my hand." The count made a move and a sphere of water captured her and the other.

"Come Closer. Once I'll have defeated this so called protector of the commoner, I'll make sure to have my way with each of you near his lifeless body." That was gross. And horrible. They were hardly any word to describe it except maybe the Count made a great Villain.

"You won't get away with this." It was one of the youngest girl who spoke.

"But I will. Once I defeated the Angel, and Arrange the fall of that damned princess with the help of Reconquista. Us Noble will reign in absolute master and will obtain UNLIMITED POWER! MOUAHAHAHAH." The Count was really going wild on this.

The Girl gasps. Really, if he didn't knew the nature of the play unraveling in front of him, he would have really buy it. A little overdone, but he had seen worse in true enemy. But that was going too far.

"Release them, they have nothing to do with us. I'll fight you If I must, but I don't want them to be hurt by a stray shot." It would assuredly become dangerous pretty soon and he refused to have innocent hurt because of the manipulation of some noble.

"I'll accept this as your last wish. Now prepare yourself ! And don't shame me by your pathetic Mercy ! Fight me with all you've got. If you don't extend your wing and fight, you'll have no hope to triumph over ME!" During his little monologue he put the "hostage above another little balcony. But kept a barrier around them to prevent any interruption from their part.

Well, he wanted a show of power, so be it. The shield Flash in his hand as he draws his sword. The power of the rune slowly turned him in his strange form. And as the transformation was complete he used once again the trick he made during his duel with Guiche, making two wings of power on his back.

"I am Mott of the Wave, And if you want to save your friend you'll have to fight me."

"I am Yugo the Eliatrope, The One you call the Angle and King of a fallen race. I'll protect the people, all of them, be they nobles or commoners against the like of you."

Mott smirk and the world erupted in Magic.

 ***The True Fight is Starting** *

The battle had only started for a few second and already he was under an enemy barrage. And considering the quantity of water thrown around, barrage was a good term. His main advantage was his speed, as no matter how powerful could the spears and orbs of water sent at him be, if none could touch him, then he would be alright.

Still, he couldn't just remain there and dodge forever. So he let a warcry as he rushed his opponent, turning in a comet of light and searching to ram into the noble.

"Go Mister Angel!" Encourage some little girl.

It was a testament to Mott's skill that he had the reflex to form a shield with the ambient water before the crash. Yugo passed through it like a knife through butter, but the precious second gain by the fluid's resistance, was all Mott needed to throw himself on the side.

"Not good enough Hero!" The water dispersed from his shield during the impact, only reform all around him in the form of spear of water. Then the count shot them in quick succession.

It was only thanks to his martial art training that he was able to dodge most of the projectile. Even then, he was forced to block a few. Only to realise how heavy and strong those were. Each strike against his shield made him skid a few centimeters back. It wouldn't be so dramatic if they weren't fighting on stairs, where the footing was already bad for begin with and the water made it slippery and dangerous. Worst each spears he block turn to streams of water, slowing him down a little...and in a fight it was a little too much.

Taking advantage of the situations Mott created a new water shield. Without never stopping the Rain of Spear.

There was a little lull in the Rain, as Mott catch his breath, it looks like using magic was also draining to the laucher. It was a good opportunity to shoot a Lazer at the Noble. The Strike was aimed at the torso (bigger area mean less chance to miss), but because of the refraction of the water, the shot deviated and instead graze Mott's side. It was enough as the power behind the laser caused him to fall on his back and put a stop to his assault.

"Not bad, but not enough if you want to stop me." Seeing his original tactic being useless, the count change strategy. From his slightly higher position on the stairs, he sent a gigantic wave crashing down on the Eliatrope.

"Dodge Angel!" "Yugo!" He heard the scream of the little Girl and Siesta.

It was a split decision, but before the wave could touch him, he launch a portal behind the Count and one at his own feet.

The wave destroyed the door below and passed through the whole manor. Was it how a mage fight in those lands ? No wonder the commoner were afraid of them.

All the more reason to protect them.

"So he was just a kid after all." The count sounded disappointed, it seems he didn't saw him. Yugo smiled at that. It was like an offering. He mercylessly kick him in the rear.

"In your dream Mott of the puddle." It was clearly immature, but the face of shock as he was sent flying over the stairs was worth it.

Mott had used his water to turn the stairs in a water slide before touching the ground. Avoiding a painful fall. He still ended up sprawled against the wall.

In a way it was funny, their position were now reversed. He had the higher ground now.

"How dare you Scoundrel !" Using the water as a platform he climbed the whole room in a fraction of second. Only to disperse the water in the last moment and trying to hit him with his staff. A bold move. But that didn't mean it was a good one.

After all, Mage enjoy their supremacy at a certain range. Where upon Yugo him, was more used to Melee. Sure, they had capacity in both, but by trading his advantage for a tentative at a surprise hit. The battle turned a little more in favor of the Eliatrope.

The Noble was good, he admitted it. Each strike was trying to push him into a wave he just created. And each wave disturb his footing, compensating for the lesser ability of the count at close proximity. And offering opportunity strike. On his side, he was countering by hitting his staff with his sword, in the hope of denying him of his weapon and forcing him to surrender. All the while sending back his own waves against him with his portal.

All of the hostages where cheering for "the Angel". Asking him to fight for them and defeat the horrible man. Well "horrible man" was not the word they used. But for politeness sake he would let it at that.

Both their weapon shocked against each other again and again, but his staff refused to break. Even if splinters were falling or multiple sign of damages were forming.

Yugo was drenched. His coat heavy with the water, and since he hadn't retrieve his hat yet and didn't want to let his head's wing shine, for now he kept it. It was stupid he know, especially when he had two other wings in the back and was looking more like a marvel statue...What to say ? Some habits die hard.

"Your reputation is well deserved Angel" The Count was panting. While Yugo was barely strain. If it came to a battle of attrition, the winner would be obvious. "But you'll need far more than that, if you want to protect the princess and those commoners."

"Don't listen to him, you can do it Mister angel." The insults of the count were drowned under the voice of his supporter. Prompting the Noble to turn toward them.

"Your words mean nothing young girl! The Power of the Noble is without limit."

"But you can't beat an Angel or a hero. Mommy say they are the good guy, and the good guy always wins in the end." The younger of the girl began to argue with the Count. Exchanging taunt and insult. Many insult a young shouldn't know. To the point thing devolve into a shouting match.

It was nice and all. But they were kind of in a fight there.

"Hmm, Excuse me?" Yugo called, hoping to recapt the attention of his oponent. Nope, they continue to argue about bad guy and hero... He suddenly understood the frustration of the Black Raven. Still interupting in the same way was rude. So he shot at the roof with his Laser. Causing rubble to fall on the stairs, breaking a few walks.

"Don't you see I'm doing something ?" The Count growled.

Yugo just answered with a deadpan looked.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Where were we already?" The Count asked.

Yugo hit his staff, causing a crack.

The battle restarted.

"So this is your plan ?! To destroy my Staff! Then I am sad to tell you this..." he formed another staff from the very water around him. "As long as there will be water around, I'll never be unharmed."

Damn. Well then no other choice.

"If it comes to this then..." The hero took position ready to strike. The noble ready to parry again.

"So you will finally strike me with all your heart. Then Come! You won't be able to cut-WhaPUNCH"

Only for Yugo to drop his sword at the last moment and use his fist instead. That's how you surprise an opponent without discarding your advantage. Switching from an advantage to another.

"Serve you well!" Said the little girl sticking her tongue to him.

"Didn't expect that." Said Mott as his head turned. "But, I am still standing. And now your feet are deep in the water. Drown Angel!" An orb began to form around him.

"I won't let you." As Mott raised his staff, his hand was batted away with a violent hit of the Shield Gandalfr.

The count screamed and let his staff drop. Holding his hand. "Damn you."

Look like his wrist was broken.

"It's over Count Mott! Surrender now!" Yugo formed a blade of wakfu under the count neck.

"So you can create weapon too? How unfair for a Gandalfr. But I won't fall so easily." The Count lauch himself in the stairs, turning it in a waterslide once again, before stopping violenly against some rubble with a painful grunt.

Trying to ignore the pain, the count used his stil able hand to retrieve a wand from his pocket. Look like the forming a staff of water was a bluff, or not as easy as it sound.

All the water around him was drained in one point in front of his wand and Mott shot it in a ray of water. The ray was cutting throung the stone. And was getting closer and closer to the Eliatrope.

Yet the Hero didn't move, he looked sadly at Mott and when the ray got too close, he created a portal and return the stream against the launcher.

There Count scream as the stream cut through his leg, detaching a part of his thigh in a bloody mess. The lump of flesh hit the ground.

Then silence. Well, silence except for the wailing of Mott. No matter how tough, one doesn't shrug getting such a wound.

The water in the room turn red as blood mixed with it. The Noble tried to heal himself. But the pain and his apparently broken wrist wasn't making it easy.

Most of the other girls looked away. Only Siesta kept her gaze on the violent spectacle. Or more likely on the sad expression of Yugo.

The scream of pain stop. Yugo step down to Mott Level and helped him heal himself. Well, stop the hemoragy at least.

"This is over. Please, there was enough violence in this night." Yugo was so tired.

"Nothing is over... You may... be a Hero, and be able to beat me... But You are still a stranger with no title... who attacked a noble, nobody will believe you, and they will let me go... Like they will let all the others go." Mocked the count between grimaces of pain and sob.

"We Will believe him and say to all what you did and said." Screamed the little girl.

"Who would put the word of a Commoner above…. a Noble ?"

"The Princess will!" A new feminine voice signaled an arrival in the room. The other woman he saw during his duel with Guiche advanced followed by a group of women all garb in armor. The Captain of the Musketeer was it ?

"The Princess has sworn to protect the commoners. And that start by giving an hear to their suffering, punishing those who abuse them. Or honoring the Hero who defends an ideal similar to her. Right Angel ?"

And so the plan came to an end. Isn't it ?

Yugo retrieved the hostages and let them down from this balcony. Then approached the Musketeer Squad.

No one in this moment would realize, the shadow of a smile forming on the face of the master of the mansion. Or was it a rictus ? That really hurt, you know?

 ***Scene Change: POV Agnes Chevalier de Milan** *

A few minutes ago...

The First thing she could say when the battle outside began was: What a nice mess.

She couldn't see well what happen inside the manor, but if it was anything like the outside. She feared she would find the Count in pieces.

That's part of why she found this whole plan stupid. Any plan from which the starting phase was to loose, was stupid. Even worse when the latter phase consists in hopping really hard the guy in front of you would be nice enough to play along, and not entirely mangle you.

She sigh as another explosion shook the ground. She would need to intervene before someone die.

"Everyone! We move!"

 ***Jump cut** *

Stopping the fight outside had been a pain. Especially convincing the dragon.

So when she opened the gate of the manor, she expected a level of chaos even beyond. She expected body lying everywhere. Destruction beyond the reach of mortal man.

What she saw was...Tame.

Oh sure countless body litter the ground. The Count had a whole company in there, and all had been defeated. But they were all alive. Some had broken bones or their armor punch in. But nobody died.

It was refreshing in a way. She could at least say this plan didn't cost the lives of any innocent. She may very well had chosen to attack Mott herself if that hadn't been the case.

She wondered, however, how much skill was needed to take down a little army without having to kill anyone? If this farce, worked she would have the occasion to discover that pretty soon. Maybe through a Spar ?

"Retrieve all of them, see those who need first aid. Put the other with those outside." Agnes ordered her troop.

Then turn toward the "assailant". "And for the last time, this is an official operation, civilian should stay out of this."

"Yugo is our friend, and I have a debt toward the maid. We won't leave." The brat change a lot since the last time she saw him. Getting the shit beaten out of you did have some good after effect.

"The Girl there is sleeping." She pointed at the pink haired girl. Once the fight was over she simply said "Tell the heroic idiot to let me sleep tomorrow. I had enough training for a long time." And then fall asleep on the back of the Dragon.

The answer was a general shrug. Well, since they were connected to this stupid operation, they may as well see through it.

As they walk through the long corridor, they could see pile of downed guards, row upon row of discarded Musket and a few daggers buried in the pavement. Like a battlefield. Rather impressive, she thought.

But she would need to personally teach these guys how to use a musket. There was bullet impact all over the place. What were they firing at? A fly?

And far more important. WHAT WAS MOTT THINKING?

People tend to die when they get shot. And die rather fast at that. Not the best way to convince someone to join. What if the kid had been hurt ? Bullets are faster than spell. If they had been more competent with their weapon, she could only imagine what would happen.

Maybe she should teach HIM, what a Musketshot do to someone.

Or maybe she wouldn't need it. The door of the final room had been exploded by a powerful water attack. And all the little group could see was the end of the fight.

"Don't intervene." It was clear who was winning. Mott was cornered against some rubbles, hardly holding a wand. The "Angel" outside of being wet and a few cut didn't seem particularly hurt.

Then came the Water ray. A last desperate attempt...that ended up in a bloody counter. The nobles brats looked away. Was that an Elvish Counter? If not, then it was the closest thing she could think of. Not that she ever saw an Elvish counter to begin with, but at least now she had some sort of reference.

Guess it was their cue to act now.

 ***Scene Change** *

The evacuation of the wounded was over. Mott received is arrest order and right now the kid named Yugo was cheered on by the nobles as well as the commoner.

Yet he didn't seem all that happy.

After a little while he came toward her. "Captain Agnes ?"

The captain nodded.

"Can I speak with you an instant in regards of the last event?" She guessed he deserved at least that.

"Yes, follow me please. This may contain element that shall remain privy to the Authority."

Yugo accepted, but before following her. "Tabitha, can you bring the others back to the academy, I'll join you when I'm finished with all this."

The small girl nod, then all the noble brats departed. Not without complain.

They took some distance from the remaining person present here. So to speak the young girls who had been kidnapped. "Brunehild, take care of the Girls while we speak. Once we are done, we'll ride to the capital to take their testimony!" The musketeer executed her order.

"Did you know about all that ?" A fair question.

"Sadly, Yes. We were alerted of this stupid plan. And if that could reassure you. Neither me nor the princess were okay with this farce." Said the musketeer looking irritated.

"Then Why did you let all this happen ?" An excellent question.

"By the time we knew what Mott was planning, it was already far too late. "

There was a silence, a long silence. She would let him have it. Founder know if she needed some time to breathe herself.

"What will happen now?"

"We will bring the girl in the capital for their testimony, before bringing them home. Mott will be judged, you may be ask to testify. But somehow I doubt it. It would defeat the purpose of this whole plan if you were bound by the same limitation as we." It would have meant a senseless sacrifice.

Mott threw his life away for creating a hero who could act where they couldn't. One that would be allied to the crown, but not connected to it.

"Is there anything you could do for him?" There was pleading in his voice.

…

"I'm just a Soldier, this kind of thing are far above me." What she didn't say was that the princess couldn't show mercy to Mott after what he did, not without losing everything she worked so hard to build. If he was lucky he would just be stripped of his title if not...Well, he had declared a willingness to conspire against the crown. High treason ain't a crime you could just shrug.

She breath. "Can I have two questions of my own then kid ?" The "Angel" chuckled sadly at that.

"I stop being a Kid for a long time now...But go ahead." She didn't ask for the meaning of his word. It wasn't her question to ask.

"What will you do now ?" The kid had shown a flurry of powerful skill, and just gain a bunch of admirer. But it was meaningless if all he do with it was to go back into hiding.

"I'm not sure. I will protect the commoners. And if those Reconquista are as dangerous as you said, I will help. But there is still far too much I Ignore about all these, and I have a quest of my own."

"At the Familiar Fair, The princess will come as a guest. She already planned to see your "Master", you'll be able to discuss it with her then. Maybe she can help enlighten you on it. Last question. You never Killed anyone did you ?" She could see it in his eyes. They were always a little thing, a light that die, a colder look, whenever someone gets used to kill. Some thing change about them. She could testify about it, after all she see the result of such a thing each morning in the mirror. Such thing were absent from the apparently young man.

The Kid had a sad look for an instant. "Never willingly. But I know many died as a consequence of my action." She shot him an interrogating glance.

He hesitated a bit, then gave a vague reply "There was a monster, long ago. I had the choice to let him wreak havoc, at the price of my friend and ally, and it would have gone back to sleep with relatively minor damage. Or to fight, preventing further chaos and destruction, but for a huge price. I choose to fight, the monster was defeated, and many lost their lives in the conflict...many who would have been still alive had I not acted."

"Seems like you got a lot on your mind too. Meh, I got my answer. And personally, I'm more the kind of shoot first ask later. So I can't judge." But it was better that way, the more you kill, the easier it became to inflict more death and pain on other. She didn't want to think what kind of atrocity would the kid become, shall he choose to throw morality to the pig. Would there be a new disaster like D'Angleterre? Was that how Elves came to be ? Folk with power who lost their moral compass with time ? Didn't know, nor didn't really had time for this. The princess was waiting.

 ***Scene Change: Tristain POV** *

The night had fallen upon Tristain, and only a few souls stalked the road. The rare light coming from INN and tavern. And even then, they were one by one closing their doors.

It was at such an hour that some men finally decide to come back to their home. It's been at this moment that they saw them. In the palor of the night, as a light mist was escaping from the gutter, the procession.

Women on heavy armored horse, behind them other women far younger holding at them, the one that had disappeared recently. But that's not what caught their eyes the most. It was the Noble, and not any Noble, that Damned count Mott. They sped up toward the INN they just leave, to pass the words to their fellow. Some had a sister or a daughter among them.

All the Nocturnal life of Tristain had assemble to watch them pass. Jeering at the man who terrorize their daughter and Wives. Cheering at the return of the one taken from them. And finally, all staying in awed silence as He followed.

A being entirely draped in a Blue coat, partially shred by sword and teinted with blood, like an ancient apparition, the face obscured by a hood, only visible the two glowing orbs whose people guess where his eyes his eyes and Two Wings of pure energy. And it was flying (more levitating if one was to be precise.)

When the procession disappeared in the Palace, the entity posed on the summit of a building. Watching the gate. A crowd had formed. A priest had been called, and began talking with the Being. The only word he succeeds to get was "I'm just a Guardian." in a young voice that could have been Male or female.

The Universe laugh at that, the poor Yugo would never live it down.

A single horse leaved the Palace. And Joined the Entity. It was mounted by a young woman with black haired and generous form. The Entity flied to her. And in a light disappear with her.

 ***Scene Change: Yugo** *

Siesta laugh. "You should have seen everyone's face. If I ever believed I would see such a thing."

Yugo accompanied her, the Horse had been freed on the road, and was now galloping toward the capital. Yugo was flying with Siesta in his arm.

It was a funny sight since Siesta was taller than him. "I Didn't know you could fly."

"I can, but it's really tiring. I'd rather keep it for a special occasion." The Ex-Maid blush at his word.

"To think I would warrant such a Special occasion." Her visage grows somber. "Still, I wonder what I could do now. My contract with the Academy is over, and I have no choice but to go back home..."

"You could work for me." The Maid looked at him surprised. "It wouldn't have to be permanent, I have quite a few jewel I can part with for paying you, and it would be in waiting for you to find something better."

The maid blushed redder. And looked down. Muttering something "I don't think there could be better." But he couldn't hear.

She then turned to him. "Then Train me!"

"Uh ?" It wasn't the answer the Eliatrope Expected.

"I know the basics of fighting, but if I have to stay with you. I wan't to be able to fight by your side."

Yugo Laughed at that. "Yes, At least that I know how to teach."

"Then I Siesta Mofette accept to serve you, Master Yugo." Said the Ex-maid with a solemn tone.

"There is no need to call me Master..." Wait !? Mofette ? As in, Frida Mofette ?

Nooo, it couldn't be? She disappeared mysteriously...years ago...oh.

He looked at her. Yup, the hair, the figure, even the red mark she had a little while ago. It was like a joke. No wonder there was a little scary side to her. But still, it wasn't sure. Right ?

"By pure Luck do you know someone called Frida Mofette ?"

She looked at him, surprised, then she seems to have realized something. " She was my grandmother."

Well...That was unexpected. And raise a few new question. But there would be another time for it. Another time were he wasn't shocked into silence and a young women wasn't hugging him. This time would be probably better for thinking.

 ***Scene Change** *

In the wake of the "Mott's Incident" as it began to be called, the rumor mills through the whole country moved.

In their town and village, the rescued girl had testified about the event. Speaking of an angel of heroism who came to save them.

In the capital, the city was brimming about the news of the previous night. As much of Mott's Demise as a noble, that about the apparition of this entity.

Testimonies were crossed examined, Stories were exaggerated. Many person reported having seen the being, some saw him flying through the Sky, other fighting a monster or coming to talk to them. Not all story were true, in fact most were invented, but they were far too much proof too be able to simply dismiss the whole thing as a lie.

Theory were emitted by the population, commoner as well as noble adding their grain of salt to the edifice.

Three main hypotheses were fighting for dominance. One Qualify him, as indeed being an angel, another as a demon masquerading as good, to trap the soul of the Commoner and the royal family In his nefarious plan. And the last, that he was an elf that had somehow made a pact with the Royal family or some Noble house and was acting as their secret agent.

The Only thing that all accord to say, was that he promised to protect the commoners. And for the major part of the population (what with them being mostly commoners) it was enough.

Through all this, the church remain silent, even if rumours of an inquisitor that would soon come from Romalia were circulating.

 ***Fast Change** *

"Now that is impressive. But I'm not sure you realized it brother. You sure stumble on some amazing place...doesn't mean I won't punch you for being a Iop Brain." The young Dragon look upon the land round him. Yes, all that was missing was for the others to come and everything will be perfect.

 ***Double Fast Change** *

Near an orphanage, a young blond Woman felt a strange compulsion. It will soon be time for her to do the summoning Ritual.

 ***Multi Fast Change** *

"Enely, Frelin, Grougal! Be prepared! Tomorrow will be the time of our Jump. I don't know why, but I've got the feeling it will be the ideal time." The Company of the Tofu was ready to enter the scene.

The Iop Sword woman grin. "Took your time Chibi!"

" **Eh, eh, eh, I wonder what face will make your brother when he saw us ?** " The Boisterous sword chuckle, following the feeling of his new Owner.

 ***Chaotic Fast Change** *

The blue haired man looked at his reflection in his glass of wine. He wondered why he didn't have any mirror, then remember he had broken those.

Why did he do that already ? Oh, yes. The years of misfortune. He wanted to see the veracity of it. It was disappointing.

"My Lord, I come to bring you news from our spy in Tristain."

The young messenger was afraid, The man didn't know why. He nearly don't kill them anymore. Only those that constantly bother him with useless news.

He made sign for him to continue.

"Many rumours have begun to circulate about an Angel."

"Care to describe him." He had a good idea of what he was.

The Explanation was vague, butsufficient. "You can go." The Man run without asking. "Sheffield I know you are here. Your thought on that?"

"Problematic, without a doubt one of my brethen. But which one ? I can't tell with so little." The Woman had appears in a Flash of Blue. "But now at least we know where he is. It let us time to prepare. With a little luck, he could bring us closer to Him..."

"...And By extension my wish. Yes. You know what to do now." The Man finished her sentence and gave his order. How he loved being a cryptic shadowy figure.

 ***Fast Change Night** *

Under the fiery moutain, the shadow moved. Rising his mighty jaw towards the air coming from the outside.

The Smell of Power. But not yet ready. Vengeance would await for a little more.

 ***Fast / Change***

The Lady was laughing. "An angel you say? If Human prayed people like him instead of this idiot, maybe we wouldn't have as many problems with them."

Bidashal waited for the end of her laughing fit. "So what shall be done with him? And what about the council? We can't keep all this secret from them eternally."

"You know very well what those bunches of youngster with far too much time on their hand would do." The Lady answered.

Bidashal sighed. "Only you could call the council member youngster...but I see your point. Still, they won't be happy when they discover what you hide from them."

The Lady turn toward a mirror, reflecting her never changing form. "I may look no more ancient than one of our teens. But I'm far too old for preoccupying myself with the whim of some politician."

"Those are dangerous words My lady. Please be careful when uttering them."

 ***Not so Fast Change** *

"So the plan Worked?" The princess said, looking at both her captain and the Cardinal.

"I don't know if this is good reputation or bad. But sure as heck everyone heard about him by now. Wouldn't be surprised if we didn't soon receive messenger from other country wishing to learn more about the "Angel"." The princess nodded at the word of Agnes.

"And what about the Church Mazzarin ?" The Cardinal had been eerily silent since the beginning.

"I'm afraid I can't tell where this will go. My superior in Romalia have been silent on the subject. Even though I'm convinced they know already. Expect an investigator being sent soon. On the other side...If I may present an Opinion ?"

"Of Course, Cardinal. I have always valued your advice."

"I believe Mott made a mistake. A grave mistake." The room temperature drop as the cardinal revelation was announced.

"You don't say ?!" Agnes snorted. "From what I understood, the kid would have helped us anyway. And now the Judge was all but too Happy to use him as a Scapegoat for the whole Nobility and condemn him to be executed in a week." The musketeer didn't hold any liking for the Noble. But it was one less ally on which the princess could call. That alone was a terrible drawback in itself.

"This isn't what I meant. His mistake was to bring Religion into this. Whenever you put Religion in the mix, thing always turns to disaster" Agnes fell silent. If only at the fact to hear a Cardinal calling Religion a source of disaster, not know to many she wasn't of brimmiric faith but damn. The fact she thought he was right was a bonus.

"Remember what caused all those problems with Reconquista to begin with! Some heretical priest, saying he possessed the power of the Void, under the justification he had some unheard ability, and the population believing he was thus better placed to reign than the King." He marked a pause to let the meaning of his word kick in. "And Mott decided to not make this one a hero as he told us, but AN ANGEL of all things. An angel with the support of the commoner at that, the biggest part of the population. His goal was to give us a figure that woul support the image of the princess, and help us resolve this crisis. Not one that could outshine her and create an uneeded polemic."

The cardinal walked around the room to take a glass of water. "One Mistake, that's all our enemies will need. Be it a bad remark of the Church investigator, a misinterpretation of a word of this angel. And soon Reconquista or a similar group will found in this event not a deterrent to dethrone you but a figurehead. After all, who better to Rule than an angel, or someone who pretend to have his blessing."

The ambience was grave.

"So what shall we do ?" The Princess was pale, and massaging her chest. Agnes took it as what it was. The mysterious pain who haunted her.

"We must act quickly. Take communication with that angel and get our act together. See with him what he should say and when he shall appear in public. The best would be to have him show his support officially for you after the passage of the Church representativ, if said agent is somewhat acceptant of this. But seeing as we don't know when he will show up, have him show his alliance sooner could be a good plan, if only for the support of the population. Reconquista will attack any way, we are all sure of it. Better assured our position even at the price to give them a reason to do so, than to wait too long and be alone and unprepared against this enemy."

"Alone, What about Germania or Gallia ? Don't they realize the danger Reconquista represent ?" The princess asked.

"King Joseph is as strong as he is insane, he don't believe Reconquista could represent any problem for him. Worst! He actually waits for them to defy him to show his might to the world. The only reason he would help us is if he had an ulterior motive to do so...or against a Price I'm not sure we would be willing or able to pay. As for Germania... it isn't a Brimmiric country and Reconquista doesn't hold any interest in them for now. The only way for them to follow us is in the case of a Political wedding."

The Princess smiled grimly. "I will take care of those matters personaly then. I'll see the Familiar at the Fair. As for Germania. We will take care of this once I'm back from our discussion with him. After all, obtaining the blessing of an Angel could give him the legitimity he seek toward the other Nations."

Mazarin answered with a certain measure of Pride. "Well thought, I see you begin to understand my teaching about politics."

 ***Fast Change***

A nearly angelic voice resonated through the Golden Hall. "Julio, it looks like this Angel unknowingly made things easier for us."

"Indeed master, if we act correctly..."

"...Then we will be able to make our moves more openly. Yes. Go for Tristain now, you know what is to be done. I will make sure everything will be ready when you return." As soon as the order was given Julio disappeared in a flash of blue.

* **Last Change** *

Mott should be honest. A prison cell wasn't exactly the best place to live in. But the knowledge he had at least succeeded in helping the crown let him lessen the temporary annoyance. After all, he wouldn't remain there for that long. He admitted the Death sentence came as a surprise, but the girls had explained how he planned to go against the crown.

He had a hard time realising he was going to die. He lost himself in his own mind, so much he didn't hear the cry of the guards outside.

"Count Mott! Or should I say ex-Count Mott."

The now destitute Noble looked through the Opening of the door. There was a man outside with a mask.

"What is it that you want? If it's my death, couldn't you wait next week? At least there will be a show."

"I came here to give you a proposition." The Fallen Noble became silent.

"The man who sent me, heard about your plight, and propose you an alternative to your cruel fate. If you join us, we can bring back your title and far more. If you refuse." The man tends his hand toward the body of a gard. Lying in his blood.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. Tell me What is it I shall do for that mysterious benefactor." Mott asked with a grin.

"First, Tell us everything you know about this angel!" The grin widened into a full smile.

"First of all, he is really slow. The better way to fight is a Powerfull linear attack. Also he isn't that powerfull at all. He just is tricky. So sometime the best way to fight his to take one of his attack head on and concentrate only on him for not letting him sneak behind you. He made a whole lot of light around when he fight, they are all for show, don't mind them."

The man was carefully taking note. This was going to be good.

 ***Secret Last Change** *

It was a Litlle less than a week before the Fair. Fouquet better make "his" preparation.

After all, while every guards will be looking on the Princess. Nobody will look over the Treasury.

The Staff of Destruction will be "His". And in a dark prison, the entity rejoice.


	6. Chapter 5: In Love and Fair all is war

***Author's Corner** *

 **Here I am again for a new Chapter. As always I own neither Zero no Tsukaima nor Wakfu. Neither any work I may have referenced as a joke.**

 **Ok everyone, this chapter is a bit of an info dump, it will be the last one for a while before the plot and the action began to catch speed. I tried to not make it too heavy, but be prepared.**

 **I put a little more time to put this chapter, but there is a simple reason for that. That is, planning ahead, studying potential butterfly and PoD. As well as rewatching a full Wakfu Run and seeing if I could add the new class to come (The Ubermage) into the story. As it is potentially interesting.**

 **There also is a great stress with this story for me. As I'm always second guessing myself on an important matter.**

 **How to show character developement and the impact of event past, without pushing the character in OOC?**

 **How not to make Yugo look more and more like a great old one?**

 **Okay, that second one was a joke... maybe. Not helped by my recent interest in the Chzo Mythos by Ben Yatzeeh Crosshaw. (Will you be able to find the references in the following chapter.)**

 **I lost count how many time I rewrote each chapter before posting them (In general 3 times at least), for now this one hold the record (6 Time already), and still I'm not sure Yugo is enough Yugo in this chapter. But again his self shows the more in time of action and crisis. And there is plenty to come. What? Did you think everything would continue going alright for the lot of them.**

 **Oh yeah important stuff, I originally planned to have the fight against Fouquet in this chapter, but it was either put the whole thing and it was far too long or I could have abridged it, and it felt rushed. Soooo...I decided to put the whole thing in the next chapter who will be a little more action oriented.**

 **-Ddragon21: Once again I didn't really plan the pairing. Just writing what interaction feel natural and see where it goes. As for Sylphid/Irukuku (pick your favorite name I've already chosen mine) as a choice. While she is an immortal Dragon, she is really young, if not physically, in mind at least. Yugo isn't the kind to take advantage of such ingenuity.**

 **-Nasha Rei-Kun: A great thank you to you.**

 **-Aline1: To be honest, I was kind of tired seeing Mott always being portrayed the same way. That is to say, either as a loser or as a complete monster. Wanted to do something a little different. (PS: I counted in all and for all 2 fics who didn't give him the idiot or evil treatment. Kudos to you two, if you read me.)**

 **-Alexkehling: Yes, I'm basing myself on the fact Yugo is nearly always holding back, as you put it destruction is inherent to the world of the twelve. All reveal will be dealt in time... Though considering everybody will receive a boost, on both side of the conflict, you'll get to see him give his all, bleed and fight impossible odds.**

 **Well, the show must go on.**

 ***Author's Corner end** *

Chapter 5: In Love and Fair all is war.

 ***Dream On** *

"Ahahahaha...******* you old fool, you sure know how to attract a woman's ire!" The sword laugh. Yes, the sword.

Louise wondered if Eliatrope tended to attract talking utensils. Especially considering she could recognize the blade as the one she buy for her familiar. Maybe she should try to prevent his awakening. She didn't know how she would manage two talking weapons.

The reason behind the sword ability to speak was the strange mix between the wondrous elven magic Sasha used to create it, and the power contain in the runes on Nora's hand.

As for his hilarity, it was due to the elf currently running after the white haired mage, while launching all matter of projectiles. None of said projectiles were speaking so far, but she was sure it was a question of time.

"You idiot! I ask you to remove the first rune not put a second!" Sasha screamed after the fleeing mage.

"But you wanted to speak with Nora's brother, I thought the additional power would be useful." The white haired idiot was trying to justify himself, using his staff to parry the eventual cooking pot that would come far too close for his taste.

"Please would you not destroy the whole house." Nora didn't move from her spot, in front of her a Dragon was drinking tea. She wasn't making this up.

"Sorry about all that Efraim, thing are always lively here." The Eliatrope was calmly speaking to her brother. Louise had a hard time believing the concept of two different species being actually blood related, she heard of half-elf, but this was stretching it. She must admit Yugo's claim about being a brother to the Dragon sounded far truer now.

"Worry not, dear sister. The knowledge of your survival outweights any regard to your... interesting choice of company." The Dragon explained as he observed the now victorious Elf gloriously using the downed mage as a footstool.

"They are fun to be around." Nora laughed as the sword cheered on the Elf. Said Elf was now getting closer to the Dragon with a certain form of reverence.

"Can you understand me now?" ask Sasha with a little apprehension.

"Yes, I can, child of spirit." The answer provoked a smile from the elf.

"See it worked." Said the White haired mage, who miraculously heal from all his inflicted wounds. Sasha rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him.

"It's an honor to be able to speak with such a powerful spirit as you. I wasn't aware such a being existed, are you by any chance connected to the wyrm of Rhyme?" Sasha ask the Dragon, or Efraim as was his name, said Dragon morph into a more "human" appearance, for the sake of drinking his tea. Claws aren't the most practical of limbs. And he wasn't wishing to waste more of the liquid.

"I know not of those kindred you are speaking. But perhaps you could teach me about them, while I'll tell you of the story of our people." Hearing the Dragon, Sahsa gave a pleading look to the eliatrope. Wishing to borrow her brother.

"I'm sure there is a lot to talk about, maybe we could take this opportunity to catch up on what each of us were doing." Thus followed stories of Elves and Dragon. Entity living far beyond the star and world of wonder and horror.

Louise, unknow witness of such stories couldn't help but be draw into those tales of old.

 ***Dream off: POV Louise** *

Louise woke up in her bed, the sun was already quite high. Her familiar had let her sleep.

It was a good thing considering everything that happened the night before.

Yugo wasn't anywhere around, neither was his bag. Perfect! No traumatising sight in the morning.

She would probably have to find him, though, she could guess how things ended in Mott's mansion but she would like a debriefing. Knowing her familiar, he could have blown up the whole mansion while she slept.

She put on her cloth, and exited her room. Only to stumble on a huge group of student massing themsleves in the corridor. Somehow it must have been her familiar's fault.

Because let's be honest. It's nearly always the case. That come with the whole heroic bundle. Buy a hero, get trouble for free.

She tried to pierce the wall of students. After using her small size to make her way, she was able to reach both Kirche and Montmorency. The both of them were stuck in the middle of the crowd.

"What are all those people doing here so soon ? And you too Montmorency, it isn't even your floor ." Asked the pinkette

The germanian was the one to answer. "Soon ? It's already past noon."

Damn, she had slept that much? To her defense, she only got back to her room very late, or very soon depending on how you look at it.

"As for the commotion, well, see for yourself." Kirche caught the Pinkette and hold her above the other students.

"Hey! Release me! What do you think you're doing ?" Scream the short girl. Before stopping as she saw what was happening. "Ugh, you can let me go now..."

Kirche unceremoniously droped Louise, who growl at her in return. "So? shall we ask him now or wait till they finish?" At this point Louise was just going with the flow.

"I don't know what to think of your familiar's exploit, but that is the strangest thing I ever saw him do." Told Montmorency.

"Believe me, he did far worse. Though I'm really wondering how he dragged Tabitha and the Maid into this." The deadpan was strong in this one.

"She is a Maid?" Was the blond haired Drill girl incredulous answer.

"She was at least. Let's get near... if we can pass through the flow of curious." And unless she used her explosion she wouldn't be able to create a breach to pass.

"I may have a Solution." Told Kirche with an arrogant smile;

"Are you going to use your ridiculous cow breast to asphyxiate the girls on our way?" It was a testament to the crazyness of the last days that she was able to say this line with a straight face, and not being entirely sarcastic, those things could be considered weapon, she was sure of it.

Kirche sighs. Then speaking with a voice loud enough to bring attention on her. "Isn't that the headmaster's mouse passing under us?" The reaction was sudden, some girl began watching the ground wand in their hand, other more shy reentered their room, pushing girl on their way, fearing the peeping eyes of the little familiar. And the whole corridor was plunged in chaos as some girl impact each other, dispute arose between different party devolving in screaming match.

Then people began to disappear, blue portals appearing below their feet, sending them to Founder know where.

The staff would later make reports of strange incidents of students appearing, confused and lost through the whole academy. Those would reinforce the rumours of a ghost. Causing exasperation for the headmaster, whose desk was progressively over run with demands of exorcism, and unrest for a little blue hair mage with glass and a certain dislike of ghost.

The way finally free, Louise and Kirche could bask in the grandeur of the scene in front of them. The maid Siesta was now clothed in a blue military outfit of unknown origin, and was running around with magical stone and mechanical part. Tabitha was also there, she had a big witch hat on her head, but stranger than her new addition in fashion, was the fact she was drawing runes and focusing Wakfu and magic into the stones brought by the maid. And in the middle of it was Yugo, the hood of his long coat down, giving him the appearence of some dark monk while using the part to create a circular gate on the wall.

"Nice work Tabitha, you're getting quite the hang out with Eliatrope rune." Yugo praised the young girl, looking at the glowing symbol. Tabitha didn't respond and stealthily copy the rune and their signification on a piece of paper.

"My dear familiar." Said Louise in a fake sweet tone. "Can you tell me exactly what are you doing?" The last part wasn't so sweet.

"And where did you send Montmorency?" Add Kirche, the blond girl having been teleported too.

"I'm building a Zap portal." Answered the young Eliatrope, not registering the faltering look of the pinkette. "...and I sent Montmorency toward Guiche."

A far scream and a slap could be eared from there.

"Who was double timing again." He was now used enough to their wakfu signature to tell them apart from a certain distance.

"That'll teach him a lesson." Said Siesta with a little smile. Their was still some resentment toward him, it was to be expected.

"Don't cheat on your girlfriend or she will magically appear behind you to slap you?" Asked Kirche. Louise decided to not comment. And start massaging her head. She was not up for more than an hour and she already had a headache;

"Do I want to know what is a Zap portal?"

Yugo being helpful decided to explain anyway. "A Zap portal is a structure allowing to form a network of gateway between different point, and thus, even without the necessity to know or understand magic, allowing for a fast travel. Though I was forced to make some alteration, adjusting to the lack of wakfu related knowledge of those land and not knowing myself how to create an activation stone."

As Yugo continued his explanation Louise interrupted him. "Are you willingly using a hard to understand way of explaining it to confuse me?" Not that the explanation was hard, Louise was quite smart. But it was the kind of thing Colbert would say. Not Yugo.

She seems not to realize that in the small time she knew him, she already succeeds in understanding the kind of person he was. And strangely enough began to understand a little better the Cow or Tabitha. Even the maid was less of a mere commoner in her eyes.

"Yes." She realized it didn't prevent her to blast them.

Tabitha had used an ice barrier to protect the structure. Sadly for Yugo, that didn't include him.

He just smiled and dust himself. "Your becoming more proficient with your Stasis I could say."

Louise looked at him with pride. "Of course, as a Valliere I couldn't possibly remain stuck because of such a little problem now that I know the cause."

"I'm sure the staff and professor beg to differ." Drop Kirche, causing another explosion.

"I need to restart counting, You'll have to tell me how many explosion you used in count Mott's Manor." he cleared his voice. "As for the simple version. It lets you instantly travel between the different gate. Though I don't know exactly how they were installed on our world. So I had to improvise, I'll wait for Chibi to form an ameliorate version of this prototype." Since Yugo didn't have any doubt about his brother's arrival. It was more a question of "when" than a question of "if".

Louise stoped for a moment to think. "That's actually pretty useful..." Louise could imagine a few ways already that could be beneficial to her family or the country. It could greatly facilitate the job of the merchants and the travel between town.

Yugo answered with a certain excitement. "I know, right? If the test here is good, I want to propose to install a similar network throughout the whole country. It may help me cement an alliance with the local power for my objectives."

He had passed way too much time with Colbert, deduced Louise. Speaking of which, it was strange the near bald professor wasn't part of this. It was the kind of thing who would make him jump in joy.

Learning from the constant insanity, he must be in the bag... Like the Dragon... Anyway, for once her familiar's action made sense, and seems to not have a chance to backfire on her.

Or to destroy half of the Academy... she hoped.

"I'm pretty sure Germania would pay a great deal for a similar network." Added Kirche.

After all Louise was not the only one who deduced the potential use of such contraption. And the germanian giving a great deal of power to merchant (and sometime noble statue.), obviously such creation would worth quite a lot in their eyes.

"The princess will doubtlessly find some great use for this, but I'm more surprised Colbert is absent."

"Well, he is actually a part of it. We already built the first portal in the headmaster's tower. Since it looked like we always end up there some way or another. And once the two gateways are connected, he will be the one to inaugurate it."

It made sense, she had visited the headmaster more often in the last weeks than she was used to. And considering the number of times she was sent there because of an explosion, it meant something. Yet a dark thought came creeping into her mind. She looked at Kirche, now out of her maid uniform who gave her the same unsure feeling.

Kirshe advance herself. "Darling? Did you you just say, you offered the headmaster, of all people, the ability to sneak his way into the girls dormitory?" Their innocence may be in danger. Well Louise at least, since she didn't think Kirche had still one to loose.

"Well, yes. Since he is the headmaster of the Academy, and he told me he was the better placed to defend the place should a problem occurred. Giving him the key to use the Neo-Zap prototype seemed like a good idea." Responded the far too ingenuous king for someone his age...whatever his age may be. He may have passed far too much time in the company of Colbert if he began to take on his air headedness.

"Yugo. Do you remember what kind of person is Old Osmond?" Louise asked.

Yugo thought a moment. "Oh...Sorry."

Kirche gently pats him on the back. "It's not a problem darling, now that we know, we can deal with this. Furthermore, you can probably find a way to restrain the access to the dormitory." She looked at Tabitha and Siesta. "On the other side, I wonder why none of you thought to stop him?"

"Curious to see it." That was the longest sentence muttered by Tabitha they got to hear in a while. And in a way it wasn't really a surprising one. The knowledge to build such portal would be the kind of thing she would seek. Without speaking of her growing list of Alien rune who could be of great use for her.

And since she had such a huge hand in creating this one, she may have already discovered how to reproduce it.

"The complete network would greatly ease the work of the servant. And Yugo is so cute when he is determined." Louise could hardly counter that argument from the maid.

The part about it being useful not about Yugo being cute... Ok, maybe a little, but that's not the matter.

After all. Everybody thinks Yugo is cute to some extent. Even You! Yes, you! Don't try to hide it. Thing like gender doesn't come into play in this situation.

"It makes sense, I guess. Still, you COULD limits the headmaster's ability to enter our dorm right ?" This wasn't truly a question. In the same ways the question "You do have my moneys, Right ?" wasn't one. It was a disguised promised of pain in the absence of a positive answer.

"Of course. I may try some..." The Eliatrope was cut off by Louise. "Just, do IT!"

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

On this day, it was decided that each portal would be defined by a code and would require the entering of said code in a near console to be open. The system wasn't perfect yet, but it would work for the time being. With only a small risk of goa'huld or other alien invasion.

The original test was a success, promising the construction of many similar gates through the academy. And maybe soon the country (and next the world Mouahahahahahah.). It occasioned many cheers. As much for their success than for the potential use.

As for Louise and Yugo, they were nicely drinking in the court to mark this historical time, Yugo used the occasion to retell her the event of the preceding day. And her reporting the number of explosions.

The counter was now at 27.

There was no class today due to the nearing familiar fair. Yugo joked that he didn't know if they were even having class in this academy, considering the number of times they were dismissed for one reason or another.

Finally, they were joined by Siesta, still in her military attire.

"It's finally done Yugo, I retrieve the last document and I am now legally at your service." Siesta beam at him.

"So that's how you resolved this issue, not really surprising knowing you. But it doesn't explain the uniform." As Louise said that, her smile became devious. "Or is my familiar, having some liking to women in uniform?"

"What? No!" Said a blushing Yugo. He preferred badass princess...Wait! Stop! Abort the thought process.

And this day, Louise learned the joy of teasing.

"It's just her grandmother used to be a great war hero in my world, and quite a high ranked officer." Justified the Eliaking.

"Siesta is a noble?" Louise was surprised to learn this. To think a noble would be reduced to doing maid work. She knew of disgraced Noble sure, but to meet one.

"No, in my world an officer role doesn't always mean a Noble title. Even more in the Sufokian army as they privilege the use of machines over the use of Magic or Blessing." A vision of those whales like ship or those Stasis Shooting walkers was enough to deter any attack on their border. He still remmembered Prince Adale's fleet as it rain destruction upon the Shushu's army during the battle of the Crimson Claw.

Louise Shrug. "At this point I won't even question it. Though... That doesn't explain how did you end up with a female uniform."

Yugo choosed to remain silent, as everything he said could be used against him.

The amused look he received from both Siesta and Louise told him everything about what was to come. He had to think about how to counter teasing pretty quick. A diversion would do for now.

"I didn't see neither Kirche nor Tabitha since the portal test. Any idea of where they are?"

Louise pointed at a court with a lot of students playing around with their familiar. "There is going to be an exhibition for the fair. So they are probably learning some trick for the show. Especially as the princess will be part of the Jury."

Yugo's face grew somber. "Yes, and speaking about the princess. There will be this encounter with her. Any information? I'm used to dealing with nobillity and royalty, but between our world difference and the mixed feeling I got from the noble here, I would rather avoid a bad surprise."

Louise stand solemnly. "The Princess is the fairest and most honorable person there is. She is loved by all, except for those cursed traitors. As long as you act with the respect she is due, she will regard you with kindness."

Yugo smiled at the young girl. "You really like her, isn't it ?"

"My family was always close to the crown, especially my mother, who used to be a really good friend with the Queen. So when the princess was born, I was chosen to be her playmate." There was a faint blush from Louise as she remember simpler days.

The look the Eliatrope give her was warm. If her relationship with the princess was anything like the one between Evangeline and Amalia. He had a better understanding of her reaction when she learned of the dissidents. Yugo chooses to remain quiet for a while. Letting her at her reminiscence.

He turned toward Siesta. "So anything to add ? From a commoner stand point."

Siesta reflected for a moment. "She is indeed well liked by the people. Even if some are afraid that she is either too young or innocent to take hold of the country, now that the King is dead and the Queen retired herself. Some even say it's more Mazarin, who lead than her."

"Mazarin?" Never heard of him, was he some kind of Chambellant? Hope he wasn't deaf.

Louise took hold of the conversation. "Cardinal Mazarin is a trusted advisor from the crown. He is entirely lawful to the Royal family. As for the Princess, I am absolutely sure she is able to lead at perfection." Yugo could detect some uncertainty in the last part. Difficult time were ahead after all.

"With us by her side, she will be. I'll make sure of it." He put a hand on her shoulder.

It was strange for him to be able to do so without raising his hand. He could get used to having people shorter than him.

"You mean the training?" It was Siesta's turn to ask.

"Yes, in part. If you wish, we can start this evening. Once I'm done helping Louise and Guiche with the punishment." He gave his word, he was not the kind of person to go back on it.

"I'll be there too, after all the headmaster ask me to keep an eye on you." Nicely proposed Siesta.

Yugo nearly yells a big NO. With their newfound passion for teasing him. If the both of them were to be able to team up, in a situation where he couldn't run away... This punishment took a far more grim turn for him.

"No need for you to bother, you no longer work for them. As such you don't need to loose your evening on such a thing."

Without losing a beat the Ex-maid shot down the argument with a demure smile. "But I do work for you. I can't possibly leave you alone for what amount to my job."

To refuse her now would be like kicking a puppy. So he just sighs. "Alright, we'll start training as soon as we finish."

With that taken care of, there only remained one important matter to discuss. "So, What are we doing ?" The question was addressed to Louise.

"Uh? What do you mean?" Said the Noble girl.

"For the fair. What will we do during the exhibition?" Yugo always loved festivals and going in the diverse attraction.

It has nothing to do with the fact that if he didn't throw himself in an event, the event will personally come to him and force him to participate anyway. Probably by hanging the life of some of his friend in the balance...

Far more than gravity, Narrative Antrhopic Principle is a cruel mistress

"I thought with the princess wishing to see us and you being a "secret" trump card for her, we would instead focus on the meeting and ignore the exhibition all-together." Said the Pinkette a little strained. Before muttering too low for the Eliatrope to hear "And I fear for the safety of the public if you are somehow allowed on stage."

"Didn't you said the princess would be part of the jury? What would she say if her friend were to refuse to appear in her presence?" Seeing the ways she widens her eyes, Yugo determined it was the right button to push.

"And tell me what you would do?" Some faint trace of frustration could be heard in her voice.

"Well, Baking of course."

…

…

…

"You are serious aren't you?" Quite a magistral deadpan face from Louise. Seems like she was indeed shell-shocked from all this.

"I was told that I make a wonderful baker." Said Yugo.

"Hmm, Master Yugo, sorry, but I don't understand how could baking be impressive in any way." Said Siesta, unaware of the glory of baking.

"If you do it the way I was taught..." Before Yugo could finish his sentence.

"NO! Veto! Forbidden, I'm not letting you make Explosive bread in any proximity from the princess." Ordonned vehemently Louise. Crossing her arms in the process.

"Please Louise, I don't see how one could make bread explode." Wait, that's participant in the baking contest did make one explode...using the power of science. Or his father... Alibert nearly came to this result many times. For all of his cooking skill, bread remained a distant dream for his father. "Well, at least, I don't make mine explode."

"Yugo is there anything you did that didn't end up in an explosion."

"Pot, meet Kettle." Was everything Yugo could say in regard of this blatant hypocrisy.

A voice interrupted them. "Oh look at those two, arguing like an old married couple. Though I am forced to support Lady Louise on the matter. Master you are a walking hazard." He totally forgot about the shield on his back.

Before anyone could complain, just think about all the place Yugo visit through his travel. Now ask yourself! How many of those places didn't get wrecked after his passage? It's nearly Vash the stampede level... Hope they have a good insurance system in Halkeginia.

"Thanks for your support Gandalfr, I'm crushed under the weight of all your trust." Answered Yugo sarcastically.

"It's my duty to remove your burden master." So if he looked at it, there was now three women, who all take turns in teasing and snarking. He was pretty sure it was a matter of time till it somehow worsen.

"Ah ah ah, Quite a comeback partner." Here it was.

Everybody turn their head toward the sword who just spoke.

Gandalfr sigh, or was it an angered breath? "Lazy sword...?"

"It's Derflinger my beauty."

"Since when were you awake?" Yugo could feel frustration condensing in the shield.

"More or less since the battle in the Water Lord Mansion. Nice fighting by the way partner."

Frustration turn to anger. "And pray tell why didn't you made sign of your awakening? When we pass days trying to call you ?"

The Sword took a pensive head...or quilt. (Yugo was becoming very good to read the emotion on object and weapon.) "Oh yes, I remember...Because it was funnier that way. You guys are comedy gold when you think nobody can hear you."

A tick mark appeared on the shield.

"Besides, I like being desired."

...

"Please master, could you hit that idiot against the nearest hard surface ?"

Yugo smiled and with a nod, brought the Sword against the Shield, eliciting an "AIE/OUCH" from the both of them. He understood Remington far better now.

 ***Scene Change: POV Marianne** *

The Queen awaited in her quarter. She hardly left her room since the death of her husband the King. The official reason for this was for letting her the time to mourn.

The truth was far different. Not to be mistaken, she loved her husband dearly. His loss was tragic and she did mourn for a long time. But for those that knew her, she was not the kind to remain trapped in grief.

She had receded her right to the throne in favor of her daughter. And for that she needed to lessen her presence for a while, and give her daughter the chance to step in and show her mettle.

And well, if she needed help, she knew where to go. As right now, Henrietta and her little private council (minus the Count, for obvious reason) were present with her. They were giving her a summary of the recent event. As far away as she was from the throne now, the Queen remained an experienceed adviser and her insight were well sought. Especially in those times.

" While I understand the Count's action, I can't possibly support it. If that Angel you speak about is powerful enough for him to sacrifice himself. It would have been more worthwhile to keep him as a secret trump card, rather than make him a deterrent. Now your enemy will try to obtain Intel on him, and possibly find a way to counter it." The Queen gave her judgement.

She took a cup of tea. Being a water mage was useful, even for those mundane things like brewing tea. And she had the spare time to always have a certain quantity ready in case of guest.

"Would you have some?" Ask the Queen.

"Thanks lady Marianne, the aroma does great good to my old bones." Said the Cardinal.

"Thank you mother." Henrietta answer taking a cup in turn.

Marianne holded a cup toward Agnes, but she politely declined. Preferring to stay near the gate. A perfect vigil, keeping an eye toward any possible surprise. Marianne let the cup on the table. Before once again turning toward the captain.

"Captain Agnes, you are the only one here to have any direct contact with the Angel. What is your opinion about him? As well as what do you think is his true race ? It's not the first time a non-human work either with or for us. Be it Werewolf or Vampire, but I have never seen an Angel meddle with mortal affair."

That last revelation caused a little shock from both Agnes and Henrietta. And a resigned sigh from Mazarrin.

"Don't be so surprised." Said Lady Marianne with a little smile. "There isn't a Kingdom under the sun who doesn't have a connection to some magical or spiritual creature. For a time Albion had an Elf amongst his court. And I don't count the number of villages in our own country who have some pact with fairies."

"How come was I never alerted of such an important fact?" Ask the crown princess.

"May I?" It was Mazarrin, who advanced, giving a little reverence to Marianne. The Queen made him sign to continue.

"You see Lady Henrietta, this isn't the kind of thing we can speak freely about. As you can guess, the church isn't too keen on this kind of relationship with heretical beast, especially when it begins to look anything remotely elvish. You can be sure as soon as a noble suffer a rumours of dealing with such entity, the church will send a little group of "Enlighten men" to investigate. And believe me, it can be far more advantageous to be able to plead ignorance when a bunch of agents come roaming around, searching for heresy and blasphem in all your act." Mazarrin paused a moment to finish his cup of tea.

"They may not act openly toward the crown or the more influential house. But let just say... There were numerous... accident." The cardinal spoke the last part with a certain embarrassement.

Henrietta was lost in thought for a moment. "That's why you were so annoyed at the Count to bring the church into this."

"In part, my other point still stand, but it's true, you heard of the inspector from the church I spoke about, chance are he won't come alone. It wouldn't surprise me if a few inquisitor hides in his mist, if they even bother to hide. And while I can only say good toward the church I represent, some of our members can be a little overzealous." The Cardinal was expending a great deal of self control to not let the frustration of the situation transpire through his word.

"What's done is done. The Count played his cards. Now it's time for us to see if we want to follow his hand and double the bet or fold it." Marianne cut the matter.

Mazarrin only gave her a deadpan look. "Have you been gambling with the maid again. Money games are frowned upon, you know?"

"What else can I do confined in this room ?" The Queen didn't even try to deny.

This caused Agnes to smirk. "I believe what we have been talking about during the last minutes is far more damning than a few card games."

The Cardinal turned toward the Musketeer. "A sin is a sin, even if in your case, between apostasy, heresy and blasphemy, it looks more like you try to collect them. You should be careful around the inquisitor... though again, you may cause them to suffer a heart attack by your mere presence and manners."

"Oh no! I'm feeling so ashamed right now." Said Agnes in a mocking tone. Showing a victorious smirk.

"Please, don't be proud about that." Sigh the old priest and advisor.

"Excuse me, but we are straying from the subject." Henrientta put a stop to their conversation, before it devolve in childish bickering. The two excused themselves and refocused on Marianne who repeated her earlier question.

"So what information can you give us on the Angel?"

Agnes tries to remember any point she could report. "First concerning his skill, he is good. I only saw the aftermath and heard the testimony of the "troop" working for Mott, but the Kid if we can call him that, was able to non-lethally neutralize two third of Mott's force, including Musket and Assassin. And did so using only his fist and a minimal amount of magic."

An impressive act, to defeat an enemy without having to kill was far harder than one could think. But the queen knew of quite a number of mage able to resort to similar skill. Not without an abundant use of magic for sure, but here was not the question.

"For his power I saw three of them: his strange transformation we have already reported about, that could be assimilated to a battle form. Sadly, I never had the chance to see the extend of his ability." Yet went unsaid the little fact that the idea to measure her skill to this new kind of opponent was quite attractive.

"Then I got to look at the second quite close. He seems to have some form of detection spell. I don't know its condition or limit. So we will need to test that too."

Then Agnes became far more serious. "But the one who was the most notable seems to be his strange portal." She had the undivided attention from everyone.

"It is the reason who provoke me in slightly altering our security protocol. He can open some portal right behind enemy line." The silence was suddenly quite heavy. "To give you a good example of the situation, he was able to transport him and a group of mages including a Dragon! Right in front of Mott's Mansion, bypassing the whole security perimeter in the process. And cherry on the cake, he can use them in combat. Either to get out of the way of enemy fire, or to send them back at them."

The three others looked at her with a certain tension. Such power could redifine the world of espionage and assassination. Detect the target, appears next to it, then act and disappear before anyone could understand what happen. Agnes choice to increase the rhythm of patrols or to shift guard position in seemingly strange place made far more sense now.

"From my personal observation, the kid doesn't look like a soldier. A good fighter, sure. Some of the injury I saw were far too well executed to be the doing of an amateur. But I didn't see or hear anything about him using any common military tactic or strategy. I don't know where he learned to fight, but it wasn't in any military academy or house of noble."

The queen thought an instant. "And for his race."

Agnes paused. "Honestly, I don't know. He clearly wasn't human, I can trust my gut on that. But he wasn't an Elf either" She pointed at her ears. "Or at least he lacked the pointy ears. If there is an answer to that, it's under his hood. It looks like a second pair of ears. Or maybe it was horn, or whatever."

Who would pass years trying to guess what is under the hat? Outside of the narrator.

What matter is, it wasn't just hair... Unless he had some really crazy haircut.

Marianne pondered over those facts. "What is your plan my dear daughter ?"

Henrietta answer with determination. "I planned to meet him during the familiar fair. And begin negotiation with him."

The Queen nod.

"Do you know what are his objectives?"

Henrietta answer by negative and everybody looked toward Agnes. Said Agnes simply shrugged "Never said anything about it. But I suspect the staff at the academy know something about it, or at least some of them." The bald guy was hiding something from her, she was sure.

"Then, my dear Daughter, if you permit. It has been a long time since I left this room. And longer since I get to see a familiar fair. I think I'm going to follow you to this event. It will probably do great good for alleviating my "mourning"."

Henrietta was surprised, but she flashed her a smile. "Of course mother, it will be my pleasure." After that she left with Agnes. Leaving her alone with Mazarrin.

"She will be a great Queen."

"Yes, your Majesty." Mazarrin answer with reverence.

"Please, don't call me Majesty. I'm just a mother looking after her daughter now. Daughter that is hiding something from me." Mazarrin look away. "Tell me my old friend, What is this pain she refused to speak about, and why does no magic seem to affect it?"

There was little that Mazarrin could tell. "So you heard about that too. I don't know I fear."

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise.** *

Louise difficultly reached her room, she was blessing this portal network. Now that he had placed one in the court. At least she didn't have to walk the whole staircase in the Girl Dormitory.

This was the first day of the chore and she could feel stiffness through her whole body. She understood at least the advantage of having a somewhat good relationship with the staff. If only in the difference of treatment between her, Yugo and Guiche.

Yugo and his new Servant were asked to work in the Kitchen. Since they both could cook and they had a great popularity with the workforce of the academy.

She on the other hand was sent to repairs without magic (not that it would have help.) the room or appliance she destroyed. It was a long and arduous task, and she didn't even reach the first half of it.

At least she was holding better than Guiche. Siesta may have forgiven him (partially). But the rest of the commoners... not so much. He refused to tell what he had to do, but with the less than pleasing smell, and his craving desire to find a bath. She could guess.

"Hey there, a little care when holding me!" Oh great she nearly forgot about him. After their choir, Yugo and Siesta wished to start some basic training in hand to hand combat, but the training became rapidly hard when they were continually perturb by the infighting between the sword and the shield.

So she proposed herself to pick the sword up and go back to the room while they kept the shield. In appearance it was to put a stop to their never ending bickering (like an old married couple said Siesta.) In truth she had ulterior motives. Thought her ulterior motives melt like snow in the sun once she nearly crashed from fatigue at the exit of the portal.

Traveling by portal was weird, but she began to be used to it, and she was far too tired to give any thought to all that. Once near her bed, she dropped the sword on it and sit.

"Hey Derflinger ?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes Kid?"

"Do you remember how you were created ?" If that sword was truly the one from her dream, maybe it could tell her about some event concerning what she saw.

"Not really, it was an eternity ago. And I had many wearers through time. I may be sentient, magical, fantastic and gift with both Charisma and wit. My primary function was more to stab and cut them to act as an historian." If it wasn't the sword from her dream it was really close. But there was a sudden point she seems to realise. Well, two in fact.

"Have you killed a lot of people?" She was pretty sure that if the sword had eyes, he would be rolling them at her.

"I am a Sword. That's what I do. Or at least what I should do. Guess it depend of the user."

"And did you have evil user?"

"Probably. I passed through a lot of hands. The chance of one being evil is quite high. Even if I could hardly tell. People rarely see or define themselves has evil, you know? And when you are literally created to kill people, you may not be the best judge of character." Louise guess it made sense. Still, she had a far more important question.

"What about Sasha and Nora?" It had been an eternity from what she heard, meaning they were probably dead since a long time. But in a way she felt a connection with them. One she could not explain, yet who was undoubtedly there. Maybe it was just empathy, maybe it was self identification after living through their lives or maybe there was something else.

The fact was, a part of her refused to believe in their death.

"Where did your hear those names?" His tone had changed.

"I see them in my dream, I don't know why. But I can live through some part of their life. And You're in them." It was the first "person" to whom she spoke about those dreams. Till now she only saw them at that, but not anymore, if the sword confirmed their veracity, then maybe she could find more information concerning them.

"I can't remember well, but you could say they are...FAMILIAR EHEHEHEHEHEAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

When Yugo came back from Siesta's Training, he found Derflinger planted in the wall and covered in dirty cloth. "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging there... NO DON'T GO TO SLEEP! FREEEeee me... please ?"

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

The early morning today was far warmer than the last. Mainly due to the lack of wind. All of his "students" were already waiting for him. He had made a slight detour to search for Siesta.

"Hey! Sir Yugo! I have brought my dear Montmorency with us to participate in our training. I sincerely hope it will not be a problem for you." Guiche called as he approached the group, and indeed a new addition had been made. He tried not to remark the awkward tension between the two. She may not have forgiven him for his last adventure with the womankind.

"It's Okay Guiche, that way she'll be able to train with Siesta at the basic. While you'll do the next stage of your training." Though Yugo began to realize that their group was slowly gaining in size. Maybe the use of a classroom like Colbert proposed was a good idea.

Colbert, like guessing what the Eliatrope was thinking, spoke with a little embarrassed smile. " I told the headmaster about the creation of a new curriculum but between the recent event and the fair, we all have been a little overworked."

Yugo guessed he could understand. Ever since he entered this Academy, thing had been rather hectic. As he began to reminisce all the strangeness of the last few days he was interrupted in his musing by Montmorency. "Excuse me? But isn't your servant just a commoner? How come she can use magic?"

"Every living being possess and can use Wakfu, regardless of his birth. And Siesta come from the same world as I, where the use of it is quite common. Even if the land of Sufokia from which Siesta's family took his root tend to have an unusual way to use it." Stasis Weapon. Lot and lot of Stasis weapon.

"A different world ?" Seems like the young blond girl hadn't been given all the information about him. The Eliatrope was tired of repeating this explanation so he gave a pleading look to Colbert, who was all too happy to oblige. Though he didn't reveal his Royal heritage. Good thing as he didn't know what kind of reaction he would get out of her... or Guiche, if they learned about it, and he was not interested to know.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Siesta who was looking him with curiosity. "Is my ability that strange ?"

"In itself, no. But let's start the training, I'll tell you while we begin... And yes, Mister Colbert, you can sit near us to listen."

 ***Breath** *

Everyone was now sitting in a circle, with Siesta, Montmorency and himself holding hands in the center. Guiche was a little jealous to see another man holding hands with his girlfriend, (not to the displeasure of Montmorency who thought of it as payback) but since he knew it was necessary for their training, he content himself with getting as close as possible to Montmorency without disturbing her.

Tabitha, still with her witch hat (he shall really ask about this, but again, he knew the value of intimacy, especially when it comes to hat.) Was a little in retreat compared to the other. The only one close to her was Kirche, who had finally left her maid uniform. To the sadness of numerous "admirer". The two were focused on their training and he could feel their Wakfu from his position, especially Tabitha's. She would be ready for the next exercise soon.

Louise had more trouble at first, as she needed to keep a hold on her stasis, but could now differentiate the two in her without his help, to the point as he could feel her playing around a little with small stasis discharge. And Colbert was taking it easy, getting slowly but surely a grip on his Wakfu. He wouldn't need to be behind them, and could look upon the two girl training with him.

Montmorency as a Water user, was quick to feel this new fluid and control it. Siesta needed a little more help. After all, even if magic was different, to control and understand a special power could give a good head start to understand another one.

The meditation continues for an hour, when Yugo asked for a pause. He needed to move his leg a little if he didn't want to feel stiff for the whole day.

"Good everyone you did, soon a new technic I shall teach you." he tried his best Adamai impersonation.

"Yugo, why do you speak like that now ?" Asked Louise. Bracing for some terrible and insane answer.

"My brother use to say it was traditional to speak this way when training someone. But Yes, it sounds weird." Admit Yugo.

"Is it the same brother who invented all those wonderful creation ?" Said Colbert.

"No, I have more than one brother. And a few sisters even if I never knew them." Yugo was saddened by that last fact.

"So you come from a big family too? When you told us your story you didn't speake too much about them. Will you be able to present them to us?" Siesta looked at him with a happy smile.

"Well..." Yugo though to Quilby, then to his less than stellar relationship with Adamai those last decades and finally to Chibi and Grougal who would probably punch him for jumping in a mysterious portal without warning them. "... Not for now." Or at least he hope.

Siesta was a little disappointed. She was one to give great importance to family.

"What about I tell you all a little more about the world we came from?" It was a tentative to send the discussion in another direction.

"Yes, Yes, please do." Colbert was near him, stars in the eye.

Everybody got closer, Tabitha calling Irukuku.

Who jump out of the bag. To the great surprise of Montmorency...and no one else really.

This fact was now simply considered as a standard. Birds are flying, fish are swimming and Irukuku is in the Bag. Yugo didn't know if he shall be amused or exasperated... he chooses amused.

At least it was always funny the first time someone wistand it. Montmorency was now alternately pointing the bag and the Dragon mouth agape. Guiche like a gentleman came to her help. "The Dragon is merely attracted to the treasure room inside his bag."

"A TREASURE ROOM !?" By being even more confusing for the poor girl.

"Actually... She is more occupied with the construction of the dungeon, but yes, she enjoys the Throne room." Yugo was having more fun out of his that he had any right to. But the expression on her face was clearly worth it.

Right now she was looking at them like they grew another head. The way they both look perfectly serious didn't help in the slightest. To Yugo's delight.

"Please stop breaking Montmorency's mind with your madness. What do you think will be her reaction if she ever learn about the Siege weapon hidden in your magic bag." Montmorency's neck turn so fast toward Louise it merely cracks.

"Siege weapon?"

"Oops, I said too much. My mistake." Even without considering the pleased smirk forming on Louise's lips, nobody would have bought it. Look like Louise didn't forget years of abuse and was now enjoying new ways to get back at the others.

At least she wasn't exploding anybody this time... not yet.

"Please Louise, less teasing more teaching." Said Colbert, waiting for the explanation.

"Very well. Wait a second please" Yugo stretch his legs.

"So where should I start...Guess I will need to explain more about my world and its functioning." This seemed to please Colbert. "You see my world as many names, but the one the more commonly use is "The world of the twelves", the reason for it is that it is ruled over by twelves Deities."

In fact, there were countless more deity in the world of the twelve, but he preferred keeping that under silence. After all, he could already see shock on some of their faces. He knew thanks to Colbert that this Brimmiric faith wasn't the more accepting of others, so it must appear quite in opposition to their usual belief of there being only one Divinity, yet nobody voiced any comment on the subject.

Not even Montmorency who was quite new to his brand of Amaknian insanity (he was unaware of the fact her family made a deal with an ancient spirit. An act generally frown upon by the church. So it was more she didn't want to appear as a hypocrite or be called on that later on, especially if she could get a way to better her alchemy through those lessons.)

"Now, I don't know how Brimmir manifest himself, but in the world of the twelves, those Deities tend to implicate themselves a lot in the affair of mortals." Understatement of the millennium.

Even the Greek Pantheon would ask them to lay down a little on the divine intervention. Those guys are around so much that nobody bat an eyelash when one come in person to get a ticket for meeting princess. Can you imagine being in a line and having a God standing bored behind you?

"I even got to travel by the side of one." Not that said Deity knew about its own nature. Grovy wasn't the sharpest knife in the box. He compensated with a really sharp sword.

He was about to tell them he also fight against one (technically more than one, but he had reached such a point, that he had a hard time determining what was and wasn't considered Divine. Could Ogrest qualified, for example?) buuuut...the face they were making was telling him that maybe it was better to remain quiet.

Louise exploded in laughter. Look like it was the stroke that break the camel back for her sanity. "And here I just believed for a second you actually met a God, hahahahahah. Please stop joking like that." Louise was now entering the denial stage of grief.

"It was more of an avatar if it could ease your mind." If this was her reaction to this, better wait a few more days before he come to the Dofus. Yet again, it could be fun to watch, it's not like they would see one any time soon.

The reader may now laugh at him for his lack of insight.

"Back to the story, the main way they affect the world is through their power."

He got a deadpan look in return from Louise. Yes, he guessed that was kind of obvious. He tried again.

"Think of it as the same way you inherit you magic from Brimmir, they offer their blessing to their servant and descendant, and by using their wakfu said servant and descendant can reproduce some of their Power. The Servant of Sram can become one with shadow, The Sadidas control plant and nature, the Xelor control time and the Cra inherit their magical arrow and tactical skill."

"Cra you say?" It was Colbert who talked, he was making a strange face. Like he was remembering a particularly bad memory. "Would you know if others from your world have come here in the past ?"

"Siesta's family came from my world, and did those without being summoned in the same way I was. Not that hard to imagine. Why? Did you already hear of it?"

"A long time ago, I was a different man back then. I didn't gave this information the attention it deserved." So there were other, maybe he should try to learn more about this, even if with the face Colbert was doing, he feared about what he would learnd.

"COME ON!" Here come the Anger phase. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ONE HERETIC GODDESS WAS SOMETHING, BUT TWELVES. WHAT NEXT ? YOU ARE SECRETLY ONE YOURSELF ?" Better not answer that question...yet again.

"Maybe." he said with a bright smile. Louise froze.

Okay, it was a little mean. "Forget it for now. It's technical and I don't feel like explaining about that incident for now."

Louise simply collapsed while saying "Where have my normal life gone ?" The despair phase came quickly. Wasn't there supposed to be bargaining first?

Yugo let the other a moment to digest these revelations. Siesta was looking at him with awe. The other more with curiosity. Considering she was a descendant of Frida Mofette, Siesta may have already heard a few legends about him, so she had an easier time to believe him. Though considering what kind of person was Frida and the peculiar relation between The sufokian and the Gods, he didn't know what kind of story she got. And was a little afraid to know.

"Wait, if power come from the Gods. How come you can use them even though yours have ,as you said, disappear? For that matter, how can a Divinity disappear? I have been asking myself that question ever since you ever told me about her." Colbert asked, going through another note pad. And observing a question list he seemed to have made in advance.

"Like I said to the headmaster, for the disappearance, I don't know. It happened nearly six Thousands years ago. Only Balthazar may know, but he doesn't want to speak about it."

"Six thousand year you said?" Yugo was unaware of the meaning of this date. So he didn't understand the sudden increase in interest from the mage in his audition.

"More or less, it was the last time I heard the Goddess manifest herself. But again, I'm not the most knwoledgeable about the event. I repeat, Balthazar is the one you want to ask to."

"Balthazar? I remembered you already mentioned this name." mused Colbert.

"One of the Original Dragon, and the one who takes care of the Eliatrope Children. I'm sure you'll enjoy speaking with him if you met. Through he sleep a lot, due to his venerable age, even by Dragon standard." Yes, Yugo could see many similarities between the two scholars. Down to their mastery of fire. In fact Colbert remind him of the description Balthazar made of his Eliatrope brother Glip, a wise scholar and teacher, another brother he never got to know.

Colbert was thrilled about potentially meeting such an ancient being.

Irukuku nudged his sleeves, indeed Irukuku would be interested in meeting an ancient Dragon such as him. "I'll present you too, don't worry." She let a happy screech.

"As for how I am able to use Eliatrope power without our mother's blessing is because we are brother to the Dragon. Dragon have the natural ability to control the flow of Wakfu and Stasis. As such, us Eliatrope posses similar ability, even if our power is generally more oriented toward Wakfu. And as such we can learn how to use power in its rawest form...or reproduce ability of a missing goddess."

"Rhyme dragon Magic." Said Tabitha. Trying to make connection between her own knowledge and what she was learning.

That made the others react a little more, as they slowly understood what kind of power they were dealing with. The impact was the more significating fr Siesta who passed from someone she thought destined to be a simple, if lucky commoners, to someone who could wield the power of ancient Dragon. Maybe not to the level of defying an elf, but the point where she could hold her head high in front of noble. And if what she heard about even the commoner being able to learn... it open, new opportunity.

"Yugo. Is it possible for a human to teach those ability to another ?" Asked Siesta.

"Yes. But believe me, it's not an easy task. It's mainly due to the fact that most people in my world learn how to use their power on the field or with other people of similar skill, A cra will easily teach another cra, but will have a hard time explaining it to other classes. True master, a person who can teach to all, are rare. And before you ask I don't qualify, I don't even fully control half of the power of an adult Eliatrope. So even with my help, I can just teach you the basic and a few skills, after that you will have to find how you want to develop your power. I'll help you with it at the best of my abilities, but there is only so much I can do. " Siesta ponder at her master's explanation.

"So your world doesn't posses any form of Academical structure to learn the proper use of Wakfu?" Asked Colbert.

"Not that I know of, generally it's the parent and servant of a similar God who help to teach the base to the young. There were a few person acting as teachers both in the art of fighting and Wakfu on the Eliatrope Homeworld, but they have fallen long ago. Balthazar is the only thing that gets close and from what I heard he tend to let the Eliatrope do as they please most of the time." Yugo looked at his bag, toward the Eliacube and a certain secret compartment.

Not so secret since Irukuku was able to easily locate and use it.

It has been a long time since he visited the Eliatrope Children, and longer since he visited Quilby.

There was still a part of him wishing to release him, but he knew it was not a good idea. This new world may put a hold on his madness for a while, but sooner or later he would once again fall back to insanity. He shook his head, now was not the time to think about that.

Siesta for her part came to her own conclusion. It would be hard and would take time, before she could be considered a teacher. But it was possible.

She will start small, but she would help the commoner develop their own form of magic. And if Brimmir doesn't like it, then to hell with him.

"An what about research ?" Continue Colbert noting frantically. Blackening page after page with observation and remark.

"I can think of a few who could qualify as researchers, like my brother Chibi or the Alchemist Otomai." Nox and Quilby could too in a way.

Montmorency shot at that answer, ever since her family losed most of their fortune, she tried to recover it by studying alchemy and selling potion.

The fact alchemist existed in this strange world, mean she could learn new way to progress in her art. And maybe who knows, combine the two?

"Please, can you tell me what you know about this Otomai?"

"No problem, Otomai is a good friend of mine. He is a Demigod. And a great Alchemist, possessing many potions letting him transform into different animal, he was even able to create life." He heard the sound of a pencil breaking. Colbert and Montmorency were gawking at him. The creation of Homonculus. Artificial life. Quite an alchemist passes his whole life in the hope of barely grasp the concept.

The mere knowledge, that it was possible, was worth all the heresy for Montmorency.

Yugo for his part, wonder an instant how Otomai and Ogrest would react to the news of his disparition...Uh Oh.

 ***Fast Change** *

Otomai was in his home, a large bang of blue hair was hiding one of his eyes, his other eye full of A focused look as he observe his kitchen. Ogrest had been trying to cook again. He rubed his head behind his long pointy ears.

He would need to repair all that. When he understood exactly how his son had turned the sink into a hazardous biological cataclysm.

Ogrest was currently out hunting, so he would need to be quick if he wanted it to be ready in time. But before he could start the door open brutally.

"How many times shall I tell you? Be careful of your strength when handling the Door..." Otomai sigh, having a child with super Strength was hard sometimes. Especially on his spine when he wanted a hug. He always kept healing potion nearby for such occurrence.

"Sorry Otomai, but the situation is urgent I fear." A grave voice answered him. Far too grave to be Ogrest.

"Master Joris?! What a surprise. What brings you here?" Otomai offered him a chair with a smile. The little guy had run till there, he must be tired. Then again, he didn't know if Joris could be tired.

"I fear we have little time, I'll explain on the road, any day who pass the track run colder. We would need your expertise as soon as possible." Said Joris in his cool voice. I mean, come on, Joris as an awesome voice. Hearing it is like having a small version of batman...hmm, too bad you can't hear it while reading.

"Daddy have problem ?" Said a young voice as a small and green humanoid entered the room... Ok, this is a proof now, another Small / immortal / overpowered entity come in. You know the saying. Third time is a pattern.

Well, a seemingly young green humanoid entered the room. With his two long falling ears. (Unusual head appendage, another trend it seems, but at this point lets just accept it and move one.) This was a restored to his original form Ogrest.

Joris shook his head. "Not your father, but Yugo and the whole brotherhood could be in trouble."

Ogrest Gasp.

 ***Fast Return** *

Yugo was on the ground near the still in despair Louise.

"Tabitha that would be enough." Told Kirche as Tabitha was forming a black rain cloud over the two downed form.

Did Tabitha just make a practical Joke ?

Yugo raised from the ground, conscious of another person that would potentially ask for an explanation to his recent Iop tendencies. He then proceeded to chase the cloud, before with a big smile, Irukuku decided to dry him...by launching Flame in his direction. As in Flame, Kirche's familiar.

Hey, it's not a bad idea. Salamanders have a high body temperature. And that damn morsel dared compare itself to her.

Dragons are prideful being.

He gracefully dodges the "flying" (read falling) lizard, who not so gracefully crash on Louise. In normal times he wouldn't worry about Lizard base damage (after all he was pretty use to other kind of flying reptile), but Flame was nearly as tall and big as Louise. He pushed the Lizard of her only for her robes to nearly catch fire. This salamander deserved his name it seems.

Louise, half knocked out, let a miserable "my life doesn't make any sense."

To calm the pain Tabitha decided to put water on the wound, by forming another rain cloud above her.

This was a lost cause.

"Poor Flame, did the bad Valliere hurt you ?" Not helping Kirche.

"All that was interesting, really interesting." Colbert was still writing in his notepad. Yugo decided to ignore the last page on the trajectory calculus of a falling salamander. "Yugo, can I relate what you told me to the headmaster? It may help me convince him to let you have a classroom."

If his brother knew, scratch that, if anybody amongst his friend knew he would soon become a teacher in a Magic School... he would actually like to see their face. If only for the sheer strangeness of it. Maybe he could give the role to Chibi when he arrives, this was the kind of thing he would like.

"Sure." In a way, it could also be a show of good grace to the Princess in case of an alliance. And it may ease the problem if the new generation knew about the Eliatrope before they appear.

"Excellent. It is a most important necessity for us to teach a class about this all. Maybe not the part about the twelve." He cringed a little about what would happen if the church learn the academy taughtheretical knowledge. "but about Wakfu and this Stasis. It could revolutionize the world of magic like we know it." Colbert was rather enthusiastic about it.

"Indeed, Darling, I can think of more than one Noble Germanian, not blessed with magic who would pay fortune to be able to learn about this." It was Kirche who spoke this time.

Another interesting fact that could help him install a Kingdom.

"Soon even commoner will be better than me." Louise was still in despair. While Siesta happily nod at that.

Now that he thought about it, this could also mean another kind of revolution if the commoners were now able to use power. Hope it won't cause any problem in the long run.

"Tabitha could you stop the rain, I fear Louise may catch a cold."

Both Kirch and Montmorency raised their hand. "We can resolve this."

Yugo facepalmed, with both hands, he would also add the wing on his head if he wasn't wary of showing them. "Please stop cooking Louise."

Montmorency had used the water around Louise to form an orb that cover her except for the head and Kirch was slowly heating the water with small flames.

Louise finally stand from the water, occasioning a small pout from Montmorency and Kirche...as well as Irukuku. The word cooking gave her false hope of a meal.

"Goodbye Sanity." Louise was standing further from them, looking at the rising sun and waving. She had reached acceptance and terminate the five stage of grief, she could now move on.

The Universe said good, who need sanity? Human you say? Preposterous.

Colbert stand in turn seeing the sun. dusting himself. "Sorry, but I will need to go. The Royal cortege will arrive tomorrow. And we need to prepare a supplementary room since the Queen decided to join the event." That shock Louise out of her state .

"The Queen is coming too ? I believed she was still grieving for the king?" Guiche asked, more to himself.

Yugo had a feeling he knew why she would be there too. His thinking was cut when he heard a growl. Tabitha was looking away.

"Yes, I'm starting to feel hungry too, let's go eat before everybody else arrives. Next time if you master well your wakfu, I'll start teaching you the wakfu vision."

"Is that your strange detection spell." Colbert asked, putting all his notepad in a pouch of his mage's robe.

"See it more like a blind vision. Though you can use it to detect and identify Wakfu around you."

And Colbert was pleased.

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise** *

Louise was turning around in the court. She had originally planned to wrap the fair with something simple and quick then leave. Without caring too much about the outcome. After all, if the princess needed her familiar for her plan, she wouldn't reveal all his secret on a stage.

But all that changed when the Queen entered the picture. Even if they didn't see each other as much as they used to. The Queen and her mother were friends. Pretty close friend if she may add.

She had little doubt that if she doesn't gave her all during the fair, her mother would know. And to give an uncaring performance in front of the crown, for reason she should and could not explain, would definitely irk her. As it is, she had already broken the rule of steel countless time, thanks to the craziness following her in the wake of her familiar. Maybe it would be better if she tries at least to impress the crowd a little.

"Why are you turning around like that Louise?" Yugo and Siesta were sitted on a table next to her. The Ex-Maid was talking with him about the possibility to train more commoner to the use of wakfu.

Yugo didn't see any problem with it, and would be ready to teach the staff if they wish.

Louise didn't know what she thought of this. On one part she was outraged by this heresy, on the other side, she could understand the craving desire to obtain power better than anyone else. Especially with the possibility of a war with Albion growing alarmingly.

Who knows how many lives a few commoner with basic Wakfu training could save in a battle.

"Louise? Did you hear me ?"

"Hmm? Sorry. I was lost in my thought." Yugo was looking at her with worry. Look like she let her emotion get the better of her again. "I was thinking about taking the fair more seriously."

The visage of her familiar suddenly lit with joy. "No baking!" Only to fall down immediately.

Louise for a reason she couldn't explain felt a pang of joy at that. She rather not thought about it.

"Come on, I'm sure nobody ever saw a familiar cooking." He said with a smile.

"Because that would be stupid. How could we impress any ones with breads ?"

Kirche appears behind her. "Maybe you could use them as P..." She could never finish her sentence as a ray of stasis pass centimeter near her head. Louise was happy to see she began to get the hang of this Stasis thing.

An detonation resonated above them as the ray lost cohesion and disperse in an explosion. Still an improvement.

"Nice Aim" Said Yugo.

"What are you talking about, I missed." Louise smirk toward Kirche, who was unamused.

"So Zero also applied to your aim ?"

 **BOOM**

Ok, this was a normal explosion. But sometime classic are the best. Yugo and Siesta had time to jump out before the shockwaves could reach them.

Good idea, next time she exploded thing, she will need to remember to do so when she isn't herself in its reach.

Louise could hear a faint 29.

"So before Louise tried to blow us to kingdom come. What was the subject of your little argument?"Kirche said while cleaning the soot from her cloth.

"Baking." Said Yugo like it was the ultimate answer to everything.

"No."

"Just imagine, the aroma of the bread as it takes the whole crowd. The pleased face of the Princess as she enjoyed a good..."

"Stop that please." Said Louise. Siesta too look a little dazed while talking about a certain chapter 16 or something like that.

"Tch, the simple mention of bread send you blushing." Kirche was looking at them with sympathy. "Tristanian are really so ingenuous. Thought I would like to eat Yugo's B..."

This one was a headshot. Kirche had been Knock-out.

"If someone repeat once again the word bread or anything even remotely related to baking. I Will shoot them with a Stasis Blast!"

 ***Paradigm Shift** *

Guiche and Montmorency were happily chatting together. Guiche had finally obtained forgiveness. It was a long time since they were able to just sit together like that. Verdandi was posing on the table under the encouragement of Guiche while the frog of Montmorency was "singing" under her mistress supervision.

"My what a wonderful day. You did great Verdandi, through not as superb as you my Montmorency." Said Guiche while doing a reverence in front of her holding a rose.

"Oh Guiche such a flatterer you are." Answered a blushing Montmorency.

"No my dear, it's nothing more than the truth. And by this splendid day, to be with you is an honor. The sun, good vine." He took a slight sip at his cup. "Even the pastry* **ZAP** * AAAAARGH!"

"Guiche NOOOOOOO!"

A purple laser came from a further table and hit Guiche right in the chest. Falling he caught what was nearest to him. In this case the bottle of wine. Not the best choice mind you. And impact loudly the ground pooring the red liquid on him in mock effigy of blood.

Montmorency came near him. "Please be alright Guiche!"

"Fear not my love, I'm not dying. I'm entering the Leg* **Splat** *"

That was the sound of a mole falling dramaticaly on his face. Guiche twitch a few instant, then fall unconscious.

"Guiche? Guiche !?"

 ***Paradigm Return** *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"That was a thing." Said Louise putting back her Wand in her holster.

"Nice shot Lady Valliere" Commented Siesta.

Yugo look at the whole thing with a thousand yard stare. "Those things are dangerous, you know ?"

"No, seriously, be careful with the stasis blast. People have died because of this. And not all of them came back, an accident is bound to happen." He then turned to Siesta hoping to find a little support from her part.

"He is still moving. Shoot again." Siesta had a blush while saying so. Thanks for the support. Yet again, there Is some kind of profound love between a Sufokian and Stasis blast. Yugo feared the day she would find one of such weapon.

And once again, no illusion here. She would find one. No matter how much he hoped for the contrary.

"It won't happen. I'm ready to put one of your stupid costumes if such a thing were to pass." Louise was growing overconfident.

The sound of thunder pass through the sky.

"But of course!" Louise hit a mental Jackpot. "Maybe you could make a spectacle with those strange automaton in your bag. With some of your costume that could make a Puppet Show. With all the adventure you told us, there may be one you could turn into a little scene."

Yugo felt his blood run cold. Ever since Nox, he had a bad time with mechanical puppet. Unless he could...Yugo smiled. "I may have just the thing. A story about a time I had to help a man named Xav."

"Oh? And what happened?" Asked Siesta.

After many exchanges of Wakfu and stasis Shot. It was decided it was an acceptable middle ground.

Kirche thought that at least it was entertaining to watch. But at the same time she had her mind turn toward another matter.

Tabitha had been acting strange recently.

In her room the said Tabitha look at herself in the mirror and ask how did such a thing happen. Or at least she look curiously at her reflection.

In her case it was the same.

 ***Scene Change: Osmond***

"Are you sure?" Asked Old Osmond, as he heard the whole summary from Colbert.

"Yes, without a doubt. Did you realize what it could mean for the future of Magic."

The headmaster didn't share the optimism of his younger friend. He looked in his mirror showing the little group fooling around in the court. He sighs, he was really too old for this.

"We will discuss about this again later. For now let's finish the preparation for tomorrow."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

The Following day.

Music was booming from a little orchestra near the road as the Royal Cortege approached the gate of the academy.

Yugo was in the front row, Louise had forced him to wake up earlier than with her training just to be assured to have a good place. A testament to Louise admiration when one knows how much she hated morning.

But he gave her reason when he saw how many people mass around them in the hope to see the carriage.

He gave a greater attention to the crowd around him. The great majority were student, but a few Noble from the outside or the nearest town were here too. For that reason he had to drew his hood lower to hide his feature, so they may not identify him as the Angel for now.

Oh, did he miss his hat, he couldn't wait for Dumas to finally bring it back.

There were also a good number of musketeer who came here in advance to assure the security.

Siesta who was standing near him was trying to imitate their posture. But was slightly failing. She was used to the polite deference of a maid. So she had a hard time adjusting her position to her new role. It was cute. Even if a part of him was slightly wary of her admirative look.

There was half part admiration and half part determination. He could guess why, a woman military corps of great renown constitute of commoner able to face against Noble. It must be the dream of nearly every little girl to join them or at least it would been for every little girl from Amakna, he didn't know too much about what were the girl of this land dreaming.

Better he not know, because ever since his little "dance" against the count it was probably him. And a good measure of boy too. Though the reason may or may not differ.

Still, there was a little voice in his head telling him that if Siesta was anything like her grandmother. It was not the Muskeeter she was looking at. But their weapon.

He smothered that little voice in cold blood for now.

Siesta look at him and smiled, she was in a Cra outfit this time. As she thought wearing a foreign military outfit could pause problem. As for how did she obtain the outfit. Well, after hearing of the dungeon she came to investigate and ended up claiming a certain number of room for herself. As well as some of the unused cloth, with Yugo's Authorization of course.

He scaned once again the crowd for other familiar faces. Kirche and Tabithat were just behind him. Both standing on Irukuku, occasioning a few (ignored) complaint. Guiche, who had healed from his "unexplained" injury was just a few meter apart with Montmorency.

Yugo would have normally portal his way to the dragon already. But Louise looked like a child seeing her idol. Which was true in a way. And she was looking at him from time to time to see his reaction to the incoming spectacle.

Yugo smiled as he thought how close he became to this new little group in so little time. As well as how much more happy Louise was. When he first met her, she was always angry, frustrated, sad and on the edge of becoming abusive. Now she has been just angry most of the time. Look like his summoning was worth it.

All he would need now, is to convince a lot of people that it was the case.

"You know, it's a really pleasing change." It was his shield talking to him. "To see a familiar of the Void ready to help his master without having to be asked or enforced to do so." Her voice was low as to not attract attention.

"She needed help, and I'm always ready to jump to the call."

"If only you could do so without smashing someone at the landing." Joke the Shield

"Hey, I resent that remark." Yugo laugh.

"Yugo, they are here." Louise pulled his sleeve and show the coming cortege. And what a cortege it was.

Two carriage of white and Gold, pulled by strange animals, some white mammals walking on four slender yet strong legs and with a long face. If it wasn't for the horn (a classic for the monster of Amakna) they would be completely alien to him...Technically he was the alien. But his point still standed.

"Hey Louise? Are those Familiar too?"

Louise was about to answer, then realize she didn't actually know. After all unicorns were rare, so maybe it was because, like his familiar they were pulled from another world. In fact the Multiworld theory explained many unusual summonings who were registered through the years. "I don't know. Maybe."

The musketeer who escorted the cortege where riding on hornless version of those creatures. He had saw a few of them after the event of Mott's mansion and there was some in the academy but he never made contact with those beasts. Not helped by the fact said beast tended to feel threatened in his presence.

At the front row of the escort he recognized the captain from the last night. Their eyes meet for a second, and she smirk stealthily pointing at his coat.

Looking toward the indicated point he could see someone had put a letter in his pocket. When? How?

He looked back to the captain who had a triumphant smile.

Yugo was impressed, if a little weirded out. Was that woman some kind of hybrid between a Cra and a Sram? He started to imagine the captain wearing a costume similar to Remington Smiss while using her pistol and bow...

"So you do have a thing for women in uniform." Louise had remarked he was staring at the captain and unleashed her teasing.

Yugo quickly denied. Once again, he prefered prin...let's not finished this line now. He showed her the letter. She took a serious look. "I see, We'll read that once her Majesty's cars have passed."

The First carross passed them, inside was an old man with long and curly grey hair. And one big and pointy hat. He missed his hat so much now.

The man wore really rich cloth, he must be this Mazarrin. The man was staying calm and saluted briefly the student while passing. He could see the man stop his gaze on him an instant with curiosity, then he continued his road toward the court where the headmaster would welcome them.

The noise caused him to change his focus as many wooing and squeeling began to rise from the students around him. A young lady had appeared at the windows of the second cars.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV Henrietta** *

"Always as popular my daughter." The noise of the crowd outside was astonishing. Some claiming their love to her, other praising her beauty.

"And yet there is so few I can trust."

Sure the scene outside warmed her hearts, to see so many person all united to welcomed her. As well as the effort brought into the organisation of the whole fair. She allowed herself to smile and greet the people out the window of her carosse. Provoking a new wave of applause and cheers.

But at the same time, how many of them were doing so only in hopes of getting an advantage out of it. How many hide their true intention. Praising her rule in front of her all the while readying their dagger. At least she thought to herself those children were still innocent, unknowing of the dark game playing around the throne.

"Our enemy are far for now. If you let yourself obsessed over those dark thoughts you'll end up living your whole life in fear." Her mother looks at her with emotion. For now, nobody could hear them, and they could act not as Queen and Princess but as mother and daughter.

"There will be a time for those games of shadow, for now, try just to enjoy the fair."

"I'll try mother." Henrietta tried to smile, but it was hard. A part of her mind was still reassessing all the recent events. The fall of Albion was a question of time now. She rather not think about it.

She looked from the windows, observing all those young people that would become the future of Tristain. There was a few she could recognize. That is, until, she saw a certain group attracting her attention.

There was a blue dragon standing in the middle of the crowd and near it, she could see both Louise, her dear friend and one of the witnesses of the Mott's Incident, though she was dressed in an unusual outfit.

While she was happy to finally see Louise, another element draw her eye. There was someone near Louise, she couldn't see his face very well, hidden in the shadow of a large blue cloak, hood down. The person was barely taller than Louise and was looking in her direction.

It lasted no longer than a few second, yet it made little doubt in her mind on the identity of the entity.

Looking at her friend and captain Agnes, she could see her triumphant smile, letting her know that she succeeded her little self impose mission.

In a way that made her laugh, the captain didn't take it well to have been found out during the incident. And so train in the art of stealth with her troop till she thought they were ready.

Her mother didn't seem to have a particular reaction, nor does she seems to have seen the "Angel". Something else had captured her attention. But before she could ask anything she just add "This little travel may show itself more interesting than expected."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

As the cortege reached the central tower and the headmaster began a long welcome speech Yugo and Louise took some distance to read the letter. They were quickly followed by Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche. Soon to be followed in turn by Siesta and Montmorency.

Louise had rolled her eyes at the far too large group in her thought. But abandoned fighting against it. Everybody here knew already far too much for trying to hide anything now. And those who weren't privy to those matters were close enough of person who were to make the question moot.

It was the place and point of their meeting. From what he read, the fair would extend himself on three days and finish with a ball.

The plan was too show themselves at the beginning of the bal and once everybody became occupied with the festivity eclipse themselves in a secret room offered by the headmaster to discuss about the whole issue. Then go back to the ball for the closing ceremony.

The plan was simple, and with their number they could arrange themselves with creating alibis if needed.

 ***Scene Change: POV Osmond** *

The headmaster finished his speech and dismiss the student who still remain close to observe the Royal family.

"It was a great speech, sir Osmond, a pity for anyone who couldn't have heard it." Said Mazarrin. Osmond saluted the old man. He knew Mazarrin since a long time now. He wouldn't say they were friends, but more than mere acquaintances.

He then passed to the queen. "Lady Marianne, I didn't know you would do us the honor of a visit. It has been a long time since we were greeted with your presence."

"Far too long indeed, I'm sure there is a lot we have to talk about." The message was clear enough.

Contrary to either the Noble or the small group of the Human Rhyme, he hadn't obtained much information on what truly happen in Mott's Mansion. Except for the rumours of course. But one doesn't survive long in such a position if one only ever believes in hearsay.

The crown Princess approached him. "I'm sure we'll get a rather unique familiar fair this year." He feared it would effectively be the case.

"Well let's discuss this in my office, before we show you to your room."

 ***Scene Change** *

Osmond and the Royal group were now, at his desk. As usual the captain refused to sit and kept guard at the door.

The crown princess was in front of him, both her mother and the cardinal a little in retreat, acting as support. "So I suppose you know what we will ask about ?"

Right now the headmaster would really do with a smoke. Luckily, his secretary hadn't been seen since the opening ceremony. "I presume it has to do with Yugo."

"Yugo?" The headmaster remmembered that outside of the Academy, nobody knew the real name of the Familiar.

"The Name of the Angel." When he said it like that, it felt quit ominous. "Even though, after knowing him, Angel is not how I would have qualified him." Dragon, Human Rhyme, or his favorite Trouble and headache.

"So you do know him." The musketeer was glaring at him. He had Colbert lie to her at first. A decision that was now problematic. If he didn't come right, it could mean repercussion on the whole academy.

"Yes, though the professor Colbert is far closer to him. To the point he got him to share some of his knowledge with him."

"Then we shall call him here, he could probably help us get the whole story ." Told Mazarin.

"I didn't wait for you to think of that, I send him a message with my familiar. She should be here soon."

"Why don't you start with what you already know then? Professor Colbert will still be able to complete when he arrives." The eyes of the Princess shone with determination. Look like he didn't get much of a choice.

 ***Breath** *

The discussion took a good part of the afternoon. Having both Osmond and Colbert either explaining their knowledge on the subject or answering question.

They said everything they could. To say the tension had slowly been rising through the day was an understatement.

The captain was nearly boiling. "You mean to say, you had all those informations and at no point did it come to your mind to relate all this to the crown?! If we had known just a quarter of what you said today we could have reacedt far more efficiently and without passing by the stupid plan of Mott."

The others were not in such a raging state, but disappointment could easily be read on their face.

"You have to understand. Revealing this kind of information could have brought countless problem." Tried to justified Colbert.

"Not as much as what could happen when the representative from the church come." Sigh Mazarrin.

Henrietta, however remained calm. "Those Zap portals? Do they work?"

Colbert noded. "Yes, we got to test them. He said it was a potential way for him to gain an alliance with you."

"And for those artifacts. Did you get to see how many and how powerful ?" Henrietta closed her eyes, partially in her thought.

"I can't really tell. He let us suppose at least one of them was capable of recreating his kingdom. And he seems to have a certain number, including many mechanical doll. But outside of that, I don't know."

It was too much. Far too much information at once. Not only that, but it was now obvious that her friend Louise was a Void mage. Opening in itself another can of worm. But at the same time. She needed powerful ally, she prayed endlessly for it. And right there she got exactly what she wished for.

"How many children are we talking about?" That got a reaction from Mazarin.

"You couldn't possibly think of accepting this crazy demand like that?" The idea of a whole heretical kingdom of Draconic human was a little too much for the holy man.

"No, not just like that. But if I am to negotiate with such an entity. I will need all the information possible."

"So you plan to ally yourself with this Human Rhyme." Said resigned the Cardinal.

"It always was the plan."

"This was before we learned about...this." Henrietta knew, it was big. Even her mother kept silence.

"10 000" Finally answer Colbert. It was a huge number, a terrifying number. But yet again if even half of them were to join the war with Tristain...

"There is too much to gain for us not to do anything." The sentence was final. She had the opportunity to gain a great amount of power for Tristain, and possibly an immense bargaining tool with the other country.

"And how do you plan to take care of the investigator from the church?" Her mother asked.

"We try to find a peaceful resolution first, if it's not possible..." She looked at Agnes. Her captain understood and start to grin.

"I'm starting to like your plan." Said Agnes.

"And finally. If as you say, sir Colbert, he is willing to teach about the use of Wakfu and anybody can learn it. I fully support this initiative. And want all my musketeer to be able to follow that class. If this new power can freely be used by the commoner, I want my musketeer to be the first to learn about it."

Mazarrin and Osmond felt a ball form in their stomach as they start to understand the implication of such a demand.

"I really like this plan." Agnes was enjoying all this. Look like soon the mage wouldn't be able to so easily scoff at their military corps. A new page was turned for warfare.

Mazarrin didn't know if he should be terrified or proud. The Queen was just proud. Look like her daughter would do great as a ruler.

Henrietta already had plan. All that was remaining now was too speak with the "Angel". This night she would finally be able to sleep peacefully even with the pain coming from time to time. There was now hope for her country.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

The sun shone brightly today as Yugo and Louise stepped into the court. Yugo had postponed the training at a later day. To let everybody get enough rest before the fair.

A scene had been put for all to see, and many spectators were already taking seat. In front of the scene a large table had been put for the jury, formed of the Royal family and the professor. Yugo believed he saw some tension at the table. He wondered what could have been the cause.

Maybe this reconquista was posing more problem? Many guards as much from the Academy than from the Royal guard were patrolling. Nobody knew what could happen during such an event.

The first to pass amongst his friend was Guiche. Who proceed to pose alongside his mole on the stage. The public reaction was mitigated. Better to leave it at that.

"Don't be disappointed Verdandi, they simply fail to understand your magnificence." Guiche was walking alongside his mole trying to confort it.

Next in line was Montmorency. With her singing frog. It would last a little longer than the last one.

He took the occasion to talk with Louise.

"So? Are you ready?" Louise didn't register his question, her eyes were blocked on the costumed "doll" that would act as puppet.

"Are you sure you want to use those puppets for the show?" Yugo had to admit there was something a little unsettling with those construct. It was some of Chibi's creations based on his observation on the steamer. And presented the same uncanny feeling. And thus even if they lack their counterpart "sentience".

"They are the more functional of my brother's creation, and the least likely to explode."

"What about doing something simpler with them, you know, like dancing, then running as far away from us as they can." Asked Louise, looking not reassured in the slightest.

"Are you sure about a spectacle entirely based around them dancing in a mechanical way?" The pinkette blanched as her skin crawl on her back.

"Baking seems a good idea indeed, maybe we could drop the robot?" Yugo was about to answer when the sound of clapping could be heard and Montmorency left the stage with a small smile.

"Wait a minute Louise." Yugo gently tap his bag and Iruku all draped in armor of Silver and gold left, with Tabitha on her back.

"Thank you." Was all Tabitha said before going. And as soon as Irukuku touch the stage she flew high, and start an exhibition of aerial manouveur.

Yugo let an impress whistle. They were good. If Grougaloragran ,Adamai or Phaeris had a form of directness and strength in their flight. Prefering to violently Ram into their opponent. Irukuku's flight was far more graceful, made to strike with spell and breath from the sky, all the while keeping eventual opponnent at bay.

"Tough act to follow." Louise could only accept that as a fact. "Who's next?"

"That would be me. Darling...Is your plan to terrify the public?" Ask Kirche as she passed in front of the line of pseudo-steamer.

Louise was about to retort, then her smile turn evil.

"Actually...Yugo, I may have an idea. If we can't have the best performance. Let's go for something unforgettable." Said Louise as she began whispering command to him.

Kirche shruged and got on stage not noticing the dark and ominous aura around the two.

 ***Scene Change: Public** *

The crowd applauded the Germanian girl as she finished are turn. She used the flame of her salamender to draw shapes. Not as impressive as the young Dragon Rider. But enough to please the public.

That's when a small girl with long pink haired entered the stage. Followed by a slightly taller being cloacked in a long blue coat. The being clap his finger and 6 dolls in a mockery of human disguise appear in a flash of blue from thin air.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV Dumas***

It was done, a marvel. He add upgraded the hat beyond its original form. Adding magical symbol in the thread. Making it not only has good as new, but also harder, stronger, better. A masterpiece.

Befitting of his pride in his art. All he had to do was delivered it now. No risk of a sudden act of the founder.

That's what he thought, till he reach the stage.

6 mechanical beings were dancing like unspeakable satire of human, draped in profane cloth of alien origin and material, while versing floor and pasta in an oven.

And from the fire rise a cyclopean being of bread and croissant. Towering above him like an ignominious monster of Eldritch lore, two toasty wings covering him with their shadow while the sweet smell of freshly baked good try to trick his nostril, bringing him in a false sense of security. And the bread hold his paw of crust toward him. Pointing at the hat in his hand.

And the arrogant Tailor knew the name of the Pastry.

Dumas Run away, taking the hat with him. Promising to not be blinded by pride again and turn his creation in a creation worthy of a king.

* **Paradigm Shift** *

"My hat..." Said a distraught Yugo, seeing his precious cloth piece fleeing from him. Before continuing the show.

 ***Scene Change** *

Louise was still laughing even an hour after they left the stage. The fair was not over, but after this everybody needed a small pause. And right now while the rest of the nameless bunch of student presented their familiar Yugo, Siesta and her had been walking around the academy, taking advantage of its total lack of people for having a moment of calm.

She would like seeing them try to call her a Zero now. Still, she believed nobody could ever look at a loaf of bread the same way ever again.

Yugo was laughing too. "I don't think we'll win, but I'm sure we will go down in history now."

In year to comes every mage and student would mutter with fear and respect the name of the Pastry king. Baker from all over the country would come in pilgrimage to this Academy in hope to be blessed by the skill of the Pagan entity.

And in a hundred year, a group of investigator will try to prevent a bunch of deranged cultist from using the Breadonomicon to call back the ancestral Walker of Toast.

Said walker had been cut down and share between members of the public. Who looked at it with an understandable mixture of denial and apprehension.

"Well, it's good to be the one calling this thing for once." Said Yugo between fits of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Asked Louise curious.

"The last time I bake on a stage, we were attacked by a Golem."

The sound of a heavy crash came to their ears. As they got closer they could see a gigantic stone golem trying to punch the wall of one of the towers of the Academy.

"You had to jinx us. Of course, how could think not end up like that with you." Blamed Louise.

Yugo didn't even try to deny it. In a century of existence he had learned the more basic fact about heroes and trouble. They attract each other. "We need to take that thing down before it hurts someone."

The golem turn toward them, the thing was massive. Bigger even than the one defending the Dofus of Grougaloragran. The simple act of moving cause the earth to shook.

"I think it saw us." Remarked Siesta.

The golem advance toward them. Cracks forming on the ground as tons of dirt and stones displace themselves.

"Louise, Siesta. I don't think we can take on this thing alone. Go search for the others!" Yugo had switched to aura vision and could already feel the tension of battle rising. That thing was no classical Golem.

They were at least 6 Point of Wakfu inside of it. And seeing how they were both connected between each other and to the ground. He could easily guess it could regenerate them. For destroying that thing he would need to destroy at least 4 of them at the same time. And considering how bulky it was, he couldn't divide his ray in four and still have enough power to pierce its defence.

Maybe he could use the Eliacube, but it would be incredibly draining on him since he barely understood how to use it in battle. Better keep it as a last recourse. Probably for when the being powering the whole golem by itself makes it moves. He could see it on the shoulder of the golem, and while it was tempting to use his portal to immediately charge it, he had the feeling it wouldn't be that easy. He needed to divert the attention of the golem. And for that he needed help.

"I refuse, No noble would abandon their familiar and still have the pride to call himself a mage." Told Louise taking her wand.

"I won't let you fight alone against that thing." Said Siesta, determined.

The golem like mocking their will sent a gigantic stone at them. Yugo took them and jumped through a portal. Dodging the crashing stones. It was dangerous, but if it did it again, he could use it against it.

"I know, but it's the duty of a noble to make hard decisions. And right now I'm the better placed to hold that monster. Siesta, we don't know if there are others so you need to protect her. Please go search for reinforcement! Now!" The two looked at him, then Siesta started to drag Louise with her.

"You better survive, you hear me!" That was the plan.

Yugo sent a laser at one of the Wakfu points. The Golem stagger for a second, then the damages repaired themselves as it drained energy and matter from the earth. "Great, so it can regenerate." Before the Golem could counter attack he launched another Laser at the figure on the shoulder, but it dodged it by sinking into the construct and exiting on another point.

"Of course that would have been easy. Guess we'll need to work together for it." He unsheathed Gandalfr and Derflinger.

"I thought you would never say that. Let's send this Golem bite the dust!" Yugo was too focused to facepalm.

The transformation in his gandalfr form began, as once more blue line of power formed themselves.

 ***Paradigm Shift** *

The great thief Fouquet of the crumbling dirt sighed. Of all the people who could stumble on "him" while he was working. It had to be this guy.

"He" Sincerely hoped everybody would be too engrossed by the fair to remark "him". But considering no magic could enter the Academy's Safe and "his" remaining option was to brute force "his" way through the wall with a giant golem, it was wishful thinking. "He" hoped he would have made at least a dent by the time it was detected. But look like it was not to be. "He" would have to fight. "He" didn't like it, "he" was a thief not a fighter. Yet again when you were a Square class mage, you could always improvise.

 ***Fast Change***

Many small pillars of light and earthquakes shook Albion.

Some Noble would have investigated the matter. But the wood where the pillar formed were said to be haunted by an Elf. So they decided it must have been her doing and dismiss it for a far more important matter. The imminent fall of the Tudor Line.

In said wood, a blond and Voluptuous young woman, hiding pointed ears behind a straw hat look in surprise at the numerous young people who appears, unconscious before her. And called for the children to bring them into a warmer place.

 ***Fast Change Second***

Otomai sigh. "Whose idea was it to redistribute the Dofus among the council members when they were safe with Goultard."

Joris sighed in turn. "I don't know, but I suspect he must have secretely pray Iop before bribging this idea."

"Is Yugo truly in danger?" Ask Ogrest.

"I don't know my little one. Any news from the other members of the brotherhood?"

"Yes, But first you need to inspect this. This is where the Dofus was taken from." Joris indicated the room covered in countless trace of fire, Stasis, wakfu and conflict.

 ***Fast Change** *

"Nora, My old friend, can you see from where you are? Your brothers are coming to this world you loved so much. Maybe soon you too we'll be back. Then I promise in that day I will welcome you once again." Sasha, look from her tower near the endless desert. Eye lock in the direction of a flying Island.

 ***Fast Change***

"And Now Chibi and Grougal are there too. Eh, look like it may turn into an interesting family reunion. But there is another one I must find first." Adamai looked at a far Volcano.

 ***Fast Change Ultimax** *

"Is everyone ready? His Excellency gave us a mission. Let's not disappoint him." Julio, right hand of the golden throne took place on his dragon. Followed by four figures claocked in shadow.

Among the cloacked figure, a diminutive girl look into the further, toward a meeting she never expected to have.

 ***4 Fast a Change** *

"My Lord, There is another one."

The mighty figure throw his glass of wine on the ground. Injuring another servant.

"It's Time I believe. Tell Crowley to pass at the next phase. I want the Albiones kingdom down by the end of the month."

His laugh echoed till a mechanical figure, slowly coming back to its original state. If it wasn't for one piece forever missing.

Even though not to its knowledge. It wasn't the only being deprived of his heart. As in another prison, another entity start to awake. It would take time. But nothing could stop his return now.

 ***Fast Chanbe End** *

Goultard had been away for one week... ONE WEEK. How come thing always turn fun when he wasn't there...maybe because he proposed to let the other country study the Eliatrope Dofus from the duration of his little vacation...

No question for him too miss it. Otomai, Ogrest et Joris would pass in this new world soon. They probably would enjoy the company. Because he sure will.

 ***Bonus Change***

Only slightly inconvenienced by the passage of time. (Perks of being a half-god.) A certain thief nonetheless had the disturbing presentment that he would soon be pushed into one hell of a ride.


	7. Chapter 6: Intertwined Destiny

***Author's Corner***

 **I don't own Neither Wakfu nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

 **To All our honorable Guest : Thank you for your support. And Don't fear to give your Review. Be it Good or Bad. I always read them.**

 **So finally come the time of the fight. Originally I planned to have it started right from the beginning of the chapter. And only developing the character of Fouquet later...Which was stupid.**

 **Not only would that have lessened the impact of the fight, as seeing two developed characters fight is far more interesting that Protagonist against faceless Mook 21. But the reveal of his identity would have come out as a lame scooby-doo reveal with absolutely no foreshadowing or sense unless you knew the original story. Which is a bad thing.**

 **Especially when the character of Mathilda and Fouquet offer so many opportunities. As much for drama as for foreshadowing other event to come.**

 **Oh, and two important things. That will be true to all my stories.**

 **1: Unless I killed them off, every named character will come back and play a role. As unimportant as they may appear. And even... in fact especially, if the canon made them disappear without reason or explanation. Though it may take time for some.**

 **2: I won't create an OC if I can use an existing character for it. Every story holds enough poorly defined character that I can expend on, without having to resort to OC unless necessary. And by necessary I mean Filling a plot hole that no character could fit in or If I want to kill a bunch of character who are more than mere redshirt, without losing a potential use for an existing character later.**

 **PS: This chapter may be a little Dark. Consider yourself warned.**

 **I May have made a black Comedy joke about the End of RWBY volume 3 below. Could you spot it? (+3 Point toward the Darkside.)**

 **The Show must Go on.**

 ***Author end** *

Chapter 6: Intertwined Destiny

 ***Flashback on: 2 Years before the fight** *

Mathilda ran through the corridor of her ancient manor, feeling the cold of the night as she rushed toward her Half-Sister's bedroom. She tried to keep a low profile while passing near the windows.

As deep down below gunshot and war-cry could be heard.

It was with a great relief that the young woman reached her objectives. Her sister was still sleeping unperturbed by the chaos outside. She near her bed and shook her to wake her up.

"Uh? Mathilda? What are you doing here? I heard some loud noise did you hurt yourself?" Her long golden hair fell the long of her figure as she redressed herself. Brushing some of them behind her long pointed ear, legacy of her mother.

"We've got no time Tiffania, we should run." She caught the girl harm and drag her out of the bed. She didn't like acting so forcibly with her sister, but the situation didn't let her any choice.

"Mathilda You hurt me. What is happening ?" A violent crash shook the castle as cannon shot pierced the main gate. Barbarian warcry rising in victory outside.

"Reconquista! They are attacking the castle." Her young half-elf sister became as pale as a ghost. They run. Not even taking time to put shoes or heavier cloth than her nightgown and a coat.

Both knew very well what was to expect shall one of them be caught. And Mathilda was determined to not let such a thing happen.

They never stopped running. Switching between corridor, secret pathway and staircase. The red tint of the fire, erupting outside through the city, their only source of light. Searching from any usable exit.

Sadly to no avail. Someone in the castle must have revealed the emplacement of every secret entry to the rebel. As there wasn't one who wasn't barred by fighting between the Reconquista troop and the Castle Guards. And it was pretty clear for them that they weren't winning.

Only a half hour, it was all it took for her home to devolve into a complete war zone. Escaping was becoming more and more improbable. And Mathilda would rather keep fighting as a last resort. As powerful as she may be, her sister Tiffania was no fighter. And she was not sure she would be able to protect her against so many opponents.

To make thing worse, hiding themselves was out of the question. Enemy troop had breached their defenses and sooner or later there wouldn't be any safe place left, it was in itself a miracle they got that far without suffering assault on themselves.

"Why are they doing this?" Quietly cried the-half elf. Tiffania was an innocent soul, and this event promised to be traumatising for her.

Mathilda turn to her Sister. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at the fight through one of the windows. The ground was already littered with corpses, some she could recognize.

She rather not think about it too much for now. There would be a time for mourning later. She hoped.

"Don't worry Tiffa, I won't let any of them near you." Mathilda was afraid it was a lie, and she knew Her sister was aware of it. But she tried to smile anyway.

They ran again for what appeared to be an eternity, when voices reached them.

"Lady Tiffa, Lady Mathilda. Thanks the founder you are alright." It was a small group of guards, lead by the captain Henry. Leader of the Castle guards and friend of the family. He usually didn't leave their father'side, but right now his presence was appreciable.

"Captain, it is good to see you. Where is father? Is he okay?" Tiffania was relieved. And Mathilda would lie if she said she wasn't.

"Your father is in charge of the defense at the west gate. He ordered us to help you escape. We have been searching for you till then."

There were 6 of them, including Henry. Two being young guardswomen, a young boy who was clearly on his first shift, a burly guards and an old veteran who seems to be at two days from his retirement.

It was not enough to defeat the assailant for sure. But with her own power they could potentially force their way out now.

If it wasn't for a small issue...

"What exit shall we follow? Even the secret one her occupied by the enemy." For sure they could fight, but the enemy was outnumbering them easily twenty to one. And they had mage amongst their rank. Mage and Gunners. Not a good combination for them.

"Not all of them. There is one only known by your father and myself. He asked us to lead you to it. It's the one behind the great mirror in his room."

Mathilda didn't waste time arguing, even if she really wished to do so. Why had their dear father never mentioned such a passage to them? She was afraid she would never have the chance to ask now.

 ***Maintained Flashback** *

They had reached through the Mirror. A perfect illusion hiding a long staircase leading under the castle.

"A second please." Mathilda took her wand and was about to seal the way behind them.

"Wait Mathilda! What about father? If he wants to follow us, he may not be able to pass." Mathilda look at her sister. Then to the Guards. They were fleeing her gaze. Not wanting to be part of this argument.

She looked toward the mirror. To be honest, she also wanted to believe that their father would appear through it at any moment now. But she knew it was unlikely, no matter how nice he was with both her and her sister, he was not what could be called a good man. And amongst his flaw was pride. The commoner and traitorous noble had defied him. And he would not run till he proved his power to them. Today it might be his downfall, and for all her love for him, it shall not become theirs as well.

"Tiffania, is our father the kind to run from a fight?"

The tears were starting to fall. "But..."

"Sorry Tiffa, he will probably prefer that too. And after all, he is a powerful mage right? Even your mother accepted it. He would easily be able to bypass that." Tiffania accepted. She didn't like it. But she accepted.

Mathilda sealed the way with three consecutive wall.

"We can go." They descended through the dark. Going down for what appeared to be an eternity. Tiffania had created small dancing light. Just enough to avoid slipping on an uneven walk, without giving away their position to any eventual foe.

Finaly they stoped at the bottom and could feel a breeze coming from ahead. Sadly, they got no time to rejoice as heavy and yet strangely monotonous voice could also be heard.

"By the founder's blood. They are there too." Cursed Henry. "Sean! go ahead and scout the place!"

The oldest guards nodded, then advance through the darkness. A few minutes later he came back a little pale.

Henry sigh "How many, thirty, fifty?"

"Just four, but they are pushing huge carts inside." The whole little group, save for Tiffania blanched.

"Are those bombs?" Asked one of the guardswoman. Tiffania gasp.

By "luck" the sound of conflict cover her small act of surprise as well as their voice.

"I don't know, but what else could that be?" Shuddered the old veteran.

"No time for that. Fighting around explosive, isn't a bright idea. Is it possible to sneak our way out?" Asked the burly guards.

"Yes, they seem to leave three to five minutes after putting a cart. Probably the time to search for a new one." Told Sean.

That would have to do. They advanced in into the darkness. Reaching a vast room, passing through the foundation , and indeed they were at least thirty carts, a large drape dissimulating their charges, placed all around the room. But no trace of the four men.

"They must be out searching another cart, That's our chance. But keep your head down." Ordered Henry.

So they passed amongst the cart, hiding in their shadow. Nobody seemed to come back.

"Arkos what are you doing?" Whisper furiously Henry. Mathilda turned towards one of the gardwoman who had loosened the drape to look under.

She felt short of breath. There were globe of glass, Hundreds of them and all filled with the same thing. A glowing purple liquid. She didn't need to know what it was to understand how dangerous they were. She looked at all the carts.

If all were filled with the same thing. There must be at least...three to four thousand of those globes. Put all over the foundation of the castle. Were they planning to blow up the whole city?

Her sister took one of them and began looking inside of it, like into a trance.

"Tiffa, you should not touch them." The half-elf, seems to come back to her senses but didn't release the orb from her clutch.

"Yes Sorry." Said the Half-Elf cradling the globe in an unnatural way. She would have timed to think about it later.

"We should go while the pass is clear." Henry muttered. And soon they finally left the castle.

 ***Flashback Maintained** *

The whole town was bathed in the red light of the multiple fire raging through the city. Cry and Warcry mixing themselves as the battle was still raging on. But no trace of neither the men nor the cart them. Even this side of the castle seems to be deserted.

At least one good news. They advanced carefully still, no need to attract attention to them.

The road was clear so far. Their exit point looking like nothing more than a mere wall. And in front of them, multiple narrow path where they could move stealthily.

"Let's go." The little group traversed the road. But as they start making way through.

"Wait! Can you hear it?" Tiffania had stopped and was now looking at a damaged house. Before running toward it.

"Tiffania what are you doing !?" Screamed Mathilda as she saw her sister rushed in the direction of the damaged building. Soon she was followed by the whole group unwilling to leave their charge alone. Even for what they called an act of insanity.

They were in front of the building and could now hear it as well. Children were crying. A quick look through a window revealed why. They were all rounded up in the middle of some strange pentacle.

"What is happening in there? Open the door quick." Asked Henry.

They entered the building all at once. Only for one of the child to cry. "No, it's a trap."

Without thinking Mathilda caught Tiffa and throw herself to the ground. Soon followed by the whole group. Only Sean was not fast enough and in a snap followed by a sick crushing sound. His head fell to the ground, to the horror of Tiffa and the Children.

Mathilda tried not to look at the blood, nor at the head and look to the ceiling. She wondered if this wasn't the worst choice. There was something, a monster of nightmare, it looked like a diformed spider of flame and shadow. And it was smiling! that thing as a face and was smiling at her, while licking the blood on one of his hypertrophied mandible.

It was a reflex, Mathilda hit the ground and a gigantic fist of stone erupted from the soil and slam with immense strength the demonic monster. With a surprised Yelp the creature was sent careening through the wall only to crash and dissolve outside into the pavement.

"What was that !?" Screamed Henry.

"A demon. Reconquista have demons." The Burly man was looking at the impact point of the creature. Only a black stain remain.

"I don't think they were with Reconquista. If they had such things they would have used them far earlier." Told Henry, looking at the deceased body of his old friend. "We must go! How are those kids?"

Tiffania had liberated them and was now healing them. "They are right for now." She was trembling both from the shock and the cold. Focusing entirely on the children and not to the blood pooling on the ground.

She was trying to put a strong face for the children, but it was easy to see that she was as terrified as them.

The burly guards raise his voice. "Whoever they are, look like they found us." Countless shadow could be seen behind the windows advancing in rank toward their position. Heavy metallic sound, monotone and heavy voice "chanting" in rhythm, unhalkeginian laughter following them.

"Damn! Are there another exit?" Asked the youngest guard.

The child who alarmed them of the trap spoke. "There is a passage in the roof." his face was pale and turning to green. Doing his best not to throw up.

Henry tensed an instant. "Lady Mathilda, Lady Tiffa. Pass by the roof with the Childrens. Arkos, Lancaster, York go with them. William and me will gain you time."

"Are you stupid. I'm a mage, and Tiffa has incredible healing power. If you stay with us we will be able to push them back." Mathilda screamed at the guards. Enough people were dead already.

"But if we go now, you may not even have to fight. If you want to save those children this is your only hope." Mathilda cursed and took her sister's arms.

"Okay everyone. Let's not loose time." The group took the stairs towards the roof.

Leaving Henry and William to deal with this new threat.

 ***Flashback maintained** *

Following the children, Mathilda, her sister and the remaining guards were now running on the roof of the city. Giving them a good look of the battle under them. They could see the west gate from their position, the spark of spell impacting each other, the men rushing to their death and the exchange of gunfire and arrow. The Loyalist fought bravely, but they were slowly pushed back.

And then a lull followed as a victorious roar pass throught the rank of Reconquista.

Mathilda fell to her knee. Enticing the whole group to stop."Tiffa what ever happen don't look!"

For an instant Mathilda had focused more on the west gate, morbid curiosity pushing her to look at what may have caused this uproar. There was a corpse, who was slowly dragged through the force of Reconquista. She couldn't see well from such distance, but she could guess who it was.

"There is nothing for us here now. We must run." She muttered. Tiffania didn't look, but she knew. She knew very well what happened.

A voice booming from all over the city snapped her out of her sadness. And replace it with rage.

"TODAY RECONQUISTA MARK HIS FIRST MAJOR VICTORY!"

An explosion coming from the building where they found the children pushed them to run again.

"THE PAWNS OF THE TYRANT HAVE FALLEN BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE PEOPLE AND THE RIGHTEOUS NOBLE!"

They run as fast as they could. And when they legs start to hurt, they pushed more. The children couldn't hold as long or as fast and Tiffania without shoes felt her feet hurt more by the second. So Mathilda created an earth Golem and use it to hold them. It took a lot of energy, but they would leave no one behind. She was just praying the roof could old their weight.

"BUT WE WON'T STOP NOW! NO! FAR TOO LONG HAVE WE STAND IDLE IN FRONT OF THAT HERESY!"

Multiple Crack could be heard as four of those demonic spiders found their way to their precedent location, their form as varying as they were hideous and terrifying. But far worse, they had riders on them. Huge black armor, inhuman and silent.

"THOSE KINGS AND QUEENS HAVE SHURN THEIR DUTY TOWARD OUR FOUNDER!"

A Black armor raised a tubular weapon resembling a musket but course with purple liquid and lighting. A purple blast touch Arkos, burning her alive and leaving only ash and cinder.

"LETTING THE ELVES HOLD OF OUR MOST SACRED LAND, ALLOWING THEM TO LIVE IN OUR DEAR CITY AND BEAR AN ABOMINATION!"

Mathilda got a closer look at those monsters, the black of their armor made from an alloy never before seen on Halkeginia. Their long and deadly Musket, able of such destruction with only one blast.

And swords, Nightmarish swords covered of eyes and teeth. Gazing at them, laughing at them. Calling for their doom. While those who possess them remain in a gashtly silence.

"SO WE TOO, SHALL SHURN THOSE HERETIC. AND IN THIS GOAL THE FOUNDER OFFERED ME A GIFT!"

Tiffania let her instinct guide her and launch the orb she had beed keeping at their new opponent. The Explosion, same color as the blast, vaporise the first Rider and his whole equipment and threw the other away, destroying the entire Building the monster were standing on.

The whole team stopped. This was the destruction wrought by only one of those Orb. There were thousand of them in the Castle.

They Ran like they would run from death itself.

"YES, THE POWER OF THE VOID. SEEING HIS RIGHTFUL CHILDREN, MISTREATED BY THOSE THAT SHALL HAVE BEEN THEIR GUIDE SEND HIM IN AN ENDLESS RAGE. SO MUCH THAT ME A HUMBLE SERVANT OF HIS TEACHING WAS MADE RELAY OF HIS WRATH."

It hurts, their legs, their head, their hearts. Everything hurt, but they never stopped. Even when reaching the end of the Roof and the start of the ramparts. Mathilda creating a ramp of stone to allow them passage.

"AND SOON WE SHALL CLEANSE THIS WORLD. FIRST OF THIS TRAITOROUS KING, MURDERING ITS OWN KIN AND FOLLOWER."

They run through the ramparts. Mathilda creating stairs toward the ground. Breath short and bile rising down her throat.

"THEN! WE SHALL TAKE DOWN THE WEAK BLOODLINE OF THE TRISTANIAN, (the crowd shout in acclamation), THE INSANE RULER OF GALLIA (Weapon hit the ground as the last guards of the castle draw his last breath), AND THE BARBARIAN EMPEROR OF GERMANIA (once again shout of victory and acclamation)."

It was done, they had left the town and were now running toward the nearest forest. They needed a safe place.

"AND ONCE ALL THE NATION ARE UNITED UNDER OUR FLAG, THE FLAG OF THE TRUE HERALD OF HUMANITY. WE WILL ERADICATE THE ELVES FROM THE FACE OF HALKEGINIA!"

They didn't know how far they run, but they fell. Their legs no longer able to hold them. The City in the distance. Visible through the smoke and fire.

"LET IT BE A MESSAGE FOR ALL! THIS IS THE POWER OF RECONQUISTA! THIS IS THE POWER OF THE VOID! AND ME ALISTER CRWOLEY SHALL BE YOUR GUIDE!"

In the distance the crowd erupted in cheer and praise for their new lord.

"AND TOGETHER, WITH OUR LAST ENEMY MERE SPECK OF DUST IN THE WIND, WE SHALL BE FREE!"

A moment of silence.

"BEHOLD. EXPLOSION!"

And in a flash of Purple. The House of Saxe-Gotha was no more.

 ***FlashBack maintained: 1 Year and 8 Month Before the fight.** *

The Small house was secured. They had found this old abandoned house in the wood, and decided to rebuild it. Surviving by eating what they could scrape by with the meager remain of their fortune and what they could hunt and gather.

Tiffania had proposed to turn the place in an orphanage. This would give them the legitimacy they need to take care of those children if someone came to ask questions.

It looks like watever those armored men were, neither they nor Reconquista took care of searching for them. And whenever a soldier would come too close. Either Mathilda, Lancaster or York would deal with them.

And Tiffania would take care of any injury.

Somehow along the line, the recent event lead Mathilda to reach the rank of Square in Magic. It was a blessing in a way. But that didn't change their main problem.

Their current lack of resources. Even if for now they had no problem with food if only thanks to the gibbous forest. It was barely going by, and when winter would come. She was afraid that some children would not make it. And she made the promise that night, to never let someone close to her die.

So Mathilda got a plan.

 ***Flashback Maintained: 1 year and 2 Month before the fight.** *

Somehow her plan worked. It was rare in those times that thing would go so well. She used both Lancaster and York as acomplices.

The plan in itself, after, all was simple.

She would tell her sister that she found a job in Tristain (which was technically true, even if she would freak out shall she ever found the truth.)

Then, once in Tristain she would take two false identities. One the lovely lady Longueville by day, the poor waitress at the Charming Fairy INN, and by Night she would act as Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

After all, who would in their right mind associate the infamous and "obviously male" Thief, with a poor innocent waitress? Luckily the charming Fairy INN Staff never asked questions. She was thanfull for it, and would try to drop a little money to them when nobody was looking.

There as Fouquet she would sneak her way into the mansion of Noble associate with Reconquista or know to mistreat commoner. Steal everything she could. Then sent everything to Lancaster, working as a corsair, who would bring it gradually to the Orphanage. In that way, they would have a steady source of income without awakening too much suspicion.

As it is, they had enough resources that even shall she die, they would be alright for at least a few years. Which would let the time for the children to grow older and help in turn.

Still, with just a little much she could bring enough to rebuild the Orphanage in strong and assured a little more security. Only York currently was defending the place against bandits, mercenary and looters. And she was trying to press Tiffa to summon a fammiliar, with a little luck it would help her defend the place.

Her own familiar, was not the most useful to defend someone. Maybe against mice.

Well, one more turn or two as Fouquet couldn't hurt anyway.

 ***Flashback Maintained: 9 Month before the fight.** *

Mathilda always took great care not to kill anyone during her gigue as Fouquet. She didn't do it out of good heart. Though she didn't enjoy killing. But for pure pragmatic and practical reason.

One doesn't treat the same way a thief and a murderer. And the guards tend to be a little more sloppy when they knew their life weren't on the line.

But tonight as luck would have it, she wasn't so sure.

It starts normally. She heard during her job as a waitress, of a rich Noble acting like a bastard. And decided that a few more gold piece couldn't hurt. After all, kids tend to eat more as they grew up.

What surprised her was when she discover her target was none other than a supporter of Reconquista. And that he was waiting for her, having planned to talk to her. She felt her blood run cold, fearing to have been found only for him to...try to recruit her.

The complete irony and absurdity of the situation nearly made her loose her calm and burst into laughter. And as the memory of that night were hazy, maybe she did.

Apparently, she made herself such a reputation, that she caught the attention of some out of country noble. And they mistook her choice of target as a rebellion against the Tristanian Crown. And as such, a potential recruit.

To be honest, she couldn't care less about the Tristanian Crown. They seemed to be oppose to Reconquista, but hadn't raised a hand to help. Only to condone their cruelty, which amount to nothing for a man like Crowley.

And the guy couldn't stop himself to go on and on about their righteous crusade, the countless treasure, "he" would get for joining them. And the blessing she would receive for the true heir of the founder if she just accomplished one little mission. Of course with veiled threat in case "he" refused.

She decided to humor him, and ask about that mission of theirs. And what she learned brighten her day.

For all their power and support. The conquest of Albion was taking far more time that they originally planned. And some of their benefactors were losing patience. Luckily a powerful supporter of their cause revealed to them the location of a fabulous weapon that could hasten the process. Only problem, said weapon was currently inside Tristain Academy of Magic. Thus the need of a talented thief.

She thanked the man, then let the earth swallow him whole. She wouldn't steal anything, just burned down the place and leave. No need to taint the name of Fouquet with his blood. What happened was an accident with a fire during the night and the lord of the mansion didn't woke up in time, this would be the official story.

But now she had an goal, Reconquista wanted that weapon. She would make sure they wouldn't put their hand on it. And what better way to do so for a thief that to steal it for herself first. Who knows, maybe it could end up into the hand of the Loyalist. That would surely displease this so called heir of the Void.

 ***Maintained Flashback: 3 Month before the Fight** *

It was an arduous task, but it was near completion. She had succeeded in getting hired as secretary of the headmaster of the academy. It wasn't that hard. A little guile and charm and here she was. The fact she had access to magic as a "fallen noble" helped.

The man was an annoying leecher. But the pay was good and she got more respect that she got as a waitress. All in all, if the last heist turns good, she may be able to let Fouquet go to rest. Disappearing forever with the weapon as only remain miss Longville. After all, between their little treasure and the pay she is currently getting, she wouldn't need to continue this triple life very long.

If only she didn't have to constantly worry about Reconquista. She would probably have the kids, Tiffa and the other get over there too. She let a sigh and chase the mouse familiar of the headmaster. She so much regretted to have her familiar still at the orphanage right now.

 ***Maintained Flashback: 5 Days before the Fight** *

Thing had been too good. Of course a new event would ruin everything.

She was still working on acquiring the weapon, Two times had she tried to access the safe. And two times she failed. Quite a blow to her pride. And the third was not announcing itself any better. But again, she never expected it to be easy.

The first time she tried was during the familiar summoning ritual, most of the staff being focused on the event. Or at least distracted by it. She disliked acting during the day, but at least she could get some info. Sadly, it eluded her.

But again, she expected that. No matter how much senile he acted. Old Osmond was the Most powerful mage of Tristain save for the Heavy Wind. And while she had reached Square it was still a recent event compared to the headmaster of the most prestigious academy of magic.

She tried to study it more carefully, but sadly, it was the moment a certain Pinkette choose to unleash Armaggedon on the Academy.

The following days were hectic. Between the familiar, the possibility for said pinkette to be a true Void Mage (she shuddered a little at that, if it was anything like what Crowley did. She understood the Elves dislike of it.) And every other little information she got by spying around. After all, for an earth mage like her, listening through the wall of the headmaster's office was a child's game, and Colbert was always very thorough with his report. Wakfu, Human Rhyme, Power usable by the commoner, and the potential creation of a non-human Kingdom.

If the last one was to ever be true, it could be great. Maybe she could bring Tiffa there with the children. But it was practically impossible with the current situation.

However, there was something else who got her attention. Stasis... The name of this strange purple substance. Nice to be able to put a name on her nightmare.

Her second try came when the now called "Angel" launch his assault on Mott's Manor. By itself that rised her esteem of him. Or rather them...a bunch of noble kid fighting for the sake of a commoner. She had now seen everything.

Still, this time her failure came in the form of a baldening professor. Colbert had chosen that moment to check on the safe. And Mathilda had to play the poor lost damsel. At least she learned a weakness of the Safe. Brute Raw Strength.

Well, she could do that. And with the familiar fair, she would have the perfect occasion. Or she would have if the Entire Royal family didn't choose to come with their whole entourage. Royal guards included.

She was nearly tempted to call the whole thing off. After all, if the Angel took sides against Reconquista. All she would have to do is reveal part of her story to the Angel (omitting the fact she was Fouquet.) Speak of the Weapon and have him deal with it. Not her favored outcome, but preferable to have both the whole tristanian Army and some Humanoid Dragon going after her.

But the message she had just received changed everything. York had been badly hurt by a stasis Shot. And Lancaster was forced to come back in all haste.

Seems that with the Royalist remnant on the edge of defeat. Some of those Death Knight like Lancaster called them were now starting to investigate those elves rumours in the wood. And their number kept growing. The Weapon could very well be their only ticket out of the country. Either as a defense system or a bargaining tool.

There was now also rumour of a whole family disappearing, of strange shadow walking at night far in the darkness of the forest. Or of a mysterious group of Knight, bearing unknown color talking with the death knight and furnishing them with large quantities of Puprle glowing weapon and monstruosity.

Of course the people who disappeared were claimed to be Royalist and the Knight and Shadow nothing but delusion caused by the stress of war. But Mathilda knew better.

Whatever happened, it would be her last tentative, then she would go back quickly and devise a plan with her Sister. There were little chances for Tristain to allow a fallen albionese noble to take one of their treasures, neither to send someone associated with the crown on a rescue mission toward members of the Royalist. Both actions could be seen as Casus Belli, and Tristain was in no state to declare war for now. With neither alliance with the Germanian empire nor the potential Eliatrope force concluded.

But she didn't have any time to waste here in waiting any of those problems to resolve themselves.

She would have to act, even if it means going against power she barely understood. After all, she survive those monsters in Albion, and was able to evade even the best amongst Tristain. And did this as she was not as powerful as she was now.

If she acted smart and fast, maybe she may be able to attein her objective without having to fight.

First part, she would use her role in the organisation of the event to have the fair as far as possible from that tower.

 ***Maintained Flashback: 5 Minutes before the fight** *

She may have made a mistake. She realized this after three hours of bashing the tower wall with a gigantic version of her golem. With barely any sign of effect.

The sheer size of her golem and the energy needed to maintain it prevent her to rise its density as much as she wanted, add the need to not go all out to avoid attracting attention and the tower in itself, who was resilient enough to resist canon shot and other siege weapon.

The result was her getting uselessly tired while the tower holded still.

She kicked at her golem in frustration. The fair would not last eternally and she wasn't even close to finishing any of this. The whole thing was so unfair. Pun not intended.

She stoped a few second to catch her breath. Laughter of the young filling her head, as something amusing probably happened at the fair...Wait! The fair was on the other side of the academy, she couldn't hear any sound from here. So How could she?

She turned, and sure as hell. The Angel, Louise and their servant were there. She cursed. Of all the person to be here. Did she piss of a God when she was a child? There was only so much bad luck one could get.

 ***Fast Change** *

In another point of the universe, a young butler with blue hair look at the sky, a foreboding feeling crawling his way into him. Like someone far away issued a challenge to the world. And he was going to pay for it.

Then he was hit by a truck. Again.

 ***Fast return** *

She tried to disperse them. With a little luck, she could force them to retreat, and profit of the situation to put all her strength in her punch against the tower. She was already detected anyway.

She launched a rock in their direction, emerging from the arm of his golem. The shot was not long enough to actually hit them. But close enough to make them believe it could.

The impact kicked up a huge quantity of dust and earth. It was however not enough, it seemed as a blue light revealed the trio appearing further. Why could that never be simple?

The three talked for a little while between each others. Mathilda took this time to think of a strategy. She hoped nobody heard that, but somehow doubted about it. And she had no idea of how much power could her opponent unleash on her.

She saw the two girls leave, probably to search for reinforcement. She let them go. They would need to travel the whole academy to reach for them. Which would leave her more time to think of a solution.

Yugo pointed a hand toward her, hand who begun to turn blue. Mathilda felt like she was looking at those strange stasis weapon held by the men in black armor. She let herself fall inside her golem. Just in time to avoid a ray of light who passed only an inch from her. Reemerging she let a relieve sigh. That has been close.

 **Crack**

She faced the origin of the sound. The point of impact had been cracked. The wall she had been hitting without success now sported some form of damage.

That filled her with hope, determination and a plan.

She was no fighter, and doubted she could triumph of her opponent right now. But she didn't need to. And she was a square class mage. She could improvise.

 ***And Finally! Time for the Fight!** *

Yugo had already drawn Derflinger and Gandalfr, and was now rushing toward the humongous creature. The golem already had turned its massive body and was facing him, its master perched on its shoulder.

The golem was deceptively fast for a monstrosity of such stature and composition. And Fouquet had time to prepare her next action while the young Eliatrope was convincing his ally to search for reinforcement. Said next actions were pretty clear, she needed him to fire another shot where the wall was already cracked. Letting him advance closer was not in her best interest (though it could be said that letting a man armed with a sword get closer to you is never in your best interest, especially when his sword his drawn against you.)

Fouquet raised her hand, her will giving shape to the very land below. Giant teeth of stone stabbed out of the ground, like the jaw of some giant beast. One after the other appearing in the path of the Eliatrope, searching to form a barrier against it's charge.

Yugo was slaloming between the fang of earth, using both his portal and natural agility to avoid the obstacle who formed in front of him. Only to rise his shield in urgency when as he jump between two fangs and a sudden wall formed. The Eliatrope crashed through it with strength, shattering the structure in the process, then rolling on the ground to avoid a painful fall. He didn't suffer much damage, except for a few thorn on his cloth. But he had lost his momentum.

He had run half the way separating him from the Golem, and the thing wasn't planning to let him get any closer, as it literally rained rubble on him. None of them touched him, but he was pinned down on this position. The shear numbers of the projectiles forced him to calculate each of his jump and portals to not take a stone to the face as soon as he exited from it.

Fouquet saw an advantage in that and tried to cage the Eliatrope in a prison of earth. Had she been in Mott mansion she would have realised how much of a mistake it was. One doesn't circle an eliatrope that easily, and the small reduction in the number of falling stone, due to her focusing on the spell, let him portal his way through her attack.

"Damn you dragon hybrid! Could you hold still!" screamed Fouquet at him, and ironically enough, it caused him to stop for an half second.

He never met fouquet, and outside of the academy nobody knew of his draconic origin. So how could the thief know? There were limited option for that.

"Master! Don't stop!" Yugo looked up hearing the warning of his shield. And wail his arm comically an instant while looking at the giant feet descending toward him. Before jumping on the side, escaping both the impact and the following shockwave.

"Wasn't really heroic there." Comment Yugo on his preceding action. He focused his eyes on the golem. Revealing to him the the 6 points of wakfu, he jumped toward the closer and unleash a Wakfu laser toward it.

With such a size, even with its irregular speed, the strike hit true. Piercing one of its weak point and occasioning a great deal of damage. The golem lost its footing for an instant, part of its body crumbling.

"What have you done?" Screamed Fouquet , "his" voice strangely feminine. Yugo ponder if Fouquet could have been a woman. It wouldn't be the first time he saw a woman mascarading as a man. Maude came to his mind. Of course, that made him think of a plan. He search quickly for a goobowl shield in his bag (planting Derflinger in the ground), and looked for a convenieltly shaped stone.

The golem started to slowly regenerate, the wakfu core having a hard time to deal with the damage. Then the other core start to take over and accelerate the reformation of the being.

There seemed to be a small delay between a core destruction and the moment where the other core start to take over, he could use that. He over charged the shield with Wakfu using the propulsion ability to project a stone like a cannon bolt, in the same way he saw Maude and Kriss do it in Brakmar. The effect was devastating as expected, tearing a huge part of the Golem as it passed through another core.

"Nice strike partner, right on a weak point. You lucky fellow." cheer the blade.

"It's far easier when you can see them." And he planned to continue his work of destruction. Readying a laser while the Golem was still trying to recover its footing. Sadly the next strike wasn't as efficient. While he succeeded in striking at another core. Fouquet had not stayed idle and used her power to harden the golem. The core had been damaged but not destroyed and was already repairing itself.

A heavy fist fell upon him, pushing him to portal his way further from its reach. "It won't do me any good though if it can just heal himself entirely though." And since the mage who controlled it could just hide himself inside the golem, trying to attack it was not any easier.

"Wait. You can actually see them? Plant me into one." said Derflinger.

Yugo looked at the sword, then at the giant golem formed of hardened stone.

It looked likes an idea Tristepin would have. To plant Rubilax into a giant stone to hurt it... The idea of Rubilax planted in a stone was strangely fitting for a reason. He banished this idea from his head, it was not the right time for this. The golem had redressed itself. And the second core had already repaired itself fully.

"Trust me partner." He looked at the sword. What did he have to lose? Oh, right, the sword and potentially his life...but again sometime the dumb ideas were the ones to work.

He charged at the golem, feeling a rush of power through his whole body as the rune on his shield and arm glowed stronger. And before either Fouquet or the golem could react, jump through a portal and stab his sword where he could see the nearest core.

And with surprise, he was able to pass through the stone shell right into the core, his vision allowing him to see as the blade drained the wakfu in the structure.

"How?" Asked Yugo. A weapon that could drain wakfu, he knew of monster that could do so, or of the noxine (how could he ever forget.) but a weapon (not shushu) who could as well? It was mind boggling. But before he could receive an answer from the blade he felt pain.

A bloc of earth had launched from the golem itself. He had already fought stone Golem in the past, but it was the first who cloud actually sacrifice a parts of its torso to shoot it at him. He was sent flying far from the golem before crashing on the grass. Derflinger fell a few meters (or feet if you don't like the metric system) away from him.

It was not by any mean the harder strike he ever received, but damn it hurt. It was a miracle in itself none of his bone had been broken. He looked at the golem and widen his eyes. A faint trail of wakfu was escaping from the point where he had stabbed it, escaping from the "wound" like a faint luminous smoke. Even stranger was the fact it had a hard time to reform itself, slowing its self-repairing ability.

He saw a shadow passed over and him and rolled toward Derflinger, retrieving the blade before a stone spike fall near him. Near was maybe a little over reacting, the spike had been overshot by a good margin... In fact, it was nearly impossible to miss a strike by this much, not when he had wistand the skill of his opponent. Now that he thought about it, why didn't she used a spike in the same way when she got him on the golem. He may have survived to it, thanks to his shield and reflexe, but he would have taken far more damage. Was she holding back too? Why?

On her side Miranda let escape a heavy breath, she didn't know what happened there but she didn't like it. Like a leech who was draining her magic through the Golem. Even now she could feel a wound she couldn't close. What's with those guys and all their crazy weapons? Stasis gun, Sword with eyes, sword who drain magic, two different kind of Magic shield. What next?

She didn't receive any damage herself, but her willpower was starting to dwindle while her opponent was still up and finding new imaginative way to screw with her. Well, he seems to be sturdy enough to take a hit or two, maybe she could up her game a notch.

Sadly for her, before she could even give an order the eliatrope look up and disappeared from her vision. She was not delusional enough to think he had run away. And since he could teleport, it mean he could be anywhere. She quickly looked behind her. A few more damage had been added to the tower, but not yet enough to...

She never finished her thought as an explosion tore through a large chump of her golem. "That damn kid!" She swor.

The blast had fallen from the sky, and surely she could see the Angel standing on a blue dragon. A group of girls with him. Looking further on the ground she could see people rushing toward her. Musketeer and mages. Thing would soon become dangerous for her. But she couldn't give up now. That last explosion had greatly damaged the tower. Just one more shot and she would be able to enter then leave. She had gone too far to give up just now.

Her golem was still trying to repair itself after that onslaught. But she was perfectly able to buy more time.

She raised her hand toward the ground reinforcement. And the earth rose, a great wall forming between them. It wouldn't stop the mage as they could levitate above, but it would certainly prevent the commoner from advancing. All the best for her, she could strike against the nobles without a risk of innocent casualty amongst members of the staff or the guards.

Unless they had earth mage too.

She facepalmed, as stairs form in her wall, letting row and row of musketeer to take position. Thing were worsening by the second and it starts affecting her. Stress and panic were the enemy here. She felt a shiver down her spine. She needed to calm down, to find a solution, the Eliatrope didn't make his move, and she still had a chance to return the situation.

Yugo on the back of Sylphid was explaining the weakness of the enemy. "The cores are what allowed this thing to move. When I struck them with Derflinger they release a faint light. Focus your fire there. Siesta, we will drop you near the musketeer, repeat what I just told you, we will strike from Iru... Sylphid."

Hearing his slight mess up, Tabitha shot a look at her Dragon who was looking away with intensity.

"So basically, you light our targets with your sword and then we focus our shot on them. That's right? " Siesta said as she looked at the luminous point on the golem. Yugo acquiesced, she smiled at him. "It will be done Master."

"Please don't call me that." Said Yugo a little embarrassed.

Then Louise talked, and at the pride in her voice. Everyone on the dragon knew what to expect. "Then again, considering the state you put him in, I'm pretty sure I can finish it off myself."

It should have been easily predicted, after her whole life being treated as inept and mocked for her inadequacy in magic skill. Now that she possessed an ability that even her familiar recognize as unusual and powerful, she would want to use it to impress the other and get back at them for years of torment. Even if she didn't understand or control it that much for now.

And as a matter of fact, everybody present here, were person to whom she wanted to prove herself. Kirche who had been her rival ever since she came to this school. The silent Tabitha whom even if she doesn't know much, was clearly blessed with a great matter of skill. Siesta, who even if she was not a noble she learned to consider as a friend. Even Montmorency and Guiche, who were staying with the musketeer on the ground, who had been two of her most virulent detractor and where now slowly becoming more friendly with her.

(Guiche proposed himself to use his walkyrie to cover for the Musketeer against the Golem assault, Montmorency proposed herself to cover the Musketeer against Guiche flirt.)

And finally there was Yugo, the guy who she was pretty sure, tried to send her in the depth of madness, was the third person to treat her with kindness, and the first to help her with her magical problem.

So with confidence she pointed her wand at the golem, and even if she didn't knew nor understand how to properly use it yet. Unleash as much Stasis she could currently muster.

Now for a little more comprehension. One should understand that Louise's Explosions don't shoot from her wand. They appear at the position she pointed. And while she had a great aim with smaller stasis blast, with a such a powerful shot, Louise today discovered something new.

Recoil. And since Louise was not known for her strong grip and arm. With a surprise yelp she lose control of her shot.

She didn't miss the Golem, with such a size how could she? A titan of dirt and stone as big as the tower behind.

However, it had three other effects. The first and less damning was that instead of blowing what remain of the golem torso. She shattered one of its arms. The second was the huge hole her blast did on the tower wall.

And the more problematic, she lost her equilibrium and fell from the back of Sylphid, under the terrified look of her friend. Yugo and Sylphid rushed after her.

 ***Fight end ?: POV Mathilda/Fouquet** *

The room around her was dark, if it wasn't for the huge hole in the wall, she wouldn't be able to see anything.

She was lying down, her cape partly burned by the last strike, but considering what happen to the last person she saw hit by stasis she felt happy enough to be alive.

She tried to rise to her feet, pushing on her arm and let escape a scream as she fell back. Her left arm was bloodied and probably broken. She decided to look at her arm. Any scream died in her throat, it was atrociously burned, if she didn't find a Water mage to heal her soon she may lose a few fingers.

She tried to calm herself and looked through the wall. She was still in shock, when the adrenaline goes down the pain will catch up with her, she needed to find something quick.

Her golem was still there, or what remained of it. She cut its regeneration, she would need as much willpower as she could right now. Being carefull not to use her injuried arm.

She tried to create a chasm, but the mere contact nearly sent her screaming on the ground.

It seems the Eliatrope was not going after her right now and didn't maintain his assault either. Considering his advantage she didn't understand why, but she wouldn't look a gift in the horse's mouth. She could do with a small respite. Anything that would help her deal with the pain.

She looked around, the room was dusty, and that's without counting the ruble and other sign of damage. It was also filled with diverse object she guessed were magical or extremely precious. In another time she would have stolen every last bit of it. But right now, with a damaged arm and a welcoming comity outside, she couldn't take this risk.

She needed to play smart, she had only one target right now. The staff of destruction, and possibly any weapon that could help her to protect Tiffania and the kids, on second though any healing item would be good too.

She used the dirt and stone blast around to create a small golem to help her. Using it as a clutch.

Mathilda roamed amongst the shelves, maybe she should have asked what the staff actually looked like before killing the Reconquista sympathizer.

Then she found a black box covered in seal. Was that it?

She appraoched, the box was exhaling a strange power. She asked her golem to take it.

"The secretary !?" She damned all the gods, Founder or Pagans, she could imagine.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Louise was falling, fear readable on her face as she started to realize what was happening. He was pretty sure her expression must echo his own right now.

He used his portal to join her and caught her mid-flight. And start flying on his own, he wasn't that much used to it, as he generally kept his flying ability a last resort. And seeing the speed and the state of fatigue, she put herself in, a portal may cause her to crash anyway. He couldn't risk that, so he caught her and flew in a curve to lower their speed enough to portal their way to safety.

Once the speed was decreased enough for his liking, he launched an enter point below them. And let himself touch the ground.

He released his grip, but Louise remained stuck, tears rolling down. Shaking with fear. Yugo sigh and pat her back gently. He had originally planned to chew her for what she did. But he didn't have the heart at that. It wasn't his type, he wasn't one to punish or blame.

He looked at her a moment. Letting her cry in his coat. Maybe he was too soft. He didn't think it to be a default. He could never stand the sight of someone suffering, and hope never would come a time when he could shrug it off.

"I'm Sorry... I failed again... even with those new powers." She was sobbing. Once again, Yugo remembered this simple fact. She was a child. A bullied child at that. And right now she nearly fell to her death.

Yugo smile, still patting her head. Trying to comfort her. "Here, here..." He gave a quick look toward the Golem. It was unmoving right now.

Good, he could do with a moment of respite. Musketeer had taken position on a wall of stone created by the Thief himself, and he could see both Guiche and Montmorency by their side. He signaled them to come.

He looked them coming as Louise began to calm herself. He was a little tired, flying was draining him a lot. But he was afraid it wasn't over yet.

Louise had stop crying and Yugo decided to lighten the atmosphere a little. "For a mage you act quite like a Iop." Said Yugo with a smile.

Louise looked at him, then try to retrieve her composure. Once again, she made a fool of herself and broke the rule of steel in front of her familiar. That wouldn't do.

"Not that I want to cut such a touching moment partner, but a hand would be welcomed." Ohh, Yugo had dropped Derflinger when he caught Louise. It explained why his skin was now reverting to its normal color.

"Sorry about that Derf." Yugo laugh awkwardly. "Feel better Louise?"

"You must think I'm an idiot. Right?" Her Self esteem had already been shot. Yugo determined she didn't need more.

"Did you know what was the first thing I did when I unlock my power?" Asked Yugo to the small Pinkette. She made no with her head. "I rush fist first at a Shushu. Got punched so hard I was sent flying against a wall." He laugh slightly.

Louise was now looking at him with a point of curiosity.

"And after that I just rised and rushed again." He sigh, but a smile was still gracing his lips. It was such a stupid tactic, suicidal and stupid, but that's how he rescued Tristepin. And how he ended up on a great adventure.

"We all are all idiots when we start." She had regain color too, look like she was reassured.

 **CRASH**

"Vallière!" growl Kirche far lower than usual. He felt a dark aura behind him. Sylphid had just landed, and a raging Germanian with flaming eyes was now advancing toward a now scarred again Louise.

"Have you any idea how much you made us worry right now?" Her word were heartwarming in a way. To think those two rival everybody saw as ready to tear each other apart were now close enough to worry for each other.

If it wasn't for the fact Kirch was currently doing a rather good imitation of Evangeline whenever Tristepin did something really stupid and potentially life threatening. So most of the time.

Louise reaction was the best one. She hided herself behind her familiar's Gobbowl Shield, that he had left on the ground during the fight. She was trying really hard to ignore the death aura exulted by Kirche. She thought how much she was looking like Eleanor one of her sister right now.

"Yugo, the thief must be inside the tower we should catch him now, right?" asked Louise, trying to divert the Red head attention. And hopping that Yugo could take her away as far as possible from the rage filled Kirche.

"Good Idea." Said Yugo understanding the fear of the poor girl, he could have mercy and save her for now. Then a hand harder than steel fell on both their shoulder.

"Please Master, I think you and Lady Tabitha are plenty enough to deal with this thief alone. I believe we need to have a small talk with lady Louise." If Kirche was burning with rage. Then Siesta was the opposite. She was sporting a wonderful smile, only lessen by the even darker aura around her.

Louise paled. And gave a pleading look at Yugo for help.

Or rather at where was Yugo.

"Take care Louise." He was on Sylphid with Tabitha, and was now taking flight.

"Traitor! Coward! Eeeep! Mercy mercy mercy!" Yugo closed his eyes and gave a prayer to Eliatrope.

 ***Scene Change** *

Sylphid was flying above the hole.

"Grab my hand, better enter by portal rather than alerting them with Sylphide." He didn't know how much power Fouquet had left, but he rather be careful if only for the dragon's sake.

Tabitha nodded and caught his hand.

They flashed in. The diminutive bluette seemed to hold her travel by portal pretty well. A rather rare occurrence.

The whole floor was dark, and giving the scent of an old abandoned room. If it wasn't for the near blinding quantity of Wakfu who flowed through the countless Shelves. Yugo had to cut his aura vision to not damage his vision. What was this place?

Like reading his mind Tabitha spoke "Safe."

So a giant safe full of magical artifacts. Guess the Academy had secrets of its own. He took a few steps inside. He couldn't hear a noise. The thief was as stealthy as a sram. Then his feet entered a sticky puddle.

He looked at his shoes. Blood. He pointed it to Tabitha. She frowned. The Thief was injured. And everybody knows what is said concerning cornered beast.

The two small heroes in blue walked with agility amongst the labyrinthic room, following the red trail. Tabitha made a sign of the hand to stop.

There were two shadows. One bulky and vaguely humanoid, and the other clearly feminine and holding her arm. They were studying a huge black box. Yugo felt uneasy around it.

Tabitha began to make signs at him. Before disappearing in the shadow. She must have a plan, to bad Yugo had no idea of what any of the sign she used mean. Was she asking for a diversion?

Well, he waited a few second and step out of the shadow. Taking a better look at the two figures. One was obviously a Golem. But the other was a woman. She had green hair, was rather tall and while she was not facing him, he could see the reflection of glasses on the box.

Wait! "The secretary !?"

"By Brimmir's ball and all the *************" Yugo censured the rest in his mind. It was for the best. He was still quite impressed at the uninterrupted cursing stream. Sailor on Bonta and Sufokia would tip their hats.

The Golem rushed at him. But he was not half as powerful as the Golem outside, nor as resilient. Yugo drawn his blade and feeling the rush of power buried it deep into the Golem Core and let Derflinger drink the Wakfu. A few second later the Golem crumbled to dust. Revealing the hurt and distraught form of Longueville.

"I don't know why you are doing this, but you are gravely wounded. Please, surrender while you still can." She may have been a thief, but she was loosing too much blood. He didn't know how long it would take before it became dangerous for her.

"We can heal you, you don't have to do that!"

Longueville scoffed. Or was it really her name? Was it Fouquet? Was it something else entirely.

"And what do you think will happen If I am caught? I have stolen from "noble", do you think they would let it pass. They will hang me, at best." Yugo blanched. They wouldn't, right? He thought back to what happen between Guiche and Siesta, before his intervention.

He originally took that as a tantrum, throw by a child, but with what he learned from Mott...

"There must be a solution, If you bring back what you stole I'm sure I can convince the Princess to protect you." The secretary looked at him with a sad look.

"That won't be possible, I already gave everything to someone who needed it far more than those pigs." She steeled herself. "The only way to resolve this without bloodshed is to let me go. You can be assured I will never come back, all I want is that weapon. There is someone I have to protect, you understand that kind of thing right?"

"I don't know who you try to protect but maybe I can help. If you try to escape now you'll get killed." He knew that even if he let her go, she couldn't flee. More and more people were amassing below the tower. And she was hurt. From the look on her face, she knew it too.

She flinched, adrenaline had finally fallen too low. And her wounds were catching up with her. Her eyes were shooting left and right, in search of anything that could help her out of this situation.

She talked, she was stalling for time, and Yugo knew it, but so was he, if there was still a chance for him to stop all this, he needed to find it.

"Do you know about the situation in Albion?" her voice was low.

"Yes, I have been briefed about Reconquista." Yugo's eye widened. Off course people who need it more, acting in the shadow, she was surely trying to raise funds for one of the two factions.

"You work for one of the two Albionese factions!" It would also explain the need for a weapon. And since she wanted to protect someone probably a Loyalist.

Fouquet laugh. "No, my family has already fallen, and I have as much loathing for both sides of this conflict. All I have now is my Sister and the few children we were able to rescue from those...thing they summoned." She laughed, it was mirthless. "I guess you didn't know, but seem like Reconquista gain the help of a few demons. How fitting. And now they are closing on the orphanage."

Demon? Was she talking about shushu?

She continued, not letting him placed a word. "And don't even spout nonsense about coming to help. After your little stunt everybody knows your reputation. And you can guess that Reconquista have heard of you too. If you are seen saving an Alionese Noble, you only will draw a target on Tristain, and Tristain isn't in the situation to support the war yet."

Her voice changed, she didn't try to alter it with magic, Yugo could perfectly identify the voice of the woman he knew as Longueville. There was no hostility. "I can tell everything about them, the monster they summoned. I just want to defend those precious to me, or what remain of it. And this staff may let me do just that."

He knew the feeling, he knew what it could drive you to do. It was this desire who led Nox to become the monster Amakna remember him as, it was this feeling who drove him to defy his own brother to save Tristepin, and it was also that feeling that drove each of the Sadidas soldiers to defend their home against impossible odd, or lead him and the brotherhood to defend the world of the twlewes.

Many person were saved by those feelings and as many destroyed. And right now it put him in front of a dilemma.

On one side, he could let Fouquet go, he could even invent a lie to persuade the other that both her and the staff were destroyed during their fight, he could even learn more potential information out of it.

But it could lead to terrible fallout on both Louise and the princess. Since his actions were considered as her master action, and if it was learned he willingly let go of a known criminal with a part of the royal treasure to boot, Louise may be deemed as traitor in front of the crown, as for the princess she would be seen as inept after she allowed such event to happen.

On the other side, capturing fouquet could mean for Louise to be finally recognized as something else than a failure. And it could secure an advantage in negotiating with the princess regarding his people. But it would come at the price of letting Fouquet's sister and the children at the mercy of whatever monster were chasing after them.

He could see Tabitha behind Fouquet, she was looking at him in silence, waiting for a signal to strike. It would be easy, she wouldn't have the time to cast anything. But at the same time, Tabitha had nothing to win in this fight, if he accepted her proposition, she would probably let her go too. He looked at his blade and shield. They were quiet, Gandalfr was probably more willing to take the option that would advantage Louise, yet she said nothing letting him alone in front of his choice.

By all right, the answer should be obvious, nothing said she wasn't lying, forging a sob story in the hope to get away with her crime. She was a criminal and he had everything to gain at simply catching her, and virtually nothing to lose. Yet he didn't believe her to be lying, and the idea of a bunch of children getting caught by Shushus was something he didn't even want to imagine.

The result was him, standing in front of two bad choices.

He smiled, he had nothing to gain from saving Kriss at Brakmar, neither had he anything to gain helping Alia and Bordegann. He did it because it was the right thing to do. Because he saw each and everyone of them as friends even if he barely knew them. And right now he had a solution.

"I can get it for you." he said, feeling for once as young as he looked. The light shining behind him from the hole in the wall.

"Uh?" Fouquet was a little surprise.

"I was soon going to enter negotiation with the crown, I can ask for either this staff or another magical weapon for you in exchange of my service to them, I can even ask for you to be forgiven of all crime. " It was maybe a stretch, but he was sure he could obtain it.

She was looking at him like he had grown another head, and that head had started to sing.

"Are you insane?! The nobility would never allow..." He cut her.

"Do you think I care about what the nobility will say?" He had already put a huge part of the Nobility against him when he claimed he would protect the commoner from them.

"Why? Aren't you searching to reinstate a land for your kin? What tell me it isn't all a lie? You would pass on such an opportunity?" Fouquet was afraid, thing usually don't go this well, something must be at play.

"Try to guess. Why would I jump through a portal, and put myself in the service of a pubescent girl? Why leaving a world whose held me as a hero for becoming a servant to someone I barely knew?"

Fouquet standed shocked, she always thought he was tricked or forced into this by either Colbert or Osmond, but he choosed this fate? "Because you're an idiot?"

Yugo face fell, that wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Because she called for help, and when I looked at her, she was as distressed as you are right now. Though I guess when my brother finally come, he will probably share your opinion." He said the last part with a little embarrassed smile.

He sheat his sword. "And honestly, if thing are as dire as you said, I'll probably get many more occasions to earn a land for my people." He held his hand toward her.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV ?** *

The entity wanted to puke. Really, they came this close to come to blow and they would just settle this with a nice! LITTLE! **CHAT**!

He knew it would serve him better if the woman got the case and left, he could gain freedom far more easily. And even get himself some kid and girl for himself while doing so. But there was a fact who sent all this crashing down.

He was a shushu.

Shushu were creatures of destruction.

And Shushu would never miss an occasion to destroy or cause suffering, even if it screw them in the long term.

The only guy he somewhat respected, died decades ago, and right now everybody was fair game. Ever since the beginning of their unbearable discussion, the blood of the women was dripping upon his prison and filtering through his cell. He was technically in contact with a part of her. And she wanted his power.

It was all he needed.

* **Paradigm Shift: POV Yugo** *

The first sign of something going wrong was the foreboding feeling that crept his way into his mind. As Fouquet suddenly stiffened.

He activated his vision, nearly blinding himself in the process, and cut it immediately. He didn't need more than a second to recognize it, one can't possibly forget the soul of a shushu. Flashing red like a wound in reality bleeding its energy around him.

"Quick, Release the box!" Ordered Yugo in vain.

Tabitha reacted at the same time aiming a icicle at the opening countainer. It was too late.

The box opened and the darkness inside swallow the thief. Shadow and blood merging together.

Shushu possession, the reason why Gardian had first to confront their Shushu before being deemed worthy of holding their power. If the holder were to lose control or fall to their darkest emotion, then the demonic being could take over.

The monster was still forming, but already he could recognize large claws.

" **Little girl. Hadn't your parent ever taught you it was rude to attack someone in the back.** " Its voice resonated with the sound of two one male and one female speaking as one. All the while emitting a loud growl. Tabitha's eyes harden.

"Tabitha, head down." Yugo jumped and tackle Tabitha to the ground. Just in time to avoid the massive claw shredding everything in its way, sending artefact and box flying in pieces. He felt a breeze on his back and pain, a burning searing pain. He had been touched, his coat had been torn apart. And blood was dripping from his back. The strap of his haversack were cut and it fell to the ground, the magical nature of the bag, the only reason it remained shut.

He swallowed the pain and realize it could have been Tabitha's head now torn between the claw of the beast. His fist were shaking, he clenched its teeth and glare at the beast.

Tabitha herself was looking at him with shock, or rather at his head. Look like the secret about his wings were out, it was not how he planned to reveal it. However, something else shocked him in return, diverting him from his anger at the beast. When Tabitha fell, her hat somehow rolled away, revealing wing similar to his own.

How? How was it even possible? He was absolutely sure that she didn't have those before. And yet, here she was, sporting Eliatrope Wing.

" **Am I interrupting something?** "

Tabitha looked behind him and forced them to both roll out of the way, three black spikes of stone erupting in their ulterior position.

They split, Tabitha quickly retrieved and put back her hat. With barely two word "Explain later." More like an order than a demand, but he guessed it was justified.

Right now her eyes were full of fire on the beast. An anger quite unusual for the young bespectacled girl, Anger who grew more as she realise the blood on her hand and what it mean. She saw in her memory the image of a beautiful lady with hair as blue as hers falling to the ground a cup in her hand. Someone else was hurt taking a hit for her.

" **OOOh, I love this look in your eyes. Ahahah.** " The beast then proceed to study its own body and the spike of stone. " **Quite an interesting host that I have here. Oh, and what Can I see in this little head. Look like I will have a lot of fun once I find this little orphanage. Don't fear I haven't forgiven you two, child. I'm sure we will have a great time together too.** " The creature had finished its transformation, it had taken a long time, mainly due to the host trying to fight back. But she had been taken by surprise and was already quite drained and injured. The more she was able to do was to delay the unavoidable.

The thing was four meters high (13'' foot tall for those of you who deny the metric system), evoking vaguely the form of a bipedal wolf with hypertrophied claw, playing with the remain of Yugo's coat. The fur was green, imitating the hair color of Longueville. Its canine face graced by three paired of eyes. Two being a pair of unblinking bead of black, seemingly scanning everything around them, and one being human, stuck in an expression of absolute fear.

The being snap its heavy claw, causing a screeching sound in the process, followed by the formation of a stone armor on its body. " **Ah, I really start to like this body, now tremble before the name of G...** "

Its monologue was interrupted by a dozen Ice spike shattering against its armor, the impact still being able to pushing him back through a bookshelves, sending splinters and paper everywhere. The storm of ice was unending rage fueling willpower.

" **Now you've done it!** " The monster was reeling. By two time this girl had attacked it already, and each time she remained untouched, such an insult to him couldn't remain unpunished.

A shield crashed at full speed in his head, sending him flying once again. He fell against an old stone altar, breaking it in the process, and starting the first step of a dangerous chain reaction. The beast growls its wrath overflowing. The shushu rised to its feets. Glaring at the two children. All the while showing them it's teeth.

A green liquid start dripping from its massive claw, dissolving the remain of the coat in the process.

"Acid claw!? Be careful Tabitha!" Yugo spoke to the young girl, who silently acquiesced. Even then Yugo was readying his shield, prepared to jump in front of the diminutive blue haired girl. Unaware of the mental effect such act had upon her. His own mind getting more and more clouded by fury at the beast.

 ***Paradigm shift: POV Louise***

Louise was currently sitting on her legs, listening to the verbal onslaught Kirche was unleashed on her. She could have died, and she had destroyed a big chunk of the tower she was meant to protect. As such Kirche in an unexpected bout of worry and anger was now chewing her out.

Siesta remained silent, looking at her with a growing aura of death and darkness.

Right now the germanian was screaming at her the importance of looking behind the target before firing a powerful spell, in case she caused collateral damage. Yet Louise had been barely holding a smile (only pissing Kirche more, a bonus for Louise.) The tanned girl was not insulting her as a failure who messed up again, but as a fellow mage. It may not have been the recognition she was looking for, but in a way it means she was on the good path.

"Excuse me?" A woman called on the side, she was draped in the armor of the musketeer, and if she believes the cape was an officer. She was probably the one in charge of the musketeer squad send to help them while the others insure the protection of the crowd on the other side of the Academy.

Siesta tried an uneasy salute, breaking her deathaura, and causing a raised eyebrow from the officer, who still salute in return. "Can one of you explain us the situation in greater detail?"

Every eye turned towards Louise and Siesta. The maid faltered a little under everyones scrutiny.

Louise stand, her legs a little wobbly due to her sitting position. "We were walking around the academy after our turn at the fair..." She saw the musketeer and Kirche trying to repress a memory, look like they left an impression. "Then out of nowhere we saw a giant Golem attack the Tower. After that the angel decided to remain and fight the colossus while we search for reinforcement, for the rest I know as much as you."

She rather not bring back the fact of her blowing the tower's wall, her ear were still ringing a little, it was not Eleanor level, but close.

"Why would this Golem attack this tower?" The golem had been so focused on that particular point there had to be a reason.

"Probably because that's where...the safe... is." Oh damn, cursed Louise in her mind.

"So If I understand well, an individual who could probably be Fouquet the crumbling dirt is currently inside the Academy royal vault..." The musketeer eyes were twitching.

"Well, master Yugo his fighting the thief inside as we speak, with the help of lady Tabitha." Siesta tried to placate the young officer.

"Master Yugo?" Asked the musketeer.

Siesta nodded with a smile. "Yes, the Angel."

Louise frown at the casual drop of an important secret. But decided to remain silent instead. If only to not incur her ire once again.

There silence drew longer. Only perturbed by the song of birds and the wind.

"Isn't it a litlle too quiet for a battle." Asked the officer, only to be interrupted by a deafening roar and a terrible explosion.

 ***Fight On: Round 2** *

The whole floor shook as the mighty legs of the beast propels it toward Tabitha, only for Yugo to appear through a portal right in front of her shield raised. The impact had the effect of a speeding train. Yugo was sent crashing against a wall, but the beast had been deviate with success, landing on its back in the middle of a stack of artifact. The ground cracked under the impact.

The beast was on his feet in less than a second, sporting the imprint of the shield on his artificial armor. He was greeted by a new barrage of Ice and wind. Adding spike of ice as new mark of damages. The beast wasn't talking anymore, it was barking and growling.

And in a strange turn Tabitha was nearly growling too. She made a sign to her Dragon outside, breaking through the hole and unleashing a cold hell on the beast.

Yugo regained his footing, it had hurt, yet fury would not leave his mind.

The boost given to him by the rune was the only reason he didn't have any broken bone. He was more the kind to dodge or deviate strike than to block them like that. But again the word of Quilby flashed in his mind, cutting through the anger and calming him an instant "Hero, always taking a hit that were not mean for them." he laughed at how true it was. Then unleash a blast of wakfu upon the beast. Or at least it was the plan.

A shot of pain caused him to botch his shot, entirely breaking him out of his rage. The shot only grazed the beast's armor. He looked at the source of his pain and saw a large quantity of luminescent blood on the ground and the wall. So even his blood changed color during the rune activation?...the blood?

He didn't believe the strike against the wall to have been so powerful, painfull for sure but not that deep. Then he remembered he received a claw mark on the back while covering for Tabitha, and the burning sensation. The beast had Acid claw...It must not be pretty to look at, but at the same time, had he not act, then it would have been a direct hit to Tabitha. He didn't want to imagine what it would have mean to the young girl. And he felt the anger, trying to take its mind again. That's when he realise something was wrong.

He had forgotten an injury who happened just a few moments earlier, and both he and Tabitha were anormally disturb. He was angry at the beast and he guessed Tabitha was too, but they had been at the limit of being driven by it to kill what was the possessed body of Longueville.

He didn't have more time to think as the beast laugh, and seeing the damage he had inflicted tried to jump on him. Yugo rolled to the side, avoiding the flurry of strikes, each of them destroying all around him, melting the stone and crushing the wood.

The assault was cut when a tornado hit the beast, sending him reeling against another wall. The vault was in ruin. The Vault containing multiple dangerous artifact, some of them starting to overheat following the damage. The chain reaction slowly gaining in power.

Tabitha dashed toward the Eliatrope. "Alright?" she asked.

Yugo could feel the worry in her voice.

"Yes, but could you use water magic to clean the wound, if only to remove the acid." Yugo clenched his teeth as he felt a freezing sensation . The water was running along its back, cleaning also the blood.

Once again, he was drenched in the middle of a battle, at least this time he was bare chested and had not his coat to slow him down. Problem he was now bare chested against an acid wielding enemy. Guess beggar can't be chooser.

The beast exit the rubble that had fallen upon him. And was sent flying again as the breath of an angry dragon hit him. Irukuku couldn't move well in the tower, but she refused to stay idle while the King and her big sister were attacked by a monster. Sure, it was no fire breath, but right now it was for the best.

Yugo jumped into a portal and alternate striking the beast and jumping around him. Following with three powerful strikes. Hoping Derflinger draining ability would weaken the beast's armor. To think he was now the one draining wakfu. He would smile at the irony, if the anger trying to overtake him wasn't darkening his thought.

His first strike hit the armor, he could feel the wakfu being transferred into the sword, the second pass the armor like butter and struck the beast in the side. Blood dripping through the stone.

Yugo froze, it was Longueville blood. The one who was a victim of the beast right now. He tried to fight off the burning feeling in him. The beast smile. As his hand without his control inflicted another wound. Aggravating the damage.

Yugo finally understood.

It was an anger parasite. How could he have not seen this one coming. The beast was pushing them to fight more brutally and mercilessly and as soon would they have killed the host, they would be possessed in turn. It was like an infection.

"Tabitha Stop, it's a trap." She cut the spell she was preparing and formed an ice barrier.

The beast tried to strike at him. Only for him to portal jump behind the young mage barrier.

"The beast is trying to manipulate our anger to make us kill Longueville, if we do so, he will be able to possess us." Rapidly said Yugo. The mage didn't comment. But remarked a shifting in her eyes, like she was now fighting the enemy's influence. Yugo remarked it wasn't the reaction of an apprentice, but of an experienced fighter, the kind he met on the road of his world, veteran of hundreds dungeon. He would need to look at that later. When a giant beast wasn't trying to kill, or be killed against them.

"Irukuku distance yourself from it." He didn't need the innocent dragon to become possessed herself. He sheat his weapon and his shield. Cutting the effect of the Rune. He could feel the pain in his back getting worse by the second.

"What are you doing master !?" Chastised Gandalfr.

"We need to beat the shushu without killing her." He took a fighting stance with his fist.

But the Shushu never came, it was smiling and looking at the ground. Yugo followed his regard and his eyes widen, the artifact had overheat beyond what they could wistand.

He caught Tabitha firmly, enticing a surprised jump scare for her and used his portal as fast as he could. Grabbing his bag in the process and turning into a blue comet. The beast, seeing all potential hosts had left roared and jumped from the tower.

Spark jumped from the artifact. The chain reaction coming to its climax. And the tower erupted in a gigantic magic blast, dwarfing the earlier Stasis strike.

 ***Scene change: POV Louise** *

Louise was hurting all over, she was blasted on her back by the shockwave. She had a hard time to see around her.

Dust and rubble were falling as multiple fire had erupted encroaching the whole area in smoke. Most of the musketeer were unconscious on the ground, the few having escaped that fate dragging their sister of battle out of the hazard zone.

She rolled on her side. Montmorency was trying to help Guiche, countless walkirye lying shattered around all of them. He had use them as a shield against the rubble, protecting everyone on the ground, but as a result, his willpower was gone and he was breathing hardly. Grasping with all he could to consciousness.

Kirche was holding better and trying to control the fire. In the distance she could see many black dots approaching. Surely the rest of the Academy staff coming to see what just happened.

She felt a hand, caughting her. And a Voice she could identify as Siesta. "Hold on to me Louise." She was forced on her feet. Siesta helping her not to fall again.

"Thanks Siesta." The place was devastated, half the tower was gone. It was a miracle nobody was dead. She will have to thank Guiche for that. As strange as that sounded.

She saw a familiar blue light stop near her. "Yugo...What happened?" She was trembling, Louise was no stranger to explosion. But she never saw such devastation. Her question died in her throat.

He was holding Tabitha, who was coughing loudly, there were both in a mess. Kirche came to her, and stop. Her witch hat had fallen, revealing two wings on her head, wing similar to the one her familiar were sporting.

Said familiar was in an even worse state. She nearly threw up when she saw the state of its back. Most of the skin was gone, burnt. And blood was dripping of it. The flow only stopped by small crystal of ice. Probably the doing of Tabitha.

Her familiar scream. "Everybody stand back that thing is still there!"

What thing? A loud and sick crushing sound came as an answer. " **Look like she's broken.** " The voice attracted the instant attention of everyone. There was a shadow amidst the smoke.

The shadow launched something at their feet, hitting the ground with a disgusting splat. She look what it was and release her lunch on the ground.

It was Longueville, her skin was melted and she was sporting two imposing gash. And that was without taking the burnt mark into account. Or the pitiful state of her arm.

"Please Montmorency, bring Longueville out of there and try to heal her." She heard footstep coming close and the sound of another person throwing up. She hadn't registered as the blond girl dragged the body away.

" **So much fear, so much anger.** " The voice sounded pleased. Enjoying each and every moment.

Then it appears, and all those who look at it felt short of breath. It had no proper body, a mass of Darkness, eyes and teeth.

She heard the officer. "What are you waiting for!? Shoot!" Bullet flew, hitting the creature who simply shrugged the bullet.

" **I can feel your anger young girl, You'll make a perfect host.** " Before he could close in a blue laser hit him.

" **You again! Can't you let me have fun already.** " Tendril of darkness shoot at her familiar who dodge them still firing laser after laser. The creature reeling in pain.

He no longer had a body to use as a shield after all.

Spike of ice adds to the laser, then bout of fire. She pointed her wand and in turn unleash a stasis hell upon the Demon. Those one attracted its attention. All its mouth Smiling at her, even as the multiple attack it was receiving tore him apart.

A tendril shot at her.

"Louise NO!" She saw red, more of the life liquide shed that day. But not her own, Siesta fell to the ground, clutching her leg. She had taken the strike for her, but the monster had nearly cut her legs off.

The beast smiled and readied the killing blow. Then staggered as with a scream of rage, her familiar appeared in front of it and bury Derflinger in the shadow.

The Shadow screamed, as the Rune began once again to take effect, hacking at the beast again and again. The magic blade occasioning terrible damage to the beast of shadow. Till finally a sickening crush could be heard as the blade found a solid substance inside the blob of death and shattered it.

The being release an inhuman screech as it tried to reform itself, then the dragon lay down. Eyes full of fury,Sylphyd open her Jaw. And unleash her deadly breath.

Between the sword draining its energy and the breath blowing his remaining power the Shushu draw its last breath.

Louise fell, tired mentally and physically. The shushu burst in flame. Its body incinerating itself, this reality rejecting its existence. Yugo was looking over the flame, with sadness? Then dashed toward them.

"Please Siesta hold on. Help is coming this way."

Louise let her consciousness go. As she did so, she heard the voice of the princess. "You did well Louise, we'll take care of this." She didn't know if she dreamed this or not, but she smiled.

 ***Scene change: POV Henrietta** *

Henrietta looked around her, the fire had been extinguished. And the injured were being taken care of. Her mother and herself were helping in treating the wounded. Mazarin wasn't really pleased with that, but after a quick word, he excused himself and had gone to talk with Old Osmond and Colbert.

Only three person were sporting any kind of severe physical damage. The rest suffering mainly from mental trauma after coming in contact with...that demon. She couldn't imagine any other word for it. Many musketeers were still muttering about it. A few student who followed her after the commotion had faint after hearing the beast scream. All would recover, at least she hoped.

She shuddered at the thought. After Louise alerted them of the attack. Agnes and her guards had given priority to evacuate the rest of the student and visitors before coming to their help. A part of her regretted this decision.

She couldn't help but asked, what would have happened if they had come sooner. Would they have been able to help?

She saw the tower explode and her blood run cold. Louise was there, what if she was hurt while she was away. Then she saw that thing. A spawn of hell she couldnt understand. She turned her head toward the burned remain. She took confort in the knowledge this thing had been slain. She chased all that from her mind. There were still people in need of healing.

"Will she be alright?" One of those person, was ironically enough the one she wanted to meet by coming here. Standing near her, looking at a young black haired woman she had been healing.

"She just needs to rest now and everything will be alright." She said looking at the one who was called the Angel. Or Human Rhyme by the headmaster.

She must admit she was rather surprised. She heard he looked young, but she expected it to be in the way the elves look young. Had she not learned of his true age by Osmond she would have thought he was barely a teen, her age at best.

He didn't look in any way like an elf. The Elves were generally described as graceful beyond maesure, arrogant and prideful. Leaving an aura of awe in their wake, only equaled to the terror they inspire.

Were that not for the two wings of light on its head, she wouldn't be able to tell he wasn't human.

He was small, just taller than Louise and while he was cute he didn't exhale this aura of grace or awe, or at least not now. She had seen him fearlessly fight this demon, even while gravely injured. Still, she had a hard time connecting the young man who asked with unshead tear to heal his friend and the century old King described by the headmaster. And then the fact his face looked like...she didn't want to think of it right now.

"Thank you Princess." he answered with a smile.

Yes, quite different from her expectation. If this wasn't just an act, of course.

"Shall I heal you now?" She asked with a smile herself. All the while trying to study the man in front of her. You can pick a lot of skill in a century.

Acting innocent being one of them. She rather not underestimate him now, and be surprised during the negotiations because she lowered her guard.

"Sure, thank you. And thank you again for Siesta and...Longueville. Did you know if she will wake up soon?"

"Please, remove your bag first." He had been holding his bag near him ever since the end of the battle. Yet again if it countained as many wonders as Colbert said she would be carefull with it too. Once he reluctantly accepted to let go of it, she was able to inspect the wound better.

"Mother says Miss Longueville is lucky to have survived, but she may need a few days to fully recover. We don't know if we will be able to save the arm however."

"I will see if there is something I could do." Silently mused the Eliatrope.

She finished observing the wound. It wasn't good. Not that It was deep, but the skin and part of the muscle were melted and many small rock splinters had buried themselves into it, worsening the damage. If not treated it may become infected. She took care of cleaning the wound first. Revealing trace of frost and frozen blood.

One more reason to remain cautious, he was able to walk around with this kind of injury, without so much of a fuss. Well, he was clenching his teeth whenever he felt someone touch his back, and seemed a little stiff. Well the fact he was wounded at all reassured her of the fact he wasn't an elf.

She refocused on the wound, ignoring the biggest problem however, the parts who made her the most wary of this individual...he looked like Wales, younger and far wilder, but she could recognize many common points in their appearance. To the point she wouldn't have trouble believing they were sibling.

Rhyme Dragons were known shapeshifter and seeing a meta-human entity she was trying to negotiate with, having an appearance close to someone she loved and was currently worried about made her a little suspicious, she would need to ask Louise about that.

If the Eliatrope as he called himself took notice of her inner turmoil, he didn't show any of it."Good, we may need to hear her testimony. She may have precious information concerning Reconquista."

Henrietta was surprised and accidentally pushed against Yugo's back a little stronger than she intended. He let escape a small "eep" and his wings dressed themselves on his head.

"Oh, sorry!" She looked a little embarrassed.

"No problem." He looked a little tense.

"Alright, however, concerning what you just said. Isn't she the headmaster's secretary. How could she possessed information we don't know about Reconquista." A part of her knew the answer, Old Osmond had probably omitted another little truth in his explanation. He may be an ally nearly as precious as her inner circle, sometime she really wanted to punch the old man. Not a very Noble or ladylike endeavour, but she could always blame it as Agnes influence, she would approve.

"She was a Noble of Albion who escaped their army, and their potential ally. She was going to say more when..." He looked at the remain of the demon.

She shivered. "What was that thing? And who could have called upon such a thing?"

"My people call them Shushu, as to what it was doing there, I'm afraid I don't know. We will have the occasion to discuss more during the ball. If it is maintained. For now I believe there is someone who may really want to see you."

Henrietta looked at him curiously, she had finished treating the wound. He pointed at a pinkette who was slowly emerging from her dream. The Eliatrope smiled as he then opened a portal and left the both of them alone, taking a waking Siesta with him.

Yes, indeed she had a friend to see right now. There would be a time for the games of shadow and dagger, right now she had time for Louise.

 ***Dream On** *

The heat of the desert was cooking her skin, and the warm wind didn't help. A cruel joke, then than she almost die frozen.

Louise blamed the recent event for the content of this dream. Nora, Sasha and the White haired mage were currently fighting another golem. Or rather a gigantic mass of ice and Crystal. If the hot climate was in anyway bothering it, he wasn't showing it.

"Get away from him monster!" She didn't register whom of her two allies had screamed but here was the issue. Beyond the golem stand a man, he was wearing ragged cloth, including the torn remain of what appeared to be an Eliatrope hat, revealing ethereal wing and a vast array of dark blue hair. She would have pass more time to wonder how many of those guys were there if she wasn't more focused on the gaping wound on the guy's chest.

"You understand nothing child, this monster must be destroyed." The voice of the creature was cold, literally like a blizzard screaming, bearing the whole strength of frost and winter with it.

"I only see one monster here." Nora jump toward the mass of the creature, she couldn't help but remark how different jumping through portal felt through an Eliatrope Skin compared to what she was used to herself.

"Clear the path!" The Elf screamed, as the white haired mage who seemed to be chanting was ready to unleash its spell.

The man pointed his hand toward the monster and pronounced a word who vibrated with her whole being. " **E*p*o*i*n!** "

Louise felt herself grin, not Her through Nora but her through her own soul, a feeling of completion, like hearing the first piece of an enigm she never knew she was trying to resolve.

Nothing remained of the creature, deconstruct at the molecular level as the energy from the brutal transformation of matter release a blast of heat and light greater even than the one of the sun. The sand where the creature stood, turned to glass. And yet for all this destruction, the range of damage was perfectly controlled, to the point where she could observe the exact point where the blast stop and the lack of any trace of damage behind that point.

Sasha rushed to the downed man, healing its wound. While Nora got closer to the man with a great smile.

The White haired man answered with a smile of its own. And spoke.

"Louise."

Huh!?

" **Louise.** "

 ***Dream off** *

Louise awoke in the infirmary bed. She hadn't been here since the summoning ritual. Though this time the person who greeted her wasn't a balding professor nor a stranger from a distant world.

Louise blushed a little trying to redress herself and make a reverence till the firm hand of the person in front of her push her back into bed.

"You have seen things I wouldn't wish on anybody my dear Louise. Rest for now."

Louise could only say one word. "Yes, Princess."

 ***Fast Change** *

Yugo slowly let go of Siesta on her bed. She was still unconscious, both from her wound and from the herbs given to her to diminish the pain.

To jump in front of a friend to protect them, he was pretty much assured she would have found her place alright amongst the original brotherhood. He smiled and let her rest. She would find her place in the current one for sure.

As he left the room, he heard her spoke.

"Master..? Is everyone okay?" Her voice reflected her tired state.

"Yes, everybody survived. Thanks to you." She blushed.

Yugo opened the door, there were still many things to be done.

"Can you stay here for a while?" It was just a small request, ask in a breath as she let sleep reclaim her.

Well, there would be time for a those little problem later. He grabbed a chair and sit near the bed.

He let his hand go to his bag and took a small book.

"Look like I will have to continue your work Evangeline." He then grab a small pencil and started to write down what happened since his arrival in this new land. Look like pretty soon he will have new story to tell.

* **Fast Change Combo** *

The church was silent as Aleister Crowley, leader of Reconquista was reading the report of his spy. It was only a matter of time till he locate the last bastion of the Loyalist and crushed it. Even more as he heard the King lost his mind and Prince Wales was sick and barely able to fight.

An heavy knock drew his attention.

"Enter!" Following his order, a black armor covered in eyes entered. His unholy presence clashing with the aura of the church. The eyes on the armor seemed as displease as he was by it.

"I believed, I said that I didn't want your ilk into the church." Crowley was losing its patience with those things. If there weren't so useful he would have them burned at the stake.

"I know lord Crowley, but we have two messages of utmost importance." The voice was metallic and monotonous. " **Why don't we murder this guy with his hat?** " said the armor in a gurgling growl.

Crowley limit himself to glaring at it. The thing (he refused to recognize them as person) inside the armor didn't offer a comment. Accomplishing his order without question.

"Report from our contact signal the Destruction of the staff of Destruction by the entity known as "The Angel"."

Crowley wave off the news. "I miss to see how is this to any concern to us. My army doesn't need any loose cannon. Have ours contact actually gave us any usable news concerning either this Angel or our current plan."

"No Sir, however from what we receive, it is a matter of time till the Tristanian Crown start to act."

Crowley smiled. "Good, order him to continue its observation. If anything interesting comes up regarding this, he is to report immediately. The other news?"

"Lady Sheffield has detected the King."

Crowley standed and ran toward the armor, stopping only when all the eyes turn toward him. "Where is he? Where is that old decrepit excuse of a man?"

"Newcastle." The voice didn't arise at any moment. But now there was a strange sensation of trepidation coursing the armor.

"I want the troop ready to take the town in two weeks." Crwoley was smiling.

"Lady Shefield wants the Loyalist dead by the end of the month." Crowley could feel hesitation in the emotionless voice. A tribute to her skill truly, if even those things were wary of her.

"Then you know what to do." ordered the "holy" man. "And bring me the dead bodies and unused shushu, a few more of you could be useful if any unexpected happen." As he talked he retrieved a ring from its desk. The night was going to be long.

But what can you tell? No rest for the wicked.

 ***Serious Fast change** *

Night had fallen on Tristain, and yet the Academy was still brimming with activity. However, those activities had nothing to do with the fair.

Everybody was trying to understand what just happened. Not everybody has seen the beast but everybody has seen the multiple explosion, everybody had felt the release of power many far beyond what most nobles were used to and everybody heard the dying screams of the monster.

And for those that had seen, they were spinning the tale, each time adding their own grain of salt to the story.

Already countless noble had invaded the Academy, desiring to see either the Demon or the Angel, who was declared to reside here. Only held off by a barrier made with a conjoined effort of the staff and the Musketer. Some of the noble even trying to force their way to reclaim a piece of the Demonic remain or some blood said to be of the Angel.

For Tabitha all she could hear was noise, uninterrupted and annoying noise. Preventing her from accomplishing any of her two current objectives. The first was to find a place to read in peace, but since she was one of those who fought the demon, she couldn't make more than a few feet before being interrupted by some noble bombarding her with questions. She evaded each of them, and right now was clearly hesitating to simply put a silencing spell around her. But it would impaired her in her secondary objective. That was to find and question Yugo.

The Subject, the two wings on her head, she was currently forced to hide them under a witch hat.

But it was no use either, he had far too much mobility and could be anywhere. And she was limited to augment her hearing and hope to detect a hint on his position. Yet again, if his position was known she would just have to follow the crowd who would obviously migrate toward him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Not now." She turned toward who she thought was Kirche. It was not the case. A Musketeer was looking at her.

"Can you follow me, we need your testimony on the whole situation." It was a lie, she already had told them what happened. But the crowd dispersed around her in result, so she decided to follow for now. Staff ready in case of trap.

She was lead beyond the knight and Staff barrier. And bifurcated inside the Academy till she reach an isolated room. With only the queen.

"It's been a long time Charlotte." Said the queen with a sad smile.

Damn, she didn't expect that.

 ***Call of Fast Change** *

The night was cold, the sound of wind against the wall a permanent company. Chibi draws his blanket...a blanket?

He shot awake looking frantically around him, remembering the last event, the travel to another world. Frelin and Enely were around him, sleeping on small beds of fortune. They seemed to be safe. He couldn't see Grougal anywhere, he began to panic, when he heard his voice outside.

He left the cabin where he was and saw a large forest with another bigger house near. Also made in wood. "Grougaloragran is happy to see his brother finally awake."

There was a small fire camp with three persons around, including his brother in its "human" form. At his side was a man in armor looking at him warily. And a young "cra", or at least she looked like a Cra, he was in another world, maybe it was an unknown variant.

She raised herself and walk toward him. "Are you alright? you didn't seem hurt, but from what your brother told me you did something really dangerous."

Chibi did a slight step back. He didn't look at her so well when she was sitting next to her brother. But now that she was standing in front of him, he had a full view of her...he blushed and look away. He was entering that age and he wasn't prepared for that. Those were some massive...

"You are red, have you caught a fever?" Said the beautiful woman with worry in her voice.

He felt bad. "N-n-no It's alright." He tried to regain control, Sadida had far more revealing cloth after all.

He looked back at her, she had a really cute face and...his eyes were drown lower...Screw this. In this case less revealing was in someway far worse. "In fact, I'm still a little tired, maybe I shall go back to sleep?"

Grougaloragran burst in laughter, Stupid Reptile. The other man gave him an understanding look. "Grougaloragran still thinks Chibi shall sit and Listen, Grougaloragran believes there are thing Chibi must learn in all urgency."

 ***Fast change** *

Yugo awoke in turn, he had fallen asleep on the chair near Siesta, the small book still in its hand. There had been a fluctuation in the Wakfu. And somehow he knew that it means change was coming. Or that one of his "student" had finally snapped with the noise outside and discover how to reproduce his Wakfu laser against the annoying Noble.

He let his bag on the chair, and left to take a fresh bowl of air. The upcoming balls promised to be far more eventful than he expected. And he needed to think about the matter of Longueville and the negotiation with the Princess.

 ***Last Change** *

They had travelled by horse dragon and Flying boat, and still had quite a way to follow. But Julio and his small squad were advancing toward Tristain.

The Right hand of the Golden throne had been quite silent through the whole trip. Only sometime did he stop and look in the distance like he was able to see something none of his follower were able to.

It was not a problem for the youngest and smallest of the inquisitor (And if you have read with attention you would realise Small often mean powerful here.) Herself wasn't really the most talkative. But right now there was a person she wanted to talk to, someone she never thought to one day see again.

 ***I Lied/ Change** *

Remington Smiss was not having a good day, he was far too old for this.

"There was a perfectly serviceable door." Said the Rogue in front of the small party in front of him.

"It was trapped." Said Joris unflinching.

Yes a bad day indeed. His feline brother laughed. "So can anyone told me what is happening here and how come all of you have decided to spread splinter on my carpet?"

Otomai sigh "It's a long story but if you want to know..."

Remington felt like it was not going to end with him going back to sleep isn't it?

Being a half god was hard sometime.


	8. Chapter 7: It was always there

***Author's Corner***

 **As usual, I don't own Wakfu nor Zero no Tsukaima. Nor any other worked referenced in there.**

 **First thing first, I wish to excuse myself for the incredible delay, but sadly life seems to always find a way to force me in diverse situations and I couldn't get the opportunity to write as often as I wished. Thankfully Now I shall have more time and will try to at least to update more often in the coming month.**

 **To Nasha Rei-Kun: Hehehe, all will be explained in time. As for Yugo's position, well that is the price of power.**

 **To Saisaici: Shushu have far too great a potential to be passed on. As for an explanation for the wing, eheheheh see above. Everything will come in time. And pretty soon.**

 **To Guest: kof kof, sorry for the delay...and thanks for the reviews.**

 **To mredt: Oh, Yeah. With the announce of the third season of Wakfu coming. There may be major changes to the canon. And I am in no current way to predict what could possibly happen.**

 **My reaction for now is wait and see. I will say, everything canon till the special episode. Further element will be adapted and add to the plot, as I go along. Any new enemy or event who will appear in this future season may found themselves in future chapters, Just in a different way that they will in the serie since...well...Crossover.**

 **Thanks for the whole of you who reviewed. Know that I read everything you send me.**

 **A cookie to those who can identify the four inquisitors. Well, three of them at least. None of them are OC, but they may come from a different series or game altogether.**

 **The Show must go on.**

 **Also, I planned to write another fanfiction in parallel, the plan being to have them shorter but more frequent. Keep an eye for them if you wish. I'll put the Synopsis in my profile.**

 ***Author's Corner end** *

Chapitre 7: It was always there.

 ***Dream on** *

The dream was a continuation from the last time. The white haired mage had blasted the Ice golem into oblivion. And only it's victim, bruised and covered in frostbite, remain.

Sasha and Nora ran to the downed man, soon followed by the slightly tired mage.

A part of Louise wished to finally know the name of the guy, if only to not have to keep calling him "white haired man".

That way of though was immediately stopped when she got a clear view of the wounded individual. He was tall, with dark blue hair, torn cloth covering what seemed to be two large horns, as well as another cloth covering his eyes.

But more importantly, were the true extent of his injuries. Had she not been in a dream, she may have become nauseous. It was as if his body had been shattered before being glued together, reminding her of a monstrous human jigsaw puzzle.

And a few pieces were missing.

By no right should that...humanoid have been alive. And yet. Two icy blue eyes were fixed upon Nora. Unblinking (if such a thing as blinking was still possible for him.) and focused. Following her and her alone as she moved away to let place for the Mage and the elf.

There was a hole where his heart should be, and a cold smoke was escaping from there, emitting strange light in the process. Yet it was as if it didn't affect him. Was he some powerful undead?

She turned toward the mage, but remained silent. The determination was palpable on his face. Nora couldn't help but smile even in this grim moment. Behind the fool he was most of the time, the man was surprisingly reliable and smart...Well, he was considered a genius after all. And he was quite cute...

Louise crushed those thoughts. Sometime Nora's feeling would mix with her and caused some dissonance.

Once again her attention was caught by this creepy "man" Nora and her friend were desperately trying to heal. If she was currently corporeal she would have frowned. Something felt wrong.

Maybe it was nothing more that an instinct. A knee-jerk reaction to the ghastly aspect of the body, maybe it was because being both spectator and stranger to this scene she could look at all this with a certain measure of detachment, and as such see what others couldn't realise. There was a problem with this situation. Outside of the obvious.

Those damages, the golem, the "man" in front of them. They didn't match. If the Golem had struck the man his bone would have been crushed. However, his bone were (relatively) intact. Many often forget how book smart Louise truly was. And she was categorical, whoever hurt him in that way, it wasn't the golem.

Look like she wasn't the only one suspicious of a problem though, as Nora looked around in search of something. She detected a light in the sky.

It was a breach, a wound in reality. And behind that wound, laid for her to see a floating island, dislocating and crumbling to pieces. Before exploding in a powerful light.

"Was that a Wakfu Blast?" asked the Eliatrope. She turned to the mage, only to see him kiss the stranger.

By the time the mage was able to explain the reason of the kiss to Nora. Rune had appeared on the stranger's head. And no trace remained of the wound in the sky.

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise** *

Louise opened her eyes, massaging her head. Her vision was still fuzzy. She never was a morning person, and right now she had the impression some heavy monster was dancing in her head.

A quick look at the ceiling above, revealed that she was currently in the infirmary. It had been a while since she last ended up here.

Memories of what happened came back to her. "SIESTA!" Screamed the pinkette.

She tried to rise, hoping to find the young servant who had taken a hit for her. But a hand kept her into her bed.

"Don't worry Louise, your friend is safe. I healed her myself and right now the Angel is keeping an eye on her." The voice was sweet and caring. There were only two persons she could associate with such a voice. And since one of them was confined to her home.

"Princess?! Are you alright?" Louise turned toward her friend. It was the first time they had seen each other in years. She wished it had been in different circumstances.

"Yes, a little tired, but it's pretty minor." Henrietta massage her arm, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "You have been very brave my dear friend, few are those who could brag to have defeated a demon and live to tell the tale."

Had she been in the presence of any other person, Louise would have snark that few could brags to have actually seen a demon. But her mind was overtaken by the fact that she had just been praised by the princess for her bravery.

"It-t-t-t was nothing princess, any worthy noble would have done the same." She hid her face under the cover of her bed. Covering a faint blush.

Henrietta chuckled at the pinkette reaction. "Maybe, but not many of them could also be considered my friend."

Louise dug herself deeper eliciting a laugh from the princess.

"I'm glad you're alright Louise..."

For a moment there was only silence. When finally Louise let the cover of her bed drop. Henrietta was still looking at her, but her mood had severely dropped.

"You know? When the tower fell, I felt so useless. I knew you were there, but there was nothing I could do."

"I'm Sorry" answered Louise.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." The princess gave her a smile. "I just hope there was something else that I could do. I'm tired of seeing those I care for being put through horror, while I am left standing far away."

"You can't say this Princess! You helped us all, you healed Siesta, without you she would have died. And you probably healed many others. You are not useless." Louise began to stammer. "If you look at it like that, I'm even more useless than you. All I could do was put myself in danger and blast it a few times." There was also damaging the tower in the first place. But Louise preferred keeping this little point to herself.

"Thank you Louise, you don't know how lucky I am to have you." Henrietta seemed to feel a little better.

There was still something bothering her, but she'd rather not annoy her majesty anymore. There would be another time for that. As she started thinking what to say next, she remarked the emptiness of the infirmary. Normally, after such an attack the place should be brimming with the wounded.

Catching her look Henrietta answer her unasked question. "Most of the injuries were minor physical wounds. The three exceptions being you, suffering from Willpower exhaustion, that Servant who is in the Angels company and..."

" He is called Yugo." Said the little mage.

"Uh?" answered the princess not expecting to be interrupted.

"The Angel's name is Yugo. He is...he is my..." Henrieta put a finger on Louise's lips.

"Not now, we will speak more about this matter during the ball. It may have been delayed, but it was decided it shall be maintained in your honor. We'll have time for Angel and secrecy later, now I'd rather catch up with one of my few friends." She paused looking from one of the windows. "If you want I'll have Agnes escort you to this Siesta once we have finished."

"Escort? Why would I need an escort?" The attack was over and they were on academy ground, there couldn't possibly be the need for one.

Henrietta looked away awkwardly. "Well..."

* **Scene Change** *

Really, it should have been expected. Tristain Academia of Magic, was, after all, a School. And while the musketeer did a great job to block any information on what really transpired here. There wasn't a soul from there to Tristain who hadn't seen the fall of the tower, nor heard the apocalyptic clamor of battle and destruction.

In such situation, secrecy only resulted in a violent backfire. Hundreds of worried parents and family members, who hadn't been present during the fair, had now rushed panicked inside the School. Hoping that their children wouldn't be part of the victims.

Oh sure, there wasn't any death. By Brimmir there wasn't even that many wounded either, at least amongst the students. But they had no way to know that.

The whole court was overrun by scene of parents hugging their children in tears. Peoples harassing the guards to know what happened.

Could Louise truly blame them?

She was pretty much assured the only reason her own mother wasn't already there, was because the La Valliere estate was too far away for the news to reach yet. And considering her situation, she thought it was better that way. She wasn't in a hurry to open this basket of worm.

A pessimistic part of her brain asked if such scenes would become more frequent as the war with Reconquista develop. Maybe this time some parents would call in vain for a name that would never answer again or some child would wait for someone who would never come back. She felt a sensation of vertigo and crush the thought.

There was a more urgent problem, amongst the student, some had revealed she had a connection with the Angel to their parents, and most having seen the show put 2 and 2 together and determined she must have been the one summoning him. Even if most didn't know the true extent of their connection or her mastery above him. Numerous nobles still tried to accost her to obtain an audience with her or with the Angel.

While she enjoyed the attention, she was disgusted. The very same who were insulting her while she was at her lowest, where now all claiming their friendship to her in the hope of some possible boon. And it was not due to her participation in the battle but for her relation with someone else.

"I said! Get! Away!" Roared Agnes as she threw a disgruntled noble away. The Captain had been defending her from the crowd from the moment they left the infirmary, guiding her toward a safe zone were most of the "valiant demon slayer" were resting.

At first she questioned why she wasn't protecting the princess. Agnes answer was "The Princess orders are absolute, I'll go back to her as soon as I drop you off." Her word were punctuated by the scream of Nobles and student alike being shown aside as she passed by.

Finally, after long minutes of walking through pandemonium, the duo reached the relative calm and silence of the "safe zone". Louise let a sigh of relief, Agnes remained cold.

"I'll leave you here, we brought your friend in her room further down the Servant quarter. The rest of your little group are in their respectives room." Agnes announced machinaly.

Louise answered with a nod. She started walking in the direction of Siesta when she heard Agnes called her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her tone remain detached, but Louise could discern a faint trace of curiosity.

In all honesty, Louise didn't really want to lose more time. But Agnes was the captain of the Royal guards. To deny her such a simple request would not reflect well on herself. "Of Course."

"You were there during the assault on Mott's Mansion. And while the report occulted your name, we know you were instrumental in the battle outside. This is not official and nothing you said will be noted down...I just want to know why? She is a commoner and you are a noble, you had no reason to help her. In fact, except for the Angel none of you had, so why take the risk?"

Louise paused, it's true this night she had taken many risks. And for a commoner she barely knew at the time. "I just wanted to be sure Yugo didn't cause too much destruction."

Agnes shot her an incredulous glare.

"Thing didn't go as planned. It never does whenever he is included" Completed Louise.

"I can see that." Said Agnes with a snort. Before her look became even colder, if possible. "So, if it wasn't for him, you would have left her to her fate?"

Louise looked down in shame, yes, she would have left Siesta, the very girl ready to take a wound for her, in the hand of a deviant Noble. "Yes...And I would have even defended the count's action. But I promise you if..."

Agnes interrupted her with a grunt. "I don't need your excuses, just remember the next time you see a noble mistreat a commoner. Both what she did for you, and what could have happened to her had you not done anything."

"I will." And the rule of Steel meant she wouldn't go back on her word.

"Good." Agnes smirk, going to the door. "I'll keep this little discussion a secret. The princess trust you, and when will come the time, I hope this trust will be warranted."

Louise remained stuck here, gazing at the gate. Before finally going back to her current objective.

 ***Scene Change** *

Louise entered the small room were Siesta was currently sleeping.

She took care not to wake the girl. She probably needed the rest. Lucky for Louise there was a chair, put next to the bed.

Sitting Louise could feel a small book, retrieving it, she open the page, revealing it to be the Journal she found into the haversack. Opening to the last page she smiled seeing a drawing of their group. Though not as masterfully done as the other drawing she could easily recognize everyone posing on Sylphid.

Sadly, looking at the picture was all she could do as she was unable to read the alphabet used. Though thanks to her dream vision she was able to decipher a few words and symbols.

A soft mumbling escaped Siesta lips and Louise got closer. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Louise?" In less than a second the pinkette felt two arms around her as the young woman took her in a hug. "You are safe!"

Louise remained silent and gently pet her head. By all right, she should be the one telling her that. But she let it go. They were both alright, it was all that mattered. Insane how fast two person could become closer. All it took was a few life or death situation...Insane how often could she find herself in life or death situation.

They stayed that way in silence, in the calm of this warm lonely room.

 ***Scene Change: POV Tabitha** *

Tabitha would consider herself a calm individual, to the point she was usually described as someone aloof and cold. Not an unfair description when you think about it.

However the last days...Screw that, the last month! Had been particularly trying. Thing had spiraled out of control with the strength of a hurricane, to the point, she was wondering if she had somehow angered some of those outer Gods she had learned about recently. And considering the ludicrous tale she heard from Yugo, she had half a mind to consider it a serious possibility.

In fact, thing had started going to hell from the very moment a certain King had landed on this world. Her strange and sudden illness, the wings on her head. And now a Thief, a demon and as cherry on the top, The Queen of Tristain herself had recognized her true identity...Ok, from what came out of this meeting, thing wasn't that bad, but still.

That's why she was dragging rather forcibly a certain Eliatrope in her room. Where Irukuku would make sure he didn't escape.

She had a hard day and wanted a resolution for at least one of her problems. And Brimmir helped him if he tried to hold any information or she would take a page in Louise, book and see how therapeutic blowing up someone was.

Yugo had the decency not to complain. Or he had and she muted his complain.

"Enter!" Ordonned the diminutive bluenette. Opening the door quickly. Only for Yugo to be pinned down by a happy dragon as soon as his feet touch the inside of the room.

"Sylphid. Inside!" Said Tabitha giving a slight nudge on her Dragon's head. Who proceed to drag Yugo on the bed. Before retaking her humanoid form.

"Aaah! Irukuku what are you doing?!" Scream the young Eliatrope.

Tabitha threw some cloth at her. She didn't need the distraction. She then threw her hat and revealed once again the wing who had appeared on her head. "Explain! Now!"

She admitted this kind of attitude was uncharacteristic for her. But right now, the string of events were eroding her calm.

Yugo was about to delay his answer for a future session, she was sure of it. "Please! Need to know now. Don't hold anything."

Yugo seemed to hesitate, looking toward his own wing. "Okay" Said the eliatrope in a breath. "After all, I know how it is, to look at those very wing in incomprehension."

He took a long breath and smiled at her. "So I'll tell you all I know. I promise, no holding any information."

The little blue mage nodded.

"Very well, I have some idea, but I'm not absolutely sure. I need to verify something first. Hold still a minute." Taking his bag he took from it this mysterious blue cube she heard so much about, and know in the end so little. The Cube emitted an audible hum.

Yugo frown at the cube, before releasing a sigh. "This kind of thing is more the avenue of Balthazar or my brother. And this is too serious to play a guessing game. So there is only one way to know for sure." A blue lights start invading the room. A pool of blue and white condensing in front of them.

"It's time to grant this old Balthazar a visit." he caught their arms. "Hold tight, it's the first time I got to Emrub in a loooong while." And in a flash of blue they were gone.

 ***Scene Change: POV Henrietta***

Henrietta lets her vision drift toward this blue light in the dormitory tower. Wondering what kind of strange shenanigans were unraveling. Some sort of crazy adventure she presumed, without a doubt infinetly more interesting than what she was forced to suffer right now.

The petty squabble of uppity noble, their head far too close to their navel to realize what was going on as they spoke.

"Are you listening to us? If the guards hadn't been too occupied assuring your security, the royal safe and the unfathomable treasures who were contained in it wouldn't have been lost!" Said the high noble whose name she barely tried to remember. Some heir of an old family so drowned in their past glory they hadn't done anything of note in the last few centuries.

Mazzarin was standing immediately, pointing with furor at the Noble. Yet again she could discern the lack of determination in his voice. "How dare you! You would have us abandon the whole royal family ?" What was it? The third time she heard that argument in the last hour?

"Furthermore, defending the academy never was the duty of the royal guards. We would have thought, such a prestigious academy as Tristain, would have in their rank enough powerful mage to assure its own protection." And there it goes for another round.

"Our staff would have been plenty enough had the whole of you not been present and holding us back with your panicked tantrum." Said some professor named Chevreuse.

It at be going like that since Louise had left her. Representative of the Nobility, the crown and the academy had all came together to play the oldest and noblest of game.

The Blame game.

The rule being. Everyone is searching for another person to hold the blame. And since nobody could understand what happened. That only let for option each others. And by Brimmir were they going at it with abandon.

It was the first time she had to partake in such a useless event. And she hoped it would be the last.

At first she tried to defend herself against the accusation, using fact and logic. It was an assault nobody could have expected, they had reacted as fast as they could and neutralize the threat without any loss of life. Sure, there had been damage, but outside a few occult and never used trinket, nothing that couldn't be easily repaired with magic.

It was naive on her part to expect it to end the issue. As logic and fairness had no place here. Most of the person present didn't really care about what was happening or being said.

Everybody knew that unless a convenient scapegoat was found, nobody would be blamed for it, it was a farce. A show to keep good figure. An occasion for the small noble without fortune nor actual political power to parade their voice and opinion. All the while the truly powerful had already reached a tacit understanding.

So she let Mazzarin speak for their side, all too happy to humored their demand. She gave a quick look at the other great figure. The General Gramont was openly sleeping, not interested in the slightest by the event. Poitier by his side didn't fare better. Those two, always together in mischief even to this day.

Osmond was taking glances at a mouse passing under the Noble Ladies. Colbert was only there physically and seemed to daydream about that flash of light. And her mother simply fled the place pretending an important talk with an old friend.

The only one here, who seemed fully awake at this point, was Agnes, who was furious noting on a piece of paper the name of the less respectful Nobles.

As for herself...well, ever since coming to the academy the bout of pain have been more frequent. And the potion she was given was slowly sending her to sleep.

It wouldn't do for the future Queen of this land, to fall asleep during such an "important" meeting. She gave a look to the other person of interest who gave her an aknowledging nod.

This had lasted long enough, many of them had child to see or interrogated and didn't want to lose their whole day in this clustered classroom.

She took her stance. "Enough, all this will advance us in no way. The only thing to blame was the demon who attacked our land. And it was dealt with by the Angel and a brave group of student. The best we can do now is to focus on reparation and prevention of another such incident."

She did it, she put the hand on the Elephant in the room. The heart of the issue. Not only were there a powerful multi-national group of mage of unknown allegiance forming amongst the student of the academy. But there was also a new unsuspected threat who just awoke with no known way of countering it.

That awoke the Nobles. "There lay the main problem. We have been forbidden access to the "Demon"'s body and to the Angel. How are we to prepare. If all information is hidden from us."

"We have made contact with both the Church and the Angel. We can't pronounce ourselves on the matter till our encounter with the both of them. " Claimed Henrietta.

"And will that encounter be public." And here it was. The whole point of this masquerade. Negotiation with the Angel were a given, especially now that he had revealed himself in such a way for pretty much the second time. And in front of too much witness to pass it as anything else. The question was now, Who would be present during said negotiation?

"While the Angel have shown himself friendly for now, it's stance had been made pretty clear. He is a protector of both Noble and commoner. And after what he saw at Mott's mansion, he doesn't trust the Nobles. As such outside of Me, the captain Agnes, the Headmaster to whom he already made a few contacts and Mazzarin, there will be only one other nobles present as both representation and witness." Plus a few supplementary guest and this Longueville. But they didn't need to know that.

The room erupted into chaos. Each advancing themselves has been more worthy of this honor than the next. Once again the more powerful knew she already had made a choice. And as such keep quiet. Thanks Brimmir for small mercies.

" **SILENCE**." A powerful voice took everyone by surprise and silenced the room. Old Osmond had given everyone a good reminder of why he was Headmaster. "If you excuse me my Majesty. But we haven't been made aware of such arrangement. When and where would the negotiation take place?"

"After the Ball, we will make more arrangement once the date is fixed. It will also be the occasion to celebrate the heroism of your student." Said Henrietta in a calm and demiurge voice. Like she had many times rehearsed those lines. And seeing the length of this meeting, she had the time to do so.

Alas, before Osmond could give his piece. One of the oldest noble in the room raised his voice. "With the damage received by the academy. Wouldn't it be more profitable to organize this ball at the palace. It would make such meeting more official." And also allow for more nobles to be present for seeing both the Angel and his group, went unsaid.

Sadly Henrietta had to acquiesce. If only because refusing would bring a new uproar.

General Gramont raised his voice in turn. Awaken by the noise everyone was making. "If you excuse me, I didn't hear who would be representing the nobility in this meeting."

Before everyone could begin their rumbling again. Agnes stands by her side and gave her a letter. "A choice had already been made. A letter came out this morning about a person more than worthy of being present, who also wish to learn more concerning the situation. Someone everybody here could agree to."

"And that would be?" Asked a curious Poitier.

"The Heavy wind."

 ***Fast Change** *

"Louise? Are you alright? You froze up suddenly!" Asked a worried Siesta. As the pinkette was making her some tea. As a sign of gratitude.

"N-n-nothing! Just felt like a disturbance in the Wakfu." Said Louise.

"I felt it too, like a thousand voices being suddenly reduced to silence." Siesta looked haggard for a few minutes. Then turn back to the book in her hand.

"Hey, don't read that without me!" Screamed a Pinkette. Rushing to her bedridden friend. Friend she discovered had a rather impressive collection of...Romance Novel. Yes, Romance that's it.

 ***Scene Change: POV Tabitha** *

When Yugo had spoken of thousands of children, waiting in another plan till he created his kingdom. She imagined row and row of children frozen in time. A cold place from where escape was an overbearing need... like her home. (For the need to escape not the frozen children.)

The sight of long green pasture and little house of stone. Floating on the micro world through a sea of stars. Came as a surprise.

Thousand of young children all looking younger than Yugo was staring at her with curiosity. She guessed that after years of only seeing the same face, an unknown person intruding on what was basically their home was unusual.

Right now, however she had another important problem.

"Are you alright King?" Asked a worried Irukuku.

Seems like traveling to this place was no easy feat. Again she was in, from what she understood, another dimension. So it must play a part.

"A little tired, don't fret it Irukuku." replied Yugo with a tired smile.

"Considering the kind of life you lead, my King. She has all the right to be worried." Told a feminine voice.

It was a girl Eliatrope, all draped in white, with long black hair and a pair of unfocused white eyes. Following her was another Eliatrope who also seems to favoured white and held himself with poise and dignity while holding a large book. He looked a lot like Yugo if it wasn't for one of his eyes being red and his grayish hair.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lune." Said Yugo still short of breath. A smile gracing his lips. He held his hand toward the two newcomers.

"Tabitha, those are Lune and Barron. Two of the Guardians of Emrubs. In charge of keeping the rest of the children safe." The two of them bows, through the one called Barron was a little stiff.

"Not that we made such a good job." Told Barron, releasing a sigh. Only for his eyes to bear on the person behind her.

Irukuku was jumping in excitement, with stars in her eyes. Her head turning around so fast she was sure she would break her neck if she wasn't a Dragon.

"And you must be Irukuku." Said the one called Lune. Tabitha raised an eyebrow at that.

"Eliatrope know Irukuku?!" Screamed the Dragon with a mix of...too many emotions for Tabitha to process. But mostly happy ones.

Yugo decided to help a little. "The Guardian share some connection with me. Thanks to some magic of Balthazar. It allows them to know a good part of the event regarding me."

"Why ?" Was Tabitha answer, curious to ear their reason, even though she had a good doubt about the answer. Those Guardians seem to be older and more experienced than the other children. They were probably playing the role of "Noble" or "Officer". It would be logic for those directly under the order of the King to be informed of the situations.

Especially when they role were apparently the defense of their people.

Barron flashed a pleading look at Yugo, who gave him an approving nod still a little winded. Before he launched himself into a lengthy explanation worthy of Colbert. And for a moment she felt her blood freeze in her vein.

They didn't just know about the adventure of Yugo, they could relive them. Fight against the same enemy, work their coordination in ultra realistic simulation. Those Guardians were not just acting as officers, they were officers. Century old fighter trained through the same strife as their king, Ready to serve him once more as soon as their Kingdom was ready.

Each of them may look barely Younger than Yugo, they were Human Rhyme, a legion of Human Rhyme. She ignores how many of those guardian were there or their hierarchy. In fact, for all she knew about Yugo, she knew very little of the Eliatrope culture. And seeing that, she would need to informed herself as soon as possible.

Lune interrupted Barron's Speech. "Excuse him, he is in charge of the great library. So he loves to rambled"

The main information Tabitha got was the existence of a centralized library. She would need to find it.

"Well, I guess we made Balthazar wait long enough." Said Yugo, having finally catch his breath.

 ***Scene Change** *

Irukuku was stunned. In itself, it resumed perfectly well the current state of mind of the blue duo.

Tabitha had learned the legend about the Rhyme Dragon. An interest that as grown ever since she received Irukuku.

She had learned of the Ancient Rhyme, how they grew in size and power as their age advances. She knew of their might and the power they could achieve once they reach adulthood.

Nothing could prepare her to the titan in front of her. Balthazar was venerable even by Rhyme Dragon Standards and never as his growth stop. Even as age had destroyed his sight and ravaged his body.

It was a sight to behold. A being so immense it could swallow Tabitha and Irukuku whole from a simple snap of his jaw. A magic, so powerful that his Wakfu was maintaining this whole reality. And yet even such being was slowly falling against the inexorable advance of time. It was humbling in a way, like discovering the ruins of a once powerful empire.

The dragon sniffed the air and looked at her. Tabitha guessed even blind, he could still discern Wakfu and aura.

" **IS THIS THE GIRL AND HER DRAGON KING YUGO?** " The voice was old and weary. Yet strong enough to feel her heartbeat fasten. She mentally hardened herself not to go for her Staff. Irukuku nodded furiously, joyous about being recognized by an ancient of her race.

"Irukuku and Big sister are Irukuku and Big sister." Exclaimed the Dragon.

" **EH EH EH** " It was a raspy guttural laughter, the ground trembling in ryhtm." **IT SEEMS SO YOUNG ONE. I CAN GUESS THE REASON OF YOUR VISIT, BUT AS THE SENECHAL OF THOSE LAND. PLEASE, EXPLAIN ME YOUR PLIGHT.** "

Tabitha showed her head and the wing on it. Before remembering the being in front of her couldn't see. Or at least not in a way she knew about yet (She was waiting for the next lesson on this aura vision.) So she settled to explain everything she could and the event regarding it.

" **I SEE, QUITE AN UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENT. ONE I'LL NEED TO DISCUSS WITH THE KING AND THE GUARDIAN IN TIME. BUT FOR NOW, THE EXPLANATION, AS INSANE IT MAY SOUND IS...** " The beast paused in his explanation. Whether it was to search a good way to say it or just for rising the tension were unknown.

" **...YOU SOMEHOW BECAME AN ELIATROPE.** "

What.

The Dragon though a moment, then add.

" **SORRY, IT'S NOT EXACTLY THE CASE...** "

Of course, for a moment Tabitha believed...

" **ACTUALLY YOU ALWAYS WERE ONE OF US. I PRESUME THE CONTACT WITH BOTH YOUR DRAGON AND THE ELIACUBE MERELY AWAKEN YOUR LEGACY.** "

...Her brain had gone blank. She looked at the others. All the Eliatrope present were as stunned as her. How could they not? For thousands of years they believed to be the last of their kind. Some not even aware of the world outside of this Dimension, and right there, some girl they knew nothing about on a world, strange even from their king revealed to have one of them living there.

But more important on everyone's mind. How? How could she have an Eliatrope Legacy? Especially when they were no report of their kind ever existing on this World? Were there others like her?

All her questions were pushed far out of her mind when Irukuku came into her face. She looked like someone told her her Birthday, Brimmir's day, and a gigantic meal were all gonna happen early and she would get a pony (whether to play or to eat.)

She hugged her with the strength of a bear and with the brightest smile she could managed asked to the Eldritch Dragon. "So does that mean Irukuku can make a dofus for her and big sister?"

Tabitha swear she saw The Dragon and Yugo flinch for an instant.

"What is a Dofus?" she asked.

The Dragon gave a panicked look at Yugo. Who nodded.

" **WELL YOU SEE...OH A DRAGON BEHIND YOU!** " And with a flash they had disappeared and reappeared into her room. Sprayed on her bed. Yugo, once again out for the count after this impromptu transportation.

"Maybe we could talk about that at another point?" He said with a fake smile nearly as bad as this stupid tentative as a distraction, ready to black out at any moment.

Out of question! She finally got some answer and he clearly knew more.

Yet again, she began to feel the drawback of two dimensional shift, even if she wasn't the one powering them. Confused, slightly annoyed and greatly tired by all this. She pushed Irukuku Out of the bed as she dragged herself to the half downed form of Yugo, and in hope of maintaining the both of them conscious a little longer drop on the both of them a stream of cold water.

"What a-a-are you doing?" Exclaimed the Eliatrope suddenly drenched again.

Maybe she overdid the cold part. It was not her brightest idea, but she was feeling disoriented and couldn't think very clear right now. At least now she could focus a little more.

"We needed this." She called on the wind to dry them. Irukuku was moaning far too loud after being dropped off the bed. Clutching a comical bump on her head, rolling in rhythm against the bed. She ignored it.

"We'll need a change of cloth after this." half-chuckled Yugo. Him ending with ruined or wet cloth becoming a running joke at this point.

"What are the Dofus?" Tabitha whispered, barely audible. Yugo blanched at that and look the other ways.

"That's too dangerous, It's far too soon for this." Yugo said, his tone unsure. The way he was trying to avoid the question, and howy everybody reacted when Irukuku spoke about it. It must have been something really important.

"You promise to not hold back." She spoke in a monotonous tone, but there was some emotion behind those words. She was more tired than she thought if she had a hard time controlling her speech.

Yugo looked at her for a whole minute. Then, with a tired smile he nodded. "Fine, but this must remain between us. At least for now."

 ***Paradigm Shift POV: Montmorency** *

Montmorency was frozen, hand holding the handle of Tabitha's room. Her face red. How did it come out to this? Oh, right.

She'd been asked to transmit the date of the ball to Yugo and learned he had been dragged by Tabitha into her room. Strange, but that wouldn't change her mission. The quicker she took care of this, the sooner she could go back to Guiche.

"What a-a-are you doing?" She heard a flustered Yugo. Montmorency stoped at this.

"We needed this." Needed what?

"We'll need a change of cloth after this." She started to freeze, What were they doing in there?

She closed her ears to the door...There were moaning. No, it couldn't be right? Tabitha of all persons. She felt a deep blush and her brain stop. Missing a sentence from Tabitha. But she recognizes a pleading tone.

As pleasing as Tabitha could possibly be. She didn't miss Yugo's answer, however.

"That's too dangerous, It's far too soon for this." Too dangerous, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what exactly was happening.

"You promise to not hold back." She became as red as possible. They were doing it. They were doing it right now.

"Fine, but this must remain between us. At least for now." She heard enough. Someone else could tell them. She blushed hard and turn to her room. Only to meet Kirche is coming her way.

"So have you told them?" Ask the Germanian.

She denied with her head, trying to hide her blush. Kirche sighed.

"I'll take care of it. You can go." Kirche had gone to the door. She remained petrified. "Hey Tabi...Oh my I didn't know you were there. What are you two doing?"

Montmorency didn't want to hear. She started looking around blocking her ear. That didn't protect her from hearing Kirche.

"Oooh, Can I join?" said Kirche. Monmotrency looked at her with wide eyed. They couldn't possibly be so shameful. By Brimmir the moaning were still there. Didn't they even stop to talk when surprised.

"At this point, Why not?" Answered the man, so shameful.

Kirche laugh. "Great, want me to take Montmorency too, she's just there."

She ran, for Brimmir's sake, she ran. That guy was not human...

And so once again, rumours of Yugo being a sexual tyrannosaur would reach a new world.

 ***Scene Change: POV Henrietta** *

The following day while not as violent, Were as tiring.

News of the ball had somehow crossed the whole country. And knowledge of the angelic presence only strengthens the general desire of the population to be present.

The logistic behind this ball was soon becoming more nightmarish than the planned war effort in case of Reconquista's assault.

She didn't know what could come next to add to the situation.

Her mother enters the throne room. She somewhat guesses this meant more work.

"Your doing great, my daughter. Not many could prepared such an event in so little time." Told her mother in a caring tone.

"What can I say dear mother. I was taught well. Though I guess I won't like what you bring." She was alone with her mother right now. She could act more naturally. At least the spike of pain wouldn't be as significant.

Marianne gave a sheepish smile. Before handing her a few letters.

Henrietta read them. Her expression turned to exasperation as she finished the first and passed to the next. She facepalmed.

"So both, Gallia and Germania are sending a representative to meet the Angel...just great. Double the security. What next? I think I'm ready for anything fate is throwing at me." Marianne came and hugged her. She let herself fall into the hug. Nobody was planned today. Maybe she could relax a little.

 ***Fast Change: POV Universe** *

Nope

* **Fast Return: POV Henrietta** *

The future Queen felt like the universe was mocking her. She let her determination show. Whatever happen, she would be ready for her country.

 ***Scene Change: POV Julio** *

The smallest inquisitor brought the message to Julio. The news was quite interesting. A demon and now a great ball with a lot of Person of interest, assisting, including the Angel. An opportunity served on a silver plate.

"We need to hasten our travel, we must be present for this at all cost." ordered the hand of the golden throne to his four followers.

The taller approach, clang of metal letting guess a heavy armor under his priestly garb. "What about the safe? Most of those artefact were propriety of the church. Not that we would miss this junk"

Julio Shrugged. "A minor drawback, though we will ask for an investigation. If only to shut the nobles up."

The smaller one spoke in a feminine voice. "And what of our agent?'"

"His cover is the priority for now. Tell him to continue his mission as if we weren't there. Though he shall try to report more often."

"It shall be done."

 ***Scene Change POV: Yugo** *

Yugo and Guiche were once again walking the street of Tristain, Yugo using the remain of his cloak to hide his eliatrope feature.

It wouldn't be good to be outed as the Angel while walking near a crowd. He was nonetheless attracting attention, but at least it was manageable.

The reason of their presence? Guiche was the better to put into word.

"If you are to be present as your Angel persona, you are forbidden to assist to the ball in those broken rags. No! You need cloth worthy of your station."

In a way Yugo was thankful, nobility in world of the twelves were far less formal when it comes to clothing...The Sadida King stand as primal example. To have a friend more knowledgeable of the matter sure was helpful.

Furthermore, they were going to Dumas, so he would finally retrieve his precious hat.

They continue their walk in relative silence. Till Guiche decided to interrupt.

"Forgive me this question? But how is holding Siesta. I know you two are quite close and that she was...Hurt."Guiche said the last part with a certain amount of guilt. Look like he was still feeling regret about his action. Good it mean he won't do it again.

"She is fine. She is with Louise. The two developed a greater friendship based around..." Yugo stop not willing to finish this sentence.

"Louise? Becoming friends with a commoner. She may have become nicer, but I didn't think it was possible...Not that I can really speak. But what could be so powerful it brought this two together."

"smuty novel." whispered Yugo.

"What? I didn't hear you." Guiche wasn't helping.

"Smuty novel."

Guiche started laughing and wouldn't stop till they reach Dumas.

 ***Scene Change** *

Dumas was pretty much the same as Yugo remembered him. If a little more tired if he believed the bags under his eyes.

Before he could say anything, Guiche made a beeline for the tailor and started explaining the command. Yugo trusted him to choose correctly. The Young blond was far more used to this kind of thing than he was.

He started roaming the shop, wishing to distract himself when he stopped net. Eye frozen on a certain article of clothing.

"Yugo? I was thinking White as a main color. But as a secondary one would you rather Gold or Blue. You see since your...color seemed to shine blue I thought..." The voice of Guiche drone out slowly.

"Blue is fine..." He answered machinaly. Before finally turning toward Dumas.

"Is this..."

"Your hat, yes, A true masterpiece don't you think." Told a suddenly excited Dumas.

"The feathers sure...are...nice." Said Yugo in monotone.

"Yes, And for the golden part I only used the more finest of material. Seeing as you were a fighter, I decided to keep the basic form, but inspire myself from the musketeer as to not hinder your vision." Dumas was gushing over this...Whatever it was.

"Sure, it's quite...special." Maybe if he closed his eyes the hat would change form and turn back to his classical appearance.

"I even had a few spells put on it for making it nearly unbreakable. So what are you waiting for. Try it." Yugo couldn't break that pure honest smile. So he put the hat on.

"I will buy a few secondary hat for the more...Casual event." Said Guiche. And right now Yugo felt like he really loved the guy.

"It suits you perfectly." Cooed Dumas.

"Yes, But don't you think it look a ..." No he wouldn't say it. He would bite the bullet and walk with it. Till nobody could see it anymore and then he would try to salvage the disaster.

 ***Scene Change** *

The return to the Academy was hard. He tried not to be seen by anyone while wearing this thing on his head. But sadly Dumas had followed them. Happy to see the reaction of the people to his creation.

And presumed the look he was receiving where of praise and not horror mixed with amusement.

Only till he reached the wall did he finally loose trail of the Tailor. Only for having Kirche and Montmorency wait for them at the entrance.

"Oh my, Is that a horn under your hat or are you just happy to.."

"Don't finish that sentence Kirche!" Said the eliatrope with a deep blush.

Montmorency was giving him a scandalized look. "So shameful." before catching Guiche and running away.

The hat disappeared into his haversack. With a little luck Irukuku would not find it. And with a miracle Chibi will never know about this. He would never live it down.

"Yugo, not that I don't want to know the secret behind your wonderfully phallic hat." Yugo flinched at Kirche comment. "I wanted to say you that Longueville was awake."

 ***Scene Change: POV Mathilda** *

Mathilda looked the room around her. It was her bedroom in the academy. Not a cell. Nor a grave.

She had been conscious through it all.

This monster, this demon. And to think she nearly brought it to Tiffania and the Child. A sad torturous laugh escaped her lips. Followed by tears. It was not meant to end like this.

"I'm happy to see you are alright." She looked at the source of the voice. Yugo and Colbert were there.

"I''m not sure this qualifies as alright."

Yugo denies. "You survived and your wound were tended to. You are expected to make a full recovery. So yes, you are alright, as far as I can see."

"Why?" She asked. She didn't want to tell more with Colbert near. As she didn't know how much the professor was informed.

"I promised to help you, didn't I?" Said Yugo with a smile. He came near her. "So Why don't you tell us your whole story."

She looked at Colbert.

"Don't be afraid." Said the Professor. "I did many things I regret in the past. I can't judge you for what you've done. Even if Yugo told me little. So please speak And we may be able to help you."

"I lied to you, I lied to the both of you." She couldn't understand. She didn't derserve help after what she nearly did. The image of that thing nearing Tiffania and the kids wouldn't leave her head.

"We all lie." Colbert looked tired. "I have blood on my hand. A lot of blood. Whatever you did, I can assure you. I've done worse."

Both Her and Yugo were surprised at the revelation. They could hardly imagine the professor to be able of any harm.

Colbert had a disgusted expression at himself. "I was a soldier long ago. Too dumb to discuss the order given to me...And I did many horrible things as a result." He draw a long breath. "Ever since I tried to repaired my mistake by finding way to use my magic for helping and not destroying."

"I am not, innocent either" Added Yugo. "I have caused the death of many, and endanger far more. I may have been able to prevent the worst but I could as much have failed and bring ruins to millions. Eheh, ironic ain't it, the more powerful you become in the goal to protect others, the more damaged you could end up doing to them."

Mathilda remained silent.

"What's important in the end, is to try to make up for your wrong. And well, you may be amongst the lucky few who get to have a second chance." Said Colbert. "We understand, so we are able to help. If you let us off course."

"Mathilda." The two looked at her. "That's my true name. Mathilda of Saxe Gotha." It was hard, it was really hard to speak. She had to stop many times.

And they waited, silent, unjudging, only talking for bringing support.

But in the end she told her story, the whole thing. From her departure of the Castle to her life as a thief.

Once she finished, they let her rest. But not before assuring her that they would find a way to help her. And to ask her to come to a ball.

A ball which celebrated her defeat. Her defeat at the hand of the very one willing to give her a new life.

She couldn't repressed a smile at the irony. Before once again going back to sleep.

 ***Scene Change: POV Henrietta** *

Henrietta was writing the authorization for the foreign dignitary who would soon be passing the border. Her mother was giving her a hand. Which was a good thing, since they also decided to remain for a few days.

Agnes was standing unmoving near her. Looking around like a bird of prey. Before going to the windows.

A powerful wind passed the castle. Sending a few papers flying, to the dam of the Future Queen. Followed then by a crash outside.

Henrietta looked at the windows. "Mother, there is a giant manticore in the garden."

"It must be Karin." Said Marianne, a small tension filling the air. "Captain Agnes would you kindly escort her to us."

The captain silently acquiesced and left the room. A few minutes later the door open, as a passably irate middle aged woman, with a deep scowl and long pink hair tied in a bun, made her presence known.

"My Queen, Princess Henrietta. Would one of you explain to me what exactly is happening?" Her tone was calm. If it wasn't for the icy glare perpetually stuck on her face nobody would have realized her inner fury.

"I guess there is a lot of explaining to do. Henrietta, since you are the most invested in the situation at let this honor to you." Said Marianne with a great smile.

It was with a similar smile that Henrietta answered. "You are still the queen, I couldn't possibly overstep my authority in your presence."

In truth, both were absolutely terrified. They knew Karin would not harm them...or at least they hoped. But none of the two were looking to explain to what is considered the strongest mage in Halkeginia, how her youngest daughter ended up being taken in a whirlwind of conspiracy, extra dimensional creature and war.

Karin glared at them, and the two royal eeped in fear. "Agnes you were there in person through this all. As a captain of the musketeer it is your duty to explain." Henrietta's voice was trembling with fear. Agnes looks at her as she realized how she had been thrown to the wolf.

She turned to Karin, the one know through all the military as the heavy wind. The mage who would give second thought to even the elves, looking at her. Trying her best not to cower in fear in front of the woman, she started to explain all the event that happens. From the apparition of the one called as the Angel, to the fight with the demon, not forgetting Moth plan.

By the end of it, Karin simply sighs. Seemingly tired. "I'll be back with my other daughters for the ball. I'll give my opinion on the matter once I made sure Louise is fine."

"I''m afraid it would be ill advised." Said Henrietta. Mustering all the bravery she could.

She received another glare from her trouble. But this time she withstood it...well, as much as possible.

"Your identity as the Heavy wind is currently unknown. That's how we were able to so easily make your presence as the Noble representative accepted. If it was known you had any connection to one of the people present in the negotiations, they may call a foulplay and cause trouble."

For an instant she believed Karin would raise her wand against her. It would be easy for her. A flick of the wrist and her innards would be redecording the wall. And for a long moment her eyes were boring on her with the intensity of a storm.

Then, within an instant it was gone, replaced by tiredness. Karin turned back. "Fine, I'll play along for now. But know this, if any of this displeased me, I'll retrieved my daughter."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo did his best to arrange his whole outfit adequately. Him and the rest of his group were traveling in two carriage. He was in one with Louise (as his master and summoner) and Siesta (as his Servant). And the three of them were clothed in accordance with this.

He was draped in a white robe, reminiscing of a toga. The cloth was trimmed in gold and blue. And with his wings and his altered appearance in "Gandalfr mode", holding a shield of light and magic sword. He was really giving an otherworldly aspect. The hood added to his Toga letting just see the lower part of his face and his Wakfu infused eyes were greatly adding to the effect...Also the wing prodding out of his head. He was not at ease, showing them, but it was all part of the show as Guiche said. And would be useful to separate his Angel persona from himself. In case the white and blue skin wasn't enough.

Siesta was wearing a Sufokian uniform, colored white for the occasion. As well as a mask to hide her face. She was taking advantage of the travel to train with her wakfu. She had made leaps and bound in her control. She was really determined to master those abilities. Yugo smiled, she was clearly ready for the next stage. Once they got a little time he would teach them about Wakfu vision.

Louise was doing the same. At first she was jumping in excitement in her beautiful dress she got for the occasion. But when seeing the maid meditate, she decided to do as such. The night seemed so peaceful.

"Quite the beautiful night, isn't it partner?" Said Derflinger.

"Yes, though I got the feeling it will be far less calm, pretty soon." He said with a strained smile. He never was one for classy ball and dance. Even if he ended up in a few of them for Amalia's sake...he made himself sad again. What if she saw him right now, what would she think...he felt an energy going off from his shield, trying to comfort him.

He smiled even more. He was a man of many memories right now. He saw so much, and what he made out of this was simple. For all his sadness and horror, the world was beautiful. No the Worlds were beautiful. And he would cherish every memory of it. He didn't need to be comforted by them, as they were in far more way comforting themselves.

Amalia would have loved him. And encourage him all the way. Like she always did...and maybe call him a Iop brain when he followed a more Tristepin way of acting.

Speaking of the boys he would probably say...

"Still, why did you choose to go in a dress?" Yes Derflinger, he would say that.

"It's a toga. Guiche said it was symbolic." Defended Yugo in laughing. Attracting the attention of the two girls.

" Call it whatever you want. That's definitely a dress." Chuckled the sword.

"Eh, it wouldn't be the first time." Said Yugo.

"Oh, I need to know about that." The sword was now all ears...even though he had none.

"We tried to disguise ourselves as princess to save one of our friends who was captured." The Sword roared in laughter as Yugo started to elaborate the tale of the ugly princess.

Sieta and Louise had already heard of it from him. But still listen, if only because the sword was making it impossible to focus.

Rapidly they started to put their comment on the story. And the carriage was soon full of small talk.

 ***Scene Change** *

They had finally reached the Palace. A small company of musketeer warding the other guest from them.

A great mass of people were cordoned off. Commoner who hadn't been invited to the great gala, but who still wished to see the Angel and his entourage.

Yugo didn't remember ever seeing such huge number of people wanting to participate in a mundane event. He chalked it up to cultural divergence. Most people on Amakna were only ever happy with either a pint or a weapon in hand.

He helped the girls get out of the carriage and then proceed to step down himself. The whole crowd goes gasping. Some had already caught a glance at him when he delivered Mott, but never had anyone saw him in such a kingsly appearance. Flashing his power.

In Amakna such a thing would cause nothing more than a few raised eyebrows and a sudden interest from any guards or thief in proximity. In those lands it was as alien as awe inspiring.

Siesta puts herself a step behind him, masking her usual shyness under a facade of professionalism. Greatly helped by her literal mask.

Louise was by his side, but put a little distance with him. If too many people saw her getting too close to him, they may target her. The fact she traveled with him and the rumours were already enough. No one needed to add more to the fire.

As they neared the gate. Silence was replaced by a sudden uproar, many trying to pass the musketeer and guards. As they entered the palace the noise was silenced, replace by a distant booming music.

The entry point was different than the one of the other guests. As to avoid a ruckus. Three persons were waiting for them. The princess, Agnes and Osmond.

After all, the original reason of the ball may have changed, it was still dedicated to the student. No wonder all the professors would be here. Or at least that would be the official reason.

Louise took the lead. "Majesty, it's our pleasure to announce our arrival."

Henrietta wave her hand. "And this is my pleasure too see you all here safe. But enough formality. There is a whole ballroom awaiting your presence."Her smile was demiurge.

"However, before you go there is a few things we shall discuss." Her smile became a little more forced and fake. "A certain number of foreign dignitary will be present tonight."

Yugo didn't know what to answer to that. Technically, he was as foreign as one could be. But he understood her point. The situation was complicated enough not to add foreign power to the fray.

"Anyone to look out in particular." Said Yugo. Not wanting to cause a problem for the princess.

"Isabella of Gallia." He heard Tabitha gasp. "And Sophia Augusta Fredericka Von Anhalt-Zerbst." Kirch sighed a dejected "mother".

He turned to the two of them. They didn't seem open to speak about this. So he kept quiet. He put a hand on Tabitha's shoulder, who seemed unusually on edge. Guess this Isabella and her have some bad history together. "It'll be alright, you don't have to meet with her if you don't want." They probably came for him, not for her.

"There is also someone else who will be present during our negotiation. Officially she's here to represent the Noble, but she was made aware of the situation and shall not pause problem...not too much at least." Henrietta explained.

Osmond then took his advance. "A maid will come searching for you around midnight. Try to make yourself discreet around that point. And if possible, keep your hood. It wouldn't be good if too many people recognize your face." he nodded at that.

"What about Longueville?" Asked the Eliatrope.

"Colbert is taking care of her as we speak...And no miss Kirche not in this sense." Said Osmond, already prepared for a comment from the Germanian. "Now please young one. Enjoy the evening."

 ***Scene Change** *

Enjoying the party was difficult when you were treated like a Saint icon. Sure a few nobles had respectfully saluted him, all the while keeping their distance, but most were far too happy to remain as far as possible while whispering about him...or maybe it was because he was forced to remain armed at all time to keep the "Gandalf form" on. It tended to kill any of the original desire from the noble.

And after the event with Mott, who could blame them. He had officially neutralized Mott and all his troops by himself without any wound serious to show. So to approach him in this form was a test of bravery in itself.

Still, even his friend, outside of Siesta, were keeping their distance in fear of breaking the masquerade. Still, he decided to look over them.

Guiche was with two other older boys who looked liked him. Probably his brothers. What look like their parents were near them laughing. Montmorency was also by their side, but no trace of her own family. Though she didn't seem to mind.

Tabitha Stuck by the buffet. Only leaving to avoid another blue haired girl. Kirche was in an increasingly vocal argument with an older version of herself and an old man.

Louise for her part, was also with two members of her family, and was showing herself incredibly more happy than he ever saw her while talking to a sickly looking older version of her. Maybe it was her mother too, she looked a little young though. Another blond lady was looking over them with a hards eyes, but he could feel warm into them. Or at least his wakfu vision revealed no hostility.

The only person who could be considered as isolated as him, was Henrietta, and even her had her mother...

Yugo sigh, he was sincerely missing his family right now. Chibi, Grougal, the rest of the brotherhood, his own brother.

"If you want to join them Siesta, you can." He said to his currently masked servant. Who desired to remain by his side.

"I wouldn't leave you alone Master. And even then I'm not sure I could mix well with them. I was a maid until recently, I'm not sure I could hold a conversation." Said Siesta.

"And that make you far more interesting than most people here." The blue girl who had pursued Tabitha through most of the evening came near them. She had a smirk and a mad glimmer in her eyes. Her robes blue and black and wearing an crooked crown. This was Isabella of Gallia, daughter of the Mad King Joseph. And her aura was weird.

She wasn't the only one for that matter, now that he looked better at it. There were quite a number of people with a really strange aura. The sickly girl looking like Louise. The Gallian princess. Heck Henrietta herself now that he saw it, had a strange aura. But without studying them more closely with the Eliacube, he could hardly what was the cause. Matter for another time, Isabella was still talking to them.

"A young maid kidnapped by a dastardly noble, rescued by an angel and turned into his warrior and servant." Her smirk turn feral. "I know many who'd kill for such an interesting story. Especially amongst most of those." She said while pointing some noble toward the back, with showy cloth and loud voices. "The most adventure they'd get must be their great quest to find their lost dignity."

Yugo could guess Siesta blush under her mask. To receive praise from a princess. For a shy village girl it must have been something.

"You seem quite well informed, princess. I didn't know this story would be so popular outside of the kingdom." Said the not so young eliatrope. After all, it needed him to win a major gobbowl match and stoping Nox to have any recognition. Yet again, royalty generally had a few Sram working for them. Except maybe for the Iop and Sadida...Well, not that he knew of. So he shouldn't be that surprise.

"Well of course I would hear of you." Said Isabella before going closer to his ears. "It's not everyday you meet an Eliatrope."

His eyes widen and it took all his concentration to not shoot 'What?'.

"Don't make that face. You made quite a gamble. And I love gambling. I have gotten a room in town. If you wish to know the true meaning of thrill, I can show you my game." She was whispering. "Well, I'll take my leave for now, but I have an old friend to meet. And she has been avoiding me all night. She too has shown herself quite interesting recently."

She disappeared into the crowd. Siesta was incredibly tense, nobody had given too much importance to the scene, or if they did they knew to be discreet about it.

"That was a thing." Siesta said, and he could only nod in answer. Another sure thing, she knew about the Eliatrope and he would give her a visit. Even if the prospect was a little scary.

Still, Ecaflip would have been proud. All she missed was a more feline appearance and she would have fit right in.

 ***Scene Change** *

Nothing in the evening happens as eye catching as Isabella's salutation to him. There was an awkward moment has both Kirch and her mother tried to flirt with him at the same time and ended up fighting each other.

He didn't know how the Angels were meant to act. But he guesses, it was not looking at it amused. Too bad, then, because the mere idea was funny, and icky when you thought about it.

Though Siesta told him he had the all loving parts right. He was not sure how much all loving fit with punching corrupted noble in the face. But she was looking a little too much like Frida for him to contest...Or maybe for the Mofett family, punching idiot was a form of love.

He'll have to think about it.

A maid approached him, he recognized her as one of the Sram like maid of Mott Mansion. The one he punches in the neck. He was happy to see she was fine. And at least he knew what happen to Mott's men.

"Excuse me young lord, but the negotiations will soon take place. I would ask you to follow me."

He left the room, under the scrutinizing eyes of countless noble. Somehow he was quite happy to leave this place. This was not his kind of place, nor party. He, however gave a last glance to Isabella as she was smirking.

 ***Scene change** *

He was now in the corridor, alone with the maid and Siesta.

"Where is Louise?" Asked the Eliatrope.

"She is already there...with her sisters." Answered the maid.

"Her sisters?" It must have been the two girls by her side. But why were they part of the negotiation? Were they the nobles Henrietta told him about?

"I believed I heard about one of them." Said Siesta. "I do believe one of her sister was a student at the Academie long ago, then went on to be a magical researcher. I know nothing of the other."

"Thank you, Siesta."

Hearing the name the maid turned wildly in her direction. "Siesta!? As in the maid we...Who was kidnapped?"

"Yes, Yugo engaged me as his servant and taught me about his art." Said Siesta with pride, not realizing the slip up of the maid.

The maid had a sad smile. "It is good, truly. You are lucky lady Siesta."

"hmm hmm, Yugo is a great person. He looks at us as equal and he is very nice and..." She stoped shyly as she realized she was rambling.

"I will end up being jealous if you continue like this, lady Siesta." Joked the woman.

Siesta looked away with a blush, who had become visible even through the mask.

"We are here, after you lord Yugo."

 ***Scene Change** *

It was a small circular room, a little cramped considering the number of people present. The princess looked a little disturbed. Mazarrin, the cardinal was looking at him while trying to ignore what was happening around him. Both Longueville and Louise were totally frozen. The two women he saw with Louise were there. The one who looked like an older (and more womanly) Louise was petting caringly the diminutive pinkette. The other, blond hair tied in a bun and was glaring at him.

Osmond was smoking peacefully, or at least he was trying to give a peaceful image. Agnes was waiting against a wall and was soon joined by a shy Siesta trying to imitate the veterant Fighter.

The reason for such an unrest was a woman with complete set of armor, a strand of Pink hair visible under her helmet. Said Helmet as fixated on him, as the figure was radiating power. Literaly, her aura was emanating so much power she was occulting the others in the room.

For most people, it would have sent them in the same frozen state as Mathilda, Louise or everybody else in the room for that matter. All were trying to not feel crushed by the impressive aura. And failing to some extent.

But for him, who faced Gods and Shushu. He was just mildly inconvenienced...Which was terrifying in insight. As for all its power, the woman had yet to show any form of hostility. This was the power he would expect for an Half-god. And if he trusted the pink hair and the presence of the Whole Valliere family. It was Louise's Mother. That explained so much.

He smiled at her and released his sword and shield, recovering a more human appearance. Her aura became far more noticeable, but slowly started to recede. The other releasing the breath they had been holding. He guesses he could easily excuse her for this. He after all entered in arm in a place where her three daughters were present.

"Well." He sat at one of the chairs. All focused on him. "Shall we start?"

For a moment nobody spoke. The tension still high, though not as much as a few second ago.

The blond frowning woman was the first to speak. "Are you.."

Guessing where it was going. "An Elf? No, I'm an Eliatrope. Though you seem to love to call me an angel."

Her voice dropped a little. "So you aren't an angel then. I should have guessed."

"I wouldn't know. I didn't come up with the name. I don't even have an idea of what is an angel. I know they are creature of good, and that's good enough for me." He was about to say more, but first he gave a quick questioning glance at Hienretta. "How much do they know?"

The armored woman spoke in an authoritative and cold voice. "I was explained the situation, my daughters know nothing. Well, two of them at least."

"Only one thing to do then." Yugo started his explanation.

 ***Breath** *

He told them everything he could, except for Mathilda and her role in the event. If he wanted to help her, she should be the one to explain her story. Neither did he talk about Tabitha's situation as it was personal. "That's it. Any question?"

"Have you any proof?" Asked the armored woman a little shaken.

Yugo retrieved his haversack and extract a few "artifact" from it. The woman slump as the other two look at him slack jaw.

The blond one raised suddenly. "Your Majesty, I would like to ask for an authorisation to bring one of those artifacts to Oriz Academia for study."

"Eleonor!" The Vallière matriarch raised her voice.

The woman then named Eleonor got back into her seat. "My excuse, your majesty."

Henrietta wave her hand. "Excused, I can understand, it is quite a wild tale to take in. Myself had a hard time to believe it."

The pink haired sister was hugging Louise, trying to reassure her about the recent event. In normal times her pride would not accept to be treated like that. The fact she actually appreciates the contact mean a great closeness between the two.

"Louise! Can you show me this Stasis." Louise quickly nodded and create a small orb of matriarch smirk audibly then looked at Siesta. "As for you, is it true he taught you how to use magic even though you are a commoner?"

"It's not truly magic, he called it wakfu. But yes." Said Siesta to Louise's mother. Her named was Karin, someone really important if he believed Siesta reaction when she heard it during his explanation.

Karin sighed. "I don't know what to think of all this. In normal times I would call heresy. But with the recent event."

"We cannot pass this kind of thing. Furthermore, mother told me you worked with a few vampires in your time Karin." Said the Princess.

"WHAT!" Was the general answer.

"I guess it's true." Admitted the heavy wind.

The whole room was once again silent after that.

Mazzarin was the first to recover. As he already knew. "Well, maybe we shall attack the main course of those negotiation. The actual demand of each side."

Henrietta took a solemn tone. "I guess we already know what you want."

"Actually, no there will be another occasion for me to gain land for my people. But there is something far more urgent. That's why I'll ask you first to tell me what you want."

Henrietta look at him a little surprised. "Very well, first and foremost, we would like for you to _take care_ of the nobles either abusing their power or aiding Reconquista."

This drew a gasp from the two sisters. They didn't realize it was this kind of negotiation.

"What Mott said was right, there are numerous noble using their power to inflict suffering to the commoner. This cause an unrest amongst the population, unrest that Reconquista will use to stir the flame of a revolt. As for the traitor, they will try to destabilize the country by any means necessary, spreading chaos and distrust is probably their main way of action." Continued the Princess.

Siesta looked at him with determination, signing to him her readiness to help against those that would inflict suffering on her fellow. "I already made the promise to protect everyone, whether noble or commoner, you can count on me for this. Regardless of those negotiation."

His choice was met with approval.

"Second, I would like if possible for you to teach the musketeer corps about the use of Wakfu." This caused a little more surprise.

"Well, Colbert had already proposed for me to assure a class concerning Wakfu. You're musketeer are free to come and participate. If that doesn't trouble the headmaster."

Osmond smiled before puffing on his smoke. "Far from me the idea to displease the crown."

Henrietta looked at him curiously. "Not that I am displeased. But It's not really negotiating if you don't ask for anything in return."

"Don't be silly, I would have done so regardless, why should I make you pay for something I want to do." Said the Eliatrope.

"Then I would ask for an Alliance with the Eliatrope people."

It was a dangerous proposition to make for both sides. Accepting for Yugo meant having Reconquista as an enemy for his people before even having his kingdom established, without talking about the fact Gallia knew more than what they let on. And on her side, accepting this alliance could cause a problem with the church.

"It is a difficult question to answer. If I was the only one I would without thinking. But I need to discuss this with the other Eliatrope. I can't just impose this alliance upon them. Yet again, I don't think they will oppose my choice."

"Wait a minute" Interjected Louise. "I thought your people were sealed into another dimension."

"Yes, It doesn't mean that I can't go there and speak with them. Actually, some are even able to follow my action, and thus ever since I came of age to start my adventure. There must be some who are watching this as we speak." At least Baron was, Yugo was pretty sure of it. "Though I admit, even bringing one person in or out is costing me a lot of energy."

An awkward silence invaded the room.

"So is that all?" No answer. "I guess that's a yes. Well, first, I know it will be hard but please , tell them your story."

 ***Breath** *

If one were to enter the piece now, he would be convinced someone had just died. And considering the story they just heard, it may as well have been the case.

No one in this room safe for Mathilda had any idea of the true extent of damage done in Albion.

It was as unnerving and tragic, he already heard this once and was less affected this time, but for the other it came as a grim and grotesque tail in leagues with the more horrible horror story.

He had already fought Shushu by the past, and became somewhat inured to them. But for the Halkeginian, the only example of a fight with a shushu was the battle of the Academy, which ended with a tower destroyed and many wounded. And it had been only one shushu.

The idea of an army, of them practicing child and human sacrifice. It was simply monstrous. A threat they couldn't possibly understand. In comparison the revelation of Longueville being Fouquet was insignificant.

"Sir Yugo." the princess voice was shaking. "Please can you tell us everything you know about those Shushu. Whatever it is the price you could ask, I'm ready to pay it. Even myself if it could give us the edge against those beast."

"Your majesty." Cried Louise in outrage. Before turning to him. "You wouldn't dare..."

He raised his hand. "All I ask is for Mathilda to be absolved of her crime, and for her to be able to bring her child and sister to asylum in Tristain."

Henrietta took a deep breath. "In normal time, such a thing could cause a great amount of problems for Tristain. As Albion would use this to justify an attack. But in regard to the situation we can't stay idle. Mathilda of Saxe-Gotha, I Henrietta, Crow Princess of Tristain, Absolve you of all your crime, and give you authorization to rescue your own. However, I will ask in return for you to put your power in service of the crown. Brimmir know we need mage of your caliber."

"I Mathilda of Saxe-Ghita, accept your noble offer and put my power in your service."

Those mage were really in love with their decorum.

"Good, then I will tell you everything that I know of the Shushu. I may not be the greatest specialist, but I got to fight against their king, and I defeat some of his general and Lieutenant. So I guess there is a few things I can tell you." By Eliatrope he even escape from the shukrute once, sure he had help but that still count.

"Excuse me for being skeptical. But if you have fought such powerful entity. Then how come couldn't you defeat the demon of the Academy with far greater ease." Asked Mazzarin. A good question.

"Outside of the surprise of seeing one for begin with, and the fact I was already in a fight with a giant lump of rock seconds before. He was a Shushu Major, a noble if you prefer amongst the Shushu. All of them possess unique abilities and power, this one could forcibly possess a body and appropriate all of it's host power." He paused an instant to let that sink in. "When it comes to shushu major the importance his not how powerfull they are. It's wether or not its power can counter your abilty."

He had a terrible thought, causing a deep cold to course his back. Telling, in presence of her mother and sisters no less, that the Demon tried to possess Louise was not looking like a bright idea. Better keep this one down. No need to give more nightmare to the pinkette.

"Luckily, those Mathilda described were Shushu minor. Still, better for me to tell more about the shushu and how to fight them during this class at the academy. Shushu follows the strongest around, so there must be a few major amongst their rank."

The answer was satisfying enough. However Louise's mother was looking at him with an undescribable look. "Sir Yugo. Can I ask you a few question?"

"Sure."

"You are the king of the Eliatrope, and the Princess was offering you the occasion to accomplish your duty to them. Why didn't you take it?"

Yugo didn't need to think that much. After all, Mathilda already asked him about it. "Time is not an issue for me and I will get plenty of occasions in the time to come. Butthe issue with Mathilda was far more pressant.."

Karin looked at him, no emotion betraying her thought. Yugo expected an answer, but none came. He was a little creeped out, the Valliere matriarch was quite intimidating.

Henrietta massage a spot on her chest. Clenching her teeth for some untold pain. Then took parole. "Very well, We defined the primary term of our alliance. We will take care of the rest of what we will tell the other noble and the commoners. Agnes will secretly bring you our message during those classes. Notably, about your first mission. There is already a target we suspect of abusing his power and need proof to judge him. Information on him shall come before the end of the week."

"We will take care of this issue your Majesty." Said an enthusiastic Louise.

"And What are you trying to do little Louise ? / Please Louise that may be Dangerous." Said both of her sisters.

"I am the one who summoned Yugo. He is my responsibility." Her determination was oriented at her mother.

"I accept." She stoped her two eldest daughter before they could interrupt. "However, I expect reports from your part on every mission. If at any moment you're in over your head, I will come immediately to retrieve you, even If I have to lock you home."

Yugo smile hearing the message said between the line.

"Now that it's done we have still a lot to..."

Henrietta was interrupted by the Maid.

"Majesty, the representative from the church are there."

Of course they would arrive now.

 ***Scene Change: POV Julio** *

If he focused enough Julio was sure he could hear even the breathing of the nobles at the back, so deep was the silence who had permeated the ballroom.

Well, he did enter the place in full holy garb, followed by four inquisitor. And asked quite strongly to see the Angel.

It sure did it's little effect. Though considering the number of beautiful women attending he would have hoped to bring more awe than fear. Guess job before pleasure.

And considering what kind of mission he was given, it would be like giving a kick in the ant nest. Seeing as both the Zerbst matriarch and the creepy offspring of the mad king were there. It would have the effect of a Tidal wave.

Good, the further the wave would go, the easier time he would have in taking action later. Delayed gratification at its finest.

A maid with an obvious military training ran out. Probably to get the Princess and the Eliatrope.

He wondered which one of his kin was present. Preferably it would be some inexperienced kid, one that could be easily played around. But seeing his reputation already, he highly doubted it.

Probably a guardian, which could be problematic. Especially if it was either Lock or Boa. Those two knuckleheads would be hell to deal with. Too loyal to be bought and too dumb for neither diplomatic nor the Noble game. They would butt heads at every occasion and worsen an already difficult situation. He prayed for Lune, she was powerful, and thankfully smart, she would immediately see the interest of their people in acting in accordance with the golden throne.

The one who entered the room, the one who followed the princess. It was nearly too good to be true.

A smile threatened to split his face. The King, the freaking king was there, sure he hides his face, but any Eliatrope worth its salt would recognize him with one glance. Someone actually had the luck (good or bad remain to be seen) to actually call upon the King of Eliatropes himself. And if the King was here, chance were the Eliacube was with him. Maybe a Dofus in prime if he was really lucky.

Vittorio must be informed in the briefest delay. Probably as soon as he had dealt with this matter. Still, he must give the king a representation worthy of his rank. And well the young pink haired girl, with doll like features, who entered after him (Probably his summoner) was not bad on the eyes either. It could be usefull to be on her good side.

But first the princess, he may have invited himself, it was no reason to be rude.

"Salutation crown Princess of Tristain. Please, excuse me for the impromptu presence of my men at your gala. It is not my will to impose myself on such short notice." It was a lie and everybody knew it. "But you shall understand that in those trying times it is important for us, men and women of the church, to act with the greatest efficiency."

He neared the King, who had advanced in turn. "And it happens to be a matter of the greatest importance, which shall be treated with priority."

He smirked. Before raising his voice, so as for everybody present to be able to hear him. "I shall admit, in normal time. The idea of someone deciding to pass for an angel would have been seen as the greatest heresy. Worthy of the hardest punishment."

Some whispers start rising from the crowd around. Yet neither the princess nor any of the members of the King's group reacted at that. It was pretty obvious, such a phrase could only be followed by a certain word.

"But..." The crowd return to silence. "It so happened that in the last year, Angel did enter in contact with the Golden Throne, our holiness Vittorio Serevare Pope of Romania."

"WHAT!?" Screams of surprise and astonishment course through the room. Even the King was surprised.

"And our Holiness as officially recognized us." Saying so, Julio let his rune shine brightly on his right hand, his own appearance taking a slow alteration toward the same form the King was born in battle ever since he became the Gandalfr.

The stun reaction of everyone, including the King, was worth it.

"I am Julio Cezare, angel of the Golden throne and right hand of his Holiness. And I can assure you that Lord Yugo is no simple angel, But an Archangel of the Star, to whom even other Angel bow."

General mind blown. The first part was a success. Now to the second.

"Furthermore, it had been case of many more angels appearing through Halkeginia to guide us. As such the Golden Throne has given verdict, that each Angel would be considered a defense of our land against the darkness encroaching us. And be offered freedom to act through the land as long as they present themselves to us."

"Now if you would excuse me. I shall report to the Golden throne of the arrival of the Archangel of the Stars. Those four men who came with us will act as our envoy and representative in those lands. Once they'll have establish a center of action, they will manifest themselves once more." And with those words he left in a flash of blue.

 ***Scene Change** *

He was flying above the Palace, he waited a little. And soon another flash signaled the arrival of the King.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yugo was looking at him, more curious than anything. Still having a hard time believing what he was seeing. "How can other Eliatrope be there?"

"Sadly for these last question, I'm afraid you'll have to ask the Pope himself. As for what is the meaning of these. Well, My king if you permit. I am just trying to find the promised land of our people."

Yugo looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"Did you know, that a few years ago, a human and cra village was founded in those very land."

"Cra, here? But I thought the twelves had no presence on this world. Considering nobody even heard of them and the way...this...Oh." His face drop.

"Yes, you understood quickly. The little town of D'Angleterre and the whole of its population was turned to ash. Believe me, when I learned this I was as horrified as you are. However, when I was summoned by the Pope. We were offered an Alternative. I don't know much about all this, but there is a connection between the Eliatrope and their founder. A link deep enough for him to offer us a proposition." Julio fell a litlle, flying was an arduous task. And without an outside source of power he couldn't maintain himself very long in the air.

Yugo's arm maintained him.

"Thank you my king. Look! Before you say anything. The Pope is not asking for your deference or loyalty. Heck, he didn't even know you could be here at all. But it open many new doors. This proposition! It's a good thing. Considering the way you wish to offer everyone protection, it may even be a great thing for you...All he wants, his for us to help him defend humanity against the coming storm."

"You mean Reconquista? Are they so dangerous that this Golden throne fear for humanity itself?"

Julio smiled, he was at least willing to listen. Having to choose between his loyalty to the Golden throne and to his species was the last thing he wanted. But his smile turned sour. "No, well, yes, but not entirely. Reconquista is naught but a puppet. A bunch of fool whose string her played by some mysterious instigator, at that there is also the threat of the elf. I got to fight one of them since my arrival in this place. They are every as terrifying and hateful as they said. I only can attribute my victory to surprise and him underestimating me. But there is something eve more foul looming around. We haven't been able to identify it yet, but I can assure you. This world is brimming with danger only waiting to eradicate us all."

"So all the worlds are similar on that point." Yugo took everything in stride. Though his slightly widened eyes let him know he was far more affected than he let go. Then for his greatest surprise he laugh. "And to say I only ever came here because I heard a young girl plead for help. I would have protected Humanity any way. You can tell that to him."

"As reliable as ever." Julio laugh in turn.

"Before you go. Can I ask you a question? Did you know who or where are the other Eliatrope?"

Julio shruged. "We know there is at least one in Albion and one in Gallia. Outside of that, I'm unable to tell."

"Okay, And a last thing. Can a Human reveal herself to have been unknowingly an Eliatrope?"

"..." Julio look at the King speechles. It sounded like a stupid question. But at the same time... "I would say it would be quite unusual, but no impossible. Can I have more intel on the subject."

"A friend of mine, she was looking perfectly human then suddenly grew wings. I showed her to Balthazar, but he himself couldn't do much more than witness the event. And no, I won't give her name unless she allow me to." Yugo was categorical.

"If even Balthazar couldn't say more, then it can't be help. Though I wonder...hmmm...there may be something, but I need to discuss it with the Pope first. I'll send you my finding through one of those that followed me. Once they set camp, go see the one name Josette."

"I will."

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise** *

After the fire stone had been dropped, Yugo and the other eliatrope had disappeared in a wakfu portal. What followed was a gigantic uproar. Forcing the security to intervene.

Louise for her part, was more wondering about the repercussion of this revelation. She had been thrown into the headlight, woulds she be considered a saint, a heretic, a tool?

Before she finished her musing Yugo was back. The princess herself was on edge about the whole situation.

Yugo made sign to discuss in a more secluded place. Quickly being brought into the same room he just left.

"This revelation change nothing to our situation. However, some of the information he gave to me are troubling. We'll have occasion to discuss this at a later date."

Speaking with authority he addressed the Headmaster. "Osmond have this class ready as soon as you can and let it be known to be accessible to everyone with no regard of statue nor origin. Princess I'll be awaiting your mission. Now we shall go, seems you already have your work cut for you."

"But wait! Who was that? Is he really an Angel or an Eliatrope too. What are Eliatrope exactly?" Asked the princess.

"He was indeed an Eliatrope no doubt about it. Your Pope seems to know about us, and appear to use recent event to his advantage... That or we really are angels. As for what we are, there will be other time for explaining this. But I promise as King of the Eliatrope to tell you everything about it. But now we must go!" Yugo seemed nervous, it was the first time Louise ever saw him that way.

"What happen Yugo? you look tense. What did he tell you?" It was her duty to look over him. He was usually so strong that it was a pretty rare occasion for Louise to do so.

"There is... No, till I know more myself All I will be doing is troubling you with thing we can do pretty much nothing about right now. Our priority is Reconquista and those nobles who torment commoner."

Henrietta stood from her whole height, which was not that impressive, but neither Yugo nor Louise were very tall. "Lord Yugo, this is the life of my people we are speaking about, and I possess ressources you don't have access to. If there is a Threat I demand to know about it."

For a moment his familiar was shocked, like he saw a ghost. Then with a sad smile he calmed himself. "Sorry, sometimes I forget what it is to deal with Princess." He sighed something about a Amalia, the woman in the painting. "I don't know much myself, but Julio said that Reconquista was someone else puppet. Probably those who taught them how to summon Shushu. There are two other Eliatrope confirmed in this both Albion and Gallia, and I have no way to either find of contact them. I'm as scared for them as you are for your subject. But remain the fact there is nothing we can do for now while Reconquista is moving. I can't just roam two country randomly, neither can we find this pupetter while his servant act as shield."

It was Henrietta's turned to smile. "You are forgetting something. Right now, we have two peoples who could look for this Eliatrope at least in Albion."

Mathilda perk her head. "If he look anything like you or that Julio guy, then I shouldn't have too much trouble to find him, as soon as I have secured Tiffa and the children. Consider this a way to thank you for this second chance."

Yugo hugged her, which surprize most of the person present. Including Louise, but again, he never was the formal kind.

"Thank you, really thank you...Wait two? Who is the other one?"

"An old idiotic friend." Growl Agnes.

 ***Scene Change***

Right now they were on the road. Everybody was now in the same carriage. Well, everybody in their "study group" including Colbert. Hiding anything from him at this point was pointless. And he could report thing to the headmaster on their behalf.

Yugo told them everything, including the information he didn't tell the princess. The existence of a shadowy threat who had the Pope Himself scared for humanity...And with her authorisation, the strange situation of Tabitha.

Though Tabitha seemed to be stressed for an entirely different reason. Like she saw a legion of shafer in one night. Especially at the mention of the Church contact and the Gallian Eliatrope.

"Siesta, I want you to do something for me." Yugo asked seriously. The servant now maskless looked at him curiously.

"I don't know how long the mission of the princess will last. And you were interested in teaching about it. I want you to be able to train the musketeer and the others who will enter this class while I'm not able to do so. So we will have to cram as much training as we can before I must go. Of course you are also invited to come if you wish." The last part was for everybody's present here.

"Obviously we'll come darling. We can't do nothing while some insane mysterious danger try to wipe us out." Kirche was also more serious than usual. Though Louise feared she would reveal things to her mother, just on the basis of the Valliere already having the information. "Can't loose to Louise now." Had she said.

"I'll be sure to impress the importance of this class to the headmaster." Colbert was uneasy too, at the information he received. Especially at the mention of this Cra and human village who got was now acting with far more determination than before.

Montmorency for her part just cried in Guiche shirt about the mess she ended up embarked in. But didn't deny her desire to be also present. As long as Yugo include a lecture on Alchemy...And remain at a certain distance of her and Guiche.

But all that was unimportant. There was an even greater news who was given to her as they left the palace. Her sister Catlleya would come live in the Academy for a while...And alas so will Eleonor.

Life was unfair like that.

As for her mother, she said she would trust the two older girls right now and would try to call some of her old contacts.

 ***Fast Change** *

Henrietta was happy this whole thing was over. She had stealthily retrieved a cup of wine and was now giving a chance to the liquid. At least it all went her way in the end.

"My dear daughter, was this ordeal so terrible you have to resort to alcohol, like some poor Sailor on the Skyport of La Rochelle." Said Marianne in a fake dramatic tone. "What a poor mother I must have been."

The fact she could joke like that means she was slowly getting better after the King's death. She may not have been as affected as the crowd believe. A light had died in her.

"You were strangely absent today. I would have thought you wouldn't miss this meeting for nothing." Answered Henrietta in a similar tone.

"I had an important matter to discuss with the daughter of an old friend. And I think as soon those specially trained musketeers will be ready. I'll have quite the mission for them."

Okay, now the princess was interested.

 ***Fast Change** *

Chibi was playing around with the Children while thinking about everything Tiffania told him about this world. And more importantly, what she proposed to him. Well, what the injured woman proposed he and Tiffania do...Kissing.

To form a magical contract who would greatly help her, sure. And eventually help the kid against the roaming shushu.

But damn, did it have to be a kiss? Not that Tiffania wasn't...Stop hormone! Bad! Bad! He blushed furiously.

And of course Elely, Rubilax, Frelin and his own brother were as obnoxious about it as they could. Snickering at every occasion or saying he would soon be a man.

He needed to think about something else for now, like...What he will do and say to his older brother once he find him.

 ***Fast Change** *

No doubt now for Yugo. His Anxiety was true. It was without a doubt his brother in Albion. And knowing him, he wouldn't have come alone so...well, maybe the retribution for "ditching them" wouldn't be so bad?

Who was he kidding, he was so screwed.

At least they could take care of themselves till Mathilda locates them.

 ***Fast Change** *

Julio was rejoicing, a small girl in his arm. And a bottle of wine in the other. He told everything to the inquisitor. And was now partying. A way to celebrate before going back to report to the Golden Throne.

The four inquisitor had retired their bures, revealing their appearance to the world. They had to repair this old building to their use and out of question to dirty enchanted holy cloth.

The first of the four was a lanky man with an elongated face and short black hair. He had two bandoliers of pistol and black cloth. As well as a very pronounced Germanian accent. "You shall really calm yourself on the wine Julio, that is undignified for a Holy man."

The second was a long withe haired girl. With an uninterested look, and a long magic flowing red scarf. Accompanying her black robes. "Truly, to think Julio would be such an unforgivable predator chasing women and wine. I shall find a way to protect myself from such a dangerous man.

The third was a light brown haired man, with a good nature smile and a heavy armor with a sword emblazoned on it. "Please let him have it. You're far too strict on those rules."

"And you are far too flippant with them." Answered the first.

All the while the smallest on the four currently caught by Julio was waiting for him to release her.

Sighing at seeing no chance of it happening naturally, she let a stream of water fall on his head.

"So cruel of You Josette." whined the Eliatrope.

She didn't answer. Simply freeing herself and leaving. She herself had plenty of things to think about. Notably a certain girl who till now was her exact copy, who recently won extra appendage.

 ***Fast change** *

Isabella was smiling wildly. There was one thing she prefer to a gambler. It was a victorious gambler. And till now she had yet too see an Eliatrope who didn't reach his goal in that matter.

But let them not forget who here was the best player. Ever since lady Sheffield had talked to her about him. She had gained a great interest in acquiring his grace. And with all the Eliatrope present, there was a gamble she couldn't let pass.

And with luck he would see it. And honor her skill.

After all if she became her first follower in this world. Ecaflip was sure to grant her something great.

 ***You thought there wouldn't be a joke in the fast change? Think again!** *

Remington Smiss facepalmed.

"So let me resumed. Yugo had somehow gotten himself in some trouble. Again."

Joris nodded.

"And some thief you suspect being Adamai, plus the whole little brotherhood of Tofu. Decided to take some Dofus and followed him in whatever strange world or adventure he ended up."

Otomai nodded.

"Okay, fair enough, that's the kind of thing I expected from him, even after all those years. Buuuut...What does it have to do with me or my brother? We aren't really specialist in this mumbo jumbo and in case you forgot, Yugo and us aren't the best of chum."

Sure, he was a nice dude and all, but it was marred by him trying to send him to jail here and there. It kind of puts a damper on their relationship.

Joris decided to explain. "You see, it's kind of a secret. Only the original members of the brotherhood know about it. And even then, they were sworn to secrecy till the Eliatrope kingdom was restored."

A great secret? Well, at worst he could always sell it to some contact.

"During the Jiva incident. We ended up discovering a piece of Eliatrope technology."

Remington was now hooked.

"It was a gigantic Zap portal, able to travel through space and dimension. By using the remaining Eliatrope Dofus, we can create a link and find them."

A dimensional portal. A secret dimensional portal. It sounded too good to be true. So it probably was.

"Seem nice and all but where is the catch. I mean, if it was that simple you wouldn't even have bothered to come here in the first place."

Otomai seemed skittish sudenly. "Well, you see, it is in the mines of Lamor..."

He didn't wait for the end, he knew the end, he smell the end. His end! No way in the Shukrute he would be caught in this underground deathtrap. If even the Enutrof didn't try to take back the mine, even with all the rich, it was a very good reason to stay clear. And now he understood why.

Add dugs to deep, unsuspecting berk and Eliatrop artifact. The result will invariably be disaster. He remembered all to well what happen to the last guy that found an Eliatrope artifact in a cave.

He became Nox. A being whose power only equals his misery.

"Nope! Nope nope nope nope nope. Forget me! Find another fool. The last time I took a job like that my brother became a cat."

"And still is." Complete said brother. Still being a cat.

"Why do you even need me! You guys are already strong enough between the whole of you."

"Sadly, we need a burglar."

Remington froze. There was only one reason for them to say that. And they shouldn't dare say it.

"You see this portal is property of the Eliatrope..."

No don't say it. I dare you, I double dare you!

"...And we will be going in, with Eliatrope Dofus, we will take without Eliatrope authorisation..."

There was only one issue to this, isn't it?

"...Wich could pose a problem with it's guardian."

"And who is the guardian?" Asked Remington, taking his brother under his arm.

"Aguabrial."

Remington defenestrate himself.

Still a better odd of survival.

Only to be caught by a certain red haired bastard. He mean barbarian.

"Crap."


	9. 8: On her Princess's secret service

***Author's corner***

 **I Own none of the work on whose I base my story.**

 **Well, once again, it took time. But I hope it was worth it.**

 **I plan to release simultaneously the first chapter of another story. Well, more like a few days later. (it will appear on my profile.)**

 **I won't stop this one. But alternating between a few differents stories will help me avoid burning myself out. Writing is after all a pleasure, if it becomes busy work on top of my already existing pile of work it becomes hard to continue.**

 **Oh yeah for those wondering. Isabella is a character from the Light novel. With an absurdly small role for the potential she brings to the story. I also reveal the name of the inquisitors, they all came from different licence altogether. But I needed more character. Try to guess where they come from. (PS. Don't be afraid, their role is secondary at best.)**

 **Still no idea what to do with the coming season of Wakfu. Especially since Evangeline seems pregnant again. So one more child to the lot. I'll see what I do with it when I'll know more. For now, if the child is born, he'll make it to this fic.**

 **PS: Adamai, please. Freezer is not a good inspiration. You look like a meme. That's why you shall not take charisma as a dump stat.**

 **-Nasha Rei-Kun: A great thanks for this review. Indeed, things are slowly getting awry. As for your question, yes, English isn't my primary language. And I know grammar tend to be my weak point there. So excuse me for this. Though I try to get better with it.**

 **-Slash17: Surprise.**

 **-foxchick1: Well, here it is.**

 **-Zapper3000380: I'm truly sorry about that. But as I said, English is not my first langage, and while I'll make effort to minimalize grammatical error, chance are quite a few will escape my not-so-watchfull eye.**

 **I Still read and enjoy all of your reviews. Even the bad one so don't be afraid to make one.**

 ***Author's corner end.** *

Chapter 8: On her Princess's secret service.

 ***Dream on** *

Louise was once again in the mage's house. Turned for the occasion into an improvised hospital room. They may only be one patient, it didn't change the seriousness of the situation.

"Nora! Keep watching over him! The worst may have passed, but he isn't out of this yet." The mage moved his stiffen neck. They had been at it for days. Each time they thought the man was out of danger, another injury relapsed and they would need to rush again.

It came to the point they needed to take turns watching over him. Sasha was sleeping right now and **i**i* would soon go to.

Louise as an observer could hardly get anything out of this. Healing magic was out of her area of expertise. Some Naysayer, would add that so was the case with nearly all magic, but it didn't matter now. While she was caught breathless when she saw the eyes of the broken man bearing upon her during the last dream. He had been fully asleep ever since.

The only thing she gained, was she started to hear the name of the white hair mage.

That is until the broken man stir. Both Nora and the mage were upon him in a matter of second. Even the elf was waking up to see what the ruckus was about.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Nora. Nearly bouncing on his bed.

"He won't be if you press on his wound." Deadpanned the mage.

Nora sheepishly took a step back.

"Thank you. Now good sir, we nearly lost you. Can you open your eyes. Good, how many fingers can you see." Said the mage holding three fingers.

"Am I alive?" moaned pitifully the man. Opening difficultly his eyes.

"Not the answer I was expecting, but I'll take it for now. Yes, you are alive. You can thank us for that." Said the mage with a bright smile...Was Nora blushing? Changing thought now.

The man looked around, trying as he could to observe the three. Before he stop on Nora. "You are...UUgh." He cutted his sentences holding his side.

"DAMN! The ribs are not fully healed. Nora! Sasha! Try to hold him down! I'll repair the damage."

"It hurts" whined the blue haired boy.

"Please, try to hold. You'll make it kid. I'll even help you when you're on your feet again, but don't give up."

" **Don't give up Siesta!** " Uhh?

 ***Dream off** *

 **CRASH**

Louise slowly raised from her bed. Looking at the windows.

"Are you alright Siesta?! This one was a little hard. Sorry." She heard the far too loud voice of his familiar outside.

"It's alright Yugo. I can take it! Let's continue." Siesta was so full of energy in the morning.

Louise dragged herself to the balcony. The moons were up in the Sky and the first ray of the sun were still quite far away. How early were those two getting up? It was inhuman. She nearly thought about shooting them with a Stasis shot for interrupting her sleep. But if there was one thing she learn with the Golem fiasco, it was how dangerous this shot could be if there were even a slight slip of controls.

And with her sisters arriving in a few weeks (the time to assure themselves Cattleya would be alright with the travel.) Out of question to show anymore slip of control.

She made with dropping a bucket of water on the both of them. Though she couldn't remember why there was a bucket here.

There was a note on it. "Use it on me like in The Maid and the Archon page 643 _Siesta"

Louise didn't know what to think about it. Neither about the growing infatuation of the girl on his familiar... Meh, they were (technically) adult already, they could take care of themselves.

"Oh No!" Exclaimed Siesta in a fake surprised tone. "I'm all wet now!"

Speaking of which she became increasingly bold recently. Something about her Mofette blood running wild. She didn't want to know, those Mofette sounds scary.

Louise palmed her head, a headache from to start the day, just great.

"SO SHAMEFUL." Screamed a blushing Montmorency on a near balcony.

"Why are you looking at them then?" Asked the not fully awake Louise.

She thought about going back to sleep, but she didn't feel like going back to this dream. She somehow ended up even more tired after. She took a chair and choose to watch Yugo and Siesta training below.

Today, Agnes will come with their order from the Queen. And the headmaster alerted the wakfu control curriculum would begin in two weeks. Not knowing how long the mission would take, Yugo wanted to be sure Siesta would be able to act in his stead when necessary.

So ever since they came back from the ball (another headache) Yugo had put Siesta through an intensive training and teaching session. And Siesta was doing good if Louise shall say. At first she couldn't even touch him. Now she could land a few good hits.

Sure, he was holding back, as he refused to use the rune against her. But even weaponless Yugo was skilled. Yet Siesta was not faltering, rising each time with as much determination.

Louise Sigh. She couldn't let a commoner beat her to it. She was a Valliere and Siesta may have become her friend. Was not coming the day were an ex-maid would shine more than a Valliere on the battlefield.

After all. There were still a few hours before the coming of the Musketeer Captain, and Siesta wasn't the only one with a harsh training session waiting for her.

 ***Scene Change** *

A pillar of fire burst from the ground. Sending dirt and ash flying everywhere.

"Tabitha on the right!" She had no idea who screamed this order. It may have been herself.

A portal open, swallowing a fireball coming at them. Before sending it back.

"My turn!" Screamed Kirche unleashing fire blast after fire blast. Soon ray of stasis followed. Illuminating the morning sky. For the absolute terror of the bystander and onlooker of the training.

Yet their opponent remain unscathed. Sending a wakfu infused fireball at the trio. It exploded with the force of a small firestone. Louise was projected into the air. Her fall cushioned by a pillow of dirt. "Thanks for the save Guiche."

Guiche was building as many covers and valkyrie as he could. Which Explained the molten slag of metal on the ground. Kirche and Tabiha appeared out of a portal. The germanian threatening to release her breakfast.

"Sorry." Said the girl turned Eliatrope.

"It's no problem. Just not used to it yet." Said the germanian with a difficult smile.

Blue line formed on the walls around them. Before a perfectly controlled explosion cut it in two.

Rain of Wakfu fire fell again.

Kirche grined feraly. Tabitha refocused. Louise ran controlling her stasis all the while. Guiche formed line after line of Walkyrie their core protected and coated in magic alloy.

Colbert on his side smiled sheepishly. As he released the fire of hell itself upon his student. He was by no mean an evil man, and would never raise a hand against another human being once again for war. But they asked him to train them. And it was so long since he got the chance to experiment with new spells.

 ***Scene Change: PoV Yugo** *

Yugo couldn't help but laugh as Louise and the rest of the little group described their session.

"I tell you Yugo. Colbert is a monster. A true Monster." Louise said still panting.

She was covered in dirt and soot. But he didn't miss the smile that would find its way on her lips. Her self-esteem was rising. She was training as a mage, a good mage at that. No fool could deny her ability anymore.

He gave a quick glance at the other. Guiche was speaking with Montmorency, trying to convince her to join them in their training with Colbert. A hard prospect when covered in bruises and burn.

Colbert himself was making himself as small as he could. "Sorry about that. I got carried away ."

"I didn't knew you were that strong professor Colbert. Why don't you speak about this in class. You could teach us some of those spells." Kirche was the better off. Being a fire mage herself, she was able to alleviate some of the damage.

Colbert grew somber. "Tell me miss Zerbst. When you think of fire, what is it that first come to your mind ?"

The red haired girl didn't think for long before answering. "Quite an easy question. Fire is passion, an encompassing desire, never quenched, unstoppable, the purest form of emotion."

Colbert looked surprised. Clearly not being ready for this answer. Then his surprise turn to a smile. "It is a good answer miss Zerbst. Sadly, this is not the consensus. To most, fire is nothing more than a weapon. Death and destruction manifested. After all, Water can heal, Wind can carry you away, earth nourished and gave life to the soil and the plant. In comparison what can fire do?"

Kirche was about to contest, but Colbert raised a hand. "Please let me fully explain. I know it's not true. Fire is not just burning everything to ash. But for all the other, that is all they see. That's why I try to show you something else in class. A proof of what fire can be, a tool of creation."

Kirche remain silent, thinking about it. Yugo guessed he could understand why Colbert became a professor. And he was expected to follow that example pretty soon. He sighed.

"Very well, everyone, as you know today Louise and I will be sent on a mission for the crown. And I don't know how long it will take us. As such, to not disturb your training I have let you a few consign." Yugo had gained back the attention of the group.

"Siesta, shall our mission take too much time, you'll be the one to make an introduction to Wakfu usage in front of the student. You really got the hang on this, and Tabitha will be able to help you if you wish." His servant acquiesced with determination.

"Speaking of this? Why isn't it Tabitha who teach the class?" Asked Montmorency.

Siesta raised to her feet. "I was entrusted this task by Yugo. I wont recede from it."

Montmorency jumped back surprised by Siesta's vehemence. Ever since Yugo spoke about letting Siesta teach how to use Wakfu, the young woman had been adamant on fully mastering the subject. Well, he would support her in this endeavour.

"This class will be open to all. To have someone not of noble descent teaching it will give an encouragement to the commoner. A proof that they can do it and to not give up." Yugo explained. Best end this issue now before it can worsen. He hoped Siesta would be alright.

"Tabitha, You already mastered the wakfu vision. So I would like you to help the other master it too. After that, train your portal, this is the very basis of the Eliatrope fighting style. Though be careful when shooting them. Launching a portal into another is how you shoot laser. You sould avoid doing that accidentally."

The blue haired girl looked at her hand. This revelation, turning into her head. She was smart, Yugo had no doubt she would probably be a prodigy with those soon enough. Probably better than him.

"Professor Colbert. I would like you to teach them this strange trick. Fusing Wakfu with other energy is common in the land of the twelves, but quite rare for the Elitatrope, we are connected too strongly with the energy of space and portal." Colbert nodded happily. Probably thousands of possibility passing through his head.

"Sylphid." The Blue Dragon left his bag. "I will need you to remain there with the others. I'll give you food." Sylphid salute, she liked his bag, but liked food more. Good.

"For the rest of you, continue learning aura vision. Especially you Guiche, it could greatly help you with your Golem."

Well, he could only hope the class would go as good as this group had.

 ***Scene Change** *

The time for Louise to clean herself and grab a few cloths and Agnes had come with their mission.

Right now they were riding horses to the capital.

"Your target is Tax collector Turene." That was some way to begin a conversation. "We suspect him along a few other nobles to abuse their position against the commoners."

"When you speak of abuse? What do you mean?" Louise was disappointed to hear about another corrupted noble, but before that she remembered what she heard of Mott. What kind of thing some of her fellow did.

Agnes frown. "Turene can influence the amount of tax a person receives. As such he can force the commoner to act as he pleases under threat of being left in absolute misery. And that pig sure has no qualms about asking for the worst he can think. And with Reconquista now it only worsen, trying to actively cause pain and unrest." The musketeer was burning with so much hatred a shushu would tipped her his hat.

"WHAT!? How come nobody does anything? Isn't the Queen and the Princess able to condemn him." Louise of course didn't take the news well either.

"Saldy, that bastard is protected by someone powerful in the council, we haven't been able to identify him yet. Furthermore, it's impossible to act against a noble without proof and no commoner would risk it by fear of retribution. That's where you come in."

Yugo and Louise nodded.

"What are we to do?" He promised to protect the people. He wouldn't let that man get away with this.

"That will be up to you. I am to furnish you with commoner's cloth and a bag of money." She said as she took out two bundles out of a bag on her horse.

Yugo caught the both of them.

Louise for her part. "We have to go in disguise as...Commoners!?" For the ever prideful Louise it was quite the shock.

"Turene is not stupid enough to act out of way in the presence of another noble, or at least not one who isn't part of his ilk."

Yugo took a look at the cloth. The color was wrong, but it wasn't that different from the cloth he used to wear as a child. They even included a hat for his wing, how nice of them. "Not bad."

"How not bad? Those are rags. You're a King shouldn't you be a little more careful about your appearance?"

"I was raised in a small village by an ex-bounty hunter turned innkeeper. Fancy cloth never was that much of a thing." (And Armand, who became King of the Sadida had a profound aversion to shirt anyway. And clothing in general for that matter.)

Agnes snort. "If this is what it take, I shall ask The Princess to make the Inn treatment mandatory. If only to spare me the sight of horrible dress."

Did Agnes made a joke?

"And Louise. Think of how much the princess will be impressed with you if you are ready to go that far for her." Yugo tried to muster his most innocent smile while saying so.

"Give me those cloths! I'll show the princess what a good commoner I could be." Said the Pinkette while raising her fist in the air.

Yugo gave a thumb up to Agnes, who facepalmed. And for a moment the Eliatrope froze. It was but a second but in those small gestures the Captain reminded him of Evangeline each time he would trick Amalia or Tristepin into action...A more cynical and angry version of Evangeline.

She launched a bag of gold to Louise nearly dismounting her.

"The money will help you get your hand on anything you would need for your investigation. However, be careful with it, it was the maximum we could send you without raising suspicion from thecouncil."

Louise saluted. "You need not to worry, I'll take great care of the money the Princess gave us."

 ***Scene Change** *

"We lost everything."

They both sighed heavily as they sat near a fountain in the middle of Tristain.

Louise had emitted the hypothesis that someone like Turene may find his way near a casino. Yugo not yet fully knowledgeable about the local Lord find it a good possibility. Casino were basically churches for Ecaflip and many came to pray. Especially the rich one who didn't know what to do with their money or the desperate. Thing weren't that different in this world.

And with a little luck they could find someone who knew something. Sadly, it look like Louise had a certain problem with gambling. One hour later and he was forced to tear her off from the place before she gamble her own cloth... like she had already gambled his shirt away.

Wich his part of the reason why he was attracting so much attention. How lucky nobody knows the face of the Angel, and those who did would never make the connection with a half naked guy near a fountain. He still had a hat at least.

"Damn that crazy Gallian princess!" Exclaimed Louise.

Indeed, Isabella had to be there. Look like she was a gambler herself. A good one at that. Louise had been rather victorious till she step in. Thanks the Goddess, she didn't out them, just sent an explicit glance at them. But well, she was now in possession of his shirt. He rather not think too much about that.

 ***Fast Change***

Isabella put the shirt in a little shrine to the Extradimensional God Ecaflip. An eternal proof of her first victory against an Eliatrope Lord and their ally in game of luck. She may not know that much about the Deity's history. But it must value for something. Right?

 ***Fast Return** *

They both sighed as one.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Yugo. Trying to ignore the occasional young girl that would look at his bare chest. Or older people complaining about the young and their lack of respect.

"I don't know, but we can't abandon our mission." She was stopped by her belly calling for food. She sat back. Depressed.

They both sighed again.

Yugo looked around. He was thinking about their possible next move. Right now they would need to find a job and get back some gold pieces. But where should they go to find a job. Was there a guild system? Should they go directly to the one in charge and ask for work?

In his own world he would propose himself as a freelance gobbowl player if he ever needed money. He had gained a rather grand reputation on it. But he doubted this sport existed there.

Maybe he could export it here. He was sure he'd find a good number of potential players. But it was for later.

Maybe he could search for an Inn or a Bakery? He got some good experience in it. And being honest, had he not be chosen to be King he would have taken his father's Inn with pleasure.

Before he could speak about it with Louise, the choice was made for him as a large shadow covered the both of them.

 ***Scene Change** *

Scarron was a massive and Bulky man. One that could give a run for his money to Alibert in his prime. A goliath of muscle.

That's why Yugo was somewhat amused of the extreme flamboyance he exuded. Complete Make up, overload of pink, a fake and forced soprano voice. It was like someone fused Renette and Canard with a bodybuilder. Which in itself was funny.

Louise for herself was frozen solid by the good samaritain who had helped them. Or was it the establishment in which they would have to work for the duration of their mission.

"Everyone. My faeries assemble."

A large number of girls in relatively skimpy outfit by Tristanian standard (From Louise word, the more she learns about the world of the twelwes. The more she believes the germanian weren't that barbaric in comparison. On the other side Kirche wanted to visit.) Formed a line in front of the manager.

"Yes Mi mademoiselle." exclaimed the girl in chorus.

"Très bien. My dearie, I want to present you two young one who were lost in our beautiful city." Said the exuberant man while presenting the both of them.

"Hello." greeted the whole bunch.

The charming Fairy Inn, that's the place where they were taken in by Scarron. It was more of a bar than an Inn. A place where men of all age came spend their money on beautiful young girls serving them wine. Scarron had promised that it never went further than that. And that it was a respectable place.

He wouldn't have accepted his offer otherwhile. Still, they were awaiting their presentation.

"Hello, I'm Yugo happy to meet you, and this is my sister Nora." He rather gave a fake name for Louise as the Vallière were apparently well known, and he had doubts on the number of Louise with pink hair. Rather not try his luck. On the other side, nobody knew the true name of the Angel.

Louise looked at him with shock. But Scarron spoke before she could react vocally.

"Nora and Hugo will be working for us for a while. Hugo will help Jessica in the kitchen with the core, while Nora will work amongst the Fairies." Explained Scarron.

It was Yugo not Hugo, thought the Eliatrope. But he could go with that.

"You can change yourself in your room. I'll gave you your working cloth. I'll give one to you too Hugo. I can't have you distracting the fairies." The Bulky man winked loudly.

Yugo let escape a small laugh. He may actually enjoy his time here. If he could get Louise not to explosed it.

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise** *

Louise was in a curious state of mind. On one side, she really wanted to make everything in her sight explose.

For a noble like her to work in this kind of establishment. If her mother somehow got a word about this. As she probably will, since her damn familiar promise to make her a report of everything, she'll never hear the end of it. And that's not telling if Eleonor got hold of the news.

At least with the haversack she will have enough space to sleep. Especially now that Yugo and Sylphid (or is that Irukuku now?) got rid of the smell. Through again, she ignored what Yugo was building in there, to see all those mechanical being assembling some dark, demented castle of doom was freaking her out a bit.

She looked at all the unusable gold in the treasure room. All marked with this strange K. Sadly, money from an unknown land and strange piece of art would attract too much attention on them. So using them was a big no. Still, maybe she could have gambled some of it...Bad way of thought.

On the other side. Yugo had said something that could bring her closer to resolve a personal mystery.

That's why she was waiting for him to get changed before asking him more question.

Passing the time, she thought about what her family was doing.

 ***Scene Change: POV Karin Desire Vallière** *

The Valliere matriarch sighed. It was becoming a popular trend these days.

She had hoped to have her two eldest daughter at the academy to supervise her youngest by the end of the week. Instead, she discovered how moving the two girls required a near militaristic level of logistic.

It was to be expected. Eleonor was a researcher at a great magic university. She couldn't just up and go without the proper justification and explanation. Though it was easily done, most of her fellow all too happy to have her away. With her temper regarding her last...marital event, it was not hard to guess why.

Cattleya was far more problematic. She had always suffered from a mysterious ailment that no healer could either identify nor healed. And each day she would fear a little more that she would learn by the morning that her daughter didn't pass the night. So they needed to be extra careful while transporting her. Thing who wasn't helped in anyway by the large group of animal following her everywhere. She was loved by all the creatures of nature, even without the help of her magic.

As for herself, she couldn't leave the domain right now. Even with the talk of alliance with the Germanian emperor, the Vallière were to remain careful in case of foul play. Those barbarians weren't above betrayal and dirty trick.

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise** *

Louise could hardly stiffen a laugh.

Scarron was indeed the one to give Yugo a shirt. Between the flashy colour and the rather risque cut. It looked barely more dignified than the faerie's costume. Add to it Yugo relatively small stature, especially in comparison to whomever wore this thing first, and you had an eliatrope literally swimming in his shirt, while struggling not to loose it. The ensemble was comedy gold.

The all too serious hat given by Agnes was the cherry on the top.

To his merit Yugo seemed to be quite unphased by it. "I had to put worst." Was his only explanation.

Well, at least she felt better about her own ridiculous clothing.

Enough with this. They had only a few minutes before having to come back to Scarron.

"Yugo, by pure curiosity. Why did you call me Nora?" It may have been a coincidence, but in all honesty, she stoped believing in coincidence when it came to her familiar. The fact he would call her by the same name as the one in her dream, who in passing was an Eliatrope herself, must have some signification.

"Hmm?" Yugo looked at her surprised. "I thought giving your true name may reveal our presence? Will this be a problem ?"

"No. It's alright, we are on a secret mission. But why Nora? Why not an an other name?"

Yugo looked at her pensively. "Does that name pose you problem?"

"Again, No." Interrupted Louise. "Nora is fine. I was just curious about the name."

Yugo shruged. "You could be strange some time." Louise thought he was the last one who could say that.

"But if you really want to know...It's the name of one of my sisters." Louise mind stopped. His sister? Wait...He spoke about it once she remembered. He said he was created by a Goddess, along other Eliatrope and Primordial Dragon.

In a way, by this definition, he could indeed qualify as an angel, just not of the right Deity.

So Nora was a primordial Eliatrope herself. So that means... She remind herself of a very particular lesson she received.

 ***FlashBack** *

It was early in the morning as usual when the whole group assembled. But this time something was amiss.

Tabitha and Kirche looked not completely there...And Montmorency was giving glare at both while muttering about shameful or something.

What? Did Kirche grew bored of the boys and decided to move on to Tabitha? It would explain much.

Yugo entered the circle with a serious face. Followed by a relatively serious Sylphid, which in itself was enough for everyone to focus themselves.

"Hello everyone. Before we start, what I'm going to tell you this morning is very serious and must not leave this group. At least not until I give the authorisation for so." Yugo's voice was unflinching.

"I already revealed this information to Tabitha and Kirche and as such in fairness, I will give them to you too."

Siesta became twitchy, while Kirche and Tabitha remained lost in thought. It was becoming a little scary.

She expected the worst. And wasn't disappointed.

The Dofus. Two sets of six objects of power. Whoever was able to assemble one of the set would become able to defy the Gods themselves.

She felt her breath come short, Colbert dropped his staff. Guiche and Montmorency were slack jaw. It sounded like one of those strange myths. Something who had no place in the actual world. And yet, the utter seriousness of the Eliatrope. And even the dragon.

"You understand why you must keep that information secret. If any people with ill intent are ever learning of it, there is no telling what they will do to acquire even one. " Reconquista came to mind. If any of those men acquired such power, there was no doubt they would use it for trouble.

"So we should find them first." Exclaimed Louise. "That way we can prevent Reconquista from putting their hand on it, and maybe use their power to stop this war."

Yugo let a heavy breath. "Louise, in the story of my world, there has only ever been two times when someone was able to assemble a whole set and used it...The first time, it was done by a child."

He took a pause. "2 357 154 121"

That was a big number...

"That's the estimated death toll caused by his ascension."

It was as if the world itself had stopped. A ball was forming in her stomach...was there even that many people in Halkeginia? It would be an extinction level cataclysm.

"How?" She couldn't tell who asked that question.

"He had been betrayed by the woman he loved, so he left for a lost moutain and cried. Boosted by the power of the Dofus, his tears drowned the world. Whole continent and all their people disappearing under the wave."

It was ludicrous. There was no way such a thing could happen.

"Are you sure it's not a legend. Many stories were greatly altered through time. Maybe there was a tsunami and your people reinterpreted it as the will of a dark monster." Colbert was trying to find an explanation for such deadly artifact. One could not accept so easily that such a thing could exist.

"I was the second person to assemble a set." Yugo's word fell like a death sentence.

"Remember how I told you I made a choice with terrible repercussion. The choice was either take the Dofus and confront the first user or let him continue to drown the world under a sea of tears. At the time I thought it was the best solution, a way to stop this tragedy. Add the fact the lives of my friends were on the line. But in the end, even thought I succeeded, even though I had used the power of the Dofus for less than an hour. The destruction was overwhelming." It was the first time Louise saw her familiar in this state of mind.

Louise would really have liked to comfort him. But she wasn't very good with this kind of thing.

The solution came unexpectedly from Colbert. He just put a hand on Yugo's shoulder and gave him an understanding look. "I can understand why you did this."

"You do isn't it ?" Yugo raised his head again. His apparent sadness seemingly forgotten.

"Still who could have created such weapon. Is this some machination of your pagan Gods?" All eyes turn to Montmorency. "What? No good brimirian noble in his right mind would ever attempt such a thing."

Siesta's face told more than any word what she thought of those good Brimirian noble. Even Louise knew very well that, would they be able to, any nobles given the occasion would do it.

Yugo turned to Tabitha. "Because they never were created as weapon to begin with. When everything is said and done... they are eggs."

…

…

…

"What?" it was a pretty universal answer at this point.

"Dragon's Eggs to be exact. When a Dragon reaches a sufficient level of power he can create a Dofus. Upon his death his soul will come back to the Dofus and be reborn as a child, once more."

So wait, Dragon were like phenixs?

"And so it is the case for the Eliatrope and their Draconic brother." Yugo finished his sentence.

"Wait wait wait wait wait." Began Louise her mind going awire. "Does that mean?"

"Yes, that's why I said I ignore my true age. An Eliatrope live a long time from the start, and I have no knowledge of how many time I was reborn. And it's a good thing, the sole Eliatrope to remember all his past lives became insane." Yugo had a thousand yard stares on the last part.

It was a lot to take in. But at least, she guessed nothing could go beyond that as far as revelation go.

The universe laugh at her.

"Ok, that was interesting. And Kind of scary." Began Guiche. "But why telling us that, especially if the knowledge is so dangerous."

Yugo gave a glance to Tabitha. Then to Sylphid. They both nodded. Yugo took a piece of cloth from his magic bag.

Before the other could ask why, in a flash of light and swirl of wind. Sylphid turn from a Dragon to a girl. Tabitha catching the cloth and putting it on her before anyone could see more than they should.

"Because Irukuku want to create a Dofus for Irukuku and big sister!" Exclaimed the happy Dragon-Girl.

Chaos erupted. Nobody realising the white mice leaving the setting.

Fingers claps in front of Louise.

 ***Flashback end** *

"Uh?" Said Louise as she emerged from her reminiscences.

"Are you okay? You kinda froze there." Asked a concerned Yugo.

"Oh, Sorry I was having a flashback." Answered honestly Louise.

"Ah. Excuse me Louise. It's rude to interrupt one." Said the Eliatrope.

"It's nothing really. It was over anyway." Louise tried to remember what she thought before having a flashback. Yes, Nora. This means she may be reborn again. With a little luck, she could meet her. She would be a young child again, and wouldn't remember anything she'd done in this dream.

But she had a desired to meet her at least once. Even if she could hardly explain why. "Can you tell me more about her?" The question escaped her lips without her even realising.

"I didn't knew her very well. Only what Balthazar could tell me about her. She disappeared thousand of years ago and she has not yet been reborn. She looked like you though, small with pink hair. Guess that's why I choose this name like that. Why?"

Louise was on the spot there. "Well, You already met my sisters. So when I learn you had one I wanted to know her too. It's only fair after all." Good one there Louise. She thought to herself, mentally congratulating herself.

"I guess. But we should really go. Scarron won't wait forever." He gave her a smile and left in the common room.

Louise had a depressed sigh and followed him like a criminal walking to the gallows.

 ***Scene Change: POV Gandalfr***

The shield lets a faint groan as she laid on her Master's bed. By her side an annoying sword who couldn't stop harassing her with the most raunchiest and stupid jokes he could think.

She wouldn't mind it that much. Had any of this joke be actually funny. But it was like someone stole the very notion of humour from the sword, and a demon replaced it with some twisted caricature of it, to better torment the people.

"Do you never shut up?" Asked the irate Shield, after another double entendre on sword and sheath.

"Well, you heard the kid. Stay in the bag to not reveal his identity. And well, there isn't much to do in a bag."

On that the spell turned shield could only acquiesced in silence.

"Hey, the next time Yugo come visit us. Do you think he could let us use one of those metal puppets? If only to be able to move on our own when he doesn't use us."

She was about to reject the idea as stupid. But in insight it would not be that bad.

That's when an idea came to her mind. Those puppets worked with a mix of Stasis and Wakfu. She was made of wakfu. Just maybe...

She would bide her time. Now was not the moment to think about it. Or maybe it was the best moment. Ever since she gain sentience she was more and more interested by acting on her own. And having a body able to move by itself was one of the best options.

"You know what? It seems like a brilliant idea."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo gave a quick glance at the main room. Louise was shadowing one of the fairies, trying to emulate her action.

If by emulating you mean ignoring their advice and treating the patrons like dogs. It couldn't be avoided, some of the patrons had wandered hand and Louise had a short temper.

As much wine had ended up in their glass that on their face. And she had a mean right hook. Maybe he could train her in hand-to-hand combat?

 **Crash**

She had launched a particularly annoying guy on the ground and was now stomping on his butt while hurling insults at him.

Yugo stiffened a laugh and turn back to the work in front of him. By any right she should have been in great trouble with Scarron. If the patrons didn't actually enjoy it.

It seems the mistreatment inflicted by Louise were highly sought. Or they were trying to inflate their own ego by "taming the pink beast", for those last, joke on them. She was hard headed enough that she could haggle with an Enutrof.

Speaking of the Gods of his world. He was pretty sure that should Osamoda ever reach this plane he would be swarmed with followers by the end of the week. And that was only in this town.

For all their rules and restrains, deep down Halkeginian weren't that different from the people of Ankama. Guess people truly never change he guessed, no matter the world.

In fact, this Inn wasn't that different from the countless others, he was able to see during his travel. Even the skimpy outfits weren't that unusual. Or at least, in comparison to the basic cloth of most of the common Amaknian it wasn't even that skimpy to begin with.

Still working at an Inn again. It brought so many memories.

"You seem happy." Ask the young woman by his side.

She was quite tall in comparison to him, long black hair and a normal robe in comparison of the others worker. She also had a familiar face. Did he see her before? Probably amongst the crowd during one of his apparitions as the Angel.

"I was raised in an Inn. When I work here it reminds me of how it was back then. Though it was in a smaller village in the middle of the forest. With a lot of apples and a gigantic tree in the middle of the Town." Yugo felt warm while talking about his home.

"Seem like you miss the place. What made you leave?" The woman was looking at him with a wondrous face. Launching eventual glance at Louise.

Yugo had to be careful not to blow his cover right now by giving detail Louise couldn't corroborate. "I learn I had family out there and decided to see it for myself. I found my little sister. She is quite a handful, but she is nice when you get passed the..." he just pointed at Louise as she was punching a large lumberjack into submission. A good hand-to-hand fighter indeed. Great potential there.

"So you just weren't raised together." She sighed with fake surprise. "We thought you were a Noble and her Angel." She said the last part with a knowing smile.

Yugo choked. How?

"Oh, we didn't present ourselves fully. I'm Jessica Mofette and this is my father, Scarron Mofette. I'm Siesta's cousin. And while she keeps many secret about you, she did reveal many things after her rescue from Mott."

Ooooh, that explain it. That's also why she looked so familiar. Indeed, one could see the similarity between the two...Wait.

"Your father !? I Though he was..." Exclaimed a surprised Yugo.

Her smile turned to a smirk. "He was what ?"

Yugo sighed. Better not dig himself a deeper grave. "Can I count on your discretion? We are hunting down a corrupt noble, we don't want him to doubt of our true identity."

Yugo wasn't annoyed in the slightest at Siesta for revealing her secret to her family. After all it was obvious they would be worried after the Mott event. And she would need to reassure them with what information she had.

Jessica smiled to him and gave a small curt. "It's been some time since I got news, but the few I get seems to say that you are treating her really well. And you are protecting us. It's all natural we would do what we can to help you. Us and all the fairies there."

So everybody knew. Yugo couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Jessica. Thanks to your father too. And all the fairies. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, I'll be happy to help."

A century old Eliatrope and a Noble outsmarted by a group of Innkeepers and waitress. He'll had to tell it to Siesta if Jessica doesn't do it first.

Jessica seemed to wonder for a moment. "Actually, there is a few things you could do for us."

Yugo enticed her to continue. But still took back his work at the same time. It wouldn't do if Scarron passed and see them idly chatter instead of doing the chores.

This seems to amused the Innkeeper's daughter. "You are quite diligent I must admit. I didn't know angel could do housework."

"The part about me being raised in an Inn was true. Alibert was my father even if we weren't of the same species."

"Is that why you care so much for the commoners ?" This question was actually benign. And Yugo did wonder for a moment. Would he have been the same had Grougaloragran delivered him to someone like the Brakmarian dignitary instead of Alibert ?

Yugo smiled. "Alibert was a great dad. I guess it played a lot in that." Since Chibi and himself turned well he could only guess Alibert was truly awesome.

"Must have been quite the man for him to impress even an Angel."

Yugo stop, searching for the best way to describe his father. "Before finding me he was a bounty hunter, running through the wilderness to hunt down criminal and monsters. Then one day he caught a young man. The guy was a thief, and by the law of the land he should have delivered him to the authority. However, as they were travelling to town, he found out the thief had stolen nothing but a few apples, and did so to nourish his daughter. A daughter who had followed them to try to save his dad."

The Eliatrope let go on the stove for an instant. Eyes lost in remiscience of this story Alibert told him long ago. A day he was ill. "When he saw his daughter in tears looking upon his dad with manacles. He simply couldn't do it anymore. He broke the manacles with one mighty swing and let him go. That's when he found me, a baby left in the middle of the road by some inexplicable power with a message telling him to take care of me. A few days later him and the man he caught were building an Inn together."

He took a melancholic breath. "Guess the story of a bounty hunter and his once target building a Traveler's Inn in the middle of nowhere, caught the interest of the nearby town. Since with time, many people have come to the Inn, and liking It decided to build their house and work around it. Emelka was born."

He would have put a little more time in his tale, if he didn't smell a burnt odor. "Damn the stove. How dumb. Sorry Jessica." Yep, never keep your eyes out of the food.

The Young woman only laughed at his predicament. "For the son of an Innkeeper you sure can mess up a kitchen."

"You should have seen him making bread." Muttered the Eliatrope slightly ashamed.

"Dad is pretty similar to your father." Said Jessica. She looked fondly at the main room. Were Louise had somehow found a crop. And was enjoying far too much making a customer squeal. If they were squeal of delight or horror Yugo couldn't tell, but he was scared something dangerous awaken in the Pinkette.

"Many of the girls working there had no true home to call their own. And some were locked into pretty horrible situations. By building The Charming Fairy Inn, dad allowed them to have some matter of hope and forget their past. So they could gain enough money to start something of their own or to find someone that would bring them away. You can't imagine how many lost girl there is in this city."

Guess his respect for the man only grew there. Then the mood did a complete turn from the solenel to the scary (for Yugo). As Jessica suddenly looked at him with a predatory smirk. "So those services?"

Yugo was not so sure anymore if that had been a good idea to offer her those favors. She was after all a descendant of Frida Mofette. And if there was a mortal that could scare even shushu that was her.

"Don't be afraid. I won't ask anything too bad." Yugo eep. As Jessica channel her ancestor right now. She exploded in laughter. "You should have seen your face, I love doing that."

Yugo deadpanned.

"Sorry, too funny to pass. Still, It's just three simple requests. Nothing too hard for the Angel I presumed." So far she was the first person wich whome the simple mention of angel didn't seem to phase her. For that Yugo was thankful. In itself it was enough to not mind the teasing.

"The first thing is pretty simple. It happens that one of the fairies found a job at the academy. We wanted to know with dad if she was doing alright. Since she didn't send us any news recently."

"What is the name of the girl. I will try to search for you." So far it was a pretty easy task.

"Longueville." Yugo nearly chokes.

"That was unexpected. But she is alright. She is...working for the princess now." So she worked here before. Good to know. Though, Jessica shocked face was far more amusing. Payback comes in all forms.

"For...For the Princess. Damn, when the others will know it. She must have made quite an impression." She couldn't know how much she was right.

"Quite indeed."

"Good, for the second, it may seem a weird. Don't tell Louise we know about you, it may be petty, but we heard Siesta was hurt because of her. Even if Siesta did it willingly we want her to work as a commoner for a while in compensation." Yugo gave her a strange look, raising an eyebrow, before looking at Louise, whose fairy dress somehow turn black as she laugh evilly while pouring whine on the cranium of some applauding customer.

"Do you qualify this as normal?" Ask Yugo.

Jessica shruged "A little overdramatic, but yes. The dominating act is a know one, even if rarely pulled well. She's a natural at it."

Osamoda indeed.

"For the last request, it's more personal. While Siesta write us from time to time. Something is happening with her, and she has been particularly secretive about it. Can you tell us what she is up to?"

Yugo let escape a sigh of relief. It wasn't that hard to do. "She must just be a little stressed, she has been really serious with her training and must want to surprise you with it. And with her first class..."

"Training? Class?" Jessica was seemingly unaware of it all. So Yugo explained it to her.

It was not a class, just a quick rundown of what he was teaching to her, to what he was going to teach alongside Siesta to the musketeer and the commoner who would be present.

Yugo didn't realise the growing shock of the young woman, nor the fairies who passing by the kitchen stop to listen.

It was nearly nothing, yet the religious silence who formed around him should have given him a clue about the thing to come.

In the hour that followed it was decided a day would be marked as closed each week. To allow Jessica and all the fairies to assist to this class. Scarron approved this choice wholeheartedly, even if he didn't want to come itself. "Someone have to watch the house while you girls go see our little Siesta."

For Yugo, it means they would get one day to hit the street and gain more information on their target. He was sure Siesta could do great by herself.

 ***Scene Change** *

The week passed in relative calm. Louise had gotten herself a good number of faithful patron. While Yugo was doing what he could to be useful. Often cooking or escorting a few "annoying" customer toward the exit.

A few whisper were made behind Louise's back, but she either didn't remark or didn't care. She had the hang of this whole commoner thing. She thought at least.

In the academy the things were slightly more active.

Siesta was currently organizing her class with Tabitha. The two had grown closer, as Siesta was often asking for advice to the smaller girl.

The bluette was all too happy (or at least Siesta guess she was happy, couldn't really tell with that poker face) to help.

On his side, Colbert was explaining how to infuse wakfu into spell to boost them to the rest of the group. He was half tempted to ask both old Osmond and Yugo if he could teach the other student about this trick. At least until an innocent remark of Guiche of all people.

"Wait? Doesn't adding Wakfu to a spell the same as adding another element? Then does that mean my dot spell became line?" It was a small bravado to impress Montmorency. But on a technical standpoint, he had open an unexpected subject.

Could wakfu be considered a sixth element? Could it stack on itself like Halkeginian magic does? Colbert knew pure wakfu spell existed, the Eliatrope skills didn't rely on their elements. Could they be strenghten that way?

Colbert studied Tabitha's training. She was trying to synchronise her portal with wakfu powered ice and wind strike. Effectively hitting targets from all possible angles.

It was the magic discovery of the century. Had he been a few years younger, he would make a thesis based on that. But right now there was something far more important.

It wasn't a mear temptation anymore, it was a need to research that avenue. Louise's sister Eleonor could probably help on that point. But he would need to speak about it to more people.

There were so many possibilities. He couldn't let such a potentially vital project down.

Old Osmond just watches it all through his magic mirror. He had spied the discussion on the dofus and asked for Colbert's report.

So basically as normal a week one could expect in a magical world currently holding alien and extraplanar entities.

And so came the date on which Siesta was to hold the role of a teacher for the first time.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Scarron wave a napkin as Jessica and the other girls (in more casual clothing) left for the academy in a carriage. "Good luck girls! I'll cross my finger for you."

Yugo saw them left from the window of his room. He felt a sudden desire to follow them to watch how Siesta would do. Yet crush this idea immediately. Not only would that go against his mission here. But it would also disturb her more than necessary.

Yugo was not blind. He knew very well his servant wanted to be able to teach those abilities. And had probably a goal of her own with it. So he would do what any teacher would do in those cases, he would support and help her...If Chibi could hear him now. He'd be rolling in laughter.

Yugo the Eliatrope, King of a lost race, Hero of the Sadida Kingdom and Bonta, Vanquisher of Oghrest...doting teacher.

When he thought about it, it wasn't so bad.

"So where are we going first?" It was Louise. She had put back her normal commoner cloth.

"I've got a few leads. Turene tends to pass every two weeks, once for the official Tax, another for a supplementary sum of money of his own choosing. And when he takes that one he is of course surrounded by a larger escort, with a few fellow noble as "faithful witness" so if anyone as something to say, he has to prove himself in front of a whole group of nobles instead of just one." Yugo started to explain what he heard from Scarron after a few questions.

"And nobody found it strange the same noble are constantly implicated in the same crime. Even if he had help, the other noble should realize something was wrong." Louise argued.

"What I asked too, but from what Scarron said, it ain't so simple. Few are the commoner brave enough to oppose a noble. And even then those guys are smart. The nobles who follows him are never the same twice. And they make sure to not appear in suspicious number. Just enough to intimidate a commoner. After that, if someone still find the courage to bring the matter to the judge. Well, Turene as just to say the commoner tries to cheat the crown by wanting to steal back their taxes and the matter is dropped. Add the fact Turene then make examples out of them by crushing them under the tax next month, and you got a good idea of the situation."

Louise was fuming, then calmed herself and start to think. The Eliatrope smiled, when unclouded by anger, Louise was smarter than him.

"So there is a good chance those second "tax" serve to fund the local Reconquista group." Louise started to mutter. "In itself that could justify an arrest under the charge of high treason. But without proof our only choice would be to catch them red handed. By chance would their next passage come soon."

Yugo nodded "Next week."

Louise nodded in answer. "Good, but still, maybe there is a way to get the rest of them too. Do you know where they go with the money? Maybe they would bring it to some base..."

"I was only able to talk with Scarron and Jessica. So I can't tell more. Maybe we could search the town to see if someone saw him leave after his extortion. And you anything on your side?"

Louise shuddered. "Except that commoners men seems to have weird taste? Heard of a few other commerce victim to Turene. But nothing in much detail, they seem to usher his name when they think nobody is looking. Or just curse him when drunk enough. We should go see one of them just in case, maybe revealing to a few we are noble could open some lips...No bad idea, too many risk of one of them selling us out to Turene against lower tax or something."

Louise stopped her musing and gave order to Yugo. "Send our report to Agnes and let's go. We have only one day to find the most information we can get. Let's make it count."

Yugo smiled and took a blue feather from his bag, inscribing the whole message in Draconic in the air with wakfu. A trick taught to him by Balthazar, and greatly favored by Grougaloragran. He then retrieves two flying machines (creation of Chibi of course.) and sent them to Karin and Agnes.

They wouldn't be able to return to him, but he could always retrieve them later.

Louise watched all that with wide eye. "Okay, You have to teach me this thing with the feather."

She smiled. "Let's make the Princess proud."

 **Scene change**

Yugo readjusted his hat, it wouldn't do to lose it in public. As expected getting anyone to talk about Turene was far more difficult than it should have been.

The Eliatrope was following the Pinkette, who was rumbling.

"I can't believe it. The guy is scamming the whole town and nobody says anything." It was indeed disheartening. While everybody would be quite pleased with his disparition (yet again tax collector. It was to be expected.) everybody would clam up as soon as a mention to act against him was done. Unless they were ready to reveal their true identity nobody would talk in fear of retribution.

Still, there was a good lead to someone who may know more.

"You forget about Monte Christo." Add Yugo.

Monte Christo was a fallen Noble. And one of the few who opposed Turene. The Tax collector made an example out of him, showing them that not even fallen noble were protected from his reach. And well, the guy may have developed a grudge.

If someone knew anything that could hurt Turene. It was probably him.

 ***Breath** *

They found the place where his home should be. A dilapidated manor on the edge of town. Yugo half expected to be ambushed by a group of Shafer at this point.

"Is this really the place?" asked Louise.

Yugo pointed at a barely visible sign on the wall, reading "H**se Mon** Christo."

"Well, guess there is no other choice." Louise opens the door, creaking loudly. "Sir Monte Christo are you here?" A cold wind was their only answer.

The inside was as damaged as the outside. The spider had taken over the house. Broken mirror and shredded painting mare the wall. The only pristine part of the great hall was the picture of a family of three. A dashing young man, his beautiful wife and their daughter.

"He isn't here. Too bad." Said Louise loosing her bravery in front of the spider lair.

Before Yugo caught her again.

"He may be sleeping, or just didn't hear us. We should explore. Remember Louise, for the Princess."

Louise steeled herself and entered the building. The place was an utter mess. But a few elements here and there betrayed the presence of a living being.

"Sir Monte Christo?"

"IT'S COUNT Monte Christo." They both jumped at the voice.

A man entered the room. An empty wine bottle in hand. He had a great coat, ruined by the age and the lack of care. He was badly shaved, and smell as if he didn't take a bath in years. His eyes were bloodshot and presented heavy bags. He may have been handsome some long time ago, but now it looked like he had been raised as a zombie.

"What is it that you want damn rats? If it's looting the place, I'm afraid you came too late. Some overweight pig stole everything I had. Now if you don't want me to turn you into a newt, you better run." Threatened the drunken old man, it was a miracle in itself his speech was coherent with the smell of alcoholic beverage overpowering their nose.

Yugo whispered to Louise."Can a mage really do that?" From what he understood of the magic here, they were more the blast you away kind.

"There have been theorized, but transmutation of living being is still an unexplored area of research. The church frown on this kind of thing." Explain Louise to him.

"What are you waiting for! Ru..." **Sblaf**

The poor man trying to walk to them under is a state of inebriety lamentably face planted. Knocking himself out.

Louise and Yugo gave a look to each other. This wasn't going to be easy.

 ***Scene Change: POV Siesta** *

Siesta took a deep breath. Just behind that door was the classroom. It wasn't the first time she entered into one of them. After all, when she was still a maid here, she had done it so many times.

When she thought about this, most of the time was because of Louise's explosions. But she digressed.

It was the first time she would enter not as a servant, but as a professor. How could she have even imagined someday that Siesta from Tarbes, born into a small commoner village nothing more than a bunch of farm, would one day be given class to commoner and Noble alike about otherworldly magic?

For that she would forever be thankful to Yugo (and she may have developed a small crush on him, but she was sure she was subtle enough about it.) This opportunity was unlike other. A miracle. And if she somewhat succeeds today. Then she could bring it to the next level.

She had plans, important plans. Things she would never have thought about back then, but now...Just thinking about it filled her with determination.

Tabitha put a hand on her back. It was a small gesture, but one worth of the bond growing between the two.

She opened the door and nearly reel back under the number. The classroom was full. Nobles intrigued by the Angel's magic seating on the bench. The staff of the academy, servant and professor alike were standing at the back.

And up front, seating on the ground or on small stool were the musketeer, Captain Agnes in the middle...And the Princess herself by her side.

Nobody told her the Princess would be there too. Yet again, with all her guards present it shouldn't be so surprising. That also explained the noise of gushing she was hearing from the students.

Keep focused, repeated Siesta in her mind. Think of your goal, think of Tarbes and its inhabitant...Wait! Was it Jessica and the girls amongst the staff? Stop, question later. Now, she needed to make a good impression, like practiced.

"Greeting everybody. My name is Siesta, servant of the Angel. And I'll be the one to assure this first class. With the assistance of the young lady Tabitha here." No matter how much she wanted to do the whole thing alone, the bigotry of some noble with the commoner and the sheer number of students made the help of the bluette necessary.

And as expected, there was a row of disdain from a good part of the nobility. Much to the annoyance of the musketeer and staff.

Their complaints were silenced by the powerful (and noise augmented) impact of the headmaster staff on the ground.

Siesta shot him a thankful smile, that he sent back in same. "Sorry for the derangement lady Siesta, you may proceed."

"Thank You, Headmaster. Now, as you may know I will teach you about wakfu, the energy used by the Angel, and one that could be used by anyone, regardless of nobility." If the first news had the impact of a bomb, this one was a meteor. Of course a few amongst them, who either witnessed their training or were explained about it by someone in the know were aware about that little fact.

But to the vast majority of them it came as a pure and utter shock. Some unwarranted rumor that revealed themselves to be true. Some of the commoners who had been just invited by someone else without being explained anything, had their eyes nearly bulging out of their head. And some of the nobles were barely holding their anger.

Yet they could say nothing. No accusation of heresy or violent outburst. The Church had officially recognized Yugo as an angel. Nobody in their right mind would speak against the church. By brimmir one of their representatives must surely be present amongst them right now.

"Now, in an unusual class we would first start by explaining the basic and theory. But due to the way Wakfu work it would first be necessary for me to explain to you how to feel it and tap into it. So that's why once I have finished explaining how, Miss Tabitha and myself will go amongst you to help you access it."

Then started her true explanation, she tried to teach them the same way Yugo had. To explain them how to feel the world and the energy coursing through it. Of course, exactly as she expected. The Noble would call for Tabitha, while the commoner would call upon her.

It was till a certain person call for her help.

"Excuse me, miss Siesta but I seem to have some difficulty feeling it. May you come help me a little?" It was the Princess. Calling a commoner for help in front of everyone else, and doing so with a large smile.

Siesta came and looked with her aura vision. She shuddered a little at what she saw. She had plenty of wakfu, as much as Tabitha in fact, but it was clogging itself in her body. Speaking of Tabitha, wasn't it what happen to her when Yugo first came? It was as she heard extremely painful and nearly cost her her life.

The King of Eliatrope had used the Eliacube back then, but the situation in front of her was far less advanced, as in the Princess was not dying in front of her. She may be able to resolve it by herself.

She sat on her knee, connecting hand with lady Henrietta and focused. A shocked face appeared on the princess as she gain control of her wakfu and the energy build up start to recede. And then looked at her hand.

A long silence installed itself. Before the princess smiled. And in a small voice, just loud enough for the others to hear. "I don't know how. But thank you."

After that, a few noble started to call on her as well, desirous to follow their future Queen example, and some commoner started calling upon Tabitha in response.

Siesta let a victorious smile grace her. She would need to ask a few questions to Yugo about what she saw with the princess but outside of that.

It was a success.

 ***Scene change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo and Louise had put the sobering man on a couch. One not overrun by arachnid and other bugs. This place would give Gruffon nightmare for years. He would need to remember about it if the magical map ever gave him trouble again.

The man grumbled. "Who in the seven hells are you?" Gone was the bravado, replaced by a pitiful whine and a hang over.

Yugo asked a silent question to Louise, who nodded in return.

"I'm called Yugo, and this is Louise. We need your help." Told the Eliatrope.

"My help? You came to the wrong person kid. Unless it's with a research on spider web. There is enough here that it sometimes seems I am the invader in their little world."

"We have reason to believe that Turene may be guilty of high treason. And we think you can help us with it."

Monte Christo's eyes shone with a vigor who had been absent from a long time. "Explain!"

 ***Breath***

"Are you sure of this plan? We have a time limit and this seems quite risky." Asked Louise to the now less disgruntled noble.

He was still looking like an overglorified hobo, but it was at leats a step in the right direction. If only because he now walked relatively straight.

"Yes, those little rapscallion knows everything who comes and go in the dark. If you can catch one I'm sure they'll at least know where to point us"

The three of them were on the bad side of town. The poorest side too, where the street rats were hanging around. Monte Christo told them about a bunch of kids acting as thief around town. And well, they tend to see a lot of things pass around.

The plan was pretty cruel when Louise thought about it. But it would work and at least nobody would be hurt.

 ***Scene Change: POV Some poor thief kid** *

He didn't have a name. Or rather, if he had one nobody knew about it. Some called him a rat, other scum or maggot. Mongrel for the arrogant one. But it couldn't really be called a name.

His parents were dead during some war. He couldn't care more about that, on the street one gotta do what one gotta do to survive. And right now some pink haired girl was wearing a heavy bag loosely closed in his street.

As the good guy he was, it was his duty to teach her why it was a bad idea. Truly a gentleman. Maybe he could have her following him for a while after that, she was quite cute and would probably be thankful for her lesson.

Of course, the universe realised this poor kid had as much chance of success than the usual two thugs in superhero comics. You know? The one who appears in the first few pages only to be beaten up by the hero. Proving he is both powerful and as heroic as a spandex wearing vigilante could be. Yet again, they don't have comic books in Halkeginia.

A Shame, the tale of captain Amakna are pretty good as far as any bontarian is concerned.

So when instead of his plan happening as expected. Two pair of hand shot out of the bag and dragged him inside. He could only scream in terror as he disappeared down the Haversac.

When he looked up, he saw the looming shadow of a dungeon in construction. And two smiling figures.

"Don't be afraid, we just need to ask you a few question."

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo let go of the thief as he looked upon the building in front of him.

Monte Christo was giving a predatory smile. "I guess this is incriminating evidence at is finest."

The thief had followed Turene a few times. Never attempting anything because of the escort, but he still tried to see if he had something he could gain. And found by pure luck a building where the men would sometimes go with bags full of money and live without, soon followed by men in cloaks.

"We should burst this place now and catch this traitor...But the building is probably empty right now isn't it?" Said Louise.

"We'll get him soon. I'll send another report once back in the Inn, so we could prepare a raid." Told Yugo.

"Count me in. I have a score to settle with him. And be there for his arrestation will be the first step."

Yugo shruged. "As long as you don't rush in like a Iop."

 ***Scene Change: POV Agnes Chevalier de Milan.** *

Agnes observed her charged dutifully as she, along the musketeer corps were making their way back to the capital after observing this class on Wakfu.

She would have passed far longer thinking about it, and what it would mean for the women under her orders if it wasn't for another fact. Something happened when the Angel's servant had touched the princess.

She seemed relatively pleased at the moment, if surprised, so she didn't say anything. But ever since she would seem entirely lost in her at her hand when she thought nobody's was looking. Sometime with a discreet smile.

Once again, there didn't seem to be a problem. But it was sure something was on her mind. And as one of the few she could trust she had to make sure everything was alright.

"Are you alright Majesty? You seem to have a lot on your mind?" Maybe too formal, but till they reached a more secured place, better respect a certain modicum of form.

Henrietta smiled "Indeed, captain. We assisted in something rather interesting. Aren't you thinking as much yourself ?"

Agnes sighed. The Princess sure knew how to dance around the issue. Came with the role she guessed. "I cannot deny the practicality of such knowledge. Especially if war is coming to our border. But it wasn't what I meant."

"I know captain, it just feels so incredible. It's gone." Said Henrietta.

Agnes was rather puzzled. "Gone?"

"The Pain, it's all gone. And it was replaced with this strange new power. I can feel it. Along my magic, waiting to be called upon." Agnes's eyes became as big as saucers. The best healer in Tristania weren't able to even explain the nature of this pain, and just like that it was gone?

Some foul play were at works. "You think it's connected to this wakfu thing?"

"Maybe, We'll need to question the Angel about that."

Before the Musketeer could answer a strange buzzing start getting close to them. Drawing her pistol she pointed it at a strange doll-like bug flying in their direction while holding a blue feather. Before dropping in their lap. One other of Yugo's strange messenger, with their creepy looking bug aspect, she had shot the first one thinking it to be a monster.

In an instant drawing formed in the air and flashed in front of the both of them. Alarming the other musketeer who came rushing toward them.

"Stay in position." Ordered Agnes. The message came directly flooding into her head. The next time it would be good if Yugo could alert before using this kind of message transport. But at least it was practical. And the news was making her blood boil.

Henrietta herself had lost all merriment in her voice. "Captain Agnes, Chevalier de Milan. I think it would be good If a few of our Musketeer were to get a small vacation. I just heard of an Interesting Inn, don't you think?"

The message couldn't be more clear.

 ***Scene change: POV Karin** *

Karin let go of the blue feather. Having receive the report of the Eliatrope. It slowly fell near the bisected remain of the clock-bug. The next time it would be for the best if he could describe this bug like creature before he send them anywhere near her daughter or herself.

Still, she thought about the two report she got today. The one from the Eliatrope came to mind first. It concerned directly to her daughter. To think they would use such establishment as a front.

It was a good idea. She couldn't say the contrary. Inn and Tavern have always been the place to go if you wanted information. After all, drunken men had a tendency to not watch their tongue. But she would need to have a long talk with this kid like entity on what can and can't be done with a Lady of noble descent. Furthermore when she happened to be her daughter.

She couldn't help but grin. Doing mission for the princess, going undercover and hunting down traitors. Look like no matter how much she wished for the opposite, Louise still ended up like her in the end.

Now there was the second report coming from the academy. It countained a summary of the event and a request. Concerning both the same thing. This Wakfu class. As well as many observations made by Colbert.

The idea of Non-noble being able to use this power was for her a double edged sword. On one side it would be of great uses in the time to come, on the other she could hardly ignore the risk. Reconquista had already shown the commoners were all too ready to revolt themselves against nobles. And they were now teaching them about a new kind of weapon they could use against them, and many would be all too happy to use it.

It was a dangerous bet the princess had made. One who sounded more and more like a deal with the devil. She just hoped that when came the time to pay the price, the princess would know what to do.

As for the request. Colbert had informed her of the possibility to use this Wakfu for strengthening spells. And ask if Eleonor would be interested to researched about it. It would be her choice, but she already knew what would be her answer.

 ***Scene Change: POV Tax Collector Turene** *

Night had fallen on Tristain. And it was time for him to start his rondo. He joined the rest of his escort on the main Plaza. Four nobles and six soldiers. Far enough to send the message to any idiot that would dare oppose him.

For the first few commerce it was quickly done. They were mainly seller of average goods. He had been careful to avoid the shop frequently visited by nobles. It was unlikely, but someone may question his presence and cause troubles. He may have a few friends in the high council, but they wouldn't risk their head for him if things start to go sour.

He would compensate the lack of profit on those ones by taking more from the other. That way he gains a good amount of money for himself and his cause, and on the other side disquiet start building up against the Queen and the current leadership. A win-win.

Thing were going smoothly. And now was the turn of the commerce of "service" notably the Charming Fairy INN, sure his men would need some relief after such an arduous night of work. Maybe he could take a girl with him this time. The other at the back house need their fun too. After they would get rid of her, just say she decided to leave their establishment, nobody would care. Or at least nobody important. Couldn't have some harlot reveal the emplacement of their base, right?

Brimmir would surely forgive him once they took back the holy land.

Yes, that was a good plan.

"My men, I think those left at the safe house would like some company. And the charming fairy INN as already so many girl. They surely won't notice if one went missing. Right?"

The men cheers. His plan made the unanimity. One could not say he was a bad boss.

They reached the Charming fairy Inn. This place had some good passage in it. A good cash cow. He entered the place.

The silence came with him. The other patron staring at him with eyes full of terror. His men entered the place. Scaring away the braver customer.

Turene looked around and liked what he saw. There have been plenty of new girls since the last time. He didn't recognize most of them and he came here often.

"Oh, Scarron. The affair must be doing good if you can hire new help. Guess I can augment your tax then." He laughed at his own joke, soon followed by his ilk. Scarron tried to laugh too.

"Get me the money and a table for me and my friends." Asked Turene.

The few remaining customers left the place. Fleeing like the rats they were. A heavy bag of money fell on his table.

"Please take it and leave us alone." Asked Scarron who appeared quite tired.

"Now, now Scarron, You know very well I have to count all that. It would be very bad if some of it was missing. I guess one half hour would be enough. Why don't you let your girl entertain my friends while I do that. Oh, and I would need some company to keep me warm, you wouldn't want me to catch a cold isn't it?"

Some girl advance themselves to serve his men, they finally understood it seems. Better give in to their demand fast if they didn't want to be punished. He saw two of the soldiers took a few of the new girls and drag them at the upper floor. Turene raised his drink at Scarron who was gritting his teeth.

Usually he was stealthy enough to hide his rage, but not today it seems. It was nearly comical how obvious he was in his action.

"You should calm down Scarron, my men just want to have a good time. Speaking of which, your daughter starts to develop quite well..."

The muscular men blanched. "Please, let my daughter out of this."

"Then I better heard from my men they have been treated well. I guess they will probably stay to enjoy the night." said Turene.

The Muscular man looked down. Taking back his usual personality, while still retaining some of the fear. "I promise you, I'll treat them as if the Princess herself was here."

Ugh, the princess, the mere thought of this whore made the wine feel sour. Maybe he could really use some company right now.

Just perfect a girl was getting near him. And she was looking like a child version of this Valliere bitch. She wasn't the duchess, it may not have been her. But having someone looking just like her acting submissive to him while he delivered her to his men at the safehouse would be delightful.

He caught her and force her to sit by his side. "I'll be taking this one with me, I hope you don't mind? Or I could ask your daughter to go with us if you prefer?"

The shocked expression on all the girl was priceless. "What are you waiting for? Bring me more wine, for me and the wench!"

 ***Scene change** *

More than half an hour passed by. And his two men didn't come back. They must truly be enjoying some action. Well, it was time to go, they would be taken care of well if Scarron knew what was good for him. He took the girl with him and made signs for his men to leave.

The money was there, and there was even a little more than asked, a few foreign coins with a K on it. They were pure gold so he decided to keep them.

"Gilles! Raie! The both of you go complete the collect! And you better not serve yourself on the money. Take two men with you both. The other we go to the safe house, remember we don't want people to follow us, so everyone go there by a different road. Except for you three stay behind me at all time. And you pinkie, you better get your mouth shut till we reach our destination, or you won't survive the night."

He was planning to kill her anyway. But she didn't need to know that. Not yet at least.

He took the road to his safe house. Sticking to dark road and small pathways. Hiding himself with a cloak. It wouldn't be good to have annoying witnesses. Even more with all this talk about angel and stuff. No matter how stupid it was. Turene guess it must be some noble or actor they used to distract the uneducated masses. But better safe than sorry.

The girl was cooperative, keeping her mouth shut and fleeing their eyes. It was going to be fun, the other hated those Valliere as much as him.

Finally, he reached the safe house.

Only he, one other mage and two soldiers were present in front of the door. The others should have been there by now. He would have to wait for them. All the moneybag bearer were to enter at the same time.

He waited for them for a few more minutes, hearing his men asking the girl who should be the one to have the honor of the first "gig". They should be more stealthy about it, with the reigning silence near the safe house...

A shiver ran down his spine. The safe house was utterly quiet. Usually there should be at least three other nobles here. Waiting to retrieve the money for their glorious mission. Yet it looked like the place was abandoned.

He pointed the soldier. "Hey! You two! Go inside!"

The two soldiers grunted, but obey. Entering the building.

He waited for ten long minutes. But they never came back.

"We need to run. Now!" Screamed Turene.

The Noble was shocked. But followed, something was clearly amiss there and even that idiot had understood.

"We need to go to my mansion and hide there for a while."

The noble starting to breath heavily tried to speak. "Can't we go to another safe house?" It was true, the chance of them being able to run till they reach the manor were slim. Yet...

"We can't, chance are, we are being followed. We would only be revealing them another of our bases." When thinking about it, Turene could realize more and more the truth of the situation.

"Damn the new girl should have clued us in. I'm so dumb."

"Uh?" Damn was that noble an idiot.

"They were beautiful and healthy. Scarron always pick stray for his little shop, and no more than one or two at a time. And generally left them at the back till they adapt. Speaking of, where is the Girl?"

"I don't know sir...She must have run away when we left?" That idiot let the girl go? She could have been a great hostage...though again, she was quite healthy too for a stray little girl. And was strangely conciliant with BEING DRAGGED RIGHT TO THEIR BASE.

"DAMN IT. WE'VE BEEN PLAYED!" Turene was furious.

"So Scarron trapped us. That bastard, I'm going to use his daughter as my personal toy."

Turene was asking himself how easy it must be to live with a half working brain, and not having to be the one always in charges.

"Fool, those guys trapped our own safe house and were able to somehow take down the other without us realizing it. Do you seriously think a barman could have organized this kind of attack?!"

"Taken down? Are you sure they were not just late? We just waited ten minutes. Maybe there was just a blockade on the road. Gilles is a monstrous fighter, if he was attacked we would be hearing it from there."

"Gilles's familiar is a dove, and Raie have a rat. If there were just late, they would have sent it to us as messengers. In fact, if any trouble had arise they would have done so. The fact that they didn't must only mean they have been taken out without having the time to tell anything."

He sent the other nobles alone, with only commoners for their escort. It was his mistake.

They ran in relative silence, with only the noise of their foot hitting the road piercing the quietness of the night. Till they stopped in a dark alley to catch their breath.

"If it's not Scarron who tricked us. Who could that be?" Asked Dumbass 1.

"Try to think a little. Who could have the power and organization to do such a thing as trap at least ten nobles."

"The Watch ?"

Turene groaned.

"The...The Princess?"

"Likely the case, or one of her pawns."

The Noble started to panic. "No...But...we'll be hanged. I didn't sign up to die."

Just great, he needed that. The noble screamed and turn at the other side of the dark alley.

Turene sighed. And ran again in the opposite direction, this idiot was only slowing him down anyway.

"And then there were none." That voice! Monte Christo? That scum was there? So, this was the Princess way of doing thing. Sending dejection at him, like those monkey from beyond Rub'al Khali. He continued running. He wouldn't fall for this trick. Turen may be stronger, but this was if the Drunken noble was alone.

"I expected as much, all proud and mighty, but as soon as you lose control..." The voice came from a different place. Following him and calm no matter how much he run. That bastard must have some dragon or similar mount. Yet he could hear no such thing. Still, running was apparently useless now.

Turene took his wand pointing it in the direction of the voice and shoot a ball of fire to cover his escape.

The spell erased the shadows, and revealed nothing. The place was empty.

"...your just another arrogant coward." He was behind him. He turned back wand first. The only thing he saw was a short blue flash of light and nothing else. So the disgraced noble learned a few new tricks. He may have used it to take a surprise shot at his men.

"Show yourself Monte Christo. If it is a rematch you want, very well. I'm your man." Turene called.

"You're going to pay Turene." Turene shoot in the direction of the voice. Light turning on in the house around. People looking at what was the commotion.

"SHOW YOURSELF I SAID! I SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR LIFE TOO." Turen was becoming hysterics now. He couldn't run, And his opponent wouldn't grace him with a fight.

"Sadly, I won't be the one to bring retribution."

People recognized Turene and start to hide, had it been someone else they may have searched for the watch but it was not to be. Yet some remained and just looked.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! COME HELP ME OR I'LLMAKE YOU PAY! I'LL MAKE THE WHOLE OF YOU PAY!" Nobody moved, the number of people watching was growing, a whole crowd was forming all around him, but no one moved. Neither did they actually looked at him.

"The Retribution will come from a higher place. Figuratively and literally. You should really look up."

Turene full of rage did. And froze.

Skin white as the moon itself coursed with blue light. Wings sprouting out of his body and of his head. Wielding a shield of light. And a sword of the brightest steel.

An impossibility was facing him. No, he wouldn't be caught by some smoke and mirror. He sent everything he had. Every fire ball and ray, every thongues of flames and pillars of destruction.

The Angel raised a hand and each of his spells disappear through different blue gates. Fighting wasn't going to work, he needed an escape road.

He pointed his wand at the crowd, who stumbled in fear. But before he could fire, the Angel had appeared in front of him shield raised.

The fire lick his shield, forcing him back slightly. Before he opened blue gates around him and turn back the spell he had launch at him.

So it was how an angel fought. Send back the harm intended upon them against their aggressor. Cute, the princess must have thought a lot about it. But a few illusions and unusual magic wouldn't fool him.

"I shall admit, impressive. How much does the Princess pay you for this act. And what did she offered the church for it to follow in her madness. Are they so afraid the corruption of her reign would mark bad of them without some false idol showing themselves? Was it even the church present that day, or another accomplice masquerading as another angel?" Turene was grazing at straw, but he tried to calm himself and get his way through guile instead of violence.

There was a heavy crowd, even if he was to fall he could take the reputation of the princess with him.

"I made the oath to protect everyone, regardless of their statue. The princess loves her people so I decided to offer her my support. Unlike you who would shoot at innocents."

"I was defending myself. I was just doing my honest job, when without reason, YOU, so called angel attacked me out of Nowhere!" Turene saw anger starting to form on his face. If he could make the Angel loose foot here. He could turn this night into his victory.

"I only sent you back the attack you launch first. And I have numbers of witness for the ensemble of your crime. Notably, being seen red handed bringing back money stolen from the people to agent of Reconquista and trying to force yourself on a young girl you had forcefully taken away."

There were dangerous clamoring in the crowd. Obfuscation and anger.

"You have no proof." Turene.

The Angel smirked. "Oh, What about the witness of the very girl you tried to forcefully bed, the musketeer who followed you as you bring your loot to a reconquista base, or your accomplice."

Gates opened and musketeer dragging the nobles and soldier in chain came, followed by the young girl.

"Sorry boss, they caught us." Said one of the soldiers

'Shut up idiot!' thought Turene. You could as well have made a confession.

"I know none of those people. This is all a setup. The girl is just a commoner you paid to tell whatever you want, it would never stand against a jury." Turene was loosing his calm.

The girl spoke with a victorious and predatory smile. "A commoner you say. I am Louise Françoise Leblanc de la Vallière. I have disguised myself as a commoner to put your corruption bare for all to see. And your betrayal won't stand."

"SEE EVERYONE. IT WAS A SETUP. A TRAP. I WAS A TARGET FROM THE START."

The Angel was on the verge of fury, then suddenly his face turned calm and smiling. Like hit by a realisation. Turene didn't like it.

For sure Yugo had understood the situation. All the proof he got on Turene were clearly enough to proclaim him guilty. It was not for his innocence that he was arguing. But for his image in front of the population, to try to show him as a martyr and not a criminal. Well, they could be two playing at this game.

"Of course we would set you up. When the princess learn of your cruelty toward her beloved subject, and that you used your nobility to escape justice, she prayed me to reveal your crime to the world. And told me Turene. If you are innocent you could easily answer this question. When is the date of the collect of taxes?"

Turene felt his throat dry up. He didn't let go of the bag of money, he should have.

"Fourth week of each month."

"And which week are we?" The Angel was speaking with an innocent voice.

"Second." Turene was grasping his wand harder.

"Then please tell me, What is this money you are trying to hide under your cloak."

Turene was sweating heavily. "It's mine. I brought him with me just in case I would need it."

"In different bag?"

"For different need...you see...it's good to be prepared for all eventualities."

"Oooh, then would you mind showing it to us. Since, you see, I gave a certain number of pieces marked by a K to the of the Charming fairies INN. And no one else. I did this very day a few hours before your passage. So if it was really yours, no such piece should be present inside. Isn't it? Since he shall be the only possessor of such piece."

Turene was twitching, ready to draw his wand against the angel one last time.

"He...he...gave them to me. He had debts. So he decided to pay me tonight."

"Debt you say? I didn't hear anything about Scarron having debt while you threaten to take his daughter if he refused to let you harm the girls? Shall we ask Scarron himself? What would he say?"

"He would lie."

"And the people whose insignia or name are marked on the bags that you call yours. Would they lie too?"

"Yes."

"And the Church, the Princess? Both you already insulted?"

"Yes." He was alone, nobody would save him.

"The musketeers that saw you in person doing the crime you so hardly deny, even as you bear the very proof of it on yourself? Your own acomplices you abandoned?"

"Yes, yes. All liars."

"Any of the people around us, If I came to ask them what you did, would they Lie?"

"YES! Everybody would lie against me."

"People of Tristain are you liars? Is this man truly innocent?" This question wasn't directed at him. And he understood what he said in front of everyone.

The Angel sighed. Looking at him sadly. "Who were you trying to convince? Clearly no one here. Please just surrender."

Turene looked around. His plan had backfired it seems. The whole population was sreaming his name. Asking for his head. He was an injuried predator and the prey were now asking for revenge. The whole musketeer squad had come to prevent the crowd from throwing themselves at him."

He took a pistol from his cloak, aiming at himself. He wouldn't suffer this humiliation.

A ray of light pulverized his weapon. He screamed in pain as some of the fragments buried themselves in his skin.

The angel looked at him sadly. "You caused far too much suffering to disappear like that. It's over Turene. Just surrender."

"I'd rather take the whole of you with me." He raised his wand.

"Explosion!" Screamed the Vallière Girl.

He was sent flying, crashing in some unattended fruit cart. Put here for purely dramatic purpose. Before he could stand back again, many clicks could be heard. Muskets were poited at him.

"In the name of the Crown, You are under arrest for the charge of High Trahison, Corruption, Mistreatment of the commoner and property damage...probably some other stuff too." The captain of the musketeer was putting chains on his arm. He tried to struggle, and only received the blunt end of a musket in the face for his trouble.

He black out, and the days of terror of Turene were no more.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo***

Yugo sighed at Agnes proclamation of Turene charge. He was no guards, but "some other stuff too." Didn't sound very official. Remain the man had been caught red handed. The plan had worked, and he would need to thank the musketeer squad and the fairies for that one.

And Louise too, he felt his face fell when Louise had put herself in harms way.

But he had something to do first. Time for the dragon to put another mighty roar. He raised his sword to the sky. Flying slightly. "I promise you again, in front of the whole of you. No matter who you are, noble of commonesr. I won't stand idle while people suffer." He disappeared from the scene in a portal.

He reappeared standing at the top of the building looking over the scene. Hiding the bruise on his body. He had launched an assault on the enemy's base when he saw the conspirator gather inside of it. He may be strong, but only in books did anyone ever came out of a battle truly unscathed. Especially when magic entered the picture.

He was sleepy right now. Planning and putting into motion all this was tiresome, and he had to fly through the whole town to gain in speed since he doesn't know the topography of the place. This whole final gig with Turene only help in draining his stamina more.

An equally as tired Louise showed, taking advantage of the musketeer intervention to leave discretely. She was smiling at him, it had been worth it.

"So what shall we do now Louise?" There were still many things to do, debriefing with the princess, going back to the academy, et cetera. But it was technically the first successful quest for Louise. It was worth some celebration.

She shuddered, probably remembering when the convicted tax collector touched her. "I'd rather have a bath mind you."

"I'm sure the Princess will let you have access to the Palace bathroom." Told Yugo.

 ***Scene Change** *

Yugo let the warm water soak him. He had no hat. To think it took him decades just to remove his hat in public. And even then only for a very short amount of time and when surrounded by friends. Now, he was showing his wings for all to see whenever the need arises.

Different world, different rule, he guessed.

Right now, he was enjoying the bath, he could think about all that later. Louise was bathing with the musketeer. She had impressed them with her bravery with Turene and they were treating her with respect.

The Princess was probably there too, thanking her for her help. He could verify it easily with a wakfu vision...buuuut...Looking with wakfu vision into the girl bath was not something very nice to do.

He realised he just taught that skill to Guiche...He would need to have a talk with him at some point. Add that to the growing list of things to do, behind bringing food to Irukuku when he come back to the Academy.

He looked around, the place was big. More like a communal bath rather than a private one. Yet here he was alone, for now at least as footstep could be heard closing in.

"Hey angel kid, mind if I enter for some time." It was Monte Christo. He looked better than when they found him for sure.

"Yes, come in, it's more fun when there's more people." To be honest, he was not enjoying this Angel thing too much. It was useful as it allowed him to defend the people. But it meant most were literally terrified of speaking with him. Looking at him more like an icon than like a person.

Yugo was not one of those brooding type who liked being alone. He enjoyed company, large group fighting side by side. For all his kingship, the charming fairies Inn was for him a far better place to be than some cold Throne Room. Except maybe the one being built in his bag, this one was awesome, all thanks to a communal thinking with a hyperactive, overexcited blue Dragon.

"I wanted to thank you, the Princess as given me the title of Tax collector. And restored my noble titles. The time to get the paper from Gallia and the Count of Monte Christo will be back."

"No need to thanks me, it was all natural, after all you helped us."

The two men passed some time talking to each other, before giving their salute and going their respective ways.

 ***Scene Change** *

Louise and Yugo had been given two different rooms, though close enough. That allowed him to go back whenever he wanted without risking waking up Louise.

However, as he was going back he received a sign from none other than the Queen herself.

"Excuse me, Sir Yugo, but could I speak with you a moment?"

It was rather unexpected. But as an allied foreign King, not that much unprobable.

"No problem. And no need to call me sir, I am not that hung up on formality." Even slightly disregarding of it, but it is important to some.

"Then You'll need to call me Marianne. It wouldn't do if you were the only one suffering this mouthful, now if you would follow me? My daughter is still catching up with her friend, I'd rather not bother her with that right now."

Yugo followed the queen to an isolate room. Only two chairs and a small table standing there. The Queen took one of the chair and invited him to sit down.

"I won't dance around the issue. In all honesty, what do you think of my daughter?"

Yugo thought for a moment. "She loves her people, I can say that much. And wouldn't mind taking risk for them. In comparison to the other nobles I saw, it's an immense gap. She..."

The Queen interrupted him. "Not as a Princess, but as a person."

Okay, thing were going in a strange direction. And he was starting to expect where it would end up. It wouldn't be the first time.

"She is smart and beautiful. She may look harmless, but she is determined and more than a little cunning." The Eliatrope waited for what would obviously come next.

The Queen caught it. "I guess you wouldn't be interested in arranging a wedding with her?"

And there it was. While he wasn't against the idea of a wedding in itself, the idea of an arranged one was not sitting well with him.

Dragons were being of freedom after all, even humanoid one, the idea of being shackled into such an event against his will for the sake of politics, it was a no-no. And he already had a problem with such a thing back in the day.

"While I am honoured, this kind of thing is not for me. She should be the one to chose with whom she pass her life."

The Queen sighed. "It was worth a shot, but it wasn't the original request I called you for." She looked at the two moons outside. "I will abdicate my place as Queen in the following weeks."

It was quite a bomb to be dropped. "Are you sure I'm the one to whom you should say that ?"

She nodded. "My Daughter as what it takes to be a great Queen. However she suffers from a weakness. While she is loved by the population, she is a young woman."

Yugo raised an eyebrow. "She is charismatic and smart enough. I don't see why her age would be a problem. Especially with good counselor such as you."

The Queen laughed. "You flatter me, truly. But it was not the age who paused problem, it's the fact she is a woman."

Okay, Yugo was lost. Everybody was already taking orders from the current Queen and the Princess. Why would they suddenly have problems with said Princess now becoming Queen.

"It may sound stupid to you, but the royalty is generally a role left to men. The belief that a woman is not up for the task is quite common, even more when war is looming. No matter how good she is, the people just won't trust her to rule alone. That's why there was talk of an arranged marriage with Germania, or that I gave that proposition to you. This way, it would give her the credibility to act on behalf of a King."

"But you are leading the country by yourself! And people obey you and the princess even as women." Exclaimed Yugo.

She negate with her head. "Everyone is convinced that I locked myself in some tower to mourn my dead husband, I'm expected to release the power anytime soon. Some Nobles even pressed me for it. As for my daughter the council saw it just as a transitional stage, until she found a man to marry. They are humoring her, but few took her seriously."

Yugo took a deep breath. The situations were bad. It was something he expected out of Brackmar. If Amalia was here she would be hurling right now. "What is your proposition?"

"There is a way for my daughter to rule as she is. I don't know what you heard about other countries. But the news made by the Church have reached even the other side of Gallia and Germania. The reveal of the existence of Angel have added a whole new layer to this world politics."

The Queen bore her eyes into his. With an intensity unmatched by but a few. "Some people may doubt, but it remains that a recognition from one of those angels would be in itself something colossal. Especially for those whose rule can be contested. If you were to publicly claim Henrietta as a worthy Queen, then the people will follow her, and so will do most of the nobles. It may even make an alliance with Tristain worthwile for Germania, whose king is not of Brimmiric descent and seek recognition from the church."

Yugo caught the gist of it. She wanted him to involve himself even deeper in this world power game. He was already neck deep in it, and now it was needed to go even deeper. It may become a problem, while helping a friend was no trouble, he still had a goal to achieve.

"I know I ask much of you, and you are in no obligation to help us, especially since I can't find anything that I could grant you in return. Not without the council screaming foul play. But if you have any love for this land and its people. I know Henrietta can be the symbol this kingdom need to lead it."

So the Queen was basically asking him to throw himself into the middle of the maelstrom out of the goodness of his hearts. She was either a genius or insane. Considering the kind of person Yugo was. Probably the first.

He smiled. "For what it's worth, your daughter and you would have fit right in on Amakna. Now, I'm not really good at writing speech, especially on such short notice. So I'll have to improvise something on the spot."

The Queen became hopeful, or at least she appears as such. She was good, he could commend her on that.

"You knew from the very beginning I would accept, isn't it?"

The queen smiled. "You peg me as the chivalrous kind. We are in dire need of that. Thank you, I won't forget about it, if there is ever something that we could do, ask."

"I didn't do it for a reward."

Yugo left his chair and went for the door.

"Before you leave, have Charlotte presented herself to you, or not yet?"

"Charlotte?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

 ***Scene change***

The morning after came calmly. A carriage had been prepared for them. And the Princess and Musketeer captain were both present.

"Your highness, you didn't need to come down here." exclaimed Louise.

"Don't be silly my dear friend. Of course I would come to escort you out. However, there is another reason for my presence. It concerns this class on wakfu. I had the honour of assisting myself."

Okay, that was something he didn't expect. "You did?"

"Yes, it was truly interesting. Agnes was with me. Miss Siesta did a great job." It highly pleased Yugo to know that. "Speaking of it, something rather peculiar happens, could you explain it to me?"

Henrietta gave them a quick description of the event and of this strange pain. Louise was interrogating her on why didn't she ever revealed this fact. Even though they would have jumped on the call to help her.

Thanks to his discussion with the Queen, Yugo could understand why. She was already disregarded by most noble, showing any form of weakness could end up ruining her chance to hold the throne. But his mind was on something else.

"I will need to ask Siesta about this, depending of her answer I may have to present you to someone." If she was the same as Tabitha, then there was a chance this strange transformation happened again, he would have to meet Balthazar before.

"And who would that be?" Asked Agnes, properly paranoid.

"Balthazar, the oldest Dragon currently alive. And the one who takes care of the Eliatrope while I search for a land. He is as old as wise. He may have some information about your condition. He always was passionate about research and knowledge." And he had a precedent to base himself upon, but he wouldn't speak about Tabitha unless she gave her authorisation to do so.

Louise, however seemed to tilt. "How knowledgeable are we speaking about? And where is he? There was no dragon with you when you came in."

"Do you think I would be so calm about my presence here if I had no way to reach the other Eliatrope? I can use the cube to open a portal to their dimension. It's a little hard on me, but I can allow a few person with me when I go see them."

The future Queen seems interested. "I would like to see this Balthazar. When do you think it would be possible?"

"I need to take care of a few things first. When will be the next mission?" Asked Yugo.

"We have nearly finished organizing the rescue operation on Albion, as soon as we receive a signal from Mathilda you'll be alerted." Henrietta answered.

The carriage was full ready. Henrietta gave a bow to the both of them. Louise bowed back, Yugo merely nodded. Louise would have chastised him for his lack of etiquette.

But since Yugo was technically a king, he was not forced to bow down in front of a princess. Or it was the justification she gave to herself anyway, more likely he simply didn't care about rank and wouldn't have bowed anyway...

"Then, till next time."

 ***Fast Change** *

"So the council finally took notice." Sasha sighed.

Bidachal was kneeling in front of her. "Yes, While they don't know about your involvment in the situation, they know about the emergece of the Void."

The Lady tsk, then looked upon her friend. "And what are their plans?"

"They are scared of what would happen if the humans used that power against us. Many ask for a preemptive strike."

"ARE THEY INSANE!? Our two geatest advantages upon them are the distrust between their nation and the few number of their mages able to rivalize with us. If we launch such an attack, they would unite once more to counter us...and with the news our spies are sending us, even the second point started to look less true by the second." She took a deep breath calming herself.

"And even if we won, it would be pyrrhic at best. We would be left weakened and deprived of a potential powerful ally against our true enemy. Are they any opponent to this madness?"

"Some of them proposed to send an observation team." Added Bidashal.

"Tell the council I support this idea. Bidashal, I know I ask a lot from you, but I need you and your niece on this team." it was not a request.

"It will be done." Bidashal bid is farewell and left the room.

He smirked. He had been the one to reveal this information to the council. It was acting behind his lady's back, but she had been too apathetic, he needed to push her a little.

 ***Slow Change** *

Chibi bandaged his arm. There had been another attack today. They were able to deal with the shushu, but they had taken a few injuries.

Tiffania was healing them, but they rather do some first aid before. If only to lower the necessary energy input. The poor girl was getting a harder time after each fight.

Sooner or later, this place would be overrun. They would need to flee soon. And it would be hard, unless if he accepted to complete the ritual.

Chibi couldn't let those people get killed by some monsters. He was a hero too, damnit.

He had discussed of this all with Enely and Frelin who supported his opinion. Grougaloragran hadn't been too keen on that, preferring his own plan. Taking the kids, breach their ways through demonic rank and steel a flying boat to wherever they'll be safe.

But Grougal was a Dragon and always had lived surrounded by powerful people. Such travel would not be easy for them, so for the children? Some would survive, but most would die. And Chibi refused such outcome.

They needed to stack thing in their favor and formulate a plan.

He would complete the ritual first, and train the kid for the travel to come. Even if that means to kiss Tiffania.

He was blushing because of the heat, not because he was shy, or inexperienced.

Things were a little pressing, so he would need to do that...now. The fact she was cute had nothing to do with it.

"Chibi, are you alright? You are all red." Said Tiffania.

Chibi froze. He wasn't ready, but he needed to stay determined.

"I'm ready to complete the ritual." Said Chibi, managing not to stutter.

"Eh?" Said a blushing Half-Elves.

 ***Fast Change***

She did it, she reached the forest where her sister and the children should be. It hadn't been easy, but Mathilda was once again walking the road of her homeland. And she didn't like what she found.

People were scared. Monster stalking the road with no one to slay them. Whole villages disappearing overnight, written as casualties of war by the two sides. Rumours of dark cult and demons, that Mathilda could confirm as true. And last in date, fresh bodies taken from the graves by strange men in black armor.

It was good she came when she did, they needed everyone out of the country as soon as possible. Hopefully they would be able to ready themselves quickly enough for the operation of extraction.

The little meadow where the orphanage lay was near. She sped up, she hadn't seen her sister in person in a long time, and even with all this, she had missed her presence. She missed them all.

That's partly why, when she saw a boy, that she didn't know, on the verge of kissing her sister. She did what any older sibling would, if said older sibling was a square class mage.

"Get your hand off my sister!" Followed by some random, yet powerful spell.

 ***Speed of light change Change** *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Stop complaining Smiss. Or you'll wake up the guardians. Unless you want to fight the whole of them." Said Joris, pointing the many giant golem around the rusted train track.

"Remark it would be fun." said Goultard.

"Are you insane you Iop brain! ...Of course you are. We may resist better to the passing of time, but we still can be killed." Complain the rogue.

"Aren't you the one who was able to escape the shukrute by yourself?"

"I swear I'm going to shoot you for this." Remington was doing his best to not open fire.

"You should not fall to your Anger, it can only result in bad thing."

Remington grumbled. "I'm sure you'd know something about this, Dark Vlad."

"Touché." Exclaimed the barbarian.

Remington went first to scout the place, putting as much distance as he could between him and the barbarian. This place was bad mojo incarnate, and he was not going to make a beginner mistake because of some red haired brute.

Othomai and Ogrehst were not far behind. With a little luck, they could negotiate with the Elder Dragon Aguabrial. If not, thing were going to be quite...heated.

 ***Ridiculous Speed Change** *

Yugo and Louise arrived at the academy during the afternoon. Class was in session. So Only Siesta and Irukuku were there to welcome them.

Thinking fast, Yugo took out all the food he borrowed from the palace for Irukuku. Who tackled him in thanks. Instead of tackling him in desperation.

The result for his spine was the same, but at least she was happy while doing so. Louise had wisely chosen to look afar. Siesta coming by her side.

"So, I heard you did well from the Princess." Said Louise.

Siesta puffed her chest with pride. Action who slightly annoyed the Pinkette. "Of course, though I shall really thanks Tabitha. She is very reliable for this kind of things."

Louise snort. "I guess she would be."

 **Crash**

"Should we help him?" Asked the black haired woman.

"Nah, if he really wanted to leave, he'd do so. It must count as fooling around in his barbaric world."

 **BOOM**

"See he is smiling." Said Louise, not impressed. Her explosions were better.

"...It looks like a rictus of pain from my side."

Louise shrugged and went to take a meal. They couldn't eat anything on the way, and she had passed far too many days eating nothing but commoner food.

Siesta continued watching for a while. Till a flying missile crashed by her side. Irukuku had somehow succeeded in missing a hug and had launched Yugo instead.

"Hi Siesta, Felicitation on your first class." Cheered a bruised and dazed Yugo.

Siesta laughed and sat by his side. The Dragon soon joining them. A little sheepish.

"Do you think I could continue teaching them? By your side, of course."

"We'll need to train a lot more then." Joked Yugo.

"I can take it." Siesta pumped her fist dramatically.

"You sure do."

 ***Ludicrous speed Change** *

Rumours of the magic accessible to commoner went rampant in the days to follow. Only matched in popularity by the rumours concerning the one who taught it.

The noble tried to quench it, fearing a revolt. But when in the security of their home or around their friend, the talk about this mysterious young woman they heard so much about where on every lips.

Some said she was an elven witch masquerading as a human. And should be burned at the stake. Another said she was a saint who heard the voice of angels and brought guidance to protect them from the Albionese heretic of Reconquista.

In Tarbes a certain family was listening to all this, with both pride and worry. Knowledgeable of the truth.

By the end of the week, one thing was considered true by all. And repeated by the local public announcer. "The Commoner got their angel. Now they have their Prophet. The Maiden of tarbes."

 ***Space Change** *

One could normally think such a heresy as a magic wielding commoner would be seen as unacceptable. And many did, however, she was under the protection of the angel. And as long as this remains the case, acting openly against her was out of the question.

However, there were two places where an entirely different reaction could be heard.

In a small now repaired church.

"Are you sure Alistair? This commoner was using magic."

The good natured man laughed at the black haired inquisitor. "You know pretty well what it was Viktor. Julio had been teaching us how to use wakfu for quite some time now. Though, I prefer her method of teaching."

The white haired girl sighed. "Enjoying the touch of little girl. How were you able to gain the church light? I wonder."

"Ever the same I see Karen."

So continue the life in this chapel.

On the other side of the continent, on a golden throne the Pope Vittorio was gracing the world with one of his rare genuine smile. "Make sure nobody impaired the transmission of this knowledge Julio, and use this occasion to propagate the word of a new holy figure by doing so. The promised time approach, I can feel it. And having more Icon can only favor us in the long term."

"What is the official reason I should tell the people?" Asked the Eliatrope priest.

"Humanity have shown themselves worthy in the eyes of the founder. And While they wont give them full magic, the angels have seen to bring them a boon for their loyalty to his teaching."

 ***Use the fast Change Luke.** *

The messenger was shaking as he found himself in front of the mad King.

"So you say my daughter is now in Tristain. Why should I care?"

The messenger looked up, some form of hope he wouldn't be punish. Before taking a glass of wine in the face. Shattering and piercing his skin. He screamed in pain.

"Don't show such a pitiful face in front of me." He asked a servant for another glass. Only to break it on the messenger again.

"Sheffield!"

"Yes, my king?" She was here in a flash. Literally.

"Would you bring your now Angelic self to tristain and ask my dear daughter to take care of the dog. I can't be bothered with it right now. Pass by our friend in Albion too, if he made no advance in our plan, shake him up as much as you please."

"What about the other Eliatropes?"

The mad king shrugged. "It would be of no interest right now." A sword of stasis formed in his hand. Reality cringing at this paradox, a creation made of destruction. "And all the guest are not there yet for the party."

 ***Triggered Change** *

Enely was laughing as Chibi explained them why he was covered in mud.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect my sister would summoned an Eliatrope Too."

That cutted the laughters immediately.

"Too?" Asked Chibi, Tiffania helping him getting rid of the mud.

"It's a long story, and If I'm right it's..."

Lancaster came rushing. "Get the kid Inside now!"

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Chibi." Asked the man. "Bring us on the top of this tree, and look to the South."

Chibi was a little stressed by this demand and did as told. "What are you tal...By Eliatrope."

It was visible from there, the pillar of smoke and fire were visible. Tainting the whole horizon red.

"Impossible." Was all that Mathilda could say.

New castle was burning.

 ***Fast Change** *

Squadrons of black knight throw themselves at the defenders, riding upon beast of nightmare and flame. Leaving in their wake dismembered and charred body.

Shot of purple illuminated the sky, as dust and melting armor fell from the wall, their possessor turn to ashes by the stasis strike.

Crowley walked amongst his personal guards of shushu knight. Surrounded by the clamor of his soldiers.

Some children and women were taken by his men toward their point of entry. They were nobles, servant of the failure they called king, the commoners in his army wouldn't complain about what was going to happen to them.

After all, their debauchery had caused demon to appear, and it was only thanks to his power of the void, that he was able to tame the beast and take control of them. Or at least it was the official version for the shushu.

He nearly felt pity for them. But crushed it immediately. He couldn't allow himself to feel pity if he wanted to bring the plan of his master to fruition. And what a plan it was.

The fort was in front of him. The last stand of the Loyalist.

He could send the spider kind shushu to climb up the wall and open the gate from the other side. Or he could spare his troop and just blast the whole thing away with Stasis Bomb. Both hold logistical problem, namely his dependence on both resources for his plan to work.

"I see you are taking your role seriously." The voice of Shefield appeared behind her. Draped in a huge cloak hiding her features. It wouldn't be good if the Angel of Gallia was seen in the presence of a revolutionnary. Especially if her existence was to be held secret for now.

"My Lady, as you see the town is ours. Once the fort has fallen, it will be the end of the Loyalist."

"So? What are you waiting to attack?" Asked the Eliatrope.

"Hesitating between storming the castle and simply blowing it up." answered the "holy" man honestly.

Blue eyes emitted light from under the cloak. "Interesting, retire your troop for now, there is another option."

"The enemy is on his knee. We could finish them now and move on to Tristania."

"Believe me Crowley. When you'll hear my plan, you'll be delighted. It will even help us in our conquest of Tristania."

 ***Dream on?** *

Louise was in a dream again. Living as Nora through those visions.

It was night time apparently.

Both the Mage and the Elf were asleep and she was standing guard over the body. She was inspecting a blade Louise recognized as being Derflinger.

She was tired, but it was her turn to pull an all-nighter. It had been two weeks since they retrieved the broken Eliatrope.

The Eliatrope girl was doing her best not to doze off, but she couldn't resist closing her eyes for a few seconds. Fighting the fatigues she looked over her charge

Said charge was...no longer in his bed! Nora started looking around and found him standing near her. His eyes unmoving, unblinking, fixated on her. Brilliant rune shining on his head. Reading Myotzorin.

"Wait, how?" Fear made place to worry, as Nora remembered the state of the Eliatrope in front of her.

"You should be resting. You are in no state to stand right now."

The Eliatrope looked at his body and sat on the bed. His jaw moving, a sound too low to heard escaping from it.

"What?" Nora got closer.

"Your Name?" His voice was hoarse. "What is your name?"

"I'm Nora, but please don't overdo it. You are still far from a complete recovery."

He sat back and took some water that was put near him..

"Good, now who are you? And how did you end up here?"

The Eliatrope turned slowly. Louise felt a cold shiver run her spine. Something was wrong, image and vision that couldn't be hers, start to plague her vision. The raising sound of a far wave getting nearer.

"I"

It wasn't a wave, those were screams, the screams of thousands.

"am"

The screaming became unbearable, she was barely able to hear anything. A sharp pain was pressing against her heart, trying to crush her.

" **N**."

 ***Dream off** *

Louise screamed, holding her head. The noised had stopped. She was covered in sweat. And feeling sick.

"What was that ?"


	10. 9: Dealing with spirits

***Author's corner** *

 **Now for the usual disclaimer. I own neither Zero no Tsukaima nor Wakfu.**

 **Plenty of reviews this times around. Including the first truly negative one. It shall be celebrated. Though with the time I took to post this, there is far too many to cover for me to put it here. Still, remember that I read each and every review. Regardless of how many are sent.**

 **As for the reason of my lateness. It's mainly due to Wakfu Season 3. As it forced me to reconsider a lot of thing in the long run. And create a few plot hole, notably the birth of a certain character and the role another had in the global history of the world.**

 **But I finally found a way to slowly go around that. Though there is some part that made me ask a few question. Such as: Should I rewrite this story with those new events in mind? I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 ***Author's corner end***

Chapter 9: Dealing with spirits

 ***Vision on: POV Sheffield***

Sheffield arranged her appearance as she floats in this dreamlike space. It may have been an astral projection, but one should always strive for perfection in front of a King.

Then again, her notion of perfection was quite alien.

Through her meditation she was able to contact him, using the link between Master and Familiar.

"So I take it you have good news, or you wouldn't interrupt my breakfast Sheffield." Said her master, bored.

"Newcastle has fallen, only the fort remain." answered the long-haired Eliatrope.

"And why is it still standing then? I remembered asking for them to be destroyed in the briefest delay?" There was no judgment in his voice. Only a bored curiosity.

"It was on my demand, I saw a better alternative. A way for Reconquista to justify their assault on Tristain and give us an advantage."

Silence.

The King was looking at her. She may not be able to see him, but she guessed the annoyance on his face, those empty eyes who never seems to shine.

"Reconquista would have attacked regardless. But go on! Explain yourself."

"Prince Walles is dying, all thanks to an incomplete awakening and their resources are low. Just waiting could be enough, but thanks to one of our spy, we discovered that our dear prince and the Tristanian princess were having an affair. If news were to reach her about the distress of little Walles..."

"She'll come running to his help, appearing as ally of the false king. Indeed, you choose well then. Retire your troop from the town and wait for the rats to make their moves. My eyes are on you Sheffield, do not disappoint me." The King was pleased.

"I will not Master."

"Ooh and before you go. The Ragdorian lake situation is growing quite annoying. Though a few drowned villages are of no concern to me. I am bored with their endless crying. Send the dog to take care of it. If she succeeds, good. If she fails and dies, good too. If she barks at us, remind her what will happen to that broken doll if she refuses."

 ***Scene Change: POV Prince Walles** *

"Please my Prince, you are barely standing on your feet. You can't possibly think of taking such dangerous action." Cried his dutiful butler.

Truth be told, the Prince Walles was not feeling great. In fact, ever since the apparition of those strange pillars of light, he had been plagued with increasingly harsher shots of pain, making his life a living hell.

He had no idea whether this was a new weapon from Reconquista, a Divine act or just some strange random event. But the fact remained that, in his situation, he could barely act by himself. All the while his kingdom was burning and the King was falling more and more to insanity.

Newcastle had fallen and the few remaining loyalist found themselves holed up in this fort. Their last line of defense. And again, if not for the enemy force suddenly and inexplicably retreating, they would not be breathing anymore.

The rest of the loyalist celebrated it as a victory, claiming Reconquista had taken fright in front of the mighty wall of the fort, and as such, had been routed back into their dark hole.

He even heard a few of them already writing about the wall being blessed by Brimir.

Nobody really believed it of course. Reconquista's forces were monsters and they possess an armament largely superior to their own. The only reason for them to leave was if they had some plan.

And for this very reason, he had to take action.

There was a secret passage in the fort. Leading to a cave from where a flying ship could take on. It may not be many things, but if they disguised themselves as Corsair, maybe they could roam the sky and search for a hint on how to even the odds. Or at least evacuate the children.

"My decision is taken, we'll all die anyway if we just stand there. Bring me all the men able to man a ship. It's our move now."

 ***Scene Change: POV Chibi.** *

Chibi was waiting with the children and the other member of the brotherhood.

Mathilda had left soon after the fire to gain information on the event and had yet to come back.

She had entrusted the protection of Tiffania and the children to him. Telling that right now, she trusted the Eliatropes, confirming she probably met Yugo at least once. But it would have to wait.

He gave a look to Tiffania, in the end, they never completed that ritual, all thanks to Mathilda's intervention. But they would need to get it done as soon as possible.

He heard a stone move and a hole open in front of him. "When I asked you to watch over my sister I didn't think you would take it so literally."

He blushed, not looking at Mathilda leaving the from the ground. Frelin helped her, asking for a report.

"So what is the situation?"

"Bad. The main fort with the loyalist may still be standing but the whole city has fallen. Worst the Lexington, Reconquista's largest flying ship, is bombarding everything that tries to leave the place. I think our original plan falls flat on its face." Mathilda sighed the last part.

"The original plan?" Frelin was a sucker for plans. It came with being a Cra he guessed. Or just being the son of Evangeline.

"As soon as I found the orphanage and you, I was to alert the Princess of Tristain and wait for the rescue team in Newcastle. From there, we would have left with everybody we could take from the castle as war exile."

"Is there no other place where we could call for evacuation?" Continued the Cra half-God.

"Sadly no, all the other town are under heavy Reconquista's control, A Tristanian ship would be heavily searched for spy or loyalist refugee. And even then, that's only if we are able to not be spotted on the way."

Enely groaned from below a tree. "With all your flying ship, couldn't they just fly over the place and directly retrieve us around here."

Leave it to Enely to point absolute obvious answer to complicated problems. Sadly... "It wouldn't work, they would need to enter Albion's flight space in wartime, the ship will be shot down before joining us."

Everybody slumped on the ground searching for a way out.

"And why not just portal everybody?" This was Mathilda this time. "I saw how your kind is able to open gate and portal. Wouldn't you be able to simply teleport us? Or creating one of those zap portals like what Yugo is building in the academy."

Yugo was what?! What could have possibly happened to lead up to this? At least he knows Yugo was safe now. Still, it didn't change their trouble. "Nope, Sorry, a fully adult Eliatrope may be able to do so, but I still need to see the place of our jump. As for the Zap portal, I do not hold the necessary resources to do so."

"So what kind of possibility does that left us?" The million Kama's question.

"I have sent a message to the princess already. Sadly it will take some time for her to answer. And we can't act without knowing where the extraction ship could come. So for now, we must protect this place. At least till the Princess signal us.

Chibi nodded. Between the brotherhood and Mathilda's abilities, they should be able to stand their ground for a while. He just hopes it would be enough. Still, now he had something else he wished to talk about.

"Seeing we won't be moving. Can you tell us how and where did you meet my brother?"

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo was looking over Louise as she tried to rest. Yesterday as he was sleeping in his bag, he felt an impression of pure terror coming from Louise.

The only thing he could get was that she had a nightmare. One scary enough that she couldn't close her eyes from fear of seeing it again.

So he volunteered to remain by her side while she slept. And here he was now, on Louise's bed, sitting next to her. He tried to sleep at first, but from time to time he could feel her squirm and suffering from an agitated night.

So he decided to sacrifice his sleep to help her. It wouldn't be his first all-nighter. He took the Eliacube from his bag to contact Balthazar.

He would need his guidance concerning the Princess. And had promised a meeting between Halkeginian and Eliatrop.

Balthazar wasn't against it, but he would need to talk about it with the guardians. Not all of them were as trusting as he was.

Someone knocked on the door. Yugo wondered who could that be. He used his aura vision and quickly opened the gate.

Old Osmond was here. And he looked serious.

"Sir Yugo, would you kindly wake lady Valliere? I'm afraid the situation as changed, and not for the best. The Princess call us on an urgent meeting at the palace. Someone as already retrieved Siesta. Meet us at the Vestri court." Old Osmond finishes its piece and left by the zap portal.

The whole Academy was now connected by Zap portal. Soon, maybe Tristain would be. Once he found a way to associate each portal with a code, as to avoid accident of travel.

He shook Louise awake.

"Munya." Louise was not a morning person. So being awakened right in the middle of the night was not going to be good for her mood.

"Something happened, the Princess need us now. Put some cloth and we leave." The word had the effect of a whiplash.

"What is going on?" Her eyes went wide open and a little scared.

"I don't know but we shall go to the Vestri court. The others are waiting for us." He opened the Portal Zap and as soon as Louise was ready he jumped with her.

Yugo and Louise appeared out of another portal. Right in the middle of the court.

Osmond, Colbert, and Siesta were there. Agnes was here too, breathing heavily as if she had run from the Palace to the academy. And seriously, he wouldn't be surprised if she did. She looked at the Zap with interest. She had seen them the last time but never got to ask too much about it.

"It's a portal Zap, it allows quick travel between two gates. I was going to propose to install them during our encounter at the ball, but I kind of forgot."

"I'll report it to the princess but there is more urgent matter at hand."

"Yugo, how fast can you bring us to the palace using your portal?" Asked the Headmaster.

"If you enter in my haversack, ten minutes."

Agnes looked a little disturbed. "Enter your bag?" She wasn't very good with the idea. She saw the magic bag and heard about the thing inside, but still. She shook her head. "Nevermind, show us how to enter and let's go."

 ***Scene Change: POV Agnes Chevalier de Milan.** *

Agnes didn't know what she expected to see inside the bag. A giant castle wasn't it.

This place was large, screw that, there was enough space to evacuate the whole palace if needed.

"Since we are there, at least let's go inside." Said the Valliere Girl. Unphased by this impossible sight.

The castle gate opened, revealing a large hall, and countless strange doll going around, putting traps, building walls, a whole metallic crew of worker. All of different form. She tried not to mind them. She saw some of those things in the "baking demonstration".

What she couldn't ignore however was the room in which the Valliere girl brought them, taking casually a table and a few chair.

It was a treasure room chockfull with Treasure and gold. A Throne standing in the middle. She heard about Rhyme Dragon hoarding treasures, but she couldn't imagine seeing one like this.

From jewelry and rich cloth to weapon and piece of art. Going in full musketeer captain mode, she immediately analyzed a simple fact, there was enough to start a kingdom or maintain a war for a long time. And that was without the mysterious blue cube that was floating behind the Throne.

The princess needed to know that. Gold makes the world go round as they say.

Old Osmond tried to look at the cube, before being prevented by Siesta. "Please, this artifact is dangerous, it's better not to touch it unless you know how to use it."

Agnes frown. "And how much danger are we speaking about?"

"Dangerous enough for making Yugo afraid of using it unless necessary." This was not reassuring. She would need to alert the princess about that too.

The Headmaster gave a quick glance to the other professor who gave one back. Leaving the device alone.

Agnes decided to explore the place, maybe something here could help the princess. And it had nothing to do with her desire to spy over some of the "Angel King" secret.

What ultimately took her attention was a small bow. It felt familiar as if she saw this thing once. She couldn't help but put her hand on it. The Bow extended and revealed a symbol engrave into it.

The symbol was one she knew, one she saw in her dream. The Symbol of D'Angleterre, her hometown. But how was it possible? It had been destroyed far before Yugo's arrival. Was he somehow connected?

"Is there a problem?" Siesta was near her.

"No, but do you know anything about that bow?" Agnes needed to know how a weapon from her hometown ended up there.

"Hmm, I think he said it was a Cra's Bow?" It looks more like a question than an affirmation.

"Crassbow?"

"Ah..No. Cra is the name of a group of people in Yugo's world. Humans who look like elves. They have power with bow, I think. Why?"

Yugo's world? Oh, right. The Headmaster spoke about it once. She never thought too much about it. Wait! Does that mean D'angleterre is connected to that other world?

Agnes was confused, but right now. She just gained a potential lead on her hometown. Maybe Yugo knew something.

"Quite a fascinating place don't you think? Do you believe Professor Yugo will allow us to study some of those artifacts?" Osmond again, this time he was holding strange blue things covered with eyes.

"Well, you'll need to ask him. But I think he wouldn't be opposed to it. He even asked once if he should bring the gobbowl's shield or shoes to someone to replicate them."

Osmond raised an eyebrow. And the other bald professor couldn't help but explain. "Some equipment for a very violent sport. From what I understood, it's some kind of gladiatorial games. With very loose rules. Seems like Yugo is quite a fan, and practitioner if I remember some of his stories."

In all that the Valliere girl was fighting to remain awake. "Please headmaster, could you not point the eye thing toward any of us?"

"I believe we've arrived, we shall go." Said the black haired girl.

Enough distraction the princess needed them.

 ***Scene Change: POV Henrietta***

The princess remained serious even as she saw Osmond trying to leave from a bag. Wich in normal time may have caused a few chuckles.

Yugo had come using a trail of light from what she saw. But according to him, it was just a more advanced version of his portal.

Soon the whole group was in front of her. Her mother was there too, she gave a quick welcome to each of them. But kept it quick.

"I see you've all come with swiftness. I thank you for that. A few hours ago we received a message from Mathilda." The whole group was now focused on her. They knew what it meant, it concerned Reconquista or the Eliatrope.

Henrietta's news was far more painful for her than it was for them. She took a deep breath. "First a good news, Mathilda has located both the orphan and a group called the brotherhood of tofu lead by an Eliatrope."

"Wait? The Whole Brotherhood is there?"

"I deduce that you know them..." If they were allies, it would at least be one advantage who came out of this situation.

"Yes, they are my friend... meaning that the Eliatrop is Chibi, my brother. The other are Elely, Frelin, and Grougaloragran." There was a sigh of relief. "If they are all there I can sleep reassured."

"I hope I could share your optimism, if it was all, I wouldn't need to wake you in the middle of the night." Henrietta was tired. "New Castle has fallen."

This news had the effect of a firestone on the others, except for the Angel who looked at her with a confused glance.

"New Castle was the last city still in the hand of the loyalist. Although the king still posses a fort. With this, Albion as officially fallen to Reconquista. And the rescue mission has taken a new level of danger."

The Princess let a few second pass to let the revelation sink in.

"Is there no other escape route?"

The Princess nodded. "There is one, a secret passage leading to an abandoned church near the loyalist fort. However, the only way for them to reach it. Is to traverse the town. With all the danger that it implied."

"What can we do?" Yugo was looking as serious as he could.

"The secret passway lead to a cave big enough to fit a ship. If we can join the place we will be able to evacuate the orphan, your brother and if Brimmir is with us...Prince Walles and the other nobles." No use to hide the last part. Negotiations with Germania were going well ever since the church declaration regarding the Eliatropes. Her past relationship with the Prince didn't need to be crushed for politic.

Old Osmond advanced himself. "Isn't that a risky move? We would be giving a reason for Albion to attack us."

"I don't think this would change anything, they were ready to unleash demon to get a grasp on power, and Mathilda confirmed me the major presence of Shushu and dark cult forming all over the place. It's only a matter of time before they launch their assault anyway." Henrietta, walk in the middle of the group.

"In a week, we'll start the operation, time for the moon to put herself in an ideal position for travel. Now I'd like to discuss with you concerning the detail of the plan. I'll heberge you if you will, and we'll bring you back to the university in the morning."

 ***Scene change: POV Tabitha** *

Yugo and Colbert were gone, Siesta and Louise were absent too. When she asked Irukuku about it, she told her they had rushed to town.

Something important must have happened, especially since the headmaster went with them.

Well, it means there probably wouldn't be any training this morning. It was fine with her, it had been far too long since she got the time to simply read her books in calm and quiet.

But it appears the universe hated her existence, as a voice she really didn't want to hear came to her ears.

"Well, well, but isn't that the princess?"

Tabitha used the Wakfu vision to locate the source of the voice and used her portal to shoot a few icicles to the unbearable woman, who was without a doubt going to taunt her.

"What? How?" Sheffield appeared in front of her, having barely dodge the strike. She had an air of apparent surprise on her face, before going back to her usual smug look.

"Oh, I see. So you have finally awakened. Guess I'll have to thanks the Tyrant for that. Should I tell our dear king about it?"

Tabitha remained in a defensive position. "Awakened ?" she said. Looking at that woman who had become a source of nightmares.

"So the Tyrant doesn't know yet? Good, our record of him may be dated, but we can't underestimate a Primus. If you value the survival of that broken doll, keep it that way!"

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing big. The spirit of the Ragdorian's lake is stirring a bit too much. It wouldn't do if our poor, poor, countryside were to get flooded isn't it?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "So in his great magnanimity, King Joseph has decided to send someone to take care of this. And who better than his niece and best knight? You know what to do. Don't disappoint us, or you know, I heard the Al Rhumbra was quite good for ill people. Don't you think?"

"I'll do it. Just leave her out of this." Tabitha conceded.

She wouldn't let those monster hurt her mother again.

 ***Scene Change: POV Kirche** *

It was a bright day on Tristain Academy, the good days were coming back. The sun was showing itself stronger than ever. And many of the boys were running around. Some trying to get used to the now fully functional Zap portal system. Or petitioning for the creation of a connection with one town or another.

By all right, Kirche should be happy, and yet such wasn't the case. A huge part of the group had apparently been caught in some secret meeting. Most classes were stopped for the day and nothing of interest was happening.

So in other words, Kirche was bored. And when she was bored, there was always two solutions usually. The first was flirting around, but in all honesty, with the recent event, none of those children were of any worth to her. So it lets the other choice.

"To Tabitha then." Flame her salamander could only approve.

 ***Scene Change** *

Kirche was happily climbing the stairs to her friend's room. It was a path she took so many times that she could go there blindfolded.

Finding herself in front of the massive doors she proceeds to open it wide.

To her credits, she immediately realized something was wrong. Irukuku was scared and Tabitha was preparing scroll and staff, a dreadful expression on her face.

"Tabi? What is happening?"

The young girl looked at her, hesitation on her face. It may be well hidden, but one doesn't simply remain that long by her side without being able to read her facial expression.

"I must go." She remained cold and aloof. Trying to avoid going too much into detail.

"Where?"

"Dangerous."

She couldn't finish her word that already Kirche had taken place by the Dragon.

"Then I'm going with you. I don't know what is happening, but I won't leave my friend go into danger alone."

Tabitha was going to contest, well she would have any other times. But she looked thankful instead and accepted her demand.

Well, guess she as no reason to be bored anymore.

 ***Scene Change: POV Montmorency.** *

Nobody was here today. In itself, it justified Montmorency's good mood. No crazy talk about doomsday weapons, no crazy fight in the garden and more importantly, no girls to swoon over her boyfriend.

If there was one thing she could reproach against the Eliatrope, it is that ever since he started teaching Guiche, more and more girls had been flocking to him. And the youngest Gramont was always all too happy to humored his fan. Much to her chagrin.

Sure he didn't start two-timing again. Must have been the traumatic event from the last time, and he had shown to be quite affectionate. But she was forced to realize something else. The girls going after him were now far more serious, and he was generally hanging around a fair number of really beautiful ones.

And while she admits her cuteness, she was far from being neither the richest (The Montmorency were hitting bad time), nor the more powerful (with such monster around such as Kirche, Tabihita or even Louise now), but what could she do about that, Alchemy wasn't really an offensive type of magic.

But what it lacks in raw power, it didn't lack in usefulness.

There was something she could do. Right now, he was sitting by her side, enjoying the day of rest. She had prepared for such occasion, and while he wasn't looking, she spiked his drink with some of her creation.

It was not very legal, she could be in great trouble because of it. But she was sure that with the right dosage and his growing constitution, the effect would be just tame enough to assure his loyalty without causing too much damage.

Of course, this was without counting the incoming disaster.

 ***Scene Change: POV Louise.** *

The meeting had just finished and they were barely reaching the academy. The strategy meeting had been long but they had arranged the plan well.

The Princess also said someone else would join their mission. And chose to keep it a surprise. Just saying it was someone in whose skill she trusted, and who had requested to tag along.

They also sent a message to the inquisitor. If the church felt good leaving some of their men around, then they wouldn't probably mind helping a bit, more so when slaying some demon was on the menu.

Speaking of menu, she was hungry. For all it's wonder, there was no food in Yugo's bag and she had denied the princess proposition for a meal before going, she didn't want to busy the princess any longer.

But now it was past noon...

She was thirsty too. Siesta and Yugo were too occupied talking about the organization of their next class to care.

However, miracle of miracles. As she entered the court, ready to make a beeline to the nearest Zap portal. She saw Guiche and Montmorency at tables. With probably fresh and tasty wine. They were friends now, so they wouldn't mind if she took some, right?

"Hey, Guiche!" She called the blond mage.

"Oh! Louise, you are back. Where were you? We searched for you this morning." Exclaimed Guiche.

"We've got a mission, we'll speak about it tomorrow before Yugo's class. Hey, you wouldn't mind If I take this? We've been awake for far too long." She said, pointing the glass of wine in front of him.

"But of course."

Louise took the glass and gulped it down, not noticing Montmorency's face blanching.

The reason was double, the first was the spiked nature of the drink, the second...

...Louise build was far smaller than Guiche, even if he wasn't the biggest guys around, and with her being tired. Montmorency could only imagine the effect of the potion now.

"Thanks, Guiche, I needed that. Now if you excuse me I have to write something to my mother."

"Will you be okay Louise? You had a troubled sleep last night." Yugo was by her side. A little worried.

She turned to him. "Thank you Yugo, but for now I am alright. Though if you want to share a bed with me."

There was a long pause.

"What?" Said Yugo, blushing.

"Louise!" Siesta had a betrayed look.

"Sorry, I don't know what came to me. I must be far more tired than I thought. I'll be in my room. Have fun planning your thing. I made enough plan for a week."

Yugo gave a sigh of relief. "Sure, I need to write something for my brother too. With a little luck, some of his creation can find him back to tell him about the plan. After that, I'll see with Siesta about tomorrow."

Siesta nodded happily. Louise didn't need to wonder why for long, she was always happy to pass more time with him. And strangely enough, it was starting to annoy her slightly.

Montmorency could only gulp loudly. This was going to be an agitated night.

 ***Scene Change POV Karin Desiree Valliere***

The report came in the evening. The situation in Albion had worsened, and her daughter would soon have to participate in some crazy plan.

She tried to keep her calm. It was taking all her willpower to not fly to the academy and retrieve her. But she had given her word and the rule of steel ask that she kept it.

Still, she would make sure she is alright through this.

She called for a servant. "Tell my daughter to be ready by dawn. We must be at the Academy before the end of the day. Everybody is to help them if it is necessary. Also, tell Eleonor to prepare for a special mission during her stay. And send a missive to the Duke to let him know what is happening."

That Eliatrope better honored his word, or they wouldn't be anything protecting him from her wrath.

 ***Scene Change: POV Chibi** *

"And that's how I met your brother." Finished Mathilda.

The whole group, brotherhood, and children, had assembled themselves around the fire camp to hear about the tales. And Chibi could admit with pride and annoyance that his brother indeed never change.

Tiffania had been quite saddened to learn what happened to her sister but was happy for her to be okay now. The children were just happy to hear stories about people fighting, and bad guy being defeated. Children were like that. And one can hardly imagine more evil for children than a mix between a demon and the big bad wolf.

Lancaster was watching for Shushu's presence but with him and Grougal here, there were small chances for it to happen.

"Hey, there is something strange going our way!" Guess he talked too quickly.

Mathilda was up and ready in a second. Frelin had his crossbow at the ready, and Enely had activated the battle form of Rubilax.

"There." A stone was sent flying with speed. The sound of crushed mechanism came to his hearing. And with sadness, Chibi recognize another of his creation destroyed on the ground.

He really needs to change the look of his messenger drone.

 ***Scene Break** *

"So what does it tell?" Asked Elely. Looking over his shoulder.

"We've got to reach an abandoned church behind New Castle. There is a secret pathway to a hidden port."

The news had a great effect on the people around him. It may have been dangerous, but at least now they had a way out.

"So how are we doing this with the children. I have been teaching them a few trick but this won't be enough if we encounter a shushu." Dropped Frelin.

"And Tiffania while a great healer is no fighter. If thing goes awry, and it will, we'll have to protect them." It was Mathilda now.

"I've got no haversack to hide them. And we aren't that many. We'll have to take the long but safe road if possible." Said Chibi.

"I'm afraid such a road simply doesn't exist. Reconquista has build camp all over the place following its retreat. And they must have realized that a good number of them have disappeared in those wood. It wouldn't surprise me if they know of our presence and are watching us. Waiting for an opportunity." Countered once again Mathilda.

"I say we Crush them! Eheheh." Joked the talking sword.

"Not Helping Rubilax...Rubilax of course! How could I not have thought of this." Chibi explained.

Everybody was looking at him.

"Shushu respect strength right?"

"They sure do." Answered the sealed Shushu.

"And You are a Major one."

"I'm starting to like where you're going with this." Enjoyment could be heard through the cursed sword.

"If we unseal you and you were to crush a few of those shushu guys, maybe they would be ready to follow a stronger shushu. Maybe just enough to create a sizeable diversion while we pass?"

"That could work. But we don't really know how the shushu are controlled. And they probably got another shushu major to lead them." Told Frelin.

Elely jumped in the middle of the discussion. "Then we can scout the place, find the biggest and baddest shushu in one of those camps and have Rubilax plundering it into submission!"

It was starting to look like a plan.

Grougaloragran laugh. "And where do you put, kissing the lady in that plan?"

Chibi mind stopped as his brother laughed.

Damn Reptile.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

Yugo and Siesta had achieved preparing their coming class and were now going to their rooms. Siesta had all but move in as close to his bedroom as she could. It was her duty as his servant she said.

It had taken far longer than they thought. Teaching a large class was not the same as teaching a small group. They would have sought Tabitha to help them organize. But Guiche told them she had left alongside Kirche in the morning. Pretexting a personal matter.

It was at this moment that Yugo realized how little he knew about his friends. He had talked longly about his own story and his world. But never had he stopped to question the others about theirs.

When he commented about that. Siesta and Guiche were both all too happy to talk about themselves.

Siesta being the oldest of seven children and coming from a small village named Tarbes. Village she wished to show him. As for Guiche, he explained in deep detail the story of his Family, how his father and General de Poitier were great friends who fought against all the threat who presented themselves against the country.

By the time they finished talking and planning the next class, the moons were quite high in the sky. Yugo wanted to take the portal Zap to the dorm, but Siesta wanted to go there walking.

Nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.

 ***Scene Break** *

For a reason, he could not yet explain. Yugo felt a shiver down his spine as he neared the door of Louise's room. Both Guiche and Siesta feeling his unease.

"Is there a problem Yugo?" Asked the blond noble.

"I don't know. I felt like there was some unseen danger looming near." The instinct of a dragon was after all, far more developed than most. Though not infallible, Quilby's unexpected betrayal had proven it, Yugo could generally trust his gut when something dark was around.

Fearing for the worst he quickly opened the door. And seeing what was inside slammed the door as fast. Each of their face red.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Screamed Guiche his face a mix of far too many emotion to read.

Yugo opened the gate again. Slower this time. And the vision behind was still the same. Louise was on the bed, in a suit of clothing who would have made even Amalia and the Sadida people blush. Right into Osamodas's domain. Her face was red and the look in her eyes was far too scary for Yugo to accept. Like a predator waiting for an innocent prey.

It was something closer to what Kirch would do rather than the young pinkette. Something was inherently wrong there.

Not that there was anything wrong with wanting to be seductive thought Yugo. But this came out of left field.

"Yugo~" She said in a seductive voice that didn't match the girl in the slightest. "Why don't you...join me?"

"LOUISE!" Siesta now harbored the look of a general learning his second was a traitor. Yugo could only guess why.

"Ara ara. Siesta~ You could come too if you wish. I even prepared another suit just...for...you ." She just held a suit as provocative as her own. Though at a bigger size compared to the diminutive girl.

If possible Siesta became even redder. Steam exiting her ears. "Welll...well-l-l. I can't possibly refuse a gift."

Yugo facepalmed looking at Guiche, the only sane one right now. Hoping to find support there.

"Oh, You want Guiche too Yugo~? Well, I didn't expect that. But if you wish, we could include him too."

And Guiche was now a stuttering mess.

Yugo dragged Siesta and Guiche out. Closing the gate behind him. The two other falling, still blushing, like puppets without string.

"Look like this is worse than I thought." Said a winded Montmorency as she was running toward them.

 ***Scene Change: POV Kirche** *

The flight brought them to Gallia. In the dilapidated remnants of a once great castle. Tabitha was abnormally tense. Kirche showed her support the best way she knew. By hugging the small girl. And was happy to feel her relax even if slightly.

As soon as they left the back of Sylphid, they entered the hall. The inside was maintained better than the outside. If only because the furniture was still there and usable.

A lone butler was working diligently inside. And reacted with deep surprise when they appeared in front of him.

"Mistress? I didn't know you would be there."

"Mission." Was the sole answer he got.

"I see, I have refurbished the room with potion and parchemin...shall I take your hat?" Asked the butler.

"I'll keep it." Answered the bluenette before going to another room. Leaving behind a curious Kirche.

"And you are Milady? Oh, where are my manner? I am Percerin, Butler of Lady Charlotte." Said the man while bowing respectfully. "It has been so long since the little mistress brought someone over."

"Charlotte?" Asked Kirche.

The butler started to pale. "You mean you don't know? I Though..."

Kirche was on him before he could escape. "Please, she has been depressed ever since we left, and something is clearly eating at her. If you know anything about the reason why. Please, tell me!"

"This story is not mine to tell...but if the young mistress trust you enough to bring you here. Then please sit down and listen. It's not a pretty story."

 ***Scene Change: PoV Yugo** *

At least Montmorency had the decency to look guilty as she explained the truth behind the situation. A love potion, of all thing, it had to be a love potion.

"If it is any consolation, my original target was Guiche." Said the blond girl, looking anywhere but at him.

Yugo sighed, trying not to listen to Guiche as he explained how he found this so flattering. And they said he was insane. The poor kid probably had no idea what a love potion entail. And from what he saw, it wasn't a soft one.

The noise had stopped behind the door, but he wasn't going to check. For all he knew, it might have been a trap. It was already good she didn't blow the door up to reach them.

"Is there an antidote?" Asked Yugo. Interrupting the two lovers.

Montmorency tried to regain a dignified position. "There is, but I'm missing an important ingredient to complete it. So it's better to simply wait for it to stop on its own."

Yugo growl, it was a dragon thing that came with puberty. Being generally calm he would never do so, it was considered rude. But right there, he was making an exception. Montmorency and Guiche blanched, remembering that for all his niceness and friendliness, deep down, Yugo was a Dragon. A very sociable and human looking Dragon, for sure, but a dragon none the less. Siesta for her part had regained her gripping on reality when she heard him and had taken position behind him, presenting a serious face.

Or was it Angry?

He chooses to refocus on the two blonds.

"So not only did you administered a potion that could force an emotion on someone, but you did so knowing you weren't able to heal the effect afterward. I don't know which part is the worst." Declared Yugo.

Montmorency failed to find an explanation for this. Or lacked the courage to tell it to him.

Yugo sighed again, far more loudly this time. "How long are we expected to wait. I can always explain the situation to the Headmaster..."

Montmorency interrupted him, putting her hand on his mouth in panic. "Nooo! You see, love potions are kind of...forbidden."

Yugo simultaneously gained back some faith in the mage and lost some in Montmorency. He removed her hand from his mouth. "Your not making your case better."

"Please forgive her sir Yugo. She was only doing this out of love. Have you never done anything crazy for such a beautiful thing?" Pleaded Guiche.

Yugo had to concede that to Guiche, on this point, he was right. He had indeed made quite a lot of rash action out of love. And Montmorency was young, but still, this was mind control.

An image of Amalia and Ruel turn into ghoul against there will and controlled by umbrage came into his mind. Or the time he was caught by a dryer...loosing the control of his body, knowing exactly what was happening to him, and yet being unable to do anything as he watched the curse forcing him into action. And the less talk about the bellaphone, the better. No, Yugo had far too many close calls with this kind of torture.

"How long?" His face was as dark as it was solemn.

"A few day to six months." Even Guiche was shocked by this.

"This missing ingredient. What is it?" He felt Siesta put her hand on his shoulder in sign of support. Or was she trying to calm herself and not act violently herself? From what he heard of Mott, Yugo wouldn't be surprised if many girl and women had been taken from their home this way.

"A tears from the spirit of Ragdolian lake."

And now he had to deal with a lake spirit. Great, hopefully it would be ready to at least speak with them. The last one he met hadn't been really open to negotiation. That and they often had a few guardian standing nearby.

"How far is it?" Asked Siesta.

"Wait, you can't think of going now, this is on the Gallian border!"

"What is on the Gallian Border?"

The group froze. Colbert had just emerged from the Zap portal holding a missive for Louise.

 ***Scene Change: POV Tabitha** *

So Percerin was telling her sordid story to Kirche. Maybe it was better this way. She was never one for great speech and description.

She took as many healing potions and battle scroll as she could. Spirits were no easy opponent to fight. Especially when said spirit shared an element with you. And countered Kirche. They would need to make a good plan.

She turned back, passing a door. A lone door in the middle of a far too long corridor.

Tabitha stopped, looking at it. With an uneasy pace, she opened it, revealing a small bedroom. The woman that was once her mother was on her bed. Her eyes were glazed, she was thin, barely eating anything, her hairs were long and unkempt. Holding a doll in her image.

To say that she was once the queen of Gallia.

She felt her grip strengthen on her staff. She wouldn't let her uncle hurt her again. and yet.

She activated her Wakfu vision. It was the first time she could hope to see and understand the problem that plagued her mother's mind. And with a little luck, the insight gain could help in healing her.

And with Yugo entering the picture. She may have found a place of asile for her.

But it would do her no good to jump step. As the King of Gallia, her uncle enjoyed a far-reaching grip. It may lead to terrible repercussion. Repercussion that could spell disaster with the war in Albion.

She scanned her mother and didn't like what she saw. Stasis. Her body was saturated with it. Not enough to kill her. But far too much for someone to function normally.

Do that monster come when no one is looking to reapply some? It would explain a lot. How come no potion nor spell could ever heal her. Sadly, there was nothing she could do herself. As far as she knew, Louise was the only other person able to use Stasis, and she hadn't reached such a level yet that she could remove it from someone safely.

In other words, she couldn't either move nor heal her yet, not without risking the lives of everyone she cared about. But at least, there was now a possibility, a small but existing ray of hope. That maybe, just maybe, she could still reach a happy ending.

Enough delaying, there were plans to make and a spirit to fight.

 ***Scene Change: Pov Yugo** *

" **Turn left Yugo, and continue that way till you see a forest.** "

Another portal, another ray of light.

Yugo was starting to grow tired as he rushed through the air. The others were in his bag since Irukuku was absent with Tabitha. He was entirely trusting Gruffon with guiding him to the Ragdorian Lake.

" **You should see a small hill with a village on it, turn right just after.** "

He suspected the shushu minor was slightly delaying him in his travel. Probably to allow more time for Colbert to chew Montmorency out. He may have been a redempted shushu, he remained a being who found delight in pain and destruction. This kind of petty thing was to be expected.

It still bothered him though.

Tomorrow, Louise's mother would be coming to the Academy, both to watch over his class and remain close to her daughter. Shall she see her daughter in such state, there was going to be hell to pay. Time was of the essence.

" **Here, you should be able to see a village...what the? DOWN! DOWN NOW!** "

Yugo rushed to the ground and felt the water reaching his knee as he landed with a splash.

" **The lake should be miles away, we shouldn't even be able to see it. Something isn't right Yugo!"**

Yugo took the sight surrounding him. The whole village had sunk underwater, and he was on what he believed to be the roof of a house.

"Gruffon, is there any dry land?" Asked Yugo. A dreadful feeling invading his chest.

" **I can't see anything on the map. There shouldn't be any water here...YUGO this is the spirit, this whole mass of water is the spirit!"**

Yugo took to the air again. No wonder it didn't appear on the map. Luckily Yugo could see the summit of a little hill that seemed untouched by the elemental.

Once his feet reach the muddy soil he signaled his friends inside the bag.

Montmorency was as small as can be, holding her frog familiar. Guiche was supporting a magically sleeping Louise. Siesta had retrieved her "battle outfit" (the sufokian army vest) while Colbert was observing the situation around him, the same way a General study the battlefield. Being the first to realize where they stood.

"Yugo. Is this a village under the water?"

Gruffon answered him. " **This is Digne, from what I can tell. And your spirit didn't seem to like it.** "

"Wait you don't mean?"

" **Yup, the spirit has actively drowned this village. It is angry. And I don't like standing near an angry nature spirit. Get whatever you need and I suggest you run away as soon as possible. Speaking of, Yugo, can you put me back in the bag. The humidity isn't good for my paper.** "

Yugo stuff the map back into the bag.

Montmorency was pale. "Are you sure this is a good idea. If the Lagdorian's spirit is agitated, I'm not sure asking something from it would be wise."

"Do you want to explain to Louise's mother that her daughter is under the effect of a love potion you created?" Asked Yugo.

"That spirit won't wait. Let's do this." Said the blond alchemist, with the power of fear and despair running through her. She took a small dagger and made a shallow cut on her hand, dropping blood on the head of his frog.

Before throwing the frog in the water like one would throw a hammer. Yugo wasn't sure it was part of the ritual.

 ***Paradigm Shift: POV Montmorency.** *

Montmorency was trembling. Stuck between an anvil and an orc Warhammer. On one side, an angry spirit who may unleash its anger against her, on the other, the Vallière matriarch who may ask her head on a silver plate.

Well, at least with the spirit it would be over soon.

" I Montmorency of Montmorency, call upon the oath of our bloodline to request an audience with you."

It wasn't exactly the usual rhyme, but the spirit never cared about formality before, and right now, neither was she.

Ripple slowly formed in the water, at first just an after effect of her frog launching, yet it became obvious something massive was moving underneath.

It rose. A massive pillar of water. At first, forming a shapeless blob, then, slowly, the spirit took a more humanoid appearance. Till Montmorency was looking at a mirror representation of herself. Though the size of a house and naked.

" **AND IN THE NAME OF THE OATH, I ACCEPT YOUR CALL, YOU INSIGNIFICANT ONE.** "

The blond girl flinched at being called insignificant by the spirit. But remained respectuous. Angering an elder spirit was never a good idea.

"Me, insignificant one would request a boon from you. I have done a great grief upon another and need a tear of yours to repair my sin."

The spirit remained still for a second. It's "face" blank.

" **I REFUSE.** "

Montmorency's blood froze in her vein.

"Wait...wait. I'll do anything. But please, I need you to grant me your merciful help." Replied a scared Montmorency. As her life was literally on the line here.

" **ANYTHING?"** A knowing smirk appeared on the spirit's "lips". **"HOW FITTING, I MAY JUST HAVE SOMETHING YOU COULD DO.** "

There was a form of unusual smugness in the aura of the spirit. And in the corner of her eye, she saw Yugo facepalmed. She had just offered her service to an ancient spirit. And showed herself desperate enough to not even question the expected counterpart.

" **IF YOU WISH FOR THIS TEAR ALCHEMIST. THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF SOME ANNOYANCE. ALONE.** "

Montmorency could feel her heart stop.

"Alone?" She felt her throat gone dry.

" **YES, UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT THIS PIECE OF ME.** "

"Wait Montmorency!" Screamed Yugo.

But too late.

"I accept! I'll do it alone if I must."

She was in no position to negotiate. She had broken one of the few rules even nobles shouldn't break. At least maybe that way she could expect some mercy. Or a quick death, whatever came first.

" **VERY WELL foolish...BRAVE ONE. YES, BRAVEST ONE OF ALL.** "

Did the spirit just mock her?

" **IN A MOMENT, A GROUP OF MAGE AND A DRAGON WILL COME TO ATTACK ME. STOP THEM AND I SHALL CONSIDER GRANTING YOUR REQUEST.** "

Was it too late for backing off.

"Wait, noble spirit. She is but a child. Can't you at least let us help her? It would be better for you to have a larger group to defend you." Exclaimed Colbert.

" **OH, BUT I DO NOT ASK IT FOR MY OWN PROTECTION, FLAME SNAKE.** " Montmorency heard Colbert gasp at the appellation.

" **I HAVE OTHER GOAL. BUT IF YOU SO WISH FLAME SNAKE. I SHALL ALLOW THIS BLOND CHILD WHO HOLDS FEELING TO THE ALCHEMIST TO FIGHT BY HER SIDE.** " The spirit took a pause.

" **IF HE SO WISHES OF COURSE. THE ALCHEMIST TRIED TO DRUG HIM AFTER ALL**." The spirit knew. It was a way to punish her, but how?

Montmorency facepalmed, of course, the spirit would know. Water was the element associated with divination and vision. Of course, such a being would master those power. She turned pleading toward Guiche.

"Of course I will come to her help. I have a fault in this and I won't let her face such ordeal alone." Said Guiche proudly, before blanching a little. "But I'll be pleased if she never tries such a thing again."

By the founder and all those Eliatropes pagan Gods, she wouldn't do that ever again. He could be sure of that.

"PERFECT. NOW FOR THE OTHER. I WILL REMOVE THE WATER FROM THOSE STREET AND CREATE A LITTLE PLACE TO DISCUSS MORE COMFORTABLY." Said the spirit with a sing-song voice.

 ***Scene Change: POV Yugo** *

When the spirit talked about a little place, what she truly meant was a palace made of magical ice. Large windows giving vision to the battlefield.

The spirit had taken another form, which appeared to be her original one. One of a small mix between a fairy and a mermaid. Though her face still reminded him of Montmorency.

"Aaaah, so much better. You can't imagine how tiring it is to always speak like that." She said sitting on a throne of ice. Her voice childish and quite unlike the great and powerful voice from before. "But please bring the pink haired void mage, that I may heal her."

"Wait what!? But I thought..." Yugo started before being interrupted.

"She asked for one of my tears. Had she ask for me to heal the girl. I would have done so freely. Healing is part of my domain after all."

Yugo sighed. He should really have expected this. He brought her a sleeping Louise while preparing a portal to jump outside.

There was no reason for Montmorency to fight out there. He was going to take care of those assailants himself.

"WAIT! Don't go, King." The spirit cried.

Yugo stopped surprised. How many people there knew who he was before they even saw him?

"Don't be so shocked. Divination is also amongst my domain." Told the fairy.

"Is this how you knew of my codename?" Asked Colbert.

Now that he thinks about this, Colbert had been strangely silent, ever since he was called by the name of flame snake. Yugo would have thought the professor would jump at the occasion to question the spirit about everything and anything.

"Yes, and before you ask. You'll suffer retribution for your sins. But that will be neither today nor by my hand. Though the result may surprise you. To tell more would be spoiler."

"As for you King, please wait before interfering. I know for certain that your friend's lives aren't in real danger and I can heal any wound they may suffer. So let them do this on their own. They need this." Explained the spirit.

"They may get hurt." Yugo would not stand and watch any of them be injured doing nothing.

"Then they will learn even better this lesson. You have to believe me. My blood runs through the girl's vein, I want only the best for her, and that's why I must force her to learn the consequence of her action. I'll intervene if I must."

Colbert looked surprised. "Then it means the Montmorency are part spirit. I thought it was just a legend."

"Long ago the Montmorency were a really powerful gallian family. And the head of the house back then was quite dashing, I must say." The fairy was now blushing.

"So I used my power to take the form of a human to court him. The rest of the story is just embellishment."

The Notepad was now in the professor's hand. "Wait! family with such ancestry tend to be second to only the crown. How come are they having such hard time now? Montmorency is good, but her powers are nowhere near what she should be under those circumstances."

The spirit frowned and look saddened. "The Elven crusade...With their powers, the Montmorency were called on the front line of all the squirmish and battle. And when the crusade ended up in a root, the nobility search for a scapegoat. People made the connection between their spiritual power and those of the elves and accused them of treason and heresy."

"It was only through the intervention of the ancient king were they not fully exterminated. But their fortune was still confiscated and they start cutting tie with me as a result." She flew in front of Yugo. "That's why when one of my descendants finally show up before me. I will make sure they won't be arrested because of some teenage idiocy, even if that means having to put them into the frying pan."

"Also if they fight together it may push them in advancing their relationship to the next part. So no more love potion and plenty of love m..."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Said Yugo. Though he could at least understand the spirit a little better.

An explosion shook the dome. A massive lightning strike tore through one of the walls before it reformed as quickly. Dropping a massive amount of water on the Eliatrope.

"Drenched again." Could only complain Yugo. It was really becoming a habit at this point.

"You'll catch a cold if you remain wet here. You should remove your cloth." Asked Siesta. Giving a quick thumb up to the spirit. Who whistled innocently.

This was not helping.

Outside the battle had started. From what he could tell. An enemy higher was bombarding row upon row of Valkyria with lightning bolt.

"It looks like they are finally here. One of them will sneak into the dome in a few minutes. Just the time for me to heal the girl. You should take this opportunity to change. Or not, I'm sure our guest will enjoy the view. I sure do."

Yugo jumped into the bag, soon followed by Siesta.

 **Scene Change**

When Yugo left the bag in clean, and more importantly dry, cloth. He finally got to observe the assailant. And was quite surprised to find Tabitha and Kirche.

"Darling? I didn't know you would be there too." The two girl looked perfectly fine.

The same thing couldn't be said from both Montmorency and Guiche. Montmorency was drenched and twitching with small bout of lightning, while Guiche was covered in sooth and frozen mud.

The spirit was still in her fairy form and was facing the blue haired girl while holding a slowly waking up Louise near her. Siesta left the bag behind him. And Colbert was just looking at the chaos seemingly lost in this whole ordeal.

"To be honest, I don't think anyone could have predicted any of these." Said Yugo.

The fairy looked at him knowingly.

"Except for her." he admits.

Montmorency was crying on the ground. "I did all that for nothing." In loop. Look like she didn't appreciate the reveal.

Tabitha came closer to the spirit, staff in hand. "Stop drowning villages."

So it was the reason behind Tabitha's assault. Yugo guesses it was a good reason.

"I would. Believe me, I take no pleasure in extending myself that way. But a dangerous artifact was stolen from me. And that is the only way I have to search for it." Answered the spirit. "Now of course if a certain king and one of the heir were to search for it. It may be a different matter altogether."

And so that was the reason behind the spirit action. Drowning village so someone would come search something for her. No wonder the spirit had such bad reputation.

"Then we will seek for it. But couldn't you just send us a messenger?" Asked the Eliatrope.

"I told you, isn't it? My influence is only a small fragment of what it once was. If I could transmit these message, I would have. But nobody came. Though next time I can create a water pressurized canon to throw fish at your castle, I'm not sure if it would be useful. But at least you would notice."

Yugo tried to placate the spirit. "Sorry didn't want to insult you."

It seemed to work.

"Now, could we have a description of the artifact. It would be easier to find if we know what we were looking for."

The spirit rose her hand and the water took the form of a ring.

"That is the ring of Andvari. It was stolen by a bad man named Aleister Crowley."

Colbert seemed to be shocked. "That's the leader of Reconquista."

Kirche looked at the spirit. "Wait, why would the leader of those monster want this ring? What power does it hold?"

"I know not, it was given to me by a dragon a long time ago. All I can say is that it was made by the Elliatrope.

"WHAT!" This was bad, the last time someone stole an Eliatrope artifact ended up with Nox or Quilby. And now it was between the hand of a man that seems willing to stop at nothing to hold a grasp at power.

"Yugo. Could this ring be the reason they can summon those Shushu?" Asked Colbert.

"I don't know, but this seems like a plausible idea. My people were master in the creation of portal. It could have been misused in such a way." Said Yugo.

"Then we have a deal?" Asked the spirit.

"Regardless of any deal. We couldn't have let such a thing between the hand of Reconquista." The voice came from Louise. Who was once again in control of herself. Raising from her position.

"Thanks for your help, Spirit of Ragdorian. And If nobody has anything against it, we will accept the deal." Finished the pinkette.

"Louise!" Siesta ran to hug the girl. "You are back to normal."

"Yes, Thanks Siesta. And sorry for...you know what." Said a blushing Louise. Who only got a nod from a blushing Siesta in answer.

"It was nothing..." Siesta wanted to say something more but decided against it.

She then walked to Montmorency. Slapping her. "Never do that again. Next time I won't forgive you...And thank you Guiche too."

Guiche raised a frozen thumb up.

She then looked at him. Or try at least. She couldn't help but flee his eyes. He chose to help her.

"Don't be afraid Louise. I won't judge you for it. I was mind controlled once too. I know what it is."

"Really?" Asked the pinkette.

"Yes, it wasn't the most pleasing experience."

"And about what I did?" She asked blushing.

"You were not yourself. I won't hold it against you. Now let's go...Your mother comes tomorrow. And I guess you'd rather not be extenuated for it." He told her with a smile.

Louise smiled. Before being interrupted by Kirche.

"Wait Louise's mother is coming to the Academy? Great just what I needed. More Valliere." Told the Germanian with a fake dramatic tone.

"Yes, we will finally come back to a more correct ratio of human per cow." Answered Louise.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your mother."

"YOU BARBARIAN."

And like that thing came back to normal.

"Wait." Said Yugo. "Where is Irukuku?"

Yugo felt two round mound press on his back.

"MY KING!"

"CLOTHE IRUKUKU! GET SOME CLOTH!"

The spirit couldn't help but laugh.

 ***Scene Change: POV Frelin** *

The Cra half-god sneaked around the Shushu camp. None had succeeded in noticing him yet.

"Not this one." He said to himself.

Right now he was searching for the right target. One who looked strong enough that its defeat at the hand of Rubilax would actually matter.

Most of the camp mainly hold minor Shushu and some of those Stasis gun wielding armor. He had no idea what those things were. The armors were clearly inhabited by Shushu but the entity using them tended to remain silent or hidden. In fact, he never saw any of them removing their armor.

They were a few human too, remaining at the edge of the camp. Avoiding the shushu.

Still no Shushu major.

Frelin got to the next. Hidden by the foliage and the dead body of Loyalist laying around. The smell was disgusting but it was playing in its favor right now.

It would take him three more camps before finding its target.

He smelled it before seeing it, a pungent smell of blood.

The creature looked humanoid. With the exception of thin tentacle erupting from diverts part of its body, dripping with an oily liquid. Not so dissimilar to what he knows of the true form of Rushu.

From time to time its vein would start to glow and a frosty wind breath would leave his mouth freezing a minor Shushu or an animal having made the mistake to get too close to him. Before the monster broke the body to pieces while laughing. Resulting in many broken remains laying around him.

He turned in his direction, forcing the Cra to drop deeper into the vegetation. But not before seeing its blue shining eyes. That thing had probably an excellent night vision.

This would not be an easy fight. He could only hope Rubilax and Enely knew what they were getting into.

He pushed on a strange contraption made with the remainder of one of the broken creation of Chibi. "I found the one. Get me out."

A blue portal appeared near him. Launch from an observation point in the forest.

Jumping through it, he ended up facing the rest of the group.

"It's an Ice type. And he got Night vision, so no use trying to sneak around him using the darkness as cover."

Enely made her knuckle crack. "Good, we are not trying to sneak."

"We leave in three days for the church. Everybody must be ready by then."

 ***Scene Change** *

"I don't understand why are we even bothering ourselves to send an observation team. We should exterminate those savage and be done with it." Said a young elf with short blond hair.

"Please Ari, aren't you fascinated about discovering a savage country. And what about the Eliatrope? Lady Sasha told us so much about them, to see one in the flesh. Can you only imagine what we could learn...or maybe you'd rather learn how to find a new fiance?"

The Young elf named Ari immediately backed down. "How fascinating yes...yes." He said blanching.

Bidashal sighed loudly. His niece was, without doubt, their best specialist in human culture. She would be a great asset. Her entourage plus the little escort, not so much.

But he knew what to expect when he did his little manipulation.

"Please keep focused. Humans may not be a threat alone. A large number could still be annoying to deal with. And conflict with them may get us in trouble with the Eliatrope. So we need to remain quiet and stealthy."

The ten or so elves behind him nodded.

* **Scene change** *

The inquisitorial squad was awaiting order in their little church when they received quite a significative visit.

" Quite an honor to see you here Captain of the musketeer. You are as beautiful as I remembered." Said Alistair.

"Ain't your kind swore to celibacy ?" Asked Agnes in return. Torn between her desire to punch the man and respecting a holy man.

"We are inquisitor, not priest. We act as the blade of the golden throne. It does not mean we've got to follow the same rule than the other guys." Said Julio, the other Eliatrope. All the while holding the strange girl looking like Tabitha.

Agnes couldn't help but draw the comparison between the two Eliatrope she knew. While the two look alike physically (Julio was a little taller), mentally there were far apart.

If she had to explain it. It would be like comparing an old veteran to a cocky newcomer. Wich wasn't that far from the truth as far as she knew. But this wasn't the subject of her visit.

"We've got a mission for you."

The one name Viktor got near her. "I don't want to disappoint." He began with a pronounced Germanian accent. "But we work for the church and the angels. Not Tristain. You hold no authority."

"Calm yourself and listen the little lady Viktor. It may be interesting." Answered Alistair.

Agnes urge to hit him was rising. But right now she had a mission herself.

"We are organizing a rescue operation. The Angel is participating, as well as a small elite team. The goal is simple, we join a secret meeting point in Albion and retrieve any nobles that were able to survive as well as a bunch of orphan and friends of the Angel. Including another angel."

The last part got them moving.

"Well, it looks like we have our job cut out for us." Answered the inquisitor named Caren.

 ***Dream On***

Their bodies were laying with barely any cloth next to each other. The magician and the Eliatrope.

"I love you, Nora." Said the magician holding the Eliatrope closer.

"I love you. Brimir."

* **Dream Off** *

Louise shot awake. Her eyes wide.

"What?"

It must have been a dream brought by the Potion and not an actual vision.

"What?"

Who was she kidding? It all made so much sense now. Every heretical bit of it.

"What?"

Didn't mean her brain could accept it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


End file.
